Dalton: Senior Year
by Sopphires
Summary: Based of CP Coulter's Dalton. The boys are back for their senior year, mostly, at Dalton Academy. But even with each other leaving the past behind is never easy. Not when there's love, music, and a very different Alice falls down their rabbit hole. ON HIATUS!
1. New Paths

**_Hey, so this is basically my attempt at what happens after Hell Night. All characters, except the one I made up, are owned by the wonderful amazing CP Coulter and I know this won't be half as good as what she writes but never mind! _**

**_Enjoy the story  
>Sopphires<em>**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his car driving back to Dalton. His hands beat out the rhythm of the song on the radio as he sung along<p>

"_Last Friday night! Yeah we danced on tables tops and we took to many shots! Think we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday night!" _He moved to the beat as best he could in the cramp conditions, a broad grin stretched across his face. He was going back to Windsor after one of his best dates with Kurt _ever_.

Blaine had been dating Kurt for about nine months now. When they'd been together at Dalton dating had been easy, they'd sung songs, held hands, hung out in each others rooms, gone for walks around the well kempt grounds, you name it. However after the dreadful, Blaine shuddered and winced, events of last years Parents Night Mr Hummel had decided, not untruthfully, that Dalton wasn't the safest place for his son anymore and had transferred him back to McKinley. Now they were, not only rivals in a ridiculously heated show choir competition, but Blaine was Prefect of Windsor house meaning that if bad things happened, which was often, their dates would be interrupted by slightly panicked phone calls from Dwight, Windsor's acting Prefect. Han was working, Blaine believed, on an automated system that meant he'd get a text if there was an accident that he needed to be informed off, but he hadn't finished it yet.

Kurt's transfer last year was a sad thing for all the Windsor's and indeed most of Dalton, he could have sworn Derek had _cried _when they went to bid him farewell for the last time. However it hadn't been unexpected.

* * *

><p>Blaine had woken up in hospital two days after with a frantic Shane at his bedside. Shane's finger nails were bitten to right down, so far they were bleeding, and his eyes were red. His face was pale and his hair, which normally looked like something akin to a birds nest, was positively wild. Shane had let out a sort of strangled sob and thrown his arms around him and burst into tears. A few seconds later his mother appeared and had also burst into tears hugging him. Slightly perturbed, and very disturbed, he had gingerly, because he was heavily bandaged, hugged them back whilst trying to recall everything.<p>

Going to look for Kurt, running into Logan, Julian was missing too, Reed, Danny bleeding, Dwight and the burning Art Hall, smashing through the door, leaving Dwight to fight the fire, Logan with an axe, then through the third floor and there's Adam with Julian, Reed and _Kurt_, fear, Julian at _knife point_, Kurt, Reed injured, flames, Adam raving, Kurt crying, the revelation; Julian in love with Logan, Kurt out of the way, jumped Adam, pain, he's been stabbed, Logan get's knife away, Julian pulling Adam off him, then Logan swinging the axe. Adam collapsed. They're safe. Then horror; their friends _ran in after them_. Collapsing, flames everywhere. Explosion. Black.

After the doctor had checked up on him and had said that his wounds were healing well, he could be moved back to the Dalton clinic some time tomorrow if he wanted, David came in. He had his arm around Shane and seemed to be hugging him to him. His eyes were heavy and he looked like he hadn't slept. He sat down on the other side of Blaine's bed and looked at him. The sombre expression meant Blaine was finally going to have his questions answered.

"Do you want good or bad first?" asked David trying to lighten to the mood, but failing horribly. His throat was constricted and his tone of voice as black as his hair.

"Kurt." was all Blaine could say, all Blaine could think. David managed a smile, it was tiny, it was infinitesimal but it was there.

"Kurt's fine, he woke up just before you did, that's where I was. He's been badgering me about you ever since, no doubt the moment he can he'll get out of bed and come visit." Blaine breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He took several deep ones to calm his nerves, he had no idea how fast his heart had been racing. The thought that he could have lost Kurt. He was just thankful that Shane hadn't run into the fire, though he had a feeling that he had been restrained, if he had known Reed was in there he would have moved heaven and earth to try and save him.

"And the others, Julian, Reed, Logan, which idiotic people ran in?" but as he said that he saw Shane's eyes begin to fill with tears and David cast his eyes down. He felt something sink, one of them had died and judging by the reactions... He let out a sort of strangled choke.

"No!" Shane nodded, the tears beginning to slide down his face. David reached across and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not Micah." he felt David's powerful grip on his shoulder as he dissolved into tears. He couldn't help it. Micah, one of his oldest friends, one of their fab five. He couldn't be dead, not after they'd just found him, not after things had just been sorted out.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he and his brother cried for, but he knew that David's strong grip never left his shoulder, nor Shane's. He understood why he looked so wan, so tired. He had been taking care of Shane, stopping him from killing himself from grief and worry. David was good at that, taking care of others even though he was worried and scared. Blaine felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude to the other Windsor boy. He must have had to have been so strong for Shane, and if Blaine wasn't mistaken there had been other deaths. Other friends and David had stood their like a rock for Shane, filling in for Blaine. His eyes met David and it seemed that whilst he was medicated and grieving and slightly disorientated his thoughts were showing on his face because David was clearly giving him a look telling him not to even think about thanking him, they were Windsor's.

"And?" croaked Blaine eventually, when he trusted himself to speak coherently.

"Two other people died." David spoke haltingly, his lack of acceptance showing in those four words.

"Who?"

"Ms Blumefield." Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"She was in the art hall all along, Adam knocked her out." Blaine nodded, still stunned. "And… and…" Blaine looked fearfully up at him, this must have been a Dalton boy for his death to be causing David to falter so much. "And Danny Abott."

* * *

><p>Blaine wrenched himself from the terrible memories of last year and checked his watch. 15 minutes till curfew, he'd make it back in time and if he didn't he could always get the Twins and Han to let him back in. He sighed and fiddled with the dials, the station he'd been on had begun to pump out something a little too much like rap for his liking. He landed on the news, boring, some talk show about politics, boring, and then something that sounded suspiciously like an 80's rock ballad. He'd spent enough time around Kurt, who'd spent enough time with the New Directions, who were run by Mr Schue, who was stuck in the 80's, to know a good deal of the songs when they came on the radio. At the moment it was playing 'I'll Stand by You' by the Pretenders. He turned it up a little bit, listening.<p>

_I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you…_

* * *

><p>Everyone else was alive. He'd been relieved to hear that but got the feeling that there was something that David wasn't telling him. After he'd gone round and seen everyone; Kurt was surrounded by the New Directions, Wes had high security armed guards, Charlie had his family and girlfriend, Justin had his sister and all of Hanover, all of whom looked depressed and Evan and Ethan were in a shared room with their family, no doubt plotting mischief to cheer themselves up. Julian, too, had security, but he had one person and it seemed Stuart house had decided to camp out between his room and Logan's. It definitely looked like Bailey had been sleeping in Logan's.<p>

At the end of this Blaine was impatient, Shane depressed and David stressed.  
>"Where are Reed and Dwight?" he asked. David couldn't bring himself to meet Blaine's eyes first time round. He managed it on his second go though. He stared at Blaine looking hopeless, lost and miserable. "You said everyone was alright."<p>

"No, I said everyone was alive, big difference." David snapped at him. Blaine blinked, then closed his eyes realising that David was the only one of the conspirators that hadn't been hospitalised and as far as leading figures went he was the closest Windsor must have had to a prefect. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like sitting there waiting for news of all your best friends, David had enough bad experience with hospitals to start with.

"I'm sorry." said Blaine. "I just want to know.., my friends." he couldn't say 'what happened to.' it sounded too crude. David pinched the bridge of his nose and slid down a wall till he was in a sitting position. Looking up at Blaine he said.

"They're both in coma's." Blaine felt staggered, he felt winded. He didn't know how else to say it, he wasn't happy, of course, but he wasn't sad either. He was just… he just had the punched in the gut sensation.

"What?"

"Reed, took a bad blow to the back of the head he was bleeding out the whole time, then when the thing." Blaine noted David didn't say 'art hall' "Blew up he landed and knocked his head again. I dunno he's completely unconscious, something about possible brain damage." he shrugged.

"And Dwight?" he sighed.

"I'm not sure but I think Dwight is worse." Blaine couldn't hear that. "He fell from a three story window and then got back up and ran into a burning building and promptly was involved in three explosions that gave out powerful fumes. I mean he's insane, well we all you knew that, but that's reaching a whole new level." he sighed again. "There was something about internal bleeding in his head and he'd inhaled too much smoke. Then when the building came down I think he got buried pretty badly." David shrugged. "I don't know for sure."

Blaine couldn't speak. If he had been standing he would have collapsed under the weight of these revelations but David and Shane had insisted he went round in a wheelchair so he sat there, in the metal hospital contraption, gaping open mouthed at David, who looked like he had been given his death sentence and Shane was silently crying, standing, back straight against the wall where David sat, tears pouring down his face.

_"I…I don't know yet. I just have…things going on in my head. I just have this…this feeling—" _

Dwight had been right all along. So when no one believed him he'd taken matters into his own hands. When Blaine hadn't believed him.

"Can I see them?" David looked up.

"Dwight, yeah." he ran a hand tiredly across his head. "Reed-no."

"What? Why?"

"Mrs van Kemp has decided that 'we boys with whom Reed kept company' are the reason he's in this state. She hasn't let anyone in. We're getting updates from Clark." Blaine gaped at him, his mouth falling wider than before. Now he could fully comprehend why Shane had not said two words to him, why he looked how he did, why they both did. Shane had just lost one of his best friends had one of the people he loved the most in the world, two of the other people he loved the most in the world were in hospital. One in a serious condition, one in a not so serious condition. He was not being allowed to see the one in the serious condition who happened to be thee freakin love of his life. Then again, Blain knew Reed hadn't told anyone he had a boyfriend and Shane would feel uncomfortable outing him. Despite the fact pretty much everyone thought Reed was gay anyway.

Seeing Dwight was like some sort of hazed nightmare. His mother and uncle, both looked up when they came in and smiled warmly at Blaine. Blaine was also surprised to find Todd there and two girls and another boy there he didn't know. Todd came over to Blaine and gave him a gentle sort of hug and a sad smile. The other three, he guessed, must be part of his hunting gang. He'd mentioned them once. Lucas, Sadie, Morgan. That must be them.

However his eyes quickly became drawn to the figure they surrounded. Dwight Houston. Insane Dwight Houston, who lined doorways with rock salt and believed that evil people were cursed, and yet was still one of his best friends, still cared about him, lay motionless a far cry from his usual self of doing activities he shouldn't but should. He felt his eyes water and David pushed him closer to the bed. The other hunters parted and Blaine gently reached out and took his hand. This was definitely the most intimate physical contact he'd ever had with Dwight, well there'd been group hugs that Dwight got swept into, but this, holding his hand.

He retracted it quickly, like he'd touched the metal of a pan on a stove. It was wrong. Not touching Dwight, he had nothing against touching him per se, but Dwight should have been there to abject and mutter about traces and spirits and possession. David, who must have sensed that he was overwhelmed by it all, wheeled him out and down the hallway, back to his room.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled his car up to a stand still outside the gates to Dalton Academy. Scrolling down his window he pulled out his swipe card. Since Parent's Night security had the school had gone up dramatically, all mid term transfers were now questioned as to why they were moving and the school had permission to do background checks on people applying. Not just that but security cameras, as well as Han's bugs, had been placed around the grounds and they were now to be monitored, 247. Had a system like that been in place the whole thing could have been prevented.

Blaine shook his head, trying to get himself to stop thinking about it. To stop the 'what ifs' and 'had there been'. The swipe cards were the last precautionary measure, they were very high tech stuff, thanks to Han, but it meant the school felt safer. Basically the student each had an individual password. You swiped the wipe card then entered the password and hey presto you were in. The strange thing was that it wasn't just the outer gate, no the sort of key cards Stuart used to have were now on every door, including toilets.

Blaine reached up to tap in his password when he heard it. His head snapped round and his back stiffened. There it was again. Cautiously Blaine lowered his hand. It sounded like someone in pain, like a whimper. Startled and concerned he reached across for the torch in the glove compartment. He couldn't see inside the compartment so he fumbled around for several seconds until his fingers grasped the slim, cool metal of the torch body. He slid out of the car, slammed the door behind him and stuffed the swipe card away. He gave the switch a flick and a beam of yellow light appeared across the dark grass.

The beam ended at a shape huddled at a base of a tree, Blaine knew the tree. It was the oak planted just outside the fences of Dalton and some boys would try to jump from the higher branches onto the fence. Casting the beam around as he walked he noticed, to his ever increasing horror, that there was blood on the grass, flecks of blood lead all the way up to the swipe card thing, had they tried to get in but then crawled back to take shelter from the rain? Her features, because now he was close enough to see it was a girl, were twisted with obvious pain. She had bruises around her neck and on her face. Her nose was dripping blood. Blaine hurried towards her but she curled up even more, the moans become more frequent. He lay the torch on the grass, the beam directly on her, and held up his hands in the universal position that meant I'm unarmed, I'm not going to hurt you.

"It's okay." he whispered soothingly, "It's okay, my name's Blaine. I go to school in there." he jerked his head sideways towards the fence behind which lay the sprawling Dalton Academy. "My school has a clinic, I could take you to the nurse Ms Summers. She's very good, my friend Reed, sweet little thing, looks like an angel, according to my brother, but is so accident prone. I don't know how many times he's been patched up by her." Blaine's inane chatter seemed to soothe her slightly she stopped whimpering and relaxed a bit. He edged closer to her, hands still raised.

"What happened?" she shook her head. "Okay that's fine but I need to take you to Ms Summers. How about we do a deal I take you there and I don't ask you any more questions?" she looked back at him her eyes wide, terrified. Blaine realised that here she was making one of the biggest decisions of her life, she could come with the boy; Blaine, or she could stay outside in the cold. Christ it had already rained. "Please, you have got to trust me. Your leg wound looks serious." he had shuffled forward and forward and he had noticed her left trouser leg was soaked through with blood. "Do you want to come with me, I can take you somewhere safe." finally she nodded. Blaine smiled encouragingly at her. "Okay can you stand?" she shook her head. "Okay." Blaine leant forward.

The scream that rent the air when he tried to pick her up was so loud and piercing that he was sure that it would be heard over in Hanover. He leapt backwards hands raised. She had covered her face with her arms and had retracted completely back inside herself. Blaine swore under his breath.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just thought 'cause you couldn't walk." he trailed off realising he might of blown his chance and wondering whether he should call for someone. Slowly he extended his arms out palms flat so she could pull herself up, using him. "Hey, look at me." she didn't look. "Look, I don't know what's happened to you but I do know that safety is only minutes away all you need is a little of bit of courage." it took forever but slowly she met his eyes. She flinched but then she extended her arms out and he pulled her up.

She shook. Whether it was the cold or from the physical contact or the fear or all three she trembled like crazy when she stood up in front of him, gazing at him with those terrified eyes but now he saw just a tiny bit of determination.  
>"Here." said Blaine, he shrugged off the jacket he'd been wearing and gently draped it round her shoulders. Then slowly he began to walk them back to the car.<p>

Blaine folded up his scarf as a pillow and gestured to the backseat. She stared at him blankly.

"You can lie there." she gazed at him, horrified, as if he was mad to suggest it and Blaine reckoned he got that. Asking her to trust him was one thing, asking her to get into his _car _was a whole new level of trust. "Please I just need to get you through the gates." she shook her head. "Please." Blaine couldn't think of how to make her. "Courage, you don't get in the car whoever will have done this will have won."

She turned her head so fast that she may have cricked her neck. Sick spewed out onto the grass and Blaine, so used to the different outcomes of Drew and Satorou's experiments, didn't even look disgusted. He did notice that there was some dried vomit in her hair, how long had she been alone for?

After she finished being sick she wobbled, tried to take a step and promptly collapsed. Blaine sighed in pity and heaved her into the car. He wondered how long she'd been fighting the exhaustion? Re swiping his card, he punched in his number and put his foot on the pedal when the gates opened.

Normally they weren't allowed to drive around the school grounds, but this was an emergency. Blaine was well aware of the fact that if she was sick again she could choke on it, and that she was bleeding and that her leg was fractured or something. He wanted to text Dwight and tell him but he couldn't drive and text at the same time so he opted to drive.

* * *

><p>Kurt had thrown his arms around him the moment he had entered his room. Blaine was lain up in bed, horrible images of Dwight plaguing his mind and worry for Reed, though Clark had come and assured him that he was, not okay but as he good be, and that he was doing everything he could to convince her to let them in. Shane was asleep, thank god, his fatigue seemed to have caught him up and he had curled up in the chair next to his bed and fallen quietly to sleep. However Blaine couldn't help but hear that he kept whimpering, suggesting his dreams weren't exactly peaceful. Both Erin and Becca had been in and out but their meeting had been a blur of tears and hugs and whispered promises. David was gone, Blaine reckoned Wes had locked him in his room to stop him from running himself ragged.<p>

Kurt coming was a ray of sunshine. When he'd seen him before it had really just been seen. He'd looked through the door, Kurt hadn't known he was there. He had his family, real and New Directions, with him. They all looked grim and Blaine knew that they wanted to understand exactly what was going on. That they wanted answers, someone to blame. Kurt had been bolstered onto the bed by Finn and wrapped his arms around Blaine. He'd hesitated for half a second, looking at Burt who's expression was unreadable, before wrapping his boyfriend tightly in a hug.

After a minute Kurt shifted, his head coming to rest on Blaine's uninjured shoulder.  
>"Have you seen everyone?" he asked, his voice quiet so as not to wake Shane.<p>

"Yeah." Blaine replied.

"Dwight really was our little Knight." Blaine nodded, hearing the thick sadness coating Kurt's voice, knowing it was better to let him talk. "Did you hear about the performance he gave?" Blaine raised his head slightly, curious.

"No, what?"

"It was when you were having family crisis." he hiccoughed. "Logan was still high we needed to get him out so the Stuarts and Windsors teamed up. They needed something big to distract everyone. The Tweedles begged him to do it. Apparently he did Panic! At the Disco's 'There's A Reason These Table's Are Numbered You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet'" Blaine, despite the circumstances, burst out laughing.

"He performed that at Parent's night!"

"Yeah, he ran along the buffet table and swung from the drapes, full rock on… with a fedora." Blaine laughed even more.

"That must have been something."

"I didn't see it." he said quietly. "I was leading Logan out with Julian, it didn't work we got waylaid by the people Bailey's parent's sent."

"Was he a good singer?"

"According to Bailey and the rest of the Warblers, yes. So I think he probably is hiding quite a voice." Blaine smiled.

"We need to get him to perform for us." they lapsed into silence, neither mentioning the fact that he may never wake up.

"Where's David?" asked Blaine after a short pause of gently nuzzling Kurt, completely ignoring the New Directions and his Dad and Carole.

"Wes's room, he's been running himself ragged. Wes is making him get some rest. When I went past I heard Wes saying that if David didn't lie down he'd get one of his Dad's bodyguards to hold him down." Blaine smiled thinly.

"Sounds like Wes and David."

"Yes, but I think only for now." the conversation trailed off neither wanting to stray into the territory of the deaths, but they both knew that whilst Wes looked after David he would cope fine. The moment he had to dwell over the loss of one of his best friends it would hit him hard.

"Have you spoken to the others, because I looked at them but it's not the same."

"No, but I spoke to Derek and Bailey. Derek is acting Stuart perfect, he, and the rest of Stuart, forcibly took it off Logan. He's mainly keeping an eye on Julian though, from what I heard he's not good. He's barely said two words. Bailey's been keeping an eye on Logan and stopping him from going insane. I think they've been playing music and stuff. Bailey says Logan's medicated, properly, and is pretty numb right now."

"That's good." they both stayed silent for a couple more minutes. Before Kurt, whose head was burrowed right into the crook of his neck said.

"I'm feeling sleepy." Blaine elicited a half smile.

"Then go to sleep."

"I love you Blaine, thank you for coming to rescue me."

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, not if I could help it, 'cause I love you too Kurt." Kurt mumbled something unintelligible in response and in just five minutes he was fast asleep in Blaine's arms. Had this been a normal day he would have examined and marvelled Kurt's exquisite beauty but Burt, Carole and the New Directions were sitting opposite him.

Slowly Blaine turned his head to face. Their faces were still unreadable but Blaine understood. If this had happened to Kurt at McKinley, no when this had happened Blaine had been so angry that his 'family' hadn't gotten involved until it was too late. Of course he'd never said anything but he couldn't help thinking that they had all let Kurt down, and now here they were in the reversed situations. Neither were to blame but the anger was still felt.

"Blaine." Blaine looked at Mercedes. She was watching him with concern written all over her usually no nonsense face. "Are you alright?" he shrugged as best he could without disrupting Kurt. There was no answer he could give. He looked at Shane who had whimpered again.

"Reed! No, Micah no!" he closed his eyes and breathed. Mercedes glanced at the curly haired boy, vaguely recognising him from the Fair. He was Blaine's brother, he was also sort of dating Reed from what she had gathered from gossiping with Kurt.

"Is he okay?" this time Blaine shook his head.

"Micah's dead and he can't see Reed. I'm pretty sure his whole world is falling apart. It would be like me loosing Kurt twice over." they all gazed at him sadly.

"Dude this wasn't your fault." Finn spoke cautiously, as if careful not to say anything wrong.

"How do you know?" Finn looked at him pityingly.

"I don't know what happened exactly, but David gave us a… a picture. It was that Adam dude's fault. No one else's."

"But I didn't believe Dwight and Kurt when they practically told me they thought there was something going on! Then when Logan went high I just covered it up and went along with it even though I thought there was something weird with the way Julian and Kurt were interacting! It was all there in front of me!" Burt was frowning at him, quite darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was in Windsor and I heard Dwight and the Twins talking, I didn't really bother with it, it was something about him being mad but then he said something like 'Do it for Kurt? Don't you _like_ him? I think he may be getting himself into trouble.' Then, naturally, I was interested. I stuck my head over and asked what was going on, if they'd seen him, we had to practise. Then the Twins said that Dwight thought Kurt was in danger so I came down and he, well." Blaine looked at Burt a little ashamed. "We asked how. Then he said he had this feeling. I don't know why he said that, I think he must have been protecting Julian, Kurt and us, I guess, but then we didn't believe him." Burt still had a dark expression. "Dwight is a little odd, well not a little, he genuinely believed that Kurt was cursed when he came to Dalton because of everything that had happened." This did nothing to clear up Burt's confusion. "Well anyway Dwight turned around and walked away really dejected and all so I told them to get what he wanted off Han, it isn't right for him to be that way and then I went looking for Kurt."

"When was this?"

"A day…" Blaine didn't get any further and Carole was sending Burt warning looks.

"And when you found my son?"

"He seemed a little off. He was in the Warblers Hall. He said he had a feeling, too. He said an ominous feeling, like in Shakespeare; Romeo and Juliet." Blaine's speech was becoming more disjointed. "I asked him to tell me 'cause he wasn't the only person acting odd; Dwight. I wanted to know if it was my dad, I wanted to help. I wanted him to tell me. But he said that he thought that stress was causing him to go into overdrive. Then I sang him 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker, it got him to smile again. He seemed okay. I don't think he knew that Adam was the stalker, I think he was suspicious. I don't think he wanted to compromise Julian's privacy." A muscle jumped in Burt's jaw at that.

"And that Night, where were you?" Blaine looked at Shane, he'd calmed right down.

"You know where I was. I was with my family. I went to Orion Hall. They said Kurt went looking for me but he wasn't back and he wasn't answering his phone. I called Logan and he seemed… normal. But confused. I went looking for Kurt, I was worried. He was different. I ran into Bailey and Logan. And then…" he stopped, drawing up short tears forming in his eyes. He took several deep breaths and blinked rapidly to dispel the tears. "We found out Adam had taken Julian to Art Hall." there was shaky tone to his voice. "And I just knew that Kurt was there because Kurt knew, Kurt had been acting so odd because Julian had told him. So Adam had taken him. Then I ran off, to Art Hall. Logan followed me." He was clutching Kurt to him, he could see the burning building in his minds eye. He could picture Dwight's terrified face but his resolution. He was scared but he was staying. He could remember the panic; _they couldn't get in!_It was choking him, those moments when he'd thought he wouldn't be able to reach Kurt. He wondered now if they'd brought Dwight with them, he hadn't tried to fight the fire he'd be alright.

"Blaine?" Mercedes had moved round and was perching on the edge of his bed. He could hear whispers, in the background he thought Carole was telling off Burt.

"I didn't think I could get in. Dwight was there and he couldn't open the door and there was that awful moment when I thought Kurt was stuck in there with that _psychopath_." he spat the word. "And there was nothing I could do." The tears were coming back and he didn't bother to fight them. He didn't have the energy.

"Do you want me to get someone?" he shook his head.

"Wes'll probably have me readmitted to hospital if we get David up." she smiled faintly.

"Blaine?" it was Mr Hummel, Burt. He looked serious. "You lost one of your best friends." he winced. Micah. He nodded.

"You'd think it'd be easier, but I think it's worse, Micah after Jude. We lost Micah, my dad through him out. He was outed to his parents sent to some school to straighten him out. He was Shane's boyfriend and Shane loved him but I took the fall. I told dad he was mine. Dad doesn't know Shane's gay, Shane'd never survive, he's not as strong as he'd like to think. But the guilt just ate him away. Then things had just resolved between him and Reed and Micah. Erin and Becca found him, see, at a book convention in San Fransico and they brought him back. The thing was was that Shane was crazy about Reed from the moment he met him but Reed was… he didn't know. At first he thought of him like a brother then feelings started to develop but it's all kind of slow and Shane nearly dies and he's in a different place. Then at the Fair we make some progress and Micah comes back and Shane is suddenly torn, well not really I think he was always going to pick Reed but seeing Micah he was caught in the rush of old emotions. In the end it took Micah talking to Reed for them to get together, he told Reed to go for it. I think they were becoming friends." Blaine's eyes were fully misted over again and his sentence died.

"You did what you could." Blaine looked up, surprised. "I may not like it and I may not think it's enough but I see that you did what you could. You tried to get him to talk but it seems if you didn't know about the stalker." Blaine flinched. This was too soon. "What I want to know is what this Julian was doing about it?"

"I don't know you'll have to talk to Derek or Bailey."

"Who?"

"They're from Stuart, I don't know the Stuart side of things, I just know Adam wanted Julian and Julian was trying to protect Logan because he was in love with him. Try speaking to Derek, he's Julian and Logan's best friend but don't get angry if he doesn't answer you or whatever he's really busy at the moment. He shouldn't be up. He's got a head injury, but he insisted on looking after Logan and Julian." Burt nodded. "Please be kind to Julian if you speak to him." Blaine wasn't sure what was making him talk but he knew that the last thing Julian deserved right now, after all the pain, was angry parents baring down on him. Burt looked at him and nodded again.

"You're a good kid Blaine." Blaine shook his head. He wasn't good enough. He had let Kurt get hurt and he would never let that go. "You ran into a burning building for him." Blaine didn't point out that running into a burning building meant nothing, look at Dwight, he'd been there first. Their friendship was strong enough to make them risk their lives for each other.

"Blaine." Blaine looked up at the door in instinct, recognising the friendly voice. "How are you?" Staring at the figure his brain began to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Ms Summers came running out with a stretcher when Blaine pulled up, Blaine guessed that she thought Reed was in there.<p>

"How is he?"

"It's not Reed, Miss."

"What?"

"It's this girl…" Blaine trailed off at the confused look on her face. She stared at him then beckoned for him to continue. "I found her just outside the checkpoint, she's been beaten and her leg's damaged and she was sick, twice, and out in the rain. I think someone assaulted her or something, she screamed so loudly when I tried to lift her up and she was sick when I told her to get in the car. She's passed out." Ms Summers nodded and opened the back door. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Blaine." she said. "Help me to get her out, then call Dwight, get him to alert the Dean and the others of this." Blaine nodded and carefully lifted the girl onto the stretcher. Her hair, which fell past her shoulder blades would normally be somewhere between curly and wavy was straggly and messy with sick. Her glasses, which Blaine had just noticed she was wearing, were a black plastic frame and he noticed the bridge was broken. 'Like Harry Potter' said an annoying voice, that he immediately told to shut up. Her jumper sleeves were soaked with blood. Ms Summers wheeled her quickly in calling for help. Blaine pulled up short pulling his phone back out and calling Dwight.

"_Beep beep… beep beep" _

"Come on Dwight." muttered Blaine.

"_Blaine!" _came Dwight's voice, as always he sounded a little panicky. Sometimes he doubted his decision to make him acting, other times he really, really didn't. _"Are you alright? Why aren't you back? Have you been attacked by demon spawn, do you need me to come and rescue you? Is it the cursed of McKinley?"_ Blaine refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Dwight shut up I'm fine, I'm late back because I've taken a slight detour to the clinic. I'm fine but I found someone else who wasn't."

"_What?" _

"Look, I need you to tell Ramsey, Howard, Murdoch and Newman that we have a refugee okay?"

"_Right. Should I tell the other prefects?" _Blaine scratched the back of his neck trying to remember what he should do now.

"Yeah I guess you should, this looks serious."  
><em><br>"How serious, is serious?"_

"Assault." whispered Blaine. There was a quiet pause.

"_I'll come over and exorcise it right now. Better purify him, make sure there are no malignant spirits hanging over him."_

"Her."  
><em><br>"What?"_

"Sorry forgot to say the person I found is a girl, partly why this is so serious." He could almost hear Dwight's nod.

"_I'll tell them now, get my kit and come over."_ Blaine didn't bother telling him that he wasn't needed here.

"Bye."  
><em><br>"What? Oh, bye." _He hung up with a smile and sat down waiting anxiously.

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked at the figure in the doorway.<p>

"Joshua?" he asked unable to believe what he was seeing. "Joshua!" he cried out, quite forgetting that Shane and Kurt were asleep. Both of them jolted awake. Shane looked around and blinked up at him in shock, Kurt just gaped at him like his brain couldn't handle this. He saw Joshua's eyes flicker from Kurt snuggled up against Blaine and Blaine's arm around him and Kurt's slightly narrowed eyes. Shane just stared wide eyed.

"Joshua." Blaine's voice was suddenly hoarse again. "Josh, what are you doing here?"

"Well Bailey called and told me what happened. I freaked out, I was worried about him, though he said he wasn't hurt and all of you, my old Windsor dorm mates." he said it with a tiny smile. Blaine nodded, forgetting of course that Bailey would have told him about everything. "I heard… I'm so sorry." he shook his head and Shane's head dropped. There was an awkward silence when Shane buried his head in his hands and sobbed a few times.

"Have you seen the others?" asked Blaine. Joshua made a funny movement with his head.

"I went to Bailey first so I've seen Julian, Derek and Logan but I haven't seen the other Windsors. Is it true about Reed and Dwight?" Blaine nodded. He sighed and rubbed a hand up and down his face.

"I always said I'd come back and see you guys again. I kept thinking that it would be just a couple more months. I never thought it'd take this." he shook his head. Blaine nodded.

"Josh you'll see them again. They'll be okay." he nodded and hastily wiped his eyes. Blaine stretched out and managed to reach to stroke one of Shane's stray curls.

"Yeah." an awkward silence filled the room again as Kurt continued to stare at Joshua through slightly narrowed eyes. "I'm gonna go see the others."

"Josh!"

"Yeah?"

"You can't see Reed, you know that don't you?"

"What?" his aghast tone told the opposite of what Blaine meant.

"You can't see him. Mrs Van Kemp doesn't think we're a good influence." Blaine shot Shane a half glance before continuing. "She won't let us in, won't talk to us. We get our news via Clark Sawyer."

"Sawyer? From Something Damaged and Haven?"

"Yeah he's his step-brother."

"Oh, but I can see Dwight?"

"Yeah, Todd's in there."

"Still sharing after all that time of full blown crazy?"

"I think the longer you stay the more you can stand, Kurt's proof of that." Josh turned his small smile to Kurt, he nodded slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt, I've heard a lot about the adventures of 'Alice' from Bailey." Kurt frowned at him. "I'm the Mock Turtle. It's strange but when you're there you'll hate your name but if you go you'll find yourself missing it." Kurt nodded at him. Joshua gave them another half smile before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Dwight came sprinting towards him. Blaine had no idea how he had got here so fast. Running behind, he could see Logan.<p>

"What is going on?" panted Logan as he came to a stop. Hands on knees, he bent over breathing hard Blaine tried hard no to smirk from the chair in the waiting room at Logan's inability to breath. The creases between Stuart and Windsor had all but been ironed over after last year but that didn't mean that they didn't like poking fun at each other. "I got this phone call from Dwight who said he got a phone call from you who said there was an assaulted girl on campus and we should come here." There was a pause in which Logan stared at Blaine.

"What?"

"Well?"

"You pretty much summed up everything." Logan stared at him and then sat down on the chair frowning.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Blaine shrugged.

"I'm not sure but I think she's alone. She freaked badly when I tried to help her. I think she'll have to stay here and, well, this is a boy's school." Logan nodded comprehension dawning. "I think the Dean is coming and the Heads of House, too."

"Speaking of houses where is Hanover?" asked Logan. Inter-house relations being as good as they were they normally didn't call the other prefects 'Windsor' or 'Stuart' but sometimes out of sheer habit, or when you maybe commenting on the houses time keeping or something to that effect, it slipped through.

"It's okay _Stuart _I'm right here." this time the name 'Stuart' was used purely for retaliation as was shown by the undue emphasis put on the word. Turning around they saw, striding towards them through the still open doors of the clinic, their hair a little messy due to the unexpectedness of the call, Merril Portman.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for kids to start leaving. Blaine noted each day as he sat in his bed in the clinic that each time David would come back with his mouth in a hard line and report the name of another person whose parents had taken them out. This was bad, if people kept leaving Dalton was close. Dalton might close anyway, the rumours were flying about. The Dean and the Headmaster were doing everything they could to tighten security but it may be too little too late. And Julian Larson was still on campus. You couldn't exactly blame those who didn't want their kids around Julian in case it happened again but if you looked at him just once and saw how broken he was, how much this had killed him, you'd realise it just wasn't possible.<p>

Some people stayed. Some people put there foot down and point blank refused to leave. David had very calmly and collectedly told his family that he was staying at Dalton, his friends were here, Katherine was at Dobry, which had been remarkably unaffected, and he was not moving away from her. His parents had taken one look at his resolute face and yielded, David never asked for much and he loved Katherine, they may as well give him this. Kurt had struck a bargain with his parents that he could stay at Dalton, near the hospital, until Dwight and Reed woke up and then he was moving back to McKinley. In all honesty the deal didn't make much sense if you thought about it for very long but it had been agreed to and so Kurt was staying, for the time being.

Others had to resort to less dignified ways to make sure they stayed. Both Wes and Logan had shouting matches with their respective parents in the middle of the clinic point blank refusing to leave. Wes' family wanted him out as they were convinced that it had been a plot to try and kill him. Wes was incensed to say the least. One of his best friends had died. Two of his best friends could die and still his parents didn't get it. In the end he'd dragged them to Julian and showed him to them, practically snarling out the story of Adam. Then he'd dropped their arms and stalked away. Wes wasn't sure why he wanted to stay, part of him wanted to run screaming from the places that him and Danny had shared but the other part of him wanted to stay and face it all, and that part of him knew that the place to get through it was with David and if David was here than he was killing two birds with one stone.

Logan had a similar encounter with his father, he had ended up shouting about how far Julian had gone to protect him and now he was going to return that favour. He was going to do everything that he could to help him. He wasn't going to leave his best friend in this state. He couldn't and he wouldn't. There was nothing his father could do to make him leave. If he did Logan swore that he would never ever take his medication again. That he would go off the rails and he would ruin his fathers career. Faced with such a threat Logan Wright Junior conceded to his son.

Bailey was another person to remain. His parents dropped by to pick him up, expecting him to be standing there with his bags packed eager to fly off to Joshua's school but instead found him in his room mixing a CD for Julian and Shane to try and distract them. He had looked up and said quite firmly that he wasn't going. He was staying where he wanted to be and where he was needed and then had gone back to his music. His parents had stood there for several seconds shocked before ordering him to go and pack. He'd looked back up and said no. The Tipton's were now severely confused, their sons never talked back, they always did as they were told. Shocked they left, deciding that they would think the problem over and get their son out of there somehow.

Merril shocked everyone when one day she announced that she, too, was staying. Blaine had been sitting with his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. Shane, who was now officially a Dalton boy their mum had signed after Blaine had told her that this was safest place for them, was curled up staring at the ceiling. He often wore a blank expression, now. Reed had been in the coma for two weeks and it was killing him. David and Wes were throwing a ball between themselves and the Twins were shooting Nerfs at each other in a rather half hearted manner. On the other side of the room were Julian, Logan, Derek and Bailey. They'd got Julian up and about but he moved in a rather zoombie like fashion and he barely spoke. The four of them were now the only four boarding Stuart Juniors and were rarely seen out of each others company. At the moment Logan and Derek were having a whispered conversation and Bailey was trying to get Julian to talk about something. In the far corner was a small huddle of Hanovers made up of Jesse, Jeff and couple of the other Warbler Hanovers that were all Juniors. Medel and Harvey sat at the desk in quiet conversation with each other. They had pulled out of Regionals, they couldn't perform like this because this was most of the Warblers, huddled in Warbler Hall because they didn't have anywhere else to be, drawn together by their loss.

The doors open and in their shadow stood Merril. She looked as ever, very pretty, her hair curled loosely down her back but it didn't hide the grief that emanated from her. Either side of her stood Justin and Spencer. All the Seniors remained for the purpose of sitting their exams. They couldn't move schools it was too inconvenient.

"I have something I need to say." she said looking at Harvey and Medel. Medel smiled warmly at her and indicated the floor. This wasn't a proper meet. Blaine gazed up at Merril, was this goodbye? He could Jesse and Jeff's eyes filling with tears from where he lay. He knew that Dalton had been in touch with Dobry about several things, had they asked if Merril could move? It had been her ambition and both schools were in the process of making it happen.

"I'm not going." she said abruptly. Blaine stared at her in shock. He knew his expression must mirror everyone else's. "I want to stay here, I… Dalton's my home." she said her voice thick with tears. "And someone has to… someone has to…" but she didn't need to finish that one. She was going to be prefect next year. She was going to do what Danny should have done. He looked down unsure how to react. He looked back up when he heard movement and saw the Hanovers embracing their fellow and he smiled as the Twins started to applaud. She was right they were staying home.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared right back at the four adults who all looked quite irritated at being woken at this time of night. Behind him stood Logan, Dwight and Merril. Ms Summers had yet to return and Blaine wondered whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.<p>

"Well Blaine you did the right thing." said the Dean eventually and Blaine almost sighed with relief. "However this situation is quite complex especially as you seem to have breached our security procedure."

"But she-"

"I'm not criticising I think anybody in your position would do the same thing, however the question is what do we do now?"

"Shouldn't we wait for her to wake up." said Howard. "She might be able to tell us something. Have somewhere she was trying to get to." Mr Newman nodded.

"I agree with Todd, we shouldn't make any decisions until we've talked to her. Then we can properly asses the situation, see how serious this is." Mr Murdoch grumbled slightly.

"You have a problem with that Bradley?" asked Mr Howard and Blaine did his best to hold back a smirk as his head of house turned on the Stuarts, the kids may have sorted things out but Mr Murdoch was still a ruthless teacher.

"Well she's our problem now. What if she's an escaped criminal?" there was a pause in which he was sure he heard Merril stifle a giggle. The Dean blinked at the comment and moved on.

"We must wait for Ms Summers and then, I agree with Todd and Murray." Bradley Murdoch rolled his eyes at the same time Ms Summers came out of one of the rooms.

"And?"

"Well she'll be okay, I can tell you that. She's got a nasty gash on her leg, nearly chipped the bone. Anyway, I bandaged that but I'm worried I think… I think…." She trailed off and paused. "Well actually I know. Someone held her down, that's how she got the bruises on her face and arms. She also cut her arms, there are words."

"Self harm?" asked the Dean shortly.

"I think so and that's not the worst. There are scratch marks all the way up her back and, well, she's been raped."

There was a dreadful silence after that. Blaine felt like he'd been clubbed. No wonder she'd screamed when he'd tried to touch her. Merril had tears brimming in her eyes and Blaine slipped an arm around her shoulder. Logan looked down, he may be a medicated haze most of the time but hearing that made him feel wrong. Dwight raised his bottle of holy water immediately this would take a serious amount of work. He'd have to do it all tonight as well, he couldn't leave someone like that in there to be pray to the malignant spirits.

"Is she awake?" asked Dean Ramsey at last.

"Yes. She freaked when she saw me and when I tried to take her temperature. I fear she has developed an aversion to touch." Ramsey nodded.

"How old is she?"

"Hard to tell, she looks quite young but I think being scared does that to people. At a guess I'd say Dwight's year."

"Okay Blaine, Merril and Dwight go in there."

"What?" said Logan. "She's been raped and you want two guys and a male to female to question her."

"Well she trusts Blaine, that's been proven already and Merril is a girl."

"Sorry Merril." said Logan immediately knowing that referring to her as that had been a stupid thing to do."

"It's okay Logan." said Merril. She squared her shoulders and stood between Blaine and Dwight. "Let's do this."

The room was white and reminded Blaine of all the things he hated about hospital rooms. He remembered the vigils by Dwight's bed. The waiting for a glimpse into Reed's room. All of it horrible memories but, he reminded himself strictly, hospitals make you better. In this bed lay the same girl as before. She was still pale, still scared looking but she was a bit cleaner. The blood was gone and the vomit. Blaine smiled at her warmly and knew Merril was doing the same. Dwight on the other hand took out his rock salt and immediately began to purify the room. Blaine slapped a palm to his forehead. This was insane, she was never going to talk to them if she thought they were nutters. He watched as she shrank back into the covers and stared wide eyed at Dwight as he continued to salt the room.

"Hi." said Merril from the doorway. She turned around so fast and shrank back some more her eyes darting between them and Dwight trying to keep them all in her vision. To make things easier they moved across to where he was but keeping a safe distance from the bed.

"My name's Merril, I think you met my friend Blaine. I hope you're feeling a bit better now." She continued to gaze wide eyed through her rectangular glasses.

"What's your name?" asked Blaine. She shook her head violently and Blaine nodded. "Okay, don't tell us your name."

"Thank you." she barely spoke above a hoarse whisper but Blaine heard it.

"You're very welcome and if you need anything you can always ask for one of us."

"What is he doing?"

"Purifying the room to protect you from things of evil." said a casual voice from the doorway. All heads spun around as they noticed a blonde boy lounging on the frame. Getting up and moving over to where Blaine, who was frowning, and Merril were standing. He said

"My name's Logan Wright III, Logan, I was sent to collect him to make sure he wasn't doing anything too insane." he glanced pensively at the floor. "I see I'm too late."

"Why are you protecting me?" she directed her next question at Dwight who was actually quite close to the bed.

"Because I can. Because I want protect you. Because I have to protect everyone when I can. I can save you from evil spirits, so I will. My name's Dwight Houston by the way, what's yours?" she blinked at him so taken aback by his manner that she replied without thinking.

"Alice. My name is Alice."


	2. Healing Time

Blaine woke up late the next day. Groaning he tried to stop the sound of beeping when. CRASH! He groaned and rubbed his eyes. That had better have not been

"REED! How many times have I told you not to try and make your own breakfast and not to try and use the pans on the top shelf!" he groaned again. The chaos had started.

"Sorry Dwight."

"That's alright, I've checked and you're not possessed by anything that's changing your memory so- DAVID! Put that back!" he smiled sometimes it was worth lying in the here Dwight yelling at the residents of Windsor in the way he should.

"Sorry Dwight."

"Where is Blaine? I'm starting to think he may have been taken by some sort of Devil or-"

"He's probably just lying in." said Reed. "He went to bed late last night."

"He went to bed at the same time as me and I'm up."

"Yeah but my brother and mornings don't mix well if he hasn't slept." there was a break in the conversation at this point in which Blaine assumed Shane had kissed Reed and Dwight had walked out in disgust to deal with the chaos of Windsor on Sunday morning.

WHAM!

Blaine sat bolt upright as his door was thrown open, and stared as a very frazzled Dwight came stalking towards him. Dwight stopped by the edge of the bed and stared hard at Blaine. He then withdrew a bottle of holy water and squirted it directly into Blaine's face. Blaine spluttered and rubbed his eyes.

"What the- Dwight what the hell was that for?"

"To check you were human and for subjecting me to the true for of hell on earth; Windsor on a Sunday." Blaine couldn't disagree with that statement.

"I'm sorry Dwight."

"I've been getting that a lot today." he said suspiciously.

"That's because we're all doing something wrong."

"Hmm." Dwight said in reply still staring menacingly at Blaine. "I don't understand how you can sleep through your brother getting up. I get woken by Reed tripping over the end of his bed."

"Reed gets up before you." said Blaine incredulously, knowing that Dwight was always the first person down.

"Yeah to help Kurt plan his outfit and to spend years in the bathroom." he shook his head and Blaine smirked to himself. He had to admit that having Dwight and Reed room together was the most amusing thing that had happened at the end of last year. Todd had left not long after the whole debacle with an apologetic look and begging David to tell him if anything happened and after Kurt's bargained time in Windsor was up they were both left without room mates, Shane was rooming with Blaine for obvious reasons. At first it had been okay but after a certain event that Blaine would like to never ever think of again it was decided that Dwight needed a roommate and Reed offered Kurt's old bed. Not only did the two sides of their room clash but they argued about everything, from what they should watch on T.V. to what it was that Reed was painting. Really they were like an old married couple, without the marriage part.

"And don't forget." said Dwight. "We have to go to the Dean's office to talk about Alice."

"What?"

"You stopped listening when I started talking about Kurt didn't you?" No matter how crazy he was Dwight was still a Windsor and he enjoyed, like everyone else, poking fun at how distracted Blaine could become at the mention of Kurt.

"No." Dwight gave him a look that clearly stated his disbelief and then repeated what he'd said before. "Oh, okay. What time?"

"10. So get up it's 9:30."

"You'd think I'd be allowed to get up at whatever time I wanted on the weekend."

"You're prefect Blaine." was all Dwight said in reply as the door swung shut behind him.

Blaine was still yawning when he sat on the plastic seats outside the Dean's office. Merril was smoothing the skirt that the school now allowed her to wear and talking casually to Logan about the English assignment. Dwight was fidgeting and just couldn't sit still. Blaine knew, though Dwight wouldn't admit, that he was very concerned about Alice. He was the only person that had been able to draw out details from her. They now knew that she'd run away from home, she couldn't go back, she'd moved to the states when she was seven, she was an only child, her mother was dead and she lived with her dad. At that point she'd completely closed up and they hadn't got anything more out of her.

Baring all that in mind it was pretty safe to guess that it was her father that had done it to her. This left a nasty taste in all their mouths. Non of them had a good relationship with their fathers; Dwight had never met his, Blaine and Logan hated theirs and Merril had practically been disowned but this was a something that they found difficult to comprehend. Also there were the words that she had carved onto her skin.

'_Human' 'Alive' 'Courage' 'Strength'_

The first two were on her forearms, according to the nurse, and the other two on her wrists. Blaine didn't want to know what was happening to her to make her write that onto her skin so she wouldn't forget.

* * *

><p>Forgetting was something that nobody could do. Everywhere they went there were reminders of what had happened, not least the construction site that now surrounded the art hall. However there were also little things like how teachers would falter when reaching Danny's name in the register. How any lesson that should have been taught by Miss Bleumfield and was now a cover lesson was conducted in complete silence. And, of course, the fact that Julian Larson was still on campus.<p>

Julian, in all fairness, when he'd started talking had tried to leave. He'd got in touch with some other people in Hollywood, after the entire cast of Something Damaged had come down and yelled at him for not telling them about the stalker, and tried to move over to his mum's Beverly Hills mansion. This was a great plan, there was just one flaw. No school would take Julian anymore and Derek and Logan were both still very concerned about him. If he flew away to L.A. into the public and away from his friends, would he be able to cope with the press frenzy? He'd already been attacked by Danny Abbot's father, if Logan hadn't been medicated that day he swore he would have thrown him threw the doors in the clinic, and Wes was semi cold shouldering him but that seemed to be almost accidental.

In truth when Logan brought it up with Blaine, Blaine had two thoughts. One, that he wasn't that surprised, lot's of Dalton boys were ignoring Julian and two, he probably didn't mean to.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up and saw Logan Wright III, his ex boyfriend, and rival standing before him looking very worried. Blaine, who was trying to revise for some stupid test that the teachers were springing to get them to focus, noted the change in Logan since the last time he had seen him properly since before 'that night'. He had lost all sense of arrogance, he looked tired, a little ill and very concerned. It was not at all the Logan he was used to, but then again he knew better than anyone Logan was a man, or teenage boy, with multiple sides.

"Yes."

"Can I talk to you?" again there was something so un-Loganish about this that it took him by surprise. He closed the book and rubbed his eyes.

"Of course." he said and gestured to the chair nearest him. He sat down and rested his head in his hands and seemed to take a few seconds to compose himself. When he sat back up he looked the same as ever.

"How is Wes?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up. Logan was here.. about Wes? That was unexpected, and just odd. Of all the them he knew that Logan probably disliked Wes the most and Wes probably disliked Logan the most, closely followed by David. He wasn't counting Shane in this.

"Wes is fine." said Blaine, then noticed the disbelieving look on Logan's face. Wondering what on earth he wanted Blaine to say, Blaine responded sarcastically. "Well as fine as you can be when you've just lost one of your best friends, you should try it."

"I am." Blaine blinked, the reality of those two words bringing sharply into focus what Logan was here about. "God, so it's you too, you all act like we got out of this fine! Have you seen Julian! Have you seen how he is and now he's leaving! He's leaving and he's going to bury himself in work so he doesn't have to think about it and it will be the death of him, I know it!" Blaine flinched at death but knew that here Logan wasn't really exaggerating.

There were several seconds silence after Logan's outburst in which Blaine turned over all of what Logan had said, and everything about him and then asked one very important question.

"Are you taking your medication?"

"What does that matter?" Logan snapped back.

"You've stopped, haven't you?" there was a pause.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it would make him stay. I thought if I could make him see that he was needed here. We can't let him leave. He's safe here." Blaine looked at his old enemy, any lingering feeling of resentment that he may of felt towards Logan evaporating. He was literally falling apart here, right in front of him.

"Logan, it's Julian's decision to leave."

"No it's not! He doesn't want to go but he feels like he has to!"

"Look the fact is, is that it was Adam's fault, but people don't see that. They know that Adam wasn't the only one. They see that Julian being here means that there's the chance others will come."

"What would make him stay? Do you have any ideas?" Blaine shook his head but in reality he had a very good idea. He knew something that would make Julian never go anywhere again but the thing was it would be so cruel, beyond cruel and after everything that had happened to Julian it was too cruel. The thing was, was that right now he wouldn't put it past Logan to do it.

"Why did you want to know how Wes was?" asked Blaine after a few moments silence.

"Because he's been ignoring Jules, I think if people acknowledged him it would make him stay but he feels like he's not wanted." Blaine looked sadly down at the closed front cover of the textbook.

"Look Logan, Wes is in a bad mindset, of course, he's not going to be that friendly to Julian, he never is really, now that he's a constant reminder of why he lost his friend. But if it makes you feel better I don't think it's intentional. Wes is, Wes is doing and saying a lot of things that he doesn't mean, especially to David, it's his way of coping. You can't make him be friends with Julian but if you really think it will help Julian I can talk to Wes." Logan looked Blaine right in the eyes, a sort of desperation in there.

"Would you?"

"I'll do you a deal." Logan looked down as if he knew what this deal was going to be. "You take your medication and I'll talk to Wes." Logan stayed quiet as if weighing everything up then finally stretched out his hand and shook Blaine's.

* * *

><p>Blaine waited for three days until he got confirmation from Bailey, who had been very concerned that Logan had stopped taking his medication but more preoccupied by the fact that his parents were 'sending someone over that would convince him to move', that Logan was once again taking his medication before talking to Wes. He found Wes sprawled on his bed in his and David's room, for once he was alone. David had taken Katherine out and he had just thrown the Twins out, telling them to go bother Shane.<p>

Looking at him he saw that Wes was really just a shadow of the fun loving, carefree, irritating, Warbler he'd been before he'd lost Danny. It was so frustrating to see the depression in Wes and not be able to do anything about it but he knew that with time and friends, it got better. It really did. So it didn't matter that right now he was staring at a photo of him and Danny from when they were freshmen in Hanover because it was natural.

"Hey Blaine." Blaine jumped. He hadn't been aware for how long he had been standing there staring at his best friend but at some point Wes had rolled over and was looking at him. Blaine dithered in the doorway, unsure whether or not to come forward and sit on the bed or go to the bean bag. In the end he made his way to David's bed.

"Hiya Wes."

"Where's Kurt?"

"Lima, his dad wants him drive back every three weekends." Wes nodded and turned back to the ceiling.

"Is it true that Julian is finally leaving for good?" Blaine looked up.

"I'm not sure, but I think so. He doesn't want to but he seems to think that's for the better." Wes made a grunt. "And that's what everyone else wants. His friends are very worried."

"Since when was Bailey one of 'his friends'."

"I meant Logan." Wes rolled right round to stare at him.

"Since when did you talk to Logan?"

"I don't, Logan came to talk to me."

"Oh. What did he want?"

"To know about you." Wes blinked. He stared at Blaine confusedly. "Logan came to you asking about me?" he asked, brow furrowed in confusion, trying to understand.

"Have you been… cold-shouldering Julian." Wes stared at him. There was a look in his eyes that told Blaine everything he needed to know. He'd been wrong, but he wasn't telling Logan that. "Wes this wasn't his fault, try and think what you would do to protect David." Wes closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know it's not his fault, but Danny. I can't help but blame him. How come you don't?"

"Because I just think if it was me, I would do everything to protect Kurt. I'd keep it from him, I wouldn't want him to be worried about that. Not if I thought he couldn't touch me. Remember Julian thought the stalker was a girl, he didn't think they went to the school. Because Danny tried to save him when Julian told him not to. It's not his fault. It's Adams he had the knife." Wes stared at him.

"I don't get you Blaine. Do you want him to stay?"

"Do you honestly want him hurt? I think Logan's right about this. If we let Julian out of our sights he'll work himself flat, he won't take care of himself. He'll be hounded by the press. He's safe in Dalton. We're safe in Dalton. No new student is allowed to board on their own anymore, not that we have any." he muttered.

"I'm sorry Blaine. But I honestly don't care about Julian." With that he rolled over as Blaine's phone started going. Taking his cue to exit he cast one more sad look behind him at Wes.

"_Blaine?" _

"Yeah?"

"_It's Bailey." _

"Oh, hi. What do you want?" Blaine had to admit that he was vaguely concerned that he was calling him.

"_Nothing it's just that the person that my parents sent to convince me to leave Dalton is my brother."_ Blaine groaned. Not today, he had far too much on his mind. _"Yeah I thought you might react like that, that's exactly what Logan did." _

"How long is he staying?"

_"A week." _Blaine sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Josh, quite the opposite, but that he didn't think he could handle the drama of having him back.

"I see. Well, thanks for telling me."

"_No problem. Oh, Julian's going some time at the end of the week too."_

"Great." said Blaine with false cheerfulness. "Bye Bailey."

_"Bye Blaine."_

The day Joshua arrived was filled with awkwardness, tension and taut smiles. He was staying, thankfully, in Bailey's room in Stuart but it seemed that, as the conclusion was foregone, he planned to spend the week with his old friends. Kurt stood next to Blaine holding onto his hand in a possessive manner and Blaine squeezed back, trying to convince him that he wasn't going anywhere. Chaz was the first to welcome

Josh, he stepped forward and gave him a hug, saying how nice it was to see him again, so well looking. The rest followed suit, hugging him and mumbling hi but the slight resentment was not lost on Joshua who looked at them all once, confused, before lifting up his backpack and heading to Stuart.

* * *

><p>The door opened and the four of them filled in and took seats opposite the Dean who had the three Heads of House standing to the side. Dean Ramsey looked incredibly serious as she stared at four of her students.<p>

"Right. I have spoken to Ms Summers and she has told me that she wants her to stay in bed for a little while longer. The leg wound will mean she'll need crutches, I believe, she can't put pressure on it. Yet I believe she should be walking on her own in a week. The psychological damage, however." the Dean broke off and looked back down at the four of them. "We have considered moving her to Dobry where she'll be with other girls." Dwight's eyes widened and Blaine frowned but they'd actually got somewhere with her.

"However it was agreed that for the time being she should stay here because she seems to trust you four, especially you Dwight." Dwight tried not to squirm under Ramsey's stare. "Please continue whatever you were doing."

"Being insane. That shouldn't be too hard." muttered Logan under his breath. Blaine suppressed the urge to smile.

"How long will she stay?"

"We're not sure. We haven't called the police yet, you see."

"What?" said Blaine, they hadn't told the police that a rape had occurred!

"I don't think that she could give evidence at the present moment, Blaine." Blaine looked down and then at his friends. Logan had sighed and sat back, with a look of resigned acceptance, Merril looked a bit annoyed but Dwight got up and left. There was a silence when the sound of the slamming door rang in their ears. Logan turned to Blaine.

"What?" he said, his face crunched up in confusion. Merril was staring at the door completely taken a back and Ramsey and the other teachers were all looking at Blaine waiting for his response. Blaine reckoned he had a fairly good idea of what was going through his mind. This was about Alan, they'd never caught who killed Alan. They'd sent Adam to mental asylum but this was making Dwight think of Alan and not being there, of not being good enough and that was the last thing they wanted. He jumped to his feet and followed him out the room, ignoring Logan's frustrated sigh.

* * *

><p>That week proved to be one of the most wearing, Kurt never let him out of his sight but Josh and Logan kept popping up everywhere and then leaving when they saw he wasn't alone. In the end he decided to talk to Kurt about this. Lying on the floor in his room he looked up at Kurt.<p>

"You know I love you right?" Kurt rolled over and looked at him from where he was reading Vogue.

"Of course." he said, his brow beginning to crease as he tried to work out where this was going.

"So why don't you let me talk to Joshua and Logan? I know what Logan wants to talk about, it's Julian not anything else. I don't know about Joshua but if you just let me speak to him he'll leave us alone."

"I know but I don't trust Joshua. I don't actually have a problem with you talking to Logan, it's just he keeps leaving when he sees me. But you can understand why I don't trust Joshua, I never met him and the general picture you painted wasn't overly flattering." Blaine nodded, he'd been expecting that.

"Okay, so you mind that I've arranged with Bailey a chance for you to talk to Joshua."

"What?" Kurt screeched, looking at Blaine aghast.

"What? You said you didn't trust him because you've never met him, so you can meet him. Then you can do the 'whole stay away from my boyfriend' routine, but I think he got that message. And you can hear the end of the story. Josh'll be able to tell it as well as anyone, maybe even better." Kurt frowned looking at Blaine. When phrased like that the idea of meeting the elder Tipton was highly tempting. He huffed.

"Fine, I'll go." Blaine smiled. "I thought you would."

When Kurt went to meet Joshua Blaine made the trek to Stuart. When he reached the door, he found Logan leaning against the outside. He still looked tired but the moment he saw Blaine he began to walk. Frowning, Blaine hurried to keep up wondering where they were going. Logan was walking fast, arms swinging by his side, a definite purpose to his stride and when they finally came to rest he saw why. They'd ended up in the Memorial Gardens. As if on auto-pilot Blaine made his way over to the bench and Logan followed. Sitting down next to him Logan stared out moodily.

"Logan I'm sorry." the sentence hung in the air for a minute before both their mouths quirked upwards.

"First time for everything." muttered Logan and Blaine smiled some more.

"I don't think Wes can stop the way he is feeling." Logan nodded.

"Of course."

"Maybe." Logan turned his head towards Blaine, eager for a solution. "Maybe we should sing." There was a long moments pause after he said that. Logan nearly rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"We; you, me, Wes, Julian. We should find a song that communicates how we all feel and then sing, to get it off our chests." Logan seemed to consider the idea.

"Yeah, in 'Warbler practice'." there was another silence. Then Logan spoke again. "Do you still hate me for taking Josh and hurting both of you?" there was a pause.

"No. Do you still hate me for having Kurt?" silence.

"No."

* * *

><p>Blaine had to admit that after all that had happened last year he had hoped things would get easier but now, as he ran after Dwight, it seemed he was still dealing with the emotional backlash. Then again this wasn't just to do with this. "Dwight!" he called, tired of chasing the younger boy through the corridor. Dwight didn't stop running. Blaine sighed. "Dwight stop running!" for some reason that made him stop moving. Blaine caught up with him.<p>

"We can't let him get away!" said Dwight. "We know who did this! We know which demon spawn attacked her and we're just letting him walk away! Where's the justice!" he was becoming more and more stressed. Blaine reached and grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Stop!" there was a silence that was filled with just their panting breaths. Dwight looked at him, eyes wide from under his dark fringe and Blaine looked at him completely calm.

"Blaine, you can't seriously!" he began.

"No." he cut straight across him. "I don't agree but they're right at the same time. He shouldn't be allowed to walk but at the same time she probably won't want to press charges. Dwight she is terrified. She needs us because, although we barely know her, we're all she's got. So I know this hurts to know that once more the guy that did this got away but we have to think about her, okay. None of this is your fault, Dwight." Dwight frowned.

"I know it's not my fault."

"You know what I meant." the two stared at each other for another moment. Then when Blaine was sure that Dwight's little freak out had ended he dropped his arms to his side. "Come on. Let's go back, and pretend we never walked out." Dwight frowned at him but followed.

* * *

><p>When Blaine came to collect Kurt from where he was having his chat with Josh he was half expecting to have to have to leap into the middle of some blazing row. He was not expecting to find them both bent double, laughing over something that Joshua was saying. Blaine shared a look with Logan, who had followed him, the shocked look on his face said he, too, had not been predicting this outcome.<p>

"Hi Blaine!" giggled Kurt. He was short of breath, and his cheeks were flushed and a part of Blaine wanted to just kiss him but given the company he decided that wasn't the best idea.

"Hi Kurt. You like Josh now?" he asked casually giving him a hand up.

"Oh yes. We had a lovely talk, he told me all about last year." here for a moment his eyes grew dark and they fell on Logan. "And he's got so many wonderful tales about you." Blaine could feel a hot flush creeping up his neck, knowing exactly the kind of tales Joshua could tell Kurt about him.

"Well it's lovely you two are friends, we'd best be back to Windsor. Lot's of people to take care of." they started to walk away when Logan called out.

"Blaine will you try again?" without thinking Blaine nodded.

Talking to Wes again, this time meant enlisting the help of David. When Blaine had explained it all to David he'd sat there in silence, got up, paced around the room, then sat back down. Blaine sighed knowing his friend was taking a long time to make the decision in the hope that he made the right one. However watching David spend two hours cleaning his room was not the most productive thing he'd ever done. In the end David sat back on his heels and said.

"Why don't you just do the singing thing?"

"What?" said Blaine, momentarily confused.

"Do that singing thing you and Logan were planning. Tell Wes that before he goes, Julian wants to sing a song with him, any song of his choice and let me do the talking."

"What about me and Logan?"

"You'll fit yourselves in there somehow."

"How do we get Julian to sing?" David shrugged.

"Talk to Logan about that."

The day that Wes was due to sing with Julian was his last day, it was also the day that Josh was leaving. Josh had noticed that the others had been less welcoming then maybe he had expected and over the course of the week he had slowly worked out why, because he had hurt Blaine and Blaine was one of their closest friends. Then he had run away, and he wasn't really one of them anymore. Sure the Tweedles still called him Mock Turtle but it wasn't the same, no one treated him the same. It had been a mistake coming back, he realised, and he wasn't going to make it again.

The hall was filled with all the usual people when Julian stood up.

"Today's my last day." he said quietly. "And before I go I want to sing with Wes." the two boys eyes met, and somewhere in Wes the question that David had been plaguing him with since he'd heard the announcement stirred.

"_All the boys in Dalton and it's __**your **__forgiveness he's asking for. What does that tell you?" _

"Also Blaine and Logan." the other two boys stood up knowing the song Wes had picked out and found it funny how it no longer suited them. Wes got to his feet last, as everyone watched the four of them curiously. Whilst most people seemed to understand that this was between Julian and Wes, many eyes lingered on Logan and Blaine, they hadn't heard them sing together properly in a long time. Wes reached the boom box and flicked to the song. His hand hovered over play, but then his eyes met David's which were fixed on Logan and Blaine, who were talking quietly to each other, glancing at Joshua. A swirl of thoughts seemed to move through his head as he stood there. Both beginning an ending on Danny, and on one thing, Julian had tried to save him. Wes' finger landed on the buttons.

The intro music that filled the hall made the heads of every Warbler jerk upwards. Julian's gaze was fixated on Wes and Logan and Blaine were looking at each other with surprised yet pleased expressions. Wes stepped forward away from the boom box, raising his shaking hands, he began to sing.

_An empty room can be so deafening,_

_The silence makes you wanna scream,_

_It drives you crazy._

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Wes was singing about Danny, singing about his loss. Some people looked down, but the Hanovers nodded tears glistening in their eyes. Wes', too, were shining.

_I chased away the shadows of your name,_

_And burned the picture in the frame__,_

_But it couldn't save me._

Julian stepped forward and now the meaning changed again. Everyone could tell from the paleness in his face, the way his voice shook, he was singing about how he had tried to forget his stalker. Everyone in the room sat there, shocked at how such an ordinary song had taken on such meaning.

_And how could we quit something we never even tried,_

Julian was still singing but he was now turning to Logan and most people were beginning to feel uncomfortable; this was so personal.

_Well you still can't tell me why._

Wes seemed to round on Julian, anger flashing in his eyes, clearly demanding to know why he didn't tell anyone.

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall._

_Like we meant nothing at all._

They joined voices for the chorus, moving to the centre. The emotion filling the room.

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need._

Wes died out here, and Julian continued to sing, gazing at Kurt and Joshua, his meaning clear.

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life,_

_Just to find what your looking for._

Wes' seemed to be venting all his old anger into this song, all his hurt over Danny's death. All his anger that Julian hadn't told anyone came tumbling through those lines.

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore_

_...I can't hate you anymore._

They sang the last three lines together. The last one fading away into nothing, never meeting each others eyes. Blaine and Logan moved forward as the music filled, knowing that this part fitted them well.

_Your not the person who you used to be,_

_The one I want who wanted me,_

_And that's a shame but,_

_There's only so many tears that you can it drains the light right from your eyes,_

_And I can't go on that way._

Blaine sang the first six lines, expecting Logan to cut in at some point and finding himself glad that he didn't. This was better for them, they couldn't every talk it out, they needed to sing it. He smiled at the first line and shook his head over the amount of tears he knew he'd shed over the debacle.

_And so I'm letting go of everything we were,_

_It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt._

Finally Logan cut in, he didn't look at Blaine, just as Blaine didn't look at him. Instead he sang looking at Kurt.

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall._

_Like we meant nothing at all._

For the first time their eyes met as they began to walk towards each other.

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need._

For Blaine it felt strange to be having this long over due confrontation about this.

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life,_

_Just to find what your looking for._

Blaine smiled a lot when Logan sang that. He'd thought he'd be the one to sing that but in the end he had what he was looking for, he had Kurt.

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore._

They were both smiling a bit, and for a second Blaine could have sworn he saw the boy he'd fallen for.

Julian and Wes came back and joined them in the centre. Wes and Blaine facing Julian and Logan.

_Sometimes you hold so tight,_

_It slips right through your hands._

Now it felt like there was just the four of them in the room. The Stuarts sang their line with a sad desperation.

_Will I ever understand?_

Blaine and Wes responded, Wes looking so despondent, that Blaine reached out and gripped his shoulder.

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall._

_Like we meant nothing at all._

They all sang the first three lines, the four of them, staring at each other, as if looking away would end the world.

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need._

Julian and Logan were now singing at each other.

_You walked away,_

Blaine seemed to be the only none emotional one, there.

_You stole my life,_

Wes' biting anger was gone, it was just an empty sadness.

_Just to find what your looking for._

Logan was singing at Blaine and Julian was looking at Logan

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore_

On the long note, Wes did something he thought he would never do. He stepped forward and hugged Julian. It was short, and brief but it was enough to let him no that he was forgiven. To let him know he could stay.

_I can't hate you anymore_

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Dwight!" as the two walked in silence they were attacked, literally by Wes and David. They jumped at them from behind two different pillars. The two of them had rather different reactions to being jumped on by two of their best friends. Blaine grabbed David's arm and spun around on the spot, using David's forward moment against him, causing him to stumble. Dwight, on the other hand, let out a shriek, grabbed his emergency supply of holy water and rock salt and sprayed and dropped the stuff on Wes. Wes let go of him and began to hastily fix his drooping hair.<p>

"Guys what the hell?" asked Blaine, then without waiting for a response continued. "Why are you attacking us in the corridor. Save the madness, if there must be some, for in Windsor."

"Oh come on Blaine, it wouldn't be Windsor without madness." said David.

"Yes well. Not in the corridors."

"You're so boring Rabbit." complained Wes as he continued to attempt to fix his hair. Blaine rolled his eyes, he was seriously regretting doing that. Now he was rarely ever called Blaine. In fact it was only him and Dwight that still used normal names all the time. He would have said were still sane but seeing as it was Dwight. He guessed that Reed did use their normal names occasionally, like in the mornings when he didn't want to think but during the day it was 'Hare' and 'Hatter' and 'Tweedles'. They'd even given Shane a name, o dreaded thing, 'Little Bat'. David tended to alternate, depending on where they were, inside Windsor he was never Blaine, but Wes and Shane were trying to outdo the Twins, even Blaine had gotten into the bad habit of calling them the Tweedles because it was easier.

"Soo." said David in that irritating tone of voice that spelled out trouble to any vaguely knowledgeable person. "Whatcha dooing?" Blaine rolled his eyes and looked sideways at Wes who was sauntering along in the same casual manner, with the same devilish grin on his face.

"We're going to the Dean's office." said Blaine hoping to dissuade them from following him and Dwight back to the office. It had been late when they had arrived back in Windsor and apart from assuring the others that they were fine and nothing bad had happened they had just gone straight to bed. Ramsey had decided to keep her presence low key until they'd decided what to do with her.

However as Blaine had known it wouldn't, this piece of information did not discourage Wes and David from prying.

"Why?" asked Wes immediately. "Did you do something naughty?" Blaine rolled his eyes and saw that Dwight was doing the same thing. There was no way they were going to be able to simply walk away, they'd bug them and then set the Twins on them which would break down his sanity, Dwight had no sanity left to break.

"No." he replied evenly. "We just need to talk to her about some things going on in the school, Prefect things."

"Dwight isn't prefect." pointed out David in a pouty tone. "And I know for a fact that Eccles is in the library studying." Blaine didn't ask how David knew the location of the Stuart acting, but guessed Han had something to do with it. He did know that Eryk Eccles wouldn't be in the library for long if the Twins were bored. He was there favourite plaything because he was wound up so tight. It did not take much to set him off. The Twins had named him 'Pig Baby', unfortunate but he sure yelled like the baby in the book did.

"And Walter Smiths isn't in there either. If it were you, Merril and Logan I'd agree prefects but why does Dwight get to be there?"

"Because Windsor is special." said Blaine shortly.

"Very true, but that would be unfair. Murdoch would never allow biased representation." countered David.

"Oh for Christ's sake it's because Blaine called me and told me all about it, so I had to be involved. He got me to call the other prefects so it only seemed right that I was there." Dwight spoke very fast and with an exasperated tone that none of them were really used to hearing in him.

"Okay little Knight." said Wes. "We didn't mean to offend you, we'll leave you to your private business."

"For now." added David making it quite clear that when they ran out of anything else entertaining they would be back, trying to bug information out of the two of them.

"So Rabbitty Rabbit how was your date in the real world with Alice?" Blaine rolled his eyes, silently asking how much sugar Wes had had this morning and knowing that the answer would be none.

"My date with Kurt was fine."

"You didn't have any problems then." said David who had fallen normal step alongside him.

"No, we've found places where…where we're good in Lima and Westerville. We just go to them." David nodded remembering the frightening time at the beginning of the year when they had had a call from Mr Hummel saying that both Kurt and Blaine were in hospital after some McKinley jocks had laid on them in a restaurant and the managers had turned a blind eye until it got out of hand. They'd been okay but it had been terrifying, not least for Shane who had undoubtedly been thinking of Jude when they'd heard the news.

"So I heard that Alice wants to go to New York."

"Yeah Kurt and Rachel want to go to Julliard together." said Blaine, glad that the conversation had reached normal grounds.

"And you?" asked Wes.

"Dunno, but like hell I'm going too."

"Then you won't be leaving Shane for long." they all turned to look at Dwight. "What? Reed's going to New York, his mum's fashion empire is there and Shane will obviously go wherever Reed goes." Wes narrowed his eyes at Dwight.

"How do you know that? I don't know anything about Dormouse's future."

"We're dormmates." he replied with a casual shrug, as if that was the answer to the revelation that he was having a normal conversation. "He told me his mum was thinking of sending him to Columbia to do Visual Arts, though he's actually really happy about that. She wanted him, originally, to go to The Fashion Institute of Technology but he said no, he wanted to paint and design. Besides," he shrugged. "Columbia _is_ a better university." Blaine shrugged at Wes and David who were gazing at him opened mouthed.

"You had a normal conversation."

"Why is that surprising?" asked Dwight. "I have lot's of normal conversations. I'm normal, well, I'm mostly normal, and when I'm not it's your fault." the other three cracked up at that and David ruffled his hair.

"You keep telling yourself that!" he said, laughing.

"Oi!" he said, fixing his hair, in a way reminiscent of Wes a couple of minutes ago.

"Hey!" shouted Logan, his head was poking out of Ramsey's office. "Do you feel like returning or should we do this on our own?" Both Blaine and Dwight jumped. Neither of them had really being paying attention to where they were walking and as a result hadn't realised they were in the corridor leading to the Dean's office.

"Bye David, Wes!" shouted Blaine as they began to sprint along the corridor and heard them call out 'see you' in return.

* * *

><p>Reed waking up was a mixed blessing. They were in Warbler Hall when it happened. It was Regionals that weekend and Harvey and Medel had arranged for the entirety of the Warblers the treat, plus their escort of the prefects, Derek still had the honour of being Stuart, and Merril, of going. No one left campus much anymore, except to go to the hospital but seeing Dwight in that state was so painful that their visits were short. Kurt and Blaine were humming along to the ipod that was in their ears. Wes and the Twins were having a competition of who could annoy Shane the most. The rest of them were all doing their homework or just talking. The Hall was a refuge for them, somewhere they could run from what had happened.<p>

Suddenly Shane's phone started ringing.

_Whoever you are, where will you be? Are you the same old dreamer I've been waiting on for me? Waiting for love, waiting for the same old dreamer on the other side. Hoping no matter how far, I'm gonna find my way to you, following a rainbow._

He had to scrabble around for it and everyone listened sadly knowing that that song was about him and Reed.

"Hello." he said finally.

"_Shane! It's me!"_

"Clark." Shane's voice lost all of it's strength, it melted out into a breath. He was white as he waited for whatever news Clark had. Blaine gently took the phone and put it on speaker.

"_Shane you still there?" _

"He's here Clark." said Blaine.

"_Oh Blaine! You're there too!"_

"We're all together." he said a tad impatiently. He really wanted to know what was going on with Reed. "What's happened?"

_"Reed's woken up!" _There was a silence and then a cheer as loud as an explosion echoed through Warbler Hall. All of them got up and began to scream and cheer. The Twins jumped up and down and Wes and David had caught each other in a tight hug. Kurt was crying tears of joy as Blaine swept him into a hug before turning to his little brother who still looked shocked.

"Can… can we see him?" asked Blaine.

"_Yes." _and it wasn't the voice of Clark that replied but Hilde van Kemp. _"You may visit my son, I may have been a little harsh to prevent you from seeing him but one can't be too cautious." _There was another cheer as Blaine hugged Chaz and saw Justin smile for the first time in a long time.

"We're coming over right now but there will be a lot of us. Your son's popular."

"_I'm glad to hear."_ Hilde van Kemp hung up and all the Windsors, the Stuart quartet, as they were now referred to, and three Hanovers; Justin, Spencer and Merril, all ran out the door. They didn't bother to ask for permission because they knew that Harvey and Medel were following at a more dignified pace.

The drive was a blur Blaine, Kurt, Shane, David, Wes and the Twins had all piled into to Wes' Hummer and gone at the speed limit. David was texting Katherine, Kurt his McKinley friends and Blaine, remembering Todd, pulled out his phone and called Han.

"_What is it Blaine? Where are you all going? You're not allowed out yet."_

"We're going to visit Reed."

"_You're going to visit-wait what?"_

"Reed woke up and Hilde has given us permission to visit him." Blaine could hear a clatter in the background.

"_Okay, I'm going to miss raiding for this but I'm coming. What did you want?" _Blaine smiled, Han had stayed purely because Dalton was the only school that would ever allow him to stay in his room all day everyday and only come out for exams but he had grown closer to most of the boys.

"Can you mass text all the ex-Dalton's and tell them the news?"

"'_Course. Take me half a second."_

"Cheers Han." Blaine hung up.

"Is the Caterpillar coming?" asked Evan.

"Yes." replied Blaine. This got shocked looks from everyone in the car and Wes even took his eyes off the road for a moment to gawp at Blaine.

"What?" said Kurt. "He's coming to the hospital." except for the actual night, and then the subsequent days until they were all, minus Dwight and Reed, awake Han hadn't gone to the hospital. That wasn't really unexpected though. He had just locked himself back in his room and not spoken a word to anyone, that was his way of showing he was upset about it all.

When they reached the hospital the entire group of them, which consisted of 15 students and 4 teachers, Harvey and Medel had alerted Dean Ramsey and Howard, made their way to Reed's room. The excitement of seeing their friend again was building inside of Blaine but glancing sideways at Julian he could see guilt eating away inside his eyes. He was probably going to apologise and beg Reed for forgiveness on the verge of tears. He'd seen it before and it was painful to watch.

When they got to his room he was surprised to see Clark leaning against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked up when he saw them coming and instead of smiling at Julian, or indeed any of them, his expression became more sombre and he stepped across to block Shane's path. They all came to a halt in a jolting movement and there was a pause where Clark stared sadly at them and they glared impatiently back at him. Eventually he spoke.

"I don't think you should go in there." they all gaped at Clark, their brains unable to comprehend what he was saying or why he would be saying it. Clark had been right behind them in their fight to see their best friend, he'd whole heartedly supported and agreed with them, and Blaine reckoned that he had something to do with Hilde's decision. Now this was like a punch to the stomach a deep cutting betrayal, and they just didn't understand.

Shane's eyes looked hurt and lost as he stared up at Clark who looked like he was floundering, drowning. Both of them had equal expressions of pain on their faces and Blaine clocked, in that moment, that there was something wrong with Reed. That this wasn't Clark stopping them, his initial thoughts had been stupid, something terrible had happened and he was trying to be kind. Trying to save them from it.

"I have to go in." said Shane, his voice cracking from barely suppressed tears.

"I know but you can't, you can't go in there Shane." Clark actually looked like he might start crying and the collected Dalton boys, and girl, were starting to feel the weight of the situation sinking slowly onto their shoulders. Han's netbook had been slipped into it's case, he wasn't so much as looking at his phone anymore.

"What's happened?" asked David. Blaine could tell from the tone of his voice that he was in hospital mode, the kind of tone of voice he'd use when preparing for bad news from Katherine's doctors and such. Clark just shook his head. He seemed unable to form words. Shane looked at him for one more moment and then pushed past him. Clark stumbled back, his physical strength lost, he collapsed against the wall his eyes begging Shane not to go in there.

The large crowd of Dalton boys peered around the door. Lying propped up in bed, white bandages still around his head, was Reed van Kemp. Hilde looked up and didn't smile when they came in, instead she just looked even more stressed. Reed was wearing a deep frown on his face and a doctor in a white coat stood in a corner looking a little tense at treating such a patient. When Reed turned his eyes to them he didn't seem to see them at first. He looked blankly, and very sleepily, at them and then continued to stare. Not smiling, or looking pleased by their sudden arrival, just staring.

"Reed." said Shane hoarsely, stepping forward, away from the rest of the blazer clad students. "Reed, it's me. I can't tell you how could it is to see you." Reed stared at him, his eyelids drooping, then at his mother, then at all the boys and lastly at Clark. Finally he returned his stare to Shane, still not saying a word. "Oh, Reed say something. Say something please." Shane's eyes were filling with tears of worry, and fear. Panic at what might of happened to his love was beginning to consume him as he continued to implore Reed. Reed blinked several more times, though whether this was confusion or trying to stay away was unclear. His frown deepened and he squinted. Then he looked blankly at Shane, again.

"I don't know who you are."

* * *

><p>The air seemed to have dropped several degrees when they returned. Newman looked up from his book which he had been reading, dropping a book mark in the page he slipped it into his pocket looking completely calm. He was the only one though, Logan had sat back down next to Merril with an exasperated look on his face. Merril, on the other, looked like she was fighting back a smile. Murdoch and Howard seemed to be, yet again, at each others throats and Ramsey looked more than a little displeased by this. It seemed that she had staff that were more immature than her pupils, well some of her pupils.<p>

"Now that you've kindly returned." she said in an impatient manner. Both Blaine and Dwight opened their mouths to apologise but she cut across them. "We can get back to business. I understand that you all have homework, prefect duties and most of you are highly valuable members of the Warblers but I need you to sacrifice quite a bit of your time into finding out who this girl is." there was a round of nods from everyone in the room. "That's excellent."

"Dean?"

"Yes Dwight." Dwight's hands were twisting in his lap and he looked very nervous.

"What happens if, when she gets better, she has no where to go. What do we do with her then?" Ramsey looked at the boy before her and gave the best answer she could.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." This left Blaine with a sinking feeling in his chest, almost as if he'd been plunged head first down another rabbit hole.


	3. Discoveries

Stepping out of Ramsey's office the three boys and girl turned to face each other. In silence they all began to walk towards the clinic, letting their heart rule their feet. None of them could bring themselves to be the first to speak.

"So." they'd reached the door to the clinic now and they realised they had no plans, no way of getting her to communicate with them. "Dwight, did you miss anything last night?" Logan asked the question with a hint of hopefulness in his tone. Dwight's eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding?" he said. "I only laid down the most basic protections. Now that I know it was her father, they're going to mean nothing!"

"Good." said Logan without thinking then seeing the horrified look on Dwight's face he back-pedalled hastily. "I mean, oh no that's absolutely dreadful, I think you should run to Windsor." he said looking at Blaine, who nodded, he'd caught his drift right away. "And grab what you need to do it properly." Dwight didn't need telling twice, he turned on his heel and ran, blazer flapping, off towards Windsor. Logan watched him go with a funny expression.

"You know." he said. "He's really growing on me." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I mean he's insane, completely, but I can see why you keep him around."

"Yeah…" said Blaine unsure. "So Merril do you think we should go in before Dwight comes back?" Merril seemed to consider.

"I don't think it'll hurt." she said after a little while. "I mean she does know who we are." Logan nodded.

"Maybe we should try to get a surname out of her."

"I don't think we should press her." said Blaine. "I think she'll tell us, especially Dwight, when she's ready."

"Whatever." he said. "Let's just make an appearance and prove that we're nice." Merril froze.

"We should give her something." Blaine frowned then saw the logic of Merril's statement.

"Yeah but what?" Merril turned around. "Aunty and Uncle sent me some flowers yesterday and there's some left over food that I cooked. I'll go fetch it."

"Okay, we'll go stick our heads in." said Logan to Merril's retreating back. She gave him the thumbs up.

Logan and Blaine felt the awkward silence that could sometimes grow between them start to blossom. After parent's night, Blaine had been there for Logan when he had needed someone to fall back on and push him up in the right direction and keep pushing, Derek and Bailey had been occupied with Julian and their home lives. Now there was no need for their friendship, they really only needed a cordial relationship to survive as prefects, but they were too close to turn away from each other. It was strange and complicated and could get really awkward.

"We should go in." said Logan.

"Yep." replied Blaine and together they pushed open the doors and stepped into the clinic. Ms Summers, who had been sitting at her desk, looked up when the door opened and rushed towards them.

"Oh Blaine, Logan. It's good to see you. Are you here for Alice?"

"Yes Ms Summers." replied Blaine, his dapper charm on full force.

"Oh good." Logan stepped up next to Blaine, a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's not acting right. She's sitting in her bed crying and singing."

"Ms Summers she has just been raped." Blaine winced and then remembered that Logan was medicated, the words had less of an effect on him.

"I know, but she could use some company.""We'll go through and see her." said Blaine with a smile as he touched her arm. She smiled back at him. "Thank you."

Logan raised his eyebrows as they he passed her.

"How much charm were you using? She looked like she was going to swoon." Blaine looked back at him.

"You can hardly talk. I seem to remember you being deceptively charming." Logan smirked.

"What can I say, I'm a better actor than Jules."

"And here was me thinking you were a whacko." the both sniggered a little bit but quietened when they reached Alice's room and heard the strains of a melody being choked out through sobs.

_Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

Blaine pushed open the door and saw her sitting hunched over, singing into her knees, the tears pouring down her face. He looked at Logan who looked shocked.

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_You are perfect to me_

Her voice, the little bit that he could hear, was really good. He could tell from the way she was singing that she was trying to tell herself that she was good enough. It didn't seem to be working.

_You're perfect, you're perfect to me_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

Something seemed to be falling into place inside his mind. The reason that she'd responded when he'd told her to have courage, the reason it was inscribed onto her wrist. The reason she was singing that to herself. She was trying to be strong. She was trying to stand up on her own. Was it bullying? Or was it her father? Both?

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

She wiped her eyes when she got to the end and looked up. She shifted backwards almost subconsciously when she saw the two of them standing there. Blaine, raised his hands and then sat down in a chair placed far from her bed. Logan copied him.

"You don't think you're perfect." he said. Logan looked at him, as if trying to work out what he was doing. He flashed him a look that said

'_Trust me'_ and Logan after a while did, Blaine seemed to understand. If they had one think that they agreed on it was not being good enough for their fathers, Logan with his temper and Blaine with being gay.

Blaine gave her a half smile.

"Perfect." he shook his head. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" she didn't say anything but eventually nodded. He smiled again.

"Okay, this story is about a boy. This boy lived, not so long ago, well actually he's still alive but anyway. He lived not very far away and he was an ordinary little boy. He had a big house, a dad and a mum, a little brother who annoyed him but who he loved dearly." a smiled was forming on Blaine's lips in a wistful way. "He loved singing, he played guitar and he wrote songs. There was nothing wrong with this little boy, the little singer, except he liked boys." he paused here and gauged her reaction. She continued to stare at him with wide eyes. "And even then there wasn't anything wrong with him, he was just different but the other little boys and girls thought this was a bad thing and they often pushed him around and locked him up." he saw her gasp and cover a hand with her mouth. Her eyes looked so worried.

"Then there were other little boys and girls that liked other boys and girls, including the little singers brother who loved dance but no one knew that the little dancer liked boys, people only went after him because he was the little singers brother and that made him feel so guilty." Blaine looked down sadly. "Then one day the little singer was locked up with someone else, one of the other little boys. This little boy loved to read." Blaine's voice grew sad and he took a deep breath before continuing. "The little reader and singer weren't friends but they began talking. They were then rescued by the little girl." here Blaine smiled. "And what a little girl, she could run faster than anyone. She saved them, the little runner, did. Then the three of them decided to have lunch. On their way to the lunch hall they saw some of the nasty boys that liked to lock them up shove another boy who liked boys." Again the sadness seemed to return to Blaine's voice. "This little boy loved to take pictures but all the other boys thought he did it to take pictures of them, which he didn't." Blaine knew that that was straying into dangerous areas so he took off in another direction quickly. "The others offered to let the little photographer sit with them out on the steps for lunch. The little singer went to get his little brother, the little dancer, and they all had lunch together. By the end of that break they were all were really good friends.

For five months things were really good for the little friends. They might be treated badly by most of the school but they had each other and that made it okay. They supported each other through out everything and the little runner got herself a wonderful girlfriend who went to a catholic school. But then the little photographer died." his eyes misted over slightly and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Alice. "He was beaten by some nasty little boys that didn't like him for who he was. There was a roll of film by his body, the little singer took it but he's never looked. Not long later the little runner and her girlfriend ran away. They were being threatened and the pressure was too much so the little runner ran, faster and further than ever before bringing with her the person she loved. Then it was just the little reader, dancer and singer at the horrible school. The little reader and dancer were going out but they were hiding their relationship because remember no one knew the little dancer liked boys. They loved each other very much so it was hard to pretend they weren't together. Yet one day the pressure was too much, they got careless and they began to kiss on the couch." he noted the way she flinched when he said kiss and once more hurried on. "Now the little dancer and the little singer had a father and a mother who cared about them but their father did not approve of liking boys, he thought it was wrong. That day the little boys parents came home early and found the little reader on the sofa, the little singer coming downstairs and they didn't know the little dancer was there. He was in the kitchen. The little singer came out to his parents to protect his little brother and they threw the little reader out and told his parents that he liked boys. His parents sent him away. The little brothers father told him never to contact their sons again. The little dancer moved away to a boarding school and so did the little singer. Do you know where the little singer went?" Alice shook her head. "Here. The little singer ran here, and do you know what happened?" she shook her head again. "He got better. He became happy. He got loads of other friends, and sure his heart got broken along the line but then, he met this boy, who was lost and alone like he'd been, and he helped. The boy came here because sometimes courage isn't enough, and courage is admitting that you have to turn around and walk away. They fell in love, and his brother he fell in love too, again. And it took ages but slowly the boy he loved realised he loved him back, so even when the little reader died." there was a brief pause. "And it all nearly fell to pieces they wouldn't have changed it for the world. And do you want to know one last thing?" she nodded, her eyes filled with tears. "They reckon they've just about reached their happily ever afters, right here, right now."

She buried her head in her hands and seemed to let out a few sobs. He heard a clatter behind him and looked to see both Merril and Dwight standing behind him, they were both slightly out of breath and he wondered how long they'd been there. The clatter had been Merril putting the plate on the floor. She had a clamped over her mouth and was crying. Dwight looked rather surprised and Logan looked quietly impressed. Blaine had to admit that he hadn't expected the story to have that much of an impact.

"It's you." Alice was talking to him, her eyes weren't meeting his she was staring at the bedclothes but Blaine knew that she was talking to him. He smiled softly.

"Yeah, me and my brother Shane. Our friends were Erin, her girlfriend was Becca, Rebecca but we never really called her that, Jude the photographer and Micah the bookworm, Shane's first love. Together we made the fabulous five."

"Doesn't that mean there are six of you?" she asked the question in a scared manner, her voice was very timid but Blaine could barely contain the grin that was spreading across his face and didn't bother to apprehend Dwight as he moved to 'protect' the room.

"Becca, wasn't part of the fabulous five. The fab five was not something we named ourselves, it was a name given to us by most of the kids who didn't hate on us too badly. It was a little joke, they didn't know about Becca." She nodded. Her hair falling over her eyes and Blaine noticed that she wasn't wearing glasses.

"What happened to your glasses?" he asked.

"Ms Summers gave me contacts, 'cause they were broken. She's gone to have them fixed." Blaine nodded. Dwight, who was moving slowly along the floor popped up suddenly causing her to shriek.

"Have you seen anything suspicious?" he asked. Whilst the three prefects glared at him.

"Dwight!" growled Logan in a tone that suggested he was rethinking everything he said previously about the boy.

"Um." she said looking really scared. "No, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because I need to know if my protections worked. The clinic is the least defended place. Ms Summers always cleans up my salt circles." there was such an indignant tone in his voice that it made her laugh. Then she seemed to realise what she was doing and clapped a hand over mouth, stopping herself.

"You should laugh." said Merril. "If you spend anytime at Dalton you will probably spend half of it laughing. The boys here are insane but in a great way. When I came here, I thought I was going to be bullied same as I was in my old school; I'm a pre-op male-to-female." she said with a smile. "I'm a girl, I dress in dresses and heels and my parents didn't want me to have the operation. My aunt and uncle wanted me to, though, but they didn't have custody so they couldn't give permission. In the end my parents struck a deal they would send me to this school, and I could stay with my aunt and uncle. I didn't think that they would be nice to me at all but when I got here, sobbing my eyes out, they let me in sat me by the fire and offered me blankets and dry clothes and called me 'miss'. It was the happiest day of my life."

"What about Spencer?" asked Blaine, unable to hold back his curiosity.

"That's a close second but I was happier knowing that I was accepted for who I was." the others nodded. Dwight once again popped up from the floor where he was relaying the salt circle.

"On my first day in Windsor I turned up and everyone was staring at me like I was crazy." there were eye rolls from Logan, Merril and Blaine. "I was really scared because old buildings like these are completely unprotected against malignant creatures. Then the Twins came down and I showed them my weapons, I was holding my crossbow, and they gave me a nickname and told me I'd fit in!" he spoke in such an incredulous tone that Blaine noticed a small smile creep across her face. "Then they attacked me with Nerf guns."

"Nerf guns?" the question was quiet and everyone froze. She hadn't heard of Nerf guns!

"Err." said Blaine, searching for the correct words to describe them. "They're essentially toy guns that shoot out foam bullets. Do you get the idea?" he asked hopefully, hoping against hope that there would be no need for a demonstration.

"I think so."

"But anyway." said Dwight returning to his narrative. "It was the first time I was ever told I would fit in at a school, even if it was by doppelganger demon spawn." there was an awkward silence after that. In which her eyes went wide and she looked slightly panicky.

"He doesn't mean it like demon, evil." said Blaine quickly. "He means that they're a little be quirky." she nodded but still seemed a little bit spooked out.

"Here." said Merril, in an attempt to fix the situation. "I brought these flowers." she looked shocked and incredibly touched. Her mouth opened and closed several times so in the end Merril decided that it would be best to continue talking. "My aunt and uncle are florists and I hope to go into the business with them, they send me arrangements, these ones I got yesterday, and are you hungry?"

"Ms Summers gave me breakfast."

"Doesn't mean you're not hungry, you look dreadfully thin." said Merril eyeing her.

"Ooh." said Dwight, peeking into the dish. "It's Merril's cooking, that's the best. No one in Windsor can cook like her, the only thing better were Kurt's cookies." His eyes seemed to loose focus slightly as he reminisced. "They were haunted but they tasted good. Merril's cooks better than the staff at Dalton." she seemed to dither, hanging on the edge of telling the truth and what she thought she ought to say.

"Thank you." she said finally. Merril handed the plate and flowers to Dwight who placed them on the foot of Alice's bed. She reached out and took them cautiously. Blaine almost wanted to swell with some unknown emotion, he felt like already she trusted them.

* * *

><p>If things had been hard for Shane before Reed woke up it was almost impossible for him now. Reed being unconscious but likely to wake up, was something he could handle, Shane was an optimist and he'd had the hope that he'd wake up even if he had moped around. However now that Reed was physically unable to remember them, it seemed to be killing him in a very literal sense.<p>

Each time they saw him which was everyday, that he was awake, he would stare blankly at them and shake his head and say that he didn't know who they were. When he had woken he had known who he was, who his mother was, who Clark was but seemed to have no recollection of any of his Dalton friends, it seemed that high school onwards was a blank in his mind. They were trying to decide whether or not to drip feed him information about themselves in a hope it may trigger a memory or just wait for it to come back naturally. Thankfully Hilde van Kamp had decided to keep Reed in the hospital in Westerville as she believed that moving him to a place he would only partially remember would be distressing.

Reed wasn't sure of several things about himself. He knew he liked clothes, his mother worked in fashion. He knew he could draw and paint, he had seen some and he just remembered. He knew he could sing, he remembered his middle school musical audition and the terror of standing underneath the spotlights and having to sing for these people he didn't know. The things he did know; how old he was, he reckoned he could make an accurate guess but he wasn't sure. What school he went to. How he'd got here. Whether he liked guys or girls. And why he had this empty, achy feeling in his chest. He'd totted this list up and decided that the next time some of those prep boys came by, he'd ask them.

Luckily for him he didn't have to wait long. He could hear voices down the hallway and in the doorway walked the tall boy, brunette with grey eyes and a good taste in fashion and his boyfriend who was short, had gelled back, black hair and always wore that stupid uniform.

"Hey Reed!" said the tall boy. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." he replied.

"That's good." said the short, uniformed one.

"Umm, I have some questions." he began and he didn't miss the look of alarm they exchanged.

"Questions?" the black haired boy reiterated.

"Yes, umm, firstly please can you tell me your names? I oww!" he broke off as he felt his toe collide with the metal frame of the bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine." he waved it away as he uncrossed his legs.

"Well, I guess we could." said the tall one looking at the short black haired one. "I'm Kurt." he said this slowly deliberately like it might mean something but Reed felt nothing. Reed noticed that 'Kurt', quickly looked down, a mist covering his eyes when he didn't recognise him.

"And I'm Blaine." his boyfriend hurried on. Reed nodded but stopped when his neck cricked. He should add that to his list of things he knew about himself, he always got himself hurt somehow.

"Thank you." he said. "I want to, I wanted to know; exactly how old am I?"

"You're 16 and 7 months, I think."

"My birthday is in August, right?" he asked quickly.

"Yep." said Blaine. Kurt was now looking back up, the mist cleared from his eyes.

"What else do you want to know?" he asked.

"What school do I go to?" there was a small smile in both their lips at the mention of 'school', it must be a nice school then.

"Dalton, Dalton Academy for Boys. You board in Windsor House with us. Kurt is your roommate." Reed felt bad now, really bad, he couldn't remember any of this except…

"Dalton has big grounds?" he asked.

"Yes." they responded eagerly. Reed nodded, pictures, memories pushing their way to the surface.

"Do I like it?"

"You love it at Dalton." responded Kurt quickly. "You do what you want, you sing with the Warblers, you paint to your hearts content. You plan my outfits. You get to be you." Reed nodded. It sounded nice, maybe if he remembered he'd go back.

"How did I get here?" he asked. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and there was a long pause. "I think, maybe, we shouldn't tell you that." said Blaine.

"What? Why not?" asked Reed.

"Because your mother might not want us to." Reed nodded, his mother probably wouldn't if it was bad. He licked his lips as he prepared for the next question, biting his tongue in the process. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask these two strangers this but they were his dormmates, roommates, if anyone knew. He took a deep breath heart racing.

"Am I gay?" the question stumbled from his lips far faster than he wanted causing him to flush red. Both Blaine and Kurt seemed to wait until they were sure they had heard correctly before turning to each other. They had a long, silent, conversation before Blaine spoke.

"You're figuring it out." he said. "But currently the only person you have liked and you were dating was my little brother Shane." His little brother, that would be the one with curly hair that was actually quite tall but looked like him, he'd been the one questioning him the first time he woke up. The one who hadn't come again since.

"Shane has curly hair?" asked Reed.

"Yep." said Blaine. Reed frowned, he was dating a boy. Didn't that make him gay? What had Blaine meant by 'you're figuring it out'?

"I don't understand I'm dating a boy, that means I'm gay, doesn't it?" Blaine seemed to consider it but Kurt shook his head.

"As you once said to me, you should just be you, the label is unnecessary. If you like Shane be with him, who cares about what that's called. You're figuring it out because you've never liked anyone else; girl or boy." Reed nodded that sort of made sense.

"Am I, do I…"

"You're going to have to talk to him." Reed nodded and decided not to mention the feeling, he felt like he had learnt quite enough about himself for today.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the library." said Dwight when they left her room two hours later. They hadn't made much progress information wise but they reckoned they were doing her a world of good otherwise. They had wiled away the hours entertaining her with stories of Dalton, mainly Windsor and playing silly games like Charades with Blaine's iPod.<p>

"Dwight you're banned, aren't you?" said Blaine, looking questioningly at the other two prefects who just shrugged. They had long since given up trying to work out which parts of campus Dwight was banned from, there were so many and he paid no attention to them.

"We need to find out who she is." he said.

"And you're going to the library to do that?" said Logan with a tone of voice that suggested that that was the stupidest idea he'd heard in a long while.

"Yes." replied Dwight as if it was the most obvious conclusion anyone could draw. "I'm going to look up school rosters in the neighbouring area, starting with choirs." Blaine had to admit it was a good idea. She had a good voice, no denying, so she was likely to have been in a show choir.

"But we don't know where she's from." pointed out Merril.

"Oh please, I'm a tracker and a hunter I can tell from the approximate size of her wounds the distance she is likely to have been able to cover." Blaine exchanged a disturbed glance with Logan whilst Merril looked disgusted.

"That's really nothing to be proud of." she said.

"Oh come on, you have to admit it's quite useful." said Logan. "If it's accurate." he added in an undertone which made her smile.

"But you're still banned from the library." said Blaine.

"Not if one of you went with me." there was a pause in which they thought this over. Prefects at Dalton held great power and could probably convince Mrs Abernathy, that Dwight could be in the library for one day.

"Okay but not me." said Blaine "I need to go to Windsor, make sure they haven't destroyed anything."

"And I want to go talk to Harvey and Medel." added Logan. "I have an idea that I want to discuss with them." All eyes turned to Merril who sighed.

"Fine, come along Dwight let's go to the library and find out where she's from."

"Who she is."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Blaine crossed the neat gardens to Windsor house, his mind was almost entirely taken up with thoughts of Alice. He had to admit he was almost surprised that she was coping so well, he'd seen her, not laugh she still hid that, but smile. However if she was 'coping' it probably meant that she was burying her hurt somewhere deep down and that wasn't good. They had to get her to open up, to be able to talk to them which was going to be damn near impossible.<p>

An explosion rocked Windsor when he entered and dust fell from the ceiling. Sighing he ascended the staircase up to the dorms, casually throwing a fire extinguisher to Drew as he came out of his and Satoru's room. Somehow Windsor had only retained the truly insane members and then gained a couple of newbies that had mainly been petrified of the older students before warming up and finding Windsor the perfect opportunity to let loose, mainly by singing and dancing. As he walked to his room Mike, a Freshman, came back-flipping down the hall and threw his calculus textbook over the railings.

"Careful!" Blaine yelled at him but Mike just gave him a cocky grin.

"I didn't hit anyone." Blaine shook his head.

"Don't you _need_ that textbook?" he asked, exasperated.

"Not till Tuesday." Blaine rolled his eyes, as Mike went sliding down the banister, and pushed open the door to Reed's room.

As usual Reed was painting. Also per usual he was painting Shane. However this time he had Shane posing for his painting. Blaine knew that Reed had tried this a couple of times but had given up because Shane couldn't stand still. This time, however, he seemed determined to do it, so determined he had even tried to entertain Shane by giving him his iPod, which was really a two edged sword. On the one hand he was entertained but on the other..

"Shane!" came Reeds voice from the floor. "Stop moving!" with a snort Blaine came in from the doorway and sat down on his bed.

"But this song is so good." replied his brother in a whiny tone. "Please, please can I dance to this one and then stand still." Reed sighed, shaking his head.

"That's what you said for the last two!" he exclaimed.

"You need take the iPod away." said Blaine. The other two, who had yet to acknowledge his presence, turned to him.

"But if I do that." said Reed without a greeting. "He just wanders around." he looked exasperated and a little stressed by the whole thing.

"Well I don't think you'll be ever to truly capture Shane in portrait. It's not really his style, he needs to be darting everywhere. That's him." Blaine pointed to a small square canvas that was propped up, drying, against Reed's bedpost. It was an abstract work full of bright colours, swirls and dots. Reed sighed, placing his paintbrush down.

"I know what you mean but I really want to do a full size portrait." and like that his eyes wondered to the life size portrait hung on his wall.

Micah Randall stared down on the occupants of the room. The picture bore a little water damage from where Dwight had tried to purify it but apart from that it was pretty much perfect. Looking into it Blaine always saw everything in Micah that he remembered. It was not just the picture perfect looks; the long limbs, brown wavy hair, the gold rimmed glasses and little bag. Then there was the expression, Micah's indifference yet quiet passion, his kindness but his incredible tiredness. The things that Reed had seen in Micah. The picture always had a fresh bouquet of flowers laid beneath it. Had it been Blaine he knew he would never keep a life sized picture of his boyfriends ex in his room but for Reed it seemed to fit, there was nothing wrong with it. Reed had done one other large work for Shane and Blaine's room. It was a painting of the Fab five, but he'd also added in Becca. That, too, bore a life like quality that made him tear up when he caught side of Jude or Micah in it.

"I give up." Blaine stopped examining Micah to look at Reed, he had once more thrown down his paintbrush and had folded his arms in a huff.

"Oh no, Reed I'm sorry! Look standing still, completely! I-" Shane suddenly began to move to the beat only he could hear. Blaine rolled his eyes along with Reed. Reed swivelled on the floor so he was facing Blaine and said.

"Where have you been?"

"What?"

"Where have you been, you and Dwight, you've both barely been in Windsor." Blaine bit the inside of his lip, he couldn't tell them; yet.

"Oh we've just had some Prefect things to do."

"Dwight, too?" Blaine considered it, he knew that Reed worried about Dwight, a lot, especially after last year.

"Erm, yeah, I keep him around." Reed nodded but looked far from convinced.

"How's Kurt?" he asked changing topic. "We barely have time to talk."

"He's good, interested in everything going on in Windsor, obviously, and speaking of goings on it is far too quiet." Blaine had trailed off, suddenly realising that Windsor house was too quiet for Sunday. Sure he could hear Drew and Satoru at the end of the hall and the people below in the common room but there was a lack of noise.

"Oh Tweedles are out." said Reed.

"Wes and David?"

"I think they're gone too." Blaine nodded not overly reassured that the four most destructive, well Drew and Satoru were very destructive but they kept it to their rooms! Anyway, he wasn't comfortable with the fact that David, Wes and the Tweedles were just running around Dalton grounds, probably ruining something.

"Did they say where they were going?" Reed shook his head. He'd picked up his brush and was going over what he'd painted, humming to himself. Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up. Shane was still rocking out to whatever he had on his iPod, but he waved Blaine goodbye as he exited, Reed was completely in the zone and didn't notice when he elbowed over a tub of paintbrushes.

* * *

><p>Logan walked towards Warbler hall to see Medel and Harvey. Ms Medel, who was about to give birth was supposed to be on maternity leave but as she lived on Dalton grounds she had kept coming in to take the Warblers. Mr Harvey was still there too, he had decided to look after his students rather than chase that years National trophy. The Warblers was the only club that had stayed running after Hell Night, the others had closed due to loss of playersmembers but the Warblers had kept going strongly, though not a lot of singing was actually done and by the end of the year they had two new members. These were two people who had both joined out of refuge, they had gone to not feel so alone and they had ended up staying.

"Logan." Ms Medel was sitting in a comfy chair by the piano when he came in. Harvey was standing opposite her and seemed to be part way through a very heated discussion. Logan frowned.

"I'm not interrupting." he said, politely, though he knew what he had to discuss was more important than what they were discussing.

"No, no." said Ms Medel. "What do you want?"

"You're aware of the situation?" he said quickly and both teachers nodded.

"Of course." said Harvey. "We have a female rape victim staying on grounds, not exactly normal." Logan nodded.

"Yes." he said then paused, wondering how best to phrase what he wanted to say. After a moments of silence in which he thought over everything he begun. "I'm medicated but I'm finding myself more and more…" he searched for the word. "The world is more tangible." he supplied at last. "This is because I used to be only feel through singing. Sometimes I think I had to penetrate the medication and I did that with singing. Anyway." he brushed aside his point. "What I want to talk to you about is that she sings." both Harvey and Medel's eyebrows rose a fraction.

"She sang to you?" asked Harvey.

"We overheard her." he said. "She felt, she was trying to give herself strength, to tell herself that she was good enough, that she was going to be able to pull through everything that has happened." he looked at both his teachers and saw that they were beginning to catch on to his line of thought.

"You want us to sing to her." confirmed Medel.

"Yes, but I also want her to join the Warblers." there was a silence after his statement.

"You want her to join the Warblers? Logan she doesn't attend Dalton."

"She's staying with us for now." he said, in a tone that said he wasn't impressed with this. "She doesn't have anywhere to go."

"I don't think she'll want to." cut in Medel. "She may be okay around you and Dwight and Blaine but this is a _huge _group of boys." Logan resisted rolling his eyes.

"I know but she needs to be able to let out her feelings somehow." Harvey nodded.

"We'll think over it Logan." Logan sighed and left, knowing he hadn't done a good enough job to convince them.

When he left the room he pulled out his phone. He'd felt it vibrate against his leg several times but hadn't got it out so as not to appear rude. Checking the texts he saw that he'd had 15 new texts.

_Hey Lo where are you?- Red King_

_Goddamn Han!-RK. _Logan smirked at that, then deleted the second one from Derek. After pondering how to answer the first one he flicked to the next new message.

_Lo where's the coffee?- Cheshire Cat_

_Where are you?- CC_

_What the fuck?-CC_

_We have no coffee Lo! No coffee! And someone hacked our phones! I'm not the fucking Cheshire Cat!-CC_. Logan laughed even harder at the last text from Julian, choosing to ignore the 'where are you' he continued to read the one sided conversation.

_Why isn't Han in prison?- CC_

_The fuck D!- CC_

_Sorry about that Lo, D's being an idiot. He's sending me texts that ought to be sent to his girlfriends. Bad things.-CC. _Logan could barely contain his laughter as he continued to read.

_Ahh! You do not want to know what mental images I just got. It was just eurgh-CC_

_You're never going to read these are you?-CC_

_I love you- CC_. Logan stopped walking very abruptly. He didn't need this. He couldn't think of this now. Cautiously he clicked on the next message.

_Shit- CC_

_Hey, Logan can you come back to Stuart? Eccles has been attacked by the Twins, again, and is doing everyone's nut in by planning revenge. Derek was sexting multiple girlfriends and, for some reason, Julian, and they found out and now there's some sort of scream fest happening over his phones. I don't know what happened to Julian, he was texting you then he went pale and quiet and left. He's locked himself in our room, now, and I'm just a little worried. Thanks!-Gryphon._

_What the?-G. _Sighing he slipped his phone away, not bothering to send them a quick message saying he was on his way over, he would be there in a couple of minutes. It looked like Windsor wasn't the only house that needed constant supervision.

* * *

><p>Merril stood over a computer in the library, silently admitting that this was a good idea. Dwight had taken a map and proceeded to draw a large circle of where he thought she could come from. They had then looked up a list of the schools in that area, to their dismay there were a lot, and proceeded to try and check off the names.<p>

Dwight had set to work at a furious pace, trying to find her. There were discarded pieces of paper around him and he had the mad glint to his eye that generally caused Merril to be worried, very worried. Mrs Abernathy was standing a couple of shelves away watching them, or rather Dwight carefully, as if she would love to know what was going on but knew better than to ask.

She looked at another choir photo and saw to her vague disappointment that this did not contain her. She looked for the name of the school and crossed it off. Reaching towards the keypad she went to type in the name of the next school.

"I found her!" Merril spun on her chair as Dwight's excited cry cut through the silence of the library. Moving over to him she quickly shushed him as Mrs Abernathy was giving him evils.

"Where?" she asked staring at the screen, that had a picture of a school choir on it.

"There." he pointed to the last person in the picture and Merril realised it was her. She looked a little better in the picture but not much and there was no smile on her face. "There are no names." said Dwight and Merril nodded.

"But we do have the school name." she pointed out. "Westerville East High School." Dwight pulled up a map towards him and began to work out the distance.

"She walked for an hour." he said a dark tone to his voice. "She ran for an hour before she got here." she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out." she said. Her phone went off and Mrs Abernathy shot another dark look in their direction. She scarpered off, knowing Dwight wasn't about to do any harm to anything whilst he was working.

"Hello?" she said when she answered the phone.

"_Merril." _

"Oh hey Blaine." she said, surprised by how out of breath he sounded.

"_Listen Merril I do not have a lot of time so listen." _Merril raised her eyebrows but stayed silent. _"I heard from Han, that all my Windsor friends are headed into the Clinic as we speak." _Blaine's breaths were coming in pants and Merril could hear the heavy footfalls of him running. _"He said Reed was fine."_ Merril felt her blood run cold. Had they noticed something odd was going on and gotten curious? She'd been asked last night where she'd gone but when she'd said she couldn't say there had been no more questions. It seemed Windsor wasn't quite so understanding.

"_And I was just in contact with Logan and he told me that none of his friends are in Stuart either!" _Blaine's voice rose at the end, sounding ever so slightly panicky.

"Oh god." whispered Merril.

_"You and Dwight need to get over as fast as you can okay."_

"Yeah, okay. We're coming right now." she hung up to see Dwight running from the library. She frowned, how had he known? Had Logan been in touch?

Dwight charged towards Merril who looked very pale.

"I f-"

"Come on if we don't go now we won't get there and be able to stop them, we're probably already too late, we'll have to rely on Ms Summers to hold them up."

"What?" asked Dwight as she dragged him into a flying sprint back across the grounds.

"They've all gone to find out what's going on!" she yelled. "Didn't Logan tell you? Isn't that why you ran out?"

"No! I-" his sentence was once again cut off as he collided with Logan and Blaine. There was a moment of confusion when the three boys, Merril had let go of Dwight just in time, struggled on the ground trying to discern where their limbs had gone before they were back up and off.

* * *

><p>"Right you can pop your head in but I don't want you <em>going<em> in. You're a little too many in number." Ms Summers frowned at the crowd of boys before her. "I am surprised the Dean sent you _all." _Her eyes lingered longer on the Twins, Wes, David, Julian and Blaine's little brother and Reed's love interest, Shane. "However you may say hello." They all nodded but shared confused glances with each other once her back was turned. Who was in there?

Ms Summers opened the door and moved away to let the boys crowd the doorway. Jostling each other, they peeked in and froze. Lying in the bed, covers drawn tight around their chin and iPod headphones in their ears… was a girl!

All the boys stared at her as she lay in the bed her head moving up and down in time to the beat. There was a pause when the song changed and she frowned at whatever she was listening, pulling a bemused face. Eventually her head began to move again.

Shane looked down at Reed who was gazing at her with wide eyes. His eyes then travelled up to Shane's face, wide and questioning. Shane slipped an arm around Reed's tiny waist and Reed leant right against him looking very sad. Wes and David, who had previously been bubbling about finding out Blaine and Dwight's secret, both looked like they'd been punched. David had nearly taken a step backwards and Wes had put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Katherine was getting worse again, she was back in hospital, seeing this other had pushed up all the news from Katherine's last appointment. Katherine could have a high risk operation or she had little time left to live. For the rest the last time that they had been in hospitals seemed to force it's way to the surface.

Blaine flung open the door. Ms Summers had left to treat someone that had fallen over a upturned flower pot. The other three followed him in as he headed towards the mass of blazer clad boys at the end of the clinic.

Alice was listening to the music on Blaine's iPod, he had a very upbeat selection of music; mostly, except for a couple of play lists that she had flicked through. She was on one that she thought was random but turned out to be solely devoted to Katy Perry and Disney. She heard the sound of footsteps and turned her head to the side, hoping to see, surprisingly, Dwight, Blaine, Logan or Merril. She didn't. What she saw made every single part of her freeze with fear. Opening her mouth, Alice screamed.

All the boys took a step backwards when she began to scream, looking alarmed. Her arms flew up and covered her face, the terrible scream continuing. Dwight had over taken Blaine and pushed through the boys, Blaine, Logan and Merril ran into right after him.

"What do we do?" asked Merril.

"You help Dwight." said Blaine, jerking his head to Dwight who was hovering nervously by her bed. "I'll deal with this lot with Logan." Merril nodded and headed over to the bed.

"Blaine, Logan who is that?" asked Bailey.

"What's going on?" asked David.

"Leave." said Blaine clearly. Logan was advancing, an angry flash in his eye suggesting that his medication may have been wearing off for some time now, or he hadn't taken it at all.

"But what is-" began Shane.

"Get out!" yelled Logan, advancing. Blaine caught him quickly and all but throwing him back against the wall. The Windsors and Stuarts exchanged a glance before leaving, shutting the door behind them.

"Did you take your medication?" asked Blaine immediately. There was a terse pause in which all they could hear was Alice's scream.

"No, I thought it would be better to have some feeling when I talked to her." Blaine sighed, he could see where Logan was coming from but he couldn't just drop on and off, it made him really unstable.

"Take it."

"What?"

"Take it, now."

"We have more im-, fine." he fished into his pocked and took out the little pill bottle. Unscrewing the lid he poured out his dosage and, under Blaine's watchful eye, swallowed the pills.

"Thank you." said Blaine. Logan just glared at him. They turned to the bed where the sound of Dwight and Merril seemed to be quietening her down a little bit.

"It's okay, they're gone." Merril was saying in a soothing voice.

"Alice, you're safe. Nothing's going to harm you." added Dwight. Eventually the scream turned into a hiccough which turned into sobs. Her entire body shook and Dwight turned away awkwardly, Merril looked down at her hands and Blaine and Logan shared a half glance.

* * *

><p>Blaine went out of room and to the assembled boys in the foyer area.<p>

"Is everything okay Blaine?" asked Ms Summers. "I heard something that sounded like screaming."

"Everything is under control."

"Good, good." she walked off again.

"Blaine." began David knowing that he was not very happy at all with the situation, but Blaine cut across him.

"What the hell?" he asked, his voice only slightly raised but it was very constrained. "Why did you come here?"

"Because you wouldn't tell us where you were going!" said Julian angrily. "It's one thing to fob people off with 'prefect things', another to completely ignore them!" Blaine frowned, Logan's phone had been going off and he hadn't answered, he must have not done it after either.

"Okay you wanted to know why Logan was ignoring you, I can sort of understand but you." he turned to the others in his house. "Why did you come?" they looked guiltily between each other and shrugged.

"Because we were curious." said the Tweedles.

"We're sorry." said Reed in a small voice, he had tears in his brown eyes. "What's wrong with her?" Blaine dithered but then decided that he may as well tell their collection of friends.

"She's been raped."

There was complete silence. The twins lost any bounce that they had left. The rest of the group seemed to understand the potential damage they had done. No one wanted to say anything, they all stood there.

"Where will she go?" asked Bailey eventually.

"We don't know." said Blaine. "We don't even know her last name."

"I do." turning they saw Logan, Merril and Dwight coming out of her room and closing the door. "That's what I went to tell Merril before she dragged me here."

"How is she?" asked Blaine quickly.

"Asleep." said Merril. "Logan did some sort of lullaby." Logan shrugged when eyes went on him.

"Good so does knowing her last name actually help us?"

"Yes." said Dwight and there was a hard edge to his voice. "Because it means that even if we report it the demon that did this will probably get away scott free."

"Why?" asked Merril but Logan seemed to have clocked it.

"He's rich, right, and powerful." Dwight nodded, the rest swore under their breaths. "Just give us the name, anyway, there are different degrees of power and wealth."

"Laude. Alice Laude."


	4. Stand by You

The name Laude was a name that everyone had heard of; it was well known, even if you didn't know what it was. Alexander Laude was a British businessman who had set up a haulage firm in the 1980's. It was one of those businesses that started off small and expanded rapidly, a couple of lucky investors here and there, and a lot of shrewd business deals. By the 2000's Laude was a worldwide shipping company that had contracts with several governmental councils. Laude shipping continued to expand, buying up many of it's competitors. Today it was the single biggest shipping firm in the world and Alex Laude still owned most, and was in charge, of it. It had been situated in Britain but after the tragic death of his wife, Antonia, he moved the head offices across the pond to America, bringing with him his seven year old daughter Alice.

Alice, who had previously lived a life in full media spotlight as Antonia was a lead singer in the West End, was now hidden away from all the media attention. They knew that she went into second grade in a local public school and that was that. They also knew that the family was living in a small town not where the business was in Cincinnati.

This was all information that was general knowledge or could be found on the web.

* * *

><p>"So." said the Dean. She was baring down on the group of boys with an angry glint in her eyes. "So." Blaine stood in the corner guilty shifting from foot to foot. He had taken them to Ramsey for punishment after what happened because he knew he had to but that didn't mean he liked watching his friends being told off. Merril, Logan and Dwight were standing stock still in the corner, watching the scene unfold. The three heads of house were there, although Newman's presence wasn't strictly necessary. However he was a good buffer for the inevitable row between Murdoch and Howard, though he seemed to continually side with Howard.<p>

"I don't know quite what to say to any of you." she said. "I am very disappointed in all of you. Now I know that none you of could have known the potential damage you may have caused by doing that and I also know that after last year you have a particular dislike of keeping secrets from one and other. However that does not excuse the fact that you went there and you broke the rules, you tricked Ms Summers into thinking you had clearance to be in a place where you had none." she shook her head. "I am placing you _all_." she said looking at the nine boys in front of her. "Under campus arrest for a week." No one looked surprised, they had been very quiet for the entirety of the time in her office.

"Campus arrest?" questioned Murdoch. "I can understand why you might do that for the Windsor's, they had no reason to be there, but my students were merely concerned for their friend."

"The crime was the same so the punishment should be the same." said Howard.

"You've changed your tune." retorted Murdoch. Newman sunk a hand into his head, Blaine rubbed his forehead and Logan banged his head against the wall.

"I seem to remember the situation was rather different. That was a physical fight, someone had to start it."

"This is all irrelevant, that happened over a year ago." said Newman. "We need to move on, look at our students." he gestured to Logan, sandwiched between Merril and Dwight against the wall. "What happened is all, not irrelevant, but it's the past, more important things have happened. They _are_ being treated fairly Bradley, okay. You don't need to worry about that. You need to worry about _you_ treating others unfairly."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something we should have discussed a long time ago." All the students were now listening in keenly. Howard was watching Newman with a questioning look. "The fact of the matter is, is that you try so hard for the children in your house. You try to make sure that they are being treated fairly, you try to make sure that they feel like they're on top that you just push the other houses down. Now, when you're house were fighting with Windsor you felt you had to back them up and support them. You shoved Windsor's down even further, look Bradley you need to think through what has happened." Newman seemed to be done with his speech, though it didn't seem complete, and he stepped back sharing a silent converse with Howard.

"Right." said Ramsey, she, too, seemed a little thrown by what had happened. "Campus arrest for a week _and_ I want you all to apologise."

"How?" asked Julian.

"Think of something, it's part of punishment." With that they were dismissed and they left her office, still not talking.

* * *

><p>Back in Windsor, the others had gone back to their respective houses, they all piled into Blaine and Shane's room.<p>

"Are you going back to see her?" asked Reed when he had sat, or rather been pulled, down next to Shane. Blaine glanced at Dwight.

"Yes." said Dwight firmly.

"So." said David. "You're sure her father is Alex Laude. It's not another Laude." Dwight scowled at him.

"I did check, yes I'm sure."

"Sorry dude." said David holding up his hands.

"What makes you think that her dad did that to her?"

"The fact that she said she'd run away from home and couldn't go back and the fact she wouldn't tell us anything about her dad." said Blaine in a frustrated voice. The others nodded.

"She should stay here." said Evan after a pause. Blaine gave him his 'are-you-crazy-look'.

"I don't think she will, she doesn't exactly react well to men, she'll probably be moved to Dobry, if she goes anywhere."

"What about her father?" asked Wes. "What happens when he comes looking for her?"

"He's a devil incarnate." muttered Dwight angrily.

"He can't have her back." said Blaine. "The school knows she's been raped, their not going to let her go. I presume Ms Summers has proof." he shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think there's anything more we can do."

* * *

><p>Logan collapsed onto a sofa in the common with his three friends. All three of them were looking at him like they expected him to start spilling his deepest secrets to them.<p>

"What?" he asked eventually.

"What do you think was going on between Newman and Murdoch?" asked Derek. Logan shrugged.

"No idea." he said. Julian rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter." he said in a bored voice. "He's probably just saying what even the Stuart's have known for ages." Derek shrugged.

"Bailey." said Logan turning away from his two best friends to his new but very loyal friend. "I need your assistance." Bailey raised his eyebrows but nodded.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to find a song for me." a grin spread across the music obsessed boys face.

"Anything in particular?"

"Yes, I need something that's." Logan searched for the right words. "That's going to help."

"Is this for Alice?" asked Julian.

"Mmhmm. I spoke to Harvey and Medel, they weren't keen on letting her join but they didn't have anything against singing to her, accept you may have blown that out of the water." Bailey looked ashamed, Julian looked away and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Wait a second. Why did you ask her to join the Warblers?" asked Derek.

"'Cause me and Blaine over heard her singing she's good, she sings when she needs comfort." he shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea." Derek nodded.

"Yeah not bad, except you're all boys."

"Yeah I'm aware of that."

"Well we could sing to her." cut in Bailey. "It might help with everything, you know, erm, we'll want to do it soon."

"We meet today." pointed out Julian. "Harvey won't let us prepare a song and perform in one day."

"I disagree, our jamming and improvisation sounds very good." said Bailey. "And Harvey knows that. To be on the safe side, we should pick a well known song."

"So genius what is it then?" all eyes fell on him when Logan asked him that. He stared into space, thinking. Then his eyes lit up.

"Got it!"

* * *

><p>Sitting in the audience of Regionals was an unreal experience. They sat, clad in the same clothes as they would have been in had they been performing, watching Vocal Adrenaline spin around a tiny girl with impressive pipes. Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder, whilst Blaine stared semi-focused at the stage. He applauded Vocal Adrenaline politely when their number ended. The small girl, Kurt had said her name was Sunshine bowed once and then looked right over in their direction and lowered her head as a mark of respect. Blaine was at first surprised and then remembered that Danny was a Warbler and a show choir member, he was being respected.<p>

Aural Intensity gave a short, and in Blaine's opinion, pointless performance. 'Jesus Is My Friend' was, admittedly, well choreographed but it was also weird; the lyrics and the shapes and the general over energetic feel. It made Blaine cringe. He also noticed that at the end they did not lower their heads as a sign of respect. Then again they were being coached by Sue Sylvester, since when was she respectful.

Lastly was New Directions and Blaine sat forward in his seat a bit, simply to support the people who had been very kind to them. That week, in which Reed had woken up, McKinley had dropped round to say 'hi' to him, of course he didn't have the faintest idea who they were and they knew he wouldn't but the gesture was incredibly fine considering how busy they were.

Rachel took to centre stage and she blinked through the spotlight. Her eyes seemed to search the crowd and found the group of blazer clad boys, and one girl. She turned back to look at someone in the wings and there was an awkward moment of rustling before the piano struck up an accompaniment. Rachel took a deep breath, staring out at them, the spotlights gleaming off her hair and began to sing.

_What have I done? I wish I could run. _

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders _

Blaine felt winded and a couple of seats down he heard Julian choke. She was singing that… to them! What was she on about? He looked at Kurt and was surprised to find he had tears in his eyes, he turned to Blaine, a sort of sad happiness resonating from him. Blaine stared at him, unable to understand what was going on, until Kurt reached out and took his hand. It was such a simple gesture but somehow it seemed to communicate _everything_! Blaine understood! Rachel was trying to tell them that McKinley, was with them, they were reaching out to them, by trying to feel their pain.

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

Julian stared at this girl on stage, he recognised her vaguely and by vaguely he meant he thought she looked a little bit familiar but he might be thinking of some extra in SD. Yet she seemed to understand. There on the stage, whatever she was singing about was the same as what he was feeling. He barely noticed two other people come in to back her up he just listened to the lyrics as they seemed to give him some sort of renewed hope that he wasn't completely screwed over.

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care_

Julian actually cried, right there in front of everyone. He was never normally emotional but this song was speaking to him in ways that no one had ever spoken to him before. Yes, he thought, I want someone to see how much I care. I showed someone how much I care and look at all the damage I did. When she hit her high note the rest of Warblers surged to their feet, clapping and cheering, leaving Julian in his seat, crying.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight._

The Dalton Academy students burst into applause when Rachel finished. She seemed to have a couple of tears in her own eyes but she brushed them away and bowed. Everyone took their seats for McKinley's second number. The guitars stared up as the wall behind them up was light up with a slide.

Everyone around Blaine's mouths dropped open in shock.

_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero_

_But hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

Behind the once more singing, but now dancing, Rachel was what looked like a powerpoint slide. On it were five pictures. Ms Blumefield, Danny, Micah, Dwight and… Jude. Blaine gaped up at the screen reading the messages. The four pictures in the corners had captions that read

'_Rest In Peace Forever, With Love'_

The one in the middle, of Dwight, bore the caption

'_Keep Fighting, Never Give In'_

He looked at Kurt who was gazing up at his step-brother with glassy eyes. Then he looked at him, shaking his head.

"I never thought…" he began, a smile beginning to creep onto his lips.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

When the chorus started Kurt jumped to his feet, and began to clap, the rest of them followed suit and Blaine had to admit that they had chosen a good song. Or rather, he supposed, written a good song.

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

A Blaine was beginning to smile now as he clapped along to the beat. 'Loser', they'd all been called that and one point or another, he was sure. Wes gave David a half smile, this was good, this was really good.

_Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_Or get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinking 'bout you haters_

_'Cos hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

All of them were smiling and a couple were laughing at Finn's bad dancing. Kurt was smiling so broadly that Blaine feared that his cheeks might split open. What with everything that had been going on none of them had felt this happy in a long while.

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take_

_That's right (that's right)_

_'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away_

_That's right (that's right)_

_Just go ahead and hate on me or run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me _

_A loser like me _

_A loser like me _

_A loser like me _

_A loser like me_

Everyone laughed as the red confetti descended onto them. For a little bit it felt like old times. Blaine caught Kurt and Shane in a hug and was glad to see that his little brother was only slightly sad, he looked so happy Micah was remembered by people that never met him that he just couldn't look down.

Kurt sprinted away from them and towards the back of the hall went Blaine let go off him. Knowing where he was going Blaine followed. The rest of the Warblers, plus the Prefects and Merril who were just along as supervision and for the ride, tore after them.

"FINN! MERCEDES!" cried Kurt as he tore into the McKinley dressing room. All of the New Directions took a second to see a blue blazer clad boy charge into the room before he had attacked the two in question in a fierce bear hug. Mercedes hugged him back tightly whilst Finn looked awkward and patted him on the back, especially as he had just caught of Blaine and all the other Dalton boys standing in their doorway.

"Kurt told you all about it?" asked Blaine when Kurt pulled away and began to envelope the three cheerios in a hug.

"Err, yeah." said Finn, scratching the back of his neck in an awkward manner. Blaine nodded unsure of anything else to say to that.

"Thank you." it was Wes he was standing in the corner. "I know you never met Danny, he never hung around Kurt but you still included him." Mercedes smiled warmly at him.

"Honey, he matters to you, you matter to Kurt, of course we were going to put him on." Wes nodded.

"Still, it was good of you."

"Guys." said Mr Schue. "The judges of made a decision."

"Already?" asked Santana.

"Mmhmm." he said. "We need to get out there."

"Good luck!" they called as they departed the dressing room.

McKinley won! The New Directions were going to Nationals! Kurt was _very _happy for them. He squealed about it for a while then went back to his room and quietened. Somehow coming back to Dalton made everything that had happened more real, seemed to mean that everything that was good lessened. Blaine put his arm around Kurt as he stared into Reed's empty half whilst Wes remade Dwight's salt line and vowed that they would all get through this.

* * *

><p>"Okay." said Harvey. "As you know we need to start, once more thinking about the upcoming Sectionals. I think we'll start making our song choices with a couple of impromptu performances and then we should- yes Logan?" Harvey broke off mid sentence when he saw the senator's son's hand shoot into the air. He'd been thinking a lot about what Logan had said, and then Ramsey had come and told all the staff what had happened, practically steaming at the ears about that, and Newman and Murdoch. All in all he didn't think her joining the Warblers was on the table, performing to her was looking less and less likely.<p>

"May I speak, sir?" Harvey sighed.

"Yes, you may."

"I-" Logan opened his mouth then Julian leant across and elbowed him in the side, muttering something in his ear. Bailey leant in to hear what he had to say and nodded along with it. Harvey rolled his eyes, this was going to be a _long_ rehearsal. Logan's eyebrow dropped. "Oh." he said out loud. "Mr Harvey, you recall the conversation I had with you earlier?" Harvey sighed and thought now might be as good a time as any to get it over with.

"Yes I do and I don't think it's feasible." Logan stared at him.

"Why sir?"

"Because the situation is, erm, delicate." there were murmurs of confusion around the hall and Harvey knew he'd blown it. Blaine caught Logan's eye and mouthed 'delicate'. Logan just shook his head.

"Sir, I've thought it all through."

"All of it?" he asked questioningly sweeping his hand around and Logan understood what he meant.

"Yes sir all of it." he pulled out the note he'd gotten from Ramsey before he'd come. Getting up and handing it to him he smirked arrogantly, knowing this was going to work. Harvey unfolded the note, read once the writing on it, raised his eyebrows and then passed it to Medel. She read it then shrugged. He rolled his eyes at, eliciting an exasperated sigh at her uselessness.

"Very well. Everybody listen up. What you are about to hear just now does not leave this room."

* * *

><p>Reed sat in the cafeteria of the hospital with Clark. He wasn't still an inpatient but he had to have regular check ups for his migraines and amnesia. Sometimes his mum came with him but today she was busy, she had a very important meeting to attend to so Clark, his step-brother, had come with him instead. He knew that he hadn't always used to be so close to Clark, in fact they use to barely talk but then something happened, something to do with paint and now they were really close.<p>

Reed still didn't know how he had been injured, his mum was being really irritating and just not telling him. She said she wanted him to remember, and she didn't want to upset him. Well he was never going to remember he thought angrily as he stabbed a bit of salad with a fork because he'd barely remembered anything. It had been a month since he'd woken up and in that time all he'd remembered was what Dalton Academy _looked_ like which was of no use at all. Sometimes he got these blurred images, these people he couldn't see. But it was all useless. Useless, useless, useless Reed.

"Reed." he looked up and saw Clark staring down at him. "There's something I have to tell you." Clark looked tired and older than Reed thought he should be.

"What?" snapped Reed, not in the right mood.

"You know I told you about Dwight." Reed rubbed his forehead as a jabbing pain went across it.

"Yes." he said.

"He's, um, well, he's not doing well. He's not getting better. I mean, well, I have no idea. I don't know but they've been thinking that maybe what he wants is actually to die because his little brother died. He suffers in this world without him and his mum has decided not to prolong that suffering." Reed dropped his fork.

"She's going to kill…"

"She's going to turn off the life support." Clark breathed a deep sigh as he closed his eyes for a second. "The thing is, is that all the Windsors, and just all the people from Dalton are going to be there, to say goodbye and they want you there too." Reed's heart sank.

"I can't go, I don't know who he is." Clark nodded and swept some of his hair back.

"I thought you'd say that but think about it Reed, what happens when one day you remember him. You remember everything about him, everything he was and everything you shared. How guilty would you feel if you passed up the chance to say goodbye, you'd never let it go. Just stick your head in, look it's not even today. You've got some time to think about it. Just, please." Clark got up and walked away to throw his sandwich wrapper in the bin leaving Reed with a strange uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and a pounding ache in his head.

* * *

><p>The Warblers assembled outside Alice's room. Mr Harvey had caved completely when Bailey had told them the song choice, he may not show it but he was a complete sucker for any performance that was given to another with a deep meaning. The love songs were always good, but after Hell Night he had seen a lot very powerful performances; Warblers reaching out to each other the only way they could and he had to admit he had been moved, greatly.<p>

"Are you sure about this Logan?" asked Reed nervously, he was fiddling with cuffs of his sleeves trying to pull them straight but just twisting them more. Logan stared, in the least superior way he could manage, down at the smaller boy.

"Yes." he said. Reed nodded and continued to pull on his sleeves in a nervous manner. "Stop that." he said watching Reed for a couple more seconds. "You'll injure yourself somehow." Reed gave him a small smile and stopped fiddling. Reed could still remember the time when singing with Logan had terrified him but now he was good friends with him. Logan always looked out for him in lessons, all the Stuarts did, making sure he somehow didn't hurt himself and if he did he was all right afterwards.

"Dwight." called Logan. The black haired boy was shoved forward to the front of the crowd. "You ready?" Dwight straightened his blazer and nodded. Reaching up his hand he rapped on her door.

* * *

><p>Reed still hadn't made up his mind but to his immense relief he didn't have to for a while. So that all of Dwight's family could be there to say goodbye, they were waiting two weeks. Bearing this in mind Clark had talked Reed into going to the Dalton Memorial service. It was being held in the Orion Hall, he had sat on his bed, staring at the drawings he had made of the hall before deciding he would. Maybe going back would help him to remember.<p>

On the day he dressed in black. He also dressed down a little, to make his appearance a little quieter he wore a very simple designer shirt and trousers with a jacket. Clark was wearing a similar get up with a sombre expression, Reed knew that he knew the boy, Julian, about whom all of this had happened. Because Reed didn't know what had happened he hadn't formed any opinions on Julian, if anything he felt sorry for him because Clark always came off the phone to him looking tired and sad and stressed. Reed often wondered why Clark didn't go back to Hollywood where his life was probably a lot nicer but Clark often hinted that he wanted to help and he didn't feel like he could leave Reed like this.

The Hall was filled by people dressed in black and the chatter was subdued. Reed felt uncomfortable immediately as many parents seemed to recognise him and looked at him with sad eyes obviously knowing and pitying his condition. Julian appeared for a couple of seconds with his little group of friends he looked worn out and haggard. He embraced them both and spoke quietly to Clark before moving off. The other three all grasped his hand and then left after him. Reed found it discerning to be hugged by people he didn't know but in a way he knew Julian, he knew him now. It was like meeting someone for the first time when you didn't know anything about them, except he should know about them.

He sat at the back of the hall and felt himself overcome with a strange emotions as he saw the paintings, heard the elegies and speeches that were given to those that had died. He didn't know what was happening, what he was feeling and he wanted more than anything for this to end so that he could get out of here and go somewhere where he could think. The Headmaster stood up, Winters Reed thought his name was, and took to the podium.

"We now have a few last… speeches to be given by some that were arguably the closest to those who have past us by." He sat back down, a heavy look upon his face and Reed looked up at Wes who had taken centre stage, supported by David.

Wes and David walked to the podium. It was Wes' speech, Wes had been Danny's best friend but he couldn't do it alone, he leaned heavily on David's shoulder and David gripped his back, waiting patiently for his friend to begin to speak. Wes looked once at him almost asking whether he could do this and David gently nodded. Wes, with tears already brimming in his eyes, opened his mouth to speak.

"I first met Danny at Freshman orientation. We were busy looking at a motorcycle magazine and not paying any attention to what the Headmaster was saying, sorry sir." there were some quiet sad chuckles as everyone looked down at their hands. "Danny was the first friend I made and I remember being terrified of him finding out about my family. But I noticed he wasn't right and I noticed he had weird behaviour, like he wouldn't sleep till really early in the morning, and then one day I found out that he'd been cutting himself." he choked and several tears spilt down his face. "It was just pure accident you know, I went into our room and he was asleep so I went to get my notes back and I saw the razor and the blood. I panicked, I had no idea what to do. I didn't say anything but from then on I spent more time with him and made sure he knew I had his back." he took a deep breath as he kept crying. "I went to Justin, and I told him.. I told him what was wrong, and he must of gone to the prefect 'cause do you know what he did. He just threw a party, just like that in our common room." he was crying heavily now as he remembered Danny that night, telling him why he would be missed. "And we told him that he was family and we all told him a different reason why we would.." he choked again. "Why we would miss him if something happened to him." Wes dissolved into tears onto David's shoulder and David put his arm tightly around his shoulder and continued to read his speech.

"Then he told us everything. How he felt like he wasn't perfect but he should be, how he felt like he was rotting away inside, how everything seemed so horrible when it shouldn't and after that…" David paused, tears racing down his cheeks too. "I realised that I could tell him anything. I realised that he would always keep my secrets." he took another deep breath. "Danny was a loyal friend to everyone and he proved that never more…" David's hand was shaking and he gripped the podium tightly. "Never more than in his death." There was a long silence as the hall bowed their heads, most of them crying. Reed had tears brimming in his eyes from the speech, but it wasn't over. The next person got up and Reed felt his heart, for some inexplicable reason, flip; it was Shane.

"I loved Micah." the start of speech was so abrupt and heartfelt that in many ways it was powerful enough for two hours. "When it was just us," he gestured down at the front to where his brother and some other people were sitting. "That were gay, Micah was something that made everyday brighter. Everyone who's met us, has said he's the complete opposite of me. Calm, collected, bookish, intelligent." that got a good deal of sad laughter. "Micah was…" Shane seemed to struggle for words despite the fact he had something written on paper in front of him. "When he left I was heart broken, I was devastated and so was he, but he thought it would be better for me to make a clean break to try and move on. He was always so selfless. He came back, though, and I still love him but… it's not the same." his eyes seemed to find Reed's and Reed felt like he was drowning in that horrible sea of unknown things. "He gave me up so I could be with who I wanted, he even helped us get together, and in the end he ran into that building because I wanted to but couldn't. He ran in there because he was selfless, and though he barely knew any of the people in there." Shane drew a deep shaking breath. "He would have been more than prepared to die for them." Shane left the podium, unsure how he'd been able to maintain coherency throughout that and promptly dissolved onto Blaine's shoulder. Reed got up and left, tears coursing down his face, aware of the way Shane had stared at him throughout that entire speech.

When Reed was ready to come back he saw that the Warblers had assembled on the stage. They were all dressed in black but had their house pins on their uniform. In the middle of them stood Kurt, looking sorrowful and depressed, slowly the assembled Warblers began to sing a backing track that sounded vaguely familiar and at last Kurt raised his head to carry the tune.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life _

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

The slow, mournful, tribute seemed a fitting farewell to people that they were biding farewell to in a sort of hero form. Reed suddenly realised, half way through the song when he was once more brought to tears, that he now knew a little more about how he had been injured. Someone had murdered them, that much was sure and lot's of people had been involved by the sounds of things. He looked at Julian, hidden at the back of the Warblers, what had happened?

* * *

><p>Alice was wrapped tightly in her cocoon of blankets, she had just stopped shaking. She had thought she had been safe.<p>

_Stupid_

Her hand itched. Her desire to cut into herself to try and alleviate some of the pain, the fear, to take away the weakness, was growing stronger. But she was rooted to the bed with panic, what if someone came? She couldn't move, they appeared silently out of nowhere. She had discarded the iPod, it was dangerous.

A knock came at the door and she let out a yelp of surprise. A hand flying over face, cowering backwards she waited for someone to come in, but no one did instead a voice came.

"Can I come in?" she recognised that, it was the strange one, Dwight. He made he smile, he protected her.

"Yes." she whispered. The door opened slowly and there stood Dwight.

His pallor was as pale as hers and his lips, too, were red from nervous biting. His dark hair that stood out from the rest of him hung slightly in front of his eyes and he flipped it away. He didn't say anything for the longest time, instead he just stood there as if trying to assimilate his presence in the room. Then finally he spoke.

"All my friends are very sorry for what happened earlier." he spoke softly and gently and the word 'sorry' made her perk up, no one ever apologised to her. "They were merely curious as to what we were doing." he gave a small smile. "They, um, we, have something to say, sing." he spoke falteringly correcting himself continually. "My friends and some others, not Derek though." he added, though she had no clue who he was talking about she once again felt herself relax. "He can't sing, really can't sing but he's here, so anyway, we'll just get on with it." he smiled and opened the door a little further and to her immense relief she saw that Logan and Blaine were standing there. Then she noticed another boy, he was tiny, with a mass of strawberry blonde curls exploding from the top of his head standing on Logan's other side. She felt her heart rate quicken even though this boy didn't look at all threatening.

Suddenly a mass of voices began to chime together in harmony. It must be the Warblers she knew of them, vaguely. The intro however was even more familiar.

_When you walk through a storm hold your head up high_

_And don't be afraid of the dark._

Logan, Blaine, Dwight and the boy she didn't know had all brought out cards from their pockets and flipped them over. They read;

_**John Logan Wright III- I take medication to control my emotions but sometimes I don't and I flip out and hurt people.**_

_**Blaine Anderson- When I found out I was gay at first I thought maybe if I didn't tell anyone it would go away but then I was forced out.**_

_**Thomas Dwight Houston- I've nearly killed myself four times trying resurrections and even though people beg me not to I still sometimes want to try again.**_

_**Reed van Kamp- I fall over everything, I can't open a letter without getting a cut. Sometimes I feel completely useless. **_

_At the end of a storm is a golden sky_

_And the sweet silver song of a lark._

Two more people stepped forward with cards and she recognised them as being at her door, this time she barely jumped. There was an oriental looking boy and a black one. They both had cards.

_**Wes Hughes**_, said the oriental boy's one,_**-My parents are the Mafia**_

_**David Sullivan- I never tell people anything so that they have to force it out of me but when they do, I always feel better**_

_Walk on through the wind,_

_Walk on through the rain,_

_Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown._

A pair of identical twins and a curly haired boy, that looked like he was Blaine's brother, her heart leapt as she remembered his story, stepped forward.

_**Evan Brightman- I have my identical twin brother with whom I can share everything of mine, but I'd keep a secret if you just told me.**_

_**Ethan Brightman- I have my identical twin brother with whom I can share everything of mine, but I'd keep a secret if you just told me.**_

_**Shane Anderson- When my brother was outed I just stayed in the corner and hid, I've never felt more pathetic.**_

_Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart_

_And you'll never walk alone,_

_You'll never, ever walk alone_

Another three boys and Merril stepped forward and she saw that there were still a lot behind providing backing track. One with slightly gelled up hair had a video camera with which he seemed to be filming the Warblers. He passed it to Merril as he took out his card

_**Derek Siegerson- Sometimes I just wish my friends would just disappear so that I could just be myself and never have to worry about anyone else but me. **_

_**Julian Larson- I'm responsible for three deaths because I was selfish and scared. **_

_**Bailey Tipton- I have a different song for every mood, if you ever feel sad I can guarantee I can make you smile. **_

Merril handed back the camera to the boy who was Derek and took out her card

_**Merril Portman- When my parents threw me out I wandered for three days before being found by my aunt and uncle, I thought I was going to die. Despite all that, I still love them. **_

_Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart_

_And you'll never walk alone,_

_You'll never, ever walk alone._

The Warblers all had their arms around each other and were swaying, their voices swelling and she couldn't stop the tears spilling down her cheeks. They were trying to make her feel wanted. They were trying to tell her that it was all going to be okay. And maybe, she looked at the swaying, smiling Warblers, just maybe, it would be.

* * *

><p>In the time after the funeral but before Dwight's, there was no other name for it, death, Reed found that his sleep was now plagued with nightmares. He had begun sleeping at a irregular times in the day, just trying to grab a few peaceful, restful hours where he could, but few were.<p>

He often had a nightmare that he, Kurt, Blaine, Logan and Julian were trapped in a burning building with a knife wielding maniac. In this dream there was always dialogue he couldn't hear, people's mouths moving but no sound coming out. The image often went black and faded in and out of focus before his eyes. The last thing he ever saw was a great explosion of flames, before being thrown up in the air, tossed into blackness and then waking up in a panic.

But it wasn't just that that he dreamed about. No, he often dreamt that he was falling. Falling forever down a long expanse of whiteness until eventually he would hit the end. Sometimes, someone who he thought was Shane would appear and catch him. He couldn't tell very well because the dream ended whenever he made contact with something. However all the times Shane did not appear to catch him left him colliding with a solid wall and awaking once more in a panic.

Clark wanted to take him to a psychiatrist to get some help with all of this but Reed got the feeling that Clark knew more than he was letting on, he had certainly looked quite alarmed when Reed had mentioned the nightmare about the burning building. He'd brushed it off quickly, putting onto display those quite considerable acting skills that were going to waste sitting here babysitting him. He was ruining Clark's life.

Reed didn't want to, however, go to the psychiatrist because he hadn't told Clark about everything he'd seen in his dream. He hadn't told him about the skulking dark haired boy, in the Dalton blazer, that crept across the forefront of his mind like a stalker. His coat flapped around him and he would often turn and look Reed through the eyes with something he could never, ever read. But what puzzled him more was an image he kept getting of him in a darkened room with this boy, a map spread across the floor and a photo, and feeling something he would not expect to; comfort. Then there were the random flashes; a 1967 Chevy Impala, a red Hermes scarf with a little bird nestled in it in a golden cage. The most frustrating thing was that Reed had no idea who the boy was, none at all and yet all those _memories? _seemed to be inextricably linked.

By the end of the sleepless, exhausting, two week period Reed had made up his mind. He was going to go and say goodbye to Dwight and damn all the consequences on his stupid mind.

* * *

><p>Alice sat in her bed eating dinner. Her bandaged leg meant that she couldn't get up and about and she certainly didn't want to. Around her was Dwight, Blaine, Logan and Merril, the Warblers had left after she had given them a very enthusiastic round of applause and the directors had stuck their heads in to wish her well. The five were eating something Merril had cooked especially, a sort of fish risotto. Dwight was poking at it whilst gazing out of the window, not engaging in any conversation whilst Merril, Blaine and Logan debated their English, Alice listening intently to the conversation.<p>

"Where will you go?" Dwight's abrupt question cut through Logan's rant about the disadvantages of modernising Hamlet. They all looked up at him, Blaine making wild slashing motions with his hands, telling him to end the topic now. Alice looked at him in a startled manner, her complexion going paler again.

"I…I don't know." tears began to well in her eyes and Merril sent Dwight a look that clearly told him to shut up. "I… never thought about it. I just had to get away." the others nodded.

"We understand."

"Do you?" she countered Blaine immediately and Blaine realised that she didn't know that they knew she'd been raped. He shrugged in a non-committal way. She sighed. "I don't have anywhere to go." she said, shaking her head, the tears welling even faster. "I'll be sent back." she choked, more talking to herself than to them.

"No you won't." it was Dwight. "You can't leave, you're clearly in danger, you could be being pursued by demons and minions as we speak, this school has some of the best protection because I'm here. You should stay." She shook her head.

"I don't think I could." tears beginning to spill. Blaine, looking from Merril to Logan in an attempt to control the situation, said

"You never know, just give it some time."

* * *

><p>Dwight's room was filled with people when Reed went there on <em>that <em>day. He saw all the people he recognised, that visited him, and several that were older that must be Dwight's relatives. All the Dalton boys had tears in their eyes and Julian Larson was sitting in a chair with his head hung low. Clark had clapped Reed once on the shoulder before walking over to him.

"Reed." it was Kurt and Blaine. They were holding hands very tightly and Kurt had red eyes and Blaine looked pale and overly put together.

"How are you doing?" asked Blaine. Reed shrugged, he wasn't sure how he was doing anymore.

"Do you want to see him?" asked Kurt, gesturing to bed that was surrounded by boys and relatives. Reed deliberated for a second and then realised that this entire trip would be wasted if he didn't say yes. He nodded.

It was him! Reed had made his way though the crowd of people around the bed, all of the ones in blazers parted for him which was weird until he reached the edge. He stared down and saw a face, pale as a blank canvas, that was framed by an overgrowth of black hair. He stared at him for half a second before recoiling backwards, shock reeling through him as he realised that this was the boy he had been dreaming about for days.

He tripped over his own feet and suddenly he was in another nightmare. Falling until…

Someone caught him. Two strong arms, one around his front and the other around his waist. They held him close for a second before setting him on his feet. Looking round he saw that it was Shane.

Reed didn't think that he'd ever seen Shane smile. He knew that most people described Shane as crazy, excitable, overly energetic and so forth but Reed didn't see any of that. Reed just saw someone who moved as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Someone who had lost so much and wasn't prepared to loose anymore. Shane came to talk to him a lot and there were almost times when he saw flashes of this other boy, this younger one, but most of the time he just saw a sad, sombre, serious one. In all honesty he could not see why he had fallen for him, except that each time he was caught, his heart skipped a beat. Was Shane always there for him?

"Reed?" asked Shane cautiously.

"It's him." said Reed, the words tumbling from his mouth before he'd thought about them.

"What?" said Shane. "Him. Dwight, he's the person I've been dreaming about!" his voice rose slightly hysterically and Shane quickly grabbed his arms and held him still, making sure that he didn't flail and hit himself.

"What are you talking about Reed?" he asked him very calmly.

"I've been having these dreams, nightmares. One's of me, Julian, Logan, Blaine and Kurt in this burning building and there's this guy that's trying to kill us." Shane felt his grip loosen in panic. Reed was remembering _that_! But he couldn't be, Shane forced himself to remember the pieced together picture they'd got. Dwight hadn't run into Reed. So what was he doing there?

"Dwight's in that nightmare?" asked Shane.

"Dwight's _everywhere_!" said Reed, very hysterical, trying to flail but being prevented by Shane. "He just pops up in this _terrible_ overcoat and gives me this _look_ that I _just can't read_!" most people in the room were watching Reed now, listening in to what was going on. "Then I see this ugly Chevy Impala from 1967, and a _bird_ in a _Hermes_ scarf in a golden cage, and." he ploughed on valiantly. "There's this one of me and him in a dark room and there's a map and a photo." Shane felt himself go cold. "And I feel." Shane closed his eyes. "I feel safe." Shane froze, Reed felt safe? He didn't feel upset, scared, he felt safe? But then Shane thought, Reed was sitting with one of his best friends who was trying to find the person who he'd lost and fully believed he would find him. He with someone who understood what he was feeling. That had to be comforting.

"But that's not all." Reed's voice had decreased in volume and he was whispering now. "Sometimes Dwight doesn't appear and when he doesn't I'm always falling. I fall and sometimes, sometimes you catch me." Shane would have smiled had it not been for the 'sometimes' and the tears building in Reed's eyes. "But other times I just fall." a couple of tears fell down his cheeks and Shane pulled him tightly into a hug, planting a kiss between the soft, strawberry curls, he said

"I swear that I will always catch you."

* * *

><p>When they left her that night Merril found a small scrap of paper folded in the corner of her dish. Unfolding it she showed it to the three boys around her.<p>

_**Alice Laude- I cut myself because I need to remember that I'm human and to prove that I'm strong. I hated my father because he took me away from everything I loved and kept from doing anything I loved. My father tried to make me love him by raping me. He tried to make me human again. **_


	5. Forward and Backwards

_**So as you'll notice some of the text and stuff doesn't belong to me (duh) it belongs to CP Coulter and Fox respectively. I think it's pretty obvious. Another quick note I will sort of be following glee canon in respect of what happens to Kurt at McKinley, definitely up until the end of season two. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The week passed quite quickly. The best thing was, was that just about everything that happened in the week was good. Alice got up and about on Wednesday. She walked around the clinic continually that day and then on Thursday Dwight, Blaine, Logan and Merril escorted her around the grounds close by. She also seemed to, after sharing the secrets, be a lot less afraid of the boys and whilst she was still twitchy and avoided all contacted she had opened up what looked like a friendship to everyone. What's more, Harvey and Medel had over heard her singing and said that if she stayed she may join the Warblers. All in all Blaine considered that the worse thing that had happened that week was the Tweedles giving her a nick name; Duchess, the moment he'd returned to Windsor with Dwight on Sunday, once again displaying their creepy ability to know <em>far<em> too much, and in no doubt that she would stay at Dalton.

Headmaster Winters, Dean Ramsey and the three Heads of House were the only ones that found that week unpleasant. In actual fact they believed that it was one of the worst they had had, of course the one's in the aftermath of Hell Night could never, touch wood, be trumped, but this was coming close. At least after Hell Night they had been united and unanimous in their decisions, now they were torn apart.

Winters had no problem letting her stay if that was what she wanted; she had been through a harrowing, traumatic experience and she should be allowed to chose where she went next. She should be allowed to stay wherever she felt safe. The only problem was that Dalton _was_ exclusively an all boys school and whilst Merril was an exception she had been enrolled as a _he_. There was generations of tradition and that couldn't be broken lightly. However he did believe very strongly in giving any person who needed it sanctuary.

Ramsey, Howard and Newman were all thinking along similar lines to him. They had seen how well she had gotten along with the boys at Dalton, proving once again that though they were wild they were really very caring, and agreed that asking her to move to Dobry just would not be the right thing to do in the situation. They also knew that Alex Laude would have to do _something._ The question was what and how soon. They knew that they couldn't keep her at Dalton for much longer without telling her father or there would be a law suit coming their way. All in all they were in a rather sticky situation, but they seemed agreed; Alice could stay.

It was Murdoch that was dragging the ship down. After his confrontation with Newman he had been in a bad mood and ruthless towards the Hanovers to seek vengeance on their head of house. He also firmly believed that allowing a girl in would drag down the standards of Dalton academy in the eyes of their hesitant alumni donators. Murdoch firmly believed that Dalton would only do further damage to it's reputation by letting her in and that they should just send her packing to Dobry and not think about it anymore. This was never going to be the case, of course, because a bunch of students were becoming quite close friends with her.

As was in his personality Murdoch wasn't going to let this go down quietly. He was the soccer coach and had a 'till the end' attitude that clearly influenced his team. He put up a fight, gathered support, much as he had when Logan had been thrown out, except that time Senator Wright had been on his side putting on a lot of pressure. Murdoch gathered a few members of staff but a lot of Dalton alumni, many of which contributed to the school and were helping to fund the new security. By Saturday it had become the majority of the staff vs. Murdoch and his selected alumni, and Headmaster Winters wasn't sure who should win anymore.

* * *

><p>When Reed had recovered, it was time. He was still being held tightly to Shane's side but somehow this felt comforting and right, especially as he was having a migraine. A bad one, jabbing behind both of his eyes. Each time a pain came he would flinch and recoil and Shane would hug him a little tighter and rub his arm softly. The Windsor boys had formed a tight ring around the bed the other ones were scattered around the room in tight circles. Dwight's family was interspersed between them along with his 'Hunter' friends from Serendipity Hill and Laura had flown over too.<p>

There was one final thing before it happened was that Warblers, as it seemed was natural, had prepared a song.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without and just hold the smile_

It was Blaine that took up the melody to start with. Reed felt his lip tremble at the sad song especially as another image began to come into his mind, the one's that had been fuzzy coming clear. Sitting around a bonfire with Wes, David and Dwight. Talking.

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

Standing by the entrance doors of a building with a tall man he knew was supposed to be their head of house, along side him were all the Windsor boys. Dwight says something and they're fighting back a smile.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

A barrage of thoughts and feelings and memories began to assault him. He clung to Shane like he was his life line, trying to fight his way through what he knew and what he didn't. He let Kurt's sweet voice wash over him as he screwed his shut as tight as they would go.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

He was poking logs in the fire place and Dwight was grumbling, wrapped in a black comforter, he has just ventured out into loads of snow to rescue people. To Reed he looked like a giant blob of black pudding and everything, the look and what he was saying-something about 'Snow' 'Fall' 'Festival' and 'Winter-was making him laugh. Reed runs back down and says something about someone else being 'hot' and Dwight replies saying someone else already knew that. He promptly gets knocked over by a pillow swung by Kurt.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

Dwight's running towards them in the pitch black grounds clutching a Hermes stole. Reed can feel panic and his breathing is hard. Dwight is gesturing off in one direction and soon he's running off with him. He's terrified and he can feel the fear radiating off Dwight. Suddenly they caught sight of someone… _Karofsky!_ Dwight turns pale faced

"Get the others." Reed didn't hesitate, he flew off in the other direction to get help.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see under your command_

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling_

_I'll steady your hand_

"You can't help it that you're cursed and as a hunter my job is to suppress the side effects of that. Besides I got to be the hero." Reed is shaken up and so is everyone around him. Kurt, who Dwight is talking to, looks very pale. The statement is filled with the perfect mix of reassurance, awkwardness and senselessness that means no one else has to say a thing. They can walk back off in silence.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time, time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

Dwight carrying rucksack full of his stuff walked down their hall in Windsor he casually said to Reed

"Shane's waiting for you downstairs, trying to get people to get you to talk to him. I swear to Castiel, he's morphed into some kind of sex demon and it's not boding well for the team when it's working, even me." Reed could feel the embarrassment that turned his face scarlet.

"Dwight! Stop saying things like that!"

"Just saying…" he shrugged and turned to talk to someone else.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

He could feel a hand in his as he was pulled through a huge crowd. There were flickering lights and people dancing like crazy. The two of them were running… running why were they doing that? They had to find someone before it was too late. Suddenly, because of the melee of people and the shoving he feels Dwight's hand slip from his and all sense of reassurance is lost.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

Standing in front of his new room Dwight is curiously asking what happened to it. Commenting how it's 'It looks like a penthouse. It's fluffy and cloudy'. Reed replies in hurt way back at him that his sorry if his desire of beauty defeats his one for an "Addams Family Funeral" look.

_We're pulling apart and coming_

_Together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together_

_Pull it together, together again_

Dwight and him were in his room.

"Is… he going to be okay? Because… this is a lot of bad vibe and I'm not comfortable existing in this kind of atmosphere. The negativity attracts all kind of malignant-" Reed knew he was lying and gave him a look that told him so. "Fine. I'm _worried, _is that what you want to hear? I'm _worried_ about him and Blaine and their torrid love affair and their screaming, and the fights in the hall and the cafeteria, and the almost-expulsion and most of all, I'm worried they might _permanently _break up because of the exact same demonspwan that ruin it all _last year_!" Reed was very pleased by this, glad to get the truth out of him. "Don't say it." said Dwight who was very red and glowering.

"I think it's sweet you care!" Reed was still grinning when he exclaimed that.

"…he's still my friend." and all Reed could say was

"Mm." in a very happy tone.

"I told you not to say it…" and he fled the room, his head down, cheeks scarlet still.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

He's just made it out of a Hall of Mirrors, he's holding hands with someone. He got lost but he texted Dwight to get help to get them out. He got help but help they decided to leave them in there to figure it out for themselves. He's irritated because he has to look after them all the time but Reed is happy. He notices Reed is holding hands and he raises an eyebrow and Reed gets a little uncomfortable but because Dwight is Dwight he doesn't say anything embarrassing, merely comments on how 'they've worked things out but demonic interference of the Stuart kind have stopped Blaine and Kurt'. Who he's with, he thinks it's Shane, demands if it's Logan and Dwight says no, just the general vindictive occupants of the house. He goes on about how 'Han' told him that they had been 'called off to their respective duties'. They make a kind of small talk and he pushes him towards the stage where Reed has to sing lead. He makes comments on how disgusting their 'sap' is and they say how he'll be a great prefect. He continued to push them on to where they had to be.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

Epiphanies came at the worst possible times. In his mind it was like all the different images fell into place, slotting together to form a jigsaw. A jigsaw in which the picture was Dwight.

The final note faded away and Reed let out a sob, completely unable to restrain himself. This wasn't happening, he couldn't remember him now, just before he was going to loose him. It was too much to take in. Too much for his mind to process and the new set of emotions that were now flowing through him were too much for him to handle. Throwing himself forward, Reed began to sob unto Dwight's chest.

The assembled boys from Dalton all shared looks, had he remembered? Shane did not know whether to step forward or to leave him. In the end he placed a trembling hand on Reed's back, barely daring to hope that this surge of emotion meant that Reed remembered them all. He wasn't prepared to let himself be damaged by that ever again. He was tired of getting his hopes each day just to have them dashed back down again.

"Dwight." Reed was speaking through his sobs. "You can't go. You just can't. I know.. I know your little brother… I know you want to be with him but Dwight we need you here. We need someone like you.. I don't think I could cope if I lost you… you're one of our best friends and your crazy and your just so _insane_ sometimes but you're one of us. I remember when you first came and." he hiccoughed. "Please Dwight! You got another chance! You're our hero remember! You caught Pavorotti! You faced up to _Karofsky_! You're good enough I swear and we need you… we do…" Reed's words became an unintelligible mumble and just anyone who had been holding together throughout the song, lost it then. Shane, with tears falling down each cheek, pulled Reed up and held him to him.

"They can't.." he kept sobbing out. "They can't.." but Shane knew that they would. Instead he just stroked Reed's soft curls and let him cry. Everyone else stared at Dwight, wondering if he'd heard what Reed had said about him. Wondering if he knew how much he meant to them. Blaine laid his head on top of Kurt's which was buried in his shoulder, he had tears tracing their way down his face and in his mind he was wishing that Dwight had heard that. Wishing that Dwight would hear that and change his mind.

When it happened first it was almost so small that they could have missed it. His Uncle Tommy had gone get the Doctor and they were stealing themselves for the moment. It was Julian who saw it first. He was standing there his head bowed, gazing down at Dwight's hand which was what was right in front of him. He had tears dripping off his nose and the mantra of 'all my fault' was dancing around his head. He wanted to reach out and squeeze Dwight's hand and beg for forgiveness, to ask him why he had to be so stupidly heroic, why he had to put himself in danger and as he moved to do this he saw something that made his heart stop.

Dwight's little finger twitched. It was a tiny movement but Julian was sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. His breath hitched and his hand shot out to catch Logan on the arm. Logan looked at him through sombre eyes.

"What?" he asked in a low voice.

"He moved." Logan looked at him pityingly.

"Julian, Dwight's-" he broke off gazing down at Dwight's right hand. He'd seen something move, twitch out of the corner of his eye he was sure of it.

"See! Did you see it?" hissed Julian. Logan stared down at the hand as once more the little finger flexed itself. He nodded mutely and around him the other Dalton boys became aware that something was different.

"What is it?" asked David in a hoarse voice. Julian looked up his eyes shining with hope as this time all five fingers on his hand moved.

"Dwight's waking up." A shocked pause followed that statement.

"Please don't say that." it was Laura she had both her arms around her brother and she was crying. "That's cruel."

"We're not being cruel, his hand is moving." Logan took hold of Julian and drew him further back so other people could see just when his Uncle Ford let out an exclamation on his other side.

"His hand! It moved! I saw it!" the other people around Dwight's uncle all gasped, too. His mother and grandmother both dissolved into tears. The next thing that happened was his head moving side to side. The doctor came in but his mother came up to him and told him they'd changed their minds. The doctor nodded and called for a nurse for when he woke up. Dwight's eyelashes fluttered, he stirred and then he opened his eyes, staring wide eyed around the room.

* * *

><p>"Alright." said the Headmaster as the large group of boys and girl filed into his office and clattered around making far too much noise for his liking. "Let's settle down." The group stopped moving instantly and they stared at their Headmaster. In all honesty a part of him wished the assembled crowd consisted of different people. He would rather that it wasn't Wes, David, the Twins, Reed, Blaine and Dwight from Windsor and Logan, Derek and Julian from Stuart. He had no problems with Merril, or Bailey, or Shane, though he was beginning to hear too much about the younger Anderson for his liking. Would it kill fate or whatever it was influencing life, to chose a different set of people, one that got into a lot less trouble.<p>

Nevertheless they were a group of people that valued friendship highly, and were extremely loyal. He knew for a fact that Blaine, Shane, and the ex-Windsor Kurt, with whom he knew they maintained good contact, had come from schools that contained extremely homophobic individuals and that they had been bullied and beaten up and threatened until they came here. Now if you spoke to any of them, he hoped this was still the case for Kurt, you couldn't tell that.

"Now I have called you all here today because I wish to discuss, Miss Laude, Alice." there was no rustling or whispering which meant they'd already figured that out because after all, what else would he want to talk to them about. Their behaviour this week had been, with the exception of an incident in the library involving Eryk and the Twins, exemplary. However they did all sit up a little straighter in their chairs and listen a bit more intently to what he had to say. Behind him Liz, Todd, Murray, Bradley, Sylvia and Greg stood like silent statues but he knew that they were listening in just as keenly.

"She's been here for about a week." he continued. "What do you think of her?" there was an awkward pause in which no one was willing to say anything. "Dwight?" he prompted eventually. The superstitious boy fiddled with his hands for a little while before answering.

"Um… she's.. er… nice, I guess." he nodded but didn't miss the raised eyebrows from just about all the students.

"Blaine." he said. Blaine opened his mouth but Winters continued. "Why is that surprising?" Blaine closed his mouth, then opened it again, then closed it. His goldfish impersonation lasted for about a minute until he seemed to have thought of something to say.

"I guess 'cause we're not used to Dwight saying good things about people." he began hesitantly. "He generally only makes a comment that they're possessed, or cursed, or something like that." Blaine finished this looking nervously up at his Headmaster. The Headmaster turned to Dwight, again.

"Are you being honest with me Dwight?" he asked. "You're not just saying that because you want me to let her stay." Dwight shook his head vehemently.

"I'm allowed to like people if I want to. I like Reed, I like Blaine, I like Merril, I even like Bailey despite the fact I have previously tried to exorcise and burn down his house _28_ times." Winters nodded, that sounded about right.

"Alright, the rest of you. Merril what do you think?" Merril paused for a second before answering.

"I think she's very scared but that when she's with us and we act normal around her then she feels better. I think she's a really nice person and I think that she shouldn't need those things on her wrists." he nodded.

"Does anyone here have a different opinion? Anyone think she shouldn't stay?" they all shook their heads. They'd actually been preparing for what they hoped was about to happen by, first, bringing the rest of the Warblers and then introducing her to the other boarding students. She had been generally uncomfortable but the effect of them just saying 'hi' and then departing would be that when she walked down the hall it wouldn't be a load of scary faces but hopefully some she could remember.

"Good because I have decided that she can stay here at Dalton." there was a cheer. The boys began to smile and grin and high-five each other. Winters let the revelry go on for a couple of minutes before saying.

"Settle down, settle down." he noted that behind him, the photo frames reflected them to him, Bradley had developed a rather sour expression. However Greg and Sylvia were looking excitedly at each other, no doubt her voice was good for something, and Todd, Murray and Liz looked pleased with the decision simply because it meant that she was safe. "Now there are several other things that need to be done first. One we need to contact her father." the jaws of all his pupils dropped and he honestly couldn't blame them. "For her to go here I need her father's permission."

"But he'd never let her." said Wes quietly.

"Ah, but what if we agreed not to press charges." there was an awful pause. They could get her safe but it meant he'd roam free. "We need to, of course, discuss this with her and we need to make sure that her future will be okay, that she'll be alright for college. I won't go into the details now, but I'll want a couple of you there when I discuss this with her, understood?" they all nodded. "The second thing is where will she board? At the moment I am torn between Hanover and Windsor. I think Hanover would be a good idea because of Merril but, unfortunately, she doesn't know any other people in Hanover. That's obviously the strongest argument for putting her in Windsor, most of you here are in Windsor and Dwight and Shane you're both in her year but I know that Windsor has a certain level of… crazy, and I do not know whether that would be the best environment for her to be in." There was a pause in which they all thought it over. Eventually Blaine, looking up, said.

"Sir, when I came here I was plagued by all the horrible stuff from my old school, the loss of one of my best friends. Now I didn't settle right into Windsor because I didn't want them to know I was gay and I just didn't trust them enough but there were times when they were with me in which I could actually _forget_ what had happened." he sighed deeply and then continued. "It was the same with Kurt, when the others found out what had happened they thought they should have given him more space but he said that they made him forget, made him better." he shrugged. "I'm not really bothered though, I just want her to go where's best for her."

"That's probably with Dwight, then" said Logan. "He always gets her to talk and it's like sir said, they're in the same year…" Winters nodded. There was a lot of strong reasoning for putting her in that house, except that she would be the only girl.

"Alright." he said, coming to his conclusion. "She'll board in Windsor but Todd I want the situation monitored, closely." Todd Howard nodded, understanding that this was a very serious matter. The school was preparing to take on responsibility for this girl. He had to make sure she was okay. "Any problems I transfer her straight to Hanover, understood?" they all nodded. Bradley made a noise behind him that made it clear he thought it was stupid to put her in Windsor but for once he didn't speak up. "Very well, you're all dismissed. Prefects, Dwight, stay I want you to come and talk to her with me."

Blaine stayed in his seat, glancing at Logan, Merril and Dwight, they were all trying to keep the glee they were feeling masked; they were so close to getting her safe.

* * *

><p>After the Dwight had woken up the doctor and nurse had disconnected the life support machine and tried to asses how he was. It would have been easy but Dwight didn't seem to want to talk. He responded to the sound of voices, noise and light but he didn't want to talk to any of them. He simply stared back and made hand gestures where he could. His mother who had been overcome with tears now looked worried and Blaine and the Twins shared an uneasy look. The last time Dwight hadn't spoken had been the time his brother died. Then he'd been in some sort of state of depressionmourning. Was he going to do the same thing again? The doctor took Mrs Houston and his uncles outside to have a private conversation leaving the Dalton boys alone with Dwight was just lying there staring at them. Reed who had had his head buried in Shane's shoulder peered around cautiously at the boy he had just remembered. Dwight was blinking at them all, not smiling but he didn't look confused. He just looked a little startled. Reed reckoned he knew who they all were. He waited for a couple more seconds, until he stopped looking startled and started looking normal, and then threw his arms around him.

Despite how worried all the Dalton boys were about him they all nearly cracked up into laughter as they watched the look of slight confusion on his face transform to that of pure shock as Reed sobbed and mumbled incoherently into his shoulder. After several long and awkward seconds he raised his arms, in a manner that suggested he had quite forgotten how to use them, and patted him on the back. He looked at the others, a little bleary eyed but clearly asking for help in this situation. This wasn't exactly his forte and he wasn't happy to be here, he had wanted to be with Alan, in heaven. He frowned as Reed peeled himself off him, examining the little artist. He didn't look like himself, he looked paler and tired and older than Dwight remembered.

"Oh Dwight!" Reed exclaimed. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you! I remembered, see, I think all, I'm not sure, it doesn't feel like there's a gap and I couldn't lose you, but I didn't think it'd help, I just had to get it out of me and then you woke up!" Reed looked incredibly happy now.

_So it was Reed_ thought Dwight _I can't yell, I can't scream, but I want to. I failed. I didn't save them and they all got into danger and- hang on where's Danny? Spencer's here, Justin's here, Merril's here, a load of people I can barely name are here. Where. Is. Danny? No! I've failed! Danny's dead and it's all my fault! I should have stopped Adam earlier! If I wasn't so weak and pathetic I could have stopped him! IT'S. ALL. MY. FAULT!_

All the Dalton boys watched in concern as Dwight clutched his head, his face contorted. He looked like he was in pain. His eyes were screwed up but they could see, clinging to his dark eyelashes, the first teardrops. He closed his eyes even tighter and breathed deeply, and it seemed that he was trying to fight the tears that were on the brink of falling down his face.

"Dwight?" Charlie stepped forward. The prefect, who was so usually at odds with and exasperated by the younger boy, could feel his heart wrenching in his chest. This wasn't meant to happen. Dwight was alive this should be a happy day, but he'd noticed the way Dwight's eyes had travelled around the circle encompassing his bed, he knew about Danny and no doubt, because this was Dwight, he was blaming himself. Dwight turned over, flipping himself away from Charlie's kindly outstretched hand. He had his face buried in the pillow, his back curved and the blanked wrapped around him. There was the sound of footsteps and the door opening and closing as his family re-entered the room. Then came a quiet, soft, muffled sob. It should have buried in the pillow and blanket but instead it echoed around the silent room. The Dalton boys exchanged looks as they glanced towards the floor, feeling completely useless.

* * *

><p>The Headmaster, along with the heads of house, had never actually met Alice before. He had decided that, because of what had happened, it wouldn't be prudent to be in her presence. However now, given that she was close to moving to Dalton, he knew he could not delay meeting with her. She had seemed, according to Greg, alright with his presence, but then he hadn't been there for very long. Also Sylvia had been there too, whereas he was accompanied by Todd. However maybe the presence of Logan, Blaine, Merril and Dwight would counteract any misgivings she had, that was the only reason he had requested for them to be there.<p>

"Sir?" it was Blaine. He looked very nervous, his was pale and his eyes seemed to flicker constantly.

"Yes Blaine." the Senior, fidgeted for a moment as if wondering how best to word what he was saying.

"Um… well, you know she's not gonna take too well to your presence, right?" Winters smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes."

"Well… um, we were thinking that..maybe you could sit in the doorway." he frowned and Blaine seemed to quail a little bit.

"Why?"

"Well, then you can talk to her but, um, like, um, not be in the same room, sort of." However immature it was he was finding it very hard to suppress a smile after that statement, especially after exchanging a look with Todd, who was looking down at his prefect with a very amused expression, no doubt because he'd never heard Blaine _ever_ say anything that had made him sound so juvenile before. The four of them were looking increasingly nervous about requesting that of their Headmaster but he nodded to the four students.

"Of course, I'm glad to see that you're thinking this through carefully." they shared smiles and walked to the door. Winters and Howard drawing up chairs from the waiting area. The three prefects and one acting stood in front of the door and after a moments silence Blaine raised his hand and knocked.

"Alice?" he called through it.

"Yes." came the faint response.

"Can we; myself, Dwight, Logan and Merril, come in?" there was a pause then.

"Yes." they looked at each other again and then at their Headmaster. Blaine pushed open her door.

* * *

><p>Reed sat with the other boys in the hospital cafeteria. The tears had dried now, leaving him with red eyes and visible tear tracks. He sniffled and didn't acknowledge whoever placed a coffee in front of him. His mind was racing from thoughts and feelings that he couldn't place. It was like someone had opened a box and poured it's contents out into his head, everything was jumbled up and messy and he'd have to sort it into the right order.<p>

"What do we do?" it was Wes who asked the question. For a long while everyone left Wes' question hanging, instead sipping their drinks, already knowing the answer but not yet ready to acknowledge it's truth.

"There's nothing we can do." Charlie spoke the unpleasant truth at last, saying what everyone knew in their hearts to be true. "I mean, I'm pretty sure right now he's blaming himself for what happened and he only knows about Danny." there was a moments silence. "If he finds out two other people…" Chaz trailed off, looking into his coffee cup, still not willing to go there.

"We'll get through this." it was Justin. His grip on his little sister's shoulder was painfully tight but Laura wasn't complaining, it was a comfort. "We have to." the long silence that descended on the table wasn't broken for a long time, everyone was used to it's presence.

"Reed." it was the prefect, he'd met him briefly. "How are you feeling?" Reed blinked and rubbed his forehead, it had become a nervous twitch for him.

"O..okay." he said. "I think." he looked up and saw that Clark sat next to him and opposite; Shane. "Just confused." there was a round of nodding.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Blaine, his hand on was on top of Kurt's.

"I think, I don't know." he sighed. "It's just jumbled. I sort of." he sighed and then rubbed his head, successfully knocking his coffee all over himself, Clark and the table. No one so much as sighed when this happened, in fact David just stood and dropped some paper towels onto him and he quickly began to soak up the seeping drink.

"I'm going to go." said David. "I reckon she'll want to know what happened?" the others nodded.

"I'll come too." said Wes, standing up and smoothing the wrinkles from his uniform. David nodded, he'd expected that.

"I'll see you back at Windsor, I guess." he said, looking a little unsure of leaving.

"Go to your girl, mate." said Charlie. "Just try and have some fun with-"

"Katherine." it was Reed who uttered the name. All heads spun, rotating in his direction. He was looking up at David, who looked suddenly floored.

"You, you remember her?" he whispered.

"I remember both of you." he said, getting up to hug him and promptly tripping over his own feet. Both Wes and David caught him and, once he was upright, David smothered the smaller boy in a hug, relief washing over him. Stepping back, straightening his clothes, Reed surveyed the others, his eyes falling on the other boy standing.

"And Wes!" he exclaimed. "Inseparable from David!" he flung himself at Wes and Wes caught him, smiling broadly for the first time since they'd received the news that Reed was waking up. "I remember you with your crazy girlfriend." Wes laughed. "And your Nerf gun wars. Oh!" he said, the memories were acting like flares in his mind, lighting up the way for everything he'd forgotten. "Tweedles! Twins! Evan, Ethan!" he ran a hand through his curls. "Whatever you want to be called!" both the Twins mouths fell open and they looked at each other and then at Reed. Getting up the vaulted the table to lift him up between them and wrap him in a hug. "Put me down!" he exclaimed. "I don't wish to tolerate your crazy now!"

"But Dormouse!" protested Evan.

"You remember us!" continued Ethan

"How could we not be crazy?" they both asked him looking very offended.

"You're always crazy! And, oh, Alice!" he threw a hand over his mouth, looking slightly guilty. "I mean, Kurt!" Kurt, however took this as the one exception of being called Alice, instead Reed watched his eyes tear up and he walked over to the smaller boy and wrapped him in a hug, crying just a little bit.

"Thank Jacobs you're back." he exclaimed. Reed just smiled at him, not having anything to say to that.

"I'm so happy I remember you." he finally said. "Even if it means I have to remember your constant over dramatics about you and Blaine." there was a pause. "Blaine!" Blaine got up and joined the growing crowd around Reed, once more hugging him tightly, feeling the relief and joy of being remembered and that he was remembering. Blaine stepped back, holding Reed at arms length. "I'll always remember you were the first person I counted as a friend at Dalton." Blaine's eyes became teary. "You were much better at making me talk then the crazies." he jerked his head at Wes, David and the Twins. "And the prefect." there was a pause. "Chaz! Justin! Logan!" Chaz actually burst into tears, there in front of the others, and roughly pulled Reed into a hug and held him very tightly.

"Oh god Reed." he gasped.

"Calm down, Charlie, I'm fine."

"I know." he backed off, wiping his eyes whilst the Twins snickered at him. Justin gave him a much gentler hug. Logan had risen and walked over to him but seemed very unsure how to greet him, he was pretty sure that Reed didn't want to hug him. However the young van Kamp, probably sensing Logan's hesitancy to do anything threw his arms around him. Logan stumbled backwards in shock, looking completely bemused, he patted Reed on the back and then he let go.

"Are you sure you have your memory back?" he asked the younger boy. He nodded.

"I know everything, I've never hated you, really. I've been angry because you hurt them but I've never _hated_ you." Logan nodded and backed off so his friends could be near him. Reed beamed at everyone and then stared at the people still at the table, wondering what could help to spark a memory of them. His eyes fell on the young girl she was Justin's little sister.

"Hey Laura!" he said, waving enthusiastically at her. She smiled and waved back at him. And that was Spencer, one of Justin's best friends, and his girlfriend Merril. His face broke back into a grin.

"Spencer, Merril." he said they both clambered up and walked over to hug him. Reed was starting to feel very at home with this group of people, he knew why he liked it there. They were like a family, and what had Kurt said

"…_You do what you want, you sing with the Warblers, you paint to your hearts content, you plan my outfits. You get to be you." _The Warblers…

"Bailey!" the Stuart at the very end of the table looked up. He'd been talking quietly to Julian and Derek but he smiled heartily and walked over.

"Good to have you back." he said hugging him.

"Yeah. How's Joshua?" Bailey blinked at the question.

"Good, thanks." Reed nodded. Their were now three people at the table, not counting Laura and Clark. He knew their names; Julian, Derek and Shane. Somehow he couldn't quite remember them yet.

"David why haven't you gone to your girlfriend?" he turned around to ask.

"Because your memory is coming back, she'll understand, she'll be happy for you. I don't want to miss this." he nodded, Katherine was a good girlfriend, Wes' Tabitha had been terrible.

"Derek." he said looking at the boy sitting next to Julian. "You're a player." there was a silence before everyone, except Shane, burst out laughing. Derek rolled his eyes but got up and briefly pulled him into a hug, slapping him on the back. He revelled in his new memories, Derek was Logan and Julian's best friend. Oh. Julian worked on Something Damaged with Clark. Julian…

Reed stumbled back several paces, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks as he gaped at Julian Larson, stuck up diva, Hollywood baby, Dalton's very own celebrity. He remembered the Art Hall. He remembered Adam. He remembered the pain. He remembered the fear. He remembered the terror of his friends being trapped in there with him. He remembered the twisted desires of Adam. He remembered Logan and Blaine's attempted rescue. He remembered the rage. He remembered running. He remembered all consuming darkness. He remembered that this was what he thought had been a dream.

"I'm sorry, Reed." said Julian. He'd gotten to his feet. "I swear I never meant for this to happen. I swear I never thought you'd get hurt. I just want you to know that I'm so so sorry, if you want to go to Dalton and you don't want me to be there I'm gone." he clicked his fingers. "Like that. I'll have to leave Sonic with Derek." Reed smiled slightly, Sonic, Julian's hedgehog. "But I'm fine. You've suffered far too much." Reed shook his head.

"I can't ask you to do that. You suffered too. He was threatening you. You must have been terrified. You must've thought you couldn't've gone to anyone." But then a memory of something after clicked into place with all these knew memories. The memorial service. Reed remembered his favourite art teacher. Danny, a Warbler, Wes' friend. Micah, the name meant a lot to him. Then like a ton of bricks everything that had happened with Micah hit him. He stumbled backwards further, tripping over his feet he fell and was once more caught. It was Shane, he had tears in his eyes. Reed clutched him. "I remember you."

* * *

><p>Alice looked at the teachers and then at the four students unsure what to do or think. A part of her wanted to burst into tears but she hated tears. Another part of her wanted to go over the writing on her wrists, it always made her feel stronger even if it hurt like hell and she knew what she was doing was stupid. A part of her was breaking but another part of her was hopeful.<p>

She'd been given an option by the teachers of Dalton. She could go to the police, obviously, and report the crime and risk her father not being convicted. If he wasn't he could take her back and that wasn't a feasible option. The other side was that if he was she would be put into care and god only knows where she'd end up. Or they could let her father walk free and she could stay here. The school seemed quite willing to blackmail her father on her behalf so that she could stay here and never have to go back to him as long as she never reported it. They hadn't spoken to her father but those were the terms they were going to put on the table when they spoke to him. They were planning to squeeze a lot of money out of him so that she could go to college and be secure when she started life outside of academics.

A part of her was touched but another part was sick. Didn't they understand what had happened? Didn't they understand the terror, the horror she felt? Didn't they realise she could barely sleep at night? Didn't they understand that _money_ was nothing? But of course they didn't, because no one ever understood when it came to her. She was an anomaly. She was something floating at the edge of society but instead of being left alone she was ridiculed and mocked and jibed.

"Alice?"

"I can't." the words tumbled from her lips when Blaine uttered her name. "Can't what?" asked Merril.

"I can't make this decision!" she exclaimed. "I can't go back! Of course not! And for some god unknown reason I _do_ feel safe here! But I can't just let him walk free! Money can't heal what happened! Do you honestly think that if I'm secure for life it'll make everything okay?" there were anxious looks as she began to cry. "That he'll just stop!"

"Stop what?" asked Logan, surely if there was a distance between them surely he wouldn't be able to hurt her, that's what they thought. Her mouth clamped shut. The tear flow slowing down. Logan shared a look with Blaine who glanced sideways at Dwight, who was watching Alice very closely. She hadn't told them everything. But, honestly, it would have been a miracle if she had straight away.

A great silence filled the room and anxious looks were exchanged.

"Look you can have some time but your father will have to make a move eventually and the school could find it's self in a bit of a situation if we don't tell him we have you here. You being here is, technically, illegal." another silence followed Winters words which left her mind spinning with more thoughts_. Of course they don't actually care about you, it's about the school. They don't want anything bad to happen to school, not that it needs anything more to happen. It's just what they want and need, not about you. You'd be a fool to think they care. No one cares, you can't trust anyone. _

"Alice?" her name was uttered again to try and break the silence. "Alice do you want us to leave?" she looked up at Merril who was looking at her very concerned.

"I don't really have a choice, do I? I mean, what kind of choice is it to make?" her voice was hoarse. "I _can't_ go back. I _can't_. I don't think I have any other options."

* * *

><p>"So she's staying?" Blaine sat opposite Kurt in the Lima Bean, a cup of coffee before both of them, telling him of what had happened that week. Blaine inclined his head slightly to his right as he raised his cup.<p>

"It looks like it." he said, as he lowered back to the table, after allowing the hot coffee to pour down his throat. "I can't say how glad I am about." Kurt nodded, licking his lips slightly. Sitting forward his said

"And you still can't tell me what's wrong with her?" Blaine grimaced and shook his head.

"Those are the rules, Kurt, we're not telling anyone that she doesn't want us to, anymore. We have to gain her trust, and besides everyone in Dalton _had_ to know but outside, they don't.""This isn't going to be one of those 'Dalton boy only' topics, is it?"

"'Fraid, so." replied Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's so frustrating, I'm an _ex-Dalton, _why can't I know? What's the difference?" Kurt watched the impish grin spread across Blaine's face and rolled his eyes. "And don't say the 'ex' part."

"You read my mind." said Blaine, the grin still firmly in place. Kurt leant across and pecked his lips, sending the small grin soaring into a full smile across both their faces.

"I miss you." murmured Kurt, his face still close. "I miss you and Dalton."

"Me too." said Blaine, sadly.

"I wish I hadn't had to have transferred back."

* * *

><p>Reed came back to Dalton when he was his memory of the boys was restored. Though he cried for days when he remembered Micah, Danny and Ms Bleumnfeld, he begged his mother to go back to Dalton. Hilde had been very reluctant at first, that school had caused an awful lot of trouble, but Reed had said that it was the only place that he'd been truly happy, it was somewhere that helped him paint, that it was the only thing he'd ever wanted and she had caved to her son's request. She did want what was best for him after all, but she resolved to keep a much closer eye on the situation in Dalton and that if there was a hint of trouble she would pull him out and put him in a high school elsewhere. She had also seen how much those boys cared for her son, and how much her son cared for them, they would look after him.<p>

Reed returned to Windsor on exactly the same day Dwight did. Dwight, it appeared, was not physically damaged from the fire but the doctors told his mother to keep an eye on his breathing just in case. However it seemed that Dwight was even more damaged in the aftermath than Julian, as he still refused to speak. He moved everywhere like a ghost; pale and silent. He had little energy for his activities so that, whilst he made the rock circle in his bedroom, he did not pour it everywhere and he did not raise the holy water spritzer at intruders unless they woke him in the dead of night. All in all the Dwight the Windsor's received was only a shell of the one they had lost.

The other thing that coincided with these two returns was that Kurt's bargained time was up. There was nothing more he could do to convince his dad to let him stay at Dalton, what's more the New Directions had been working at their end and had, someone only knew how, got Karofsky into to set up an anti bullying squad. Kurt had literally felt his jaw drop in shock when Karofsky had straight facedly told him that he was the leader of the Bullywhips and he would do everything in his power to protect him. Kurt vaguely wondered if someone was blackmailing him but then who else would knew? There weren't any other out guys and Karofsky wasn't enough of a Neanderthal to go around forcibly kissing them.

So, with a sad heart, Kurt packed up his things. Kurt had decided to keep it a surprise from most of his McKinley family, who he _was_ glad to be back with, so it was just Finn and Mercedes who came to help him bring his stuff back home, just like the Dalton boys had brought his stuff to Dalton. However they weren't allowed in the grounds under the new security so the Windsor boys helped carry the boxes across to the cars. Mr Harvey and Ms Medel had surprised him by coming out of Warbler Hall, last minute, and running across to him. Mr Harvey had shaken his hand very thoroughly, told him he was one of the best soloists Dalton had had and wished him the best of luck in Nationals against Pure Energy and in whatever he did after and Ms Medel gave him a big hug and whispered 'thank you' in his ear, he smiled at her knowing what she meant. They left after, letting the Windsors say goodbye to their 'Alice'. Kurt hugged them all and reminded them that it wasn't _that_ far to Lima. Charlie had shaken his head at that and said

"They'll be turning up on your doorstep every weekend now." Kurt had just laughed, however, and hugged Blaine once more.

* * *

><p>Now Kurt was standing nervously in the hallway, about to make his grand entrance to the New Directions. He knew what song he wanted to sing for his re-audition, though he knew they'd take him back in a heart beat. He checked his phone.<p>

_**Hope ur 1**__**st**__** day will b good. Windsor + Dalton isn't same without u. Miss u. Courage. Love u xoxo White Rabbit**_

Kurt had to smile at that and all the other texts he had gotten.

_Miss u Alice! Good luck! Call us if u get bored! Tweedles_

_**Take care Kurt. Need anything don't hesitate to call. Queen of Hearts**_

_Bye, bye Alice. Warblerland will miss u. Our tea party just won't be the same! M Hatter_

_**Bye Kurt , see u soon hopefully. Thanks for everything u said by the way. M Hare**_

_Oh Kurt, our room seems really empty and my closet, especially. Did u happen to take with a couple of things that may or may not have been my property! I'll really miss u. Who will I talk to fashion about? Who will stop me from going insane? Who'll talk sense into me? Oh Kurt! I think I'm going to start crying, bye , 4 now. Dormouse_

_**Err Kurt, I know I'm supposed to b saying goodbye and everything but do u know y Reed is crying? Anyway I really enjoyed getting to know u and u r by far my fav out of my brothers boyfriends! Little Bat**_

All the messages made him smile and gave him confidence, yes he was going to a school where he wasn't going to be accepted and loved by _everyone_ but he still had the New Directions. He had Finn, his neurotic 'big' brother, and Mercedes, his crazy best friend, he was going to be alright. He tapped out a response to Shane's so that Reed would be okay, he knew that Shane would have to take over the responsibility of caring for Reed and all his insecurities. The only thing that made him sad was that he hadn't gotten a text from Dwight. Then again Dwight probably didn't know he was leaving, Dwight was probably holed up in his room ignoring Chaz as he tapped on the door trying to get him to eat lunch.

He glanced at the time on his phone. 11:58, time to roll. He placed his hat on his head at a jaunty angle and walked out into the courtyard, by the top of the steps. He was just about ready to embrace his old life at McKinley. His heart was thudding fast, he knew for most this would be a surprise.

"KURT HUMMEL'S BACK AT MCKINLEY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing his arms out wide. The people around him either looked up briefly, to see what the disturbance was, or just ignored him. However what mattered was the looks of pleasant shock and surprise on the New Directions' faces, the happiness. He ran down the steps and hugged Mercedes first, then Santana and then Brittany. Mercedes stole his hat but he was too busy laughing. Too happy being with his first family to care.

"So what are the plans? Am I straight back in the New Directions? What are you guys planning for Nationals?" the excited questions tumbled from his mouth and they all looked a little taken aback, as if they'd forgotten that there was person absolutely obsessed with show choir.

"Wait a minute." said Mercedes. "There are some people." she seemed to share a conspiratorial grin, that Kurt knew too well, with Finn. "That want to say goodbye to you, Kurt, first." she turned and Kurt felt his mouth drop open as he saw Blaine, Wes and David walking down the steps towards them. They stopped above him, Wes and David flanking Blaine just like they had when they'd all met. Kurt felt a grin appearing on his face, he opened his mouth but he didn't have any words to speak. Luckily his boyfriend seemed to have planned a short speech.

"Dalton's going to miss you." Kurt could feel himself choking up already. _I'm going to miss Dalton._ "You were a great addition to the Warblers." Why, after everything that had happened, were they talking about the Warblers? "You made us a better team." and Kurt suddenly understood. They didn't want to talk in the open. If you read between the lines the first line was pretty much the same, a great addition to the Warblers meant you were a great person to have there. You made us a better team, you helped us all stand together. "I'm sad to see you go but we all know this what you want." Translation; this is what your dad wants. This is what's best. "And I'm still going to have you on weekends and after school. But these guys won't." there was a short pause in which, through his over emotional state, Kurt managed to raise an eyebrow. Blaine found a smile. "Well not if we have our way. So they wanted to say goodbye." Kurt swallowed.

"And thank you." it was Wes that said it and Kurt knew just what he was talking about. He'd talked to him about loosing his mother and him loosing Danny. He'd tried to help him. He'd like to think that he had. On that cue Blaine and the others did something, they had all had their hands behind their backs, and they put on… Kurt burst out laughing as Blaine began to sing.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

As the other Warblers filed down the way Blaine had come, Kurt attempted to regain his composure. It was hard, however, when David was wearing over-sized top hat, Wes had giant hare's ears on and Blaine had fluffy white bunny ones.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

The other Warblers coming down he could see were also ridiculously dressed after their Alice in Wonderland nicknames. Reed had little mice ears, Shane had wings, Bailey-too-had wings and a tail, Julian-much to his fans delight-had donned a pair of cat ears. The Tweedles had matching hats and braces and Logan had an armband which had red hearts on it. He also noted behind them, coming down the steps was Charlie with a tiara with hearts on it and Justin with a white one, Derek had a camera and a big crown with hearts and Merril had lilies around her neck. Dwight was the biggest surprise, he had his mini sword and shield strapped to him and he was _playing the violin!_ Kurt didn't even know he could.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

His eyes trailed Blaine as he walked across the step he was on, Wes following close behind. People were certainly staring now, watching the crisply dressed boys with the strange accessories as they sang to the gay kid.

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

They others began to step down in ordered sync. The ones who didn't have a nickname had simply painted a heart on their forehead. A pack of playing cards.

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

He dashed for the grand piano, joining the others who were accompanying them. He looked right up at Kurt their eyes meeting, his squinted slightly against the sun, as he began the chorus.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it, somewhere only we know?_

It was everything that Kurt was sure would never happen. His boyfriend, singing a song to him with the Warblers backing at his new school and it being accepted. There were no boos, or hisses. To the contrary people other than the New Directions were whooping along, no doubt thinking it cute, even if Kurt thought it spoiled their beautiful harmonies.

_This could be the ending of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only know_

As they walked round the drums and the piano, Kurt wondered how long this had been planned for, he saw Reed stumble and Shane, by instinct catch him before he had begun to fall. They were all grinning up at him. Smiling. How could one be so happy and yet so sad at the same time?

_Somewhere only we know_

Blaine walked away from the piano, eyes never leaving him and Kurt could literally feel his heart swelling. Was this normal? Was this even possible? Blaine was still walking towards and before Kurt knew what was happening Blaine had grabbed both his hands, dragging him down the steps and spinning him round to face the people who had come to say goodbye.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

Suddenly all the Warblers were hugging him. Even the few that were left from Stuart pulled him into a quick embrace, and that was when the tears began to leak into his eyes.

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

Bailey, Logan and Julian had all hugged him. The last whispering 'I'm sorry' and Logan pulling him into a hug that was short and yet it was like he was trying to know what that feeling was.

_This could be the end of everything_

Then the Windsor's and the others were upon him. Both prefects looked down on him and Charlie was crying, again. Merril, who he barely knew, held him tightly and he was pretty sure that Derek's eyes were sparkling when he was thumped on the back by him. Dwight stopped playing the violin to quickly hug him looking sad and solemn, still.

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

Reed practically fell into his arms and sobbed till Shane prised him off, giving Kurt a one armed hug and helped him away. The Tweedles, scooped him up between him and tried to squeeze everything out of him.

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_

Wes and David were the last in the line they hugged him together and Kurt smiled through his tears because he could never have guessed that when he had sat down for coffee it would have come to this.

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

He was pretty close to bawling his eyes out and was glad when Finn stepped forward to offer him a hug and then Mercedes. He turned and now the only person he hadn't said goodbye to stood in front of him; Blaine.

_Somewhere only we know_

They were standing very close together and Blaine took something of Merril, who went back to the other Warblers around the steps and New Directions. Unfolding the cloth Kurt saw that it was a white pinafore, Kurt smiled through his tears, of course he had to look like Alice. Blaine slipped it over his head, smiling too.

_Somewhere only we know_

The two of them hugged and Kurt could feel Blaine's fingers working to do up the back.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." said Kurt. Blaine stepped back smiling.

"I don't think I could say goodbye to you." he said jerking his head to the bunch of crazy people. Letting go of him he let Kurt fall back to his McKinley family.

"Blaine!" he turned to see Kurt looking at him. " Keep looking out for Dwight." Blaine nearly rolled his eyes, of course he was going to look after the little nutter, as he spoke he was being harassed by the Tweedles.

"Of course." Kurt smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye Alice." came the cries of various Dalton boys as they made their way off and Kurt looked once more at Blaine. They shared a smile; so he'd moved school? They were in love; _that's _what mattered.


	6. Reborn

**_Apologies for the long time it's taken me to update. I don't really have an excuse. This is just a short note on the story line;_**

**_I will be following some of the Glee story line in this, all in relation to what happens to Kurt. Obviously a lot of the 3rd season doesn't fit but definitely to the end of the 2nd I'll follow it._**

* * *

><p>Alice sat very quietly on her bed. They'd left her alone since she said that she couldn't go. They had taken that as a yes, a reluctant yes. Now on Sunday, Winters, with the schools' lawyer, had set off to see her father. No one knew what Alex Laude was going to do so the wait was rather a nerve racking one. He could bring all hell down on the school for taking her in as she was 16 and not emancipated. She couldn't just leave home.<p>

There came a knock at her door, looking up from her twisting hands in the bedclothes, she called for the person to come in. The door opened slowly and in came Dwight. He, too, looked very nervous. He hesitantly made his way across to the seat by her bed.

"How are you feeling?" she shrugged.

"Empty." she wasn't sure why she was honest with him. Maybe it was because of what he said the first night she'd been there. Someone desiring to protect her was not something she was in anyway accustomed too. Someone caring for her was something she'd practically forgotten. He nodded. Dwight knew all about emptiness, about the seeping bitterness off self-hate, about the poisonous feeling of worthlessness. He knew what it was like to lie in bed at night and feel an ache in your chest like there was something that had been torn away from you, to have your peace of mind shattered.

"You _will_ feel better." he said and there, again, was another reason she was honest with him. He had a biting conviction that she would get through this, that she would be okay.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I did."

* * *

><p>After Kurt left things fell into their usual pace back at Dalton. People still moved with a subdued air and no one was affected when they realised that the DaltonDobry mixer had been cancelled and they hadn't noticed. However the faculty had decided that, to try and pump some life back into the worst affected years, they were going ahead with Prom. That and they owed it to all the girls in Dobry; Prom was something special to all the students and they didn't want to take it away from them. They decided, not unreasonably, that Dobry ought to host this year as it would definitely give the outside guests a stronger feeling of security.

The other notable thing that had happened was that Dwight seemed to have accidentally joined the Warblers. The performance to Kurt, which Harvey and Medel _had_ known about but chosen not to intrude on, had meant Dwight needed to come out and practice with them; it hadn't taken much begging from Evan and Ethan to get him to play, he caved quickly. Now, he followed them to practice, head low, not speaking, and sat in the back, not paying attention. Harvey and Medel didn't care that he was there because they knew he could sing, and well at that, and the staff had been told to do absolutely everything they could to try and distract him. He was always told to, when they got up to harmonise, stand up with them but they never forced him to sing. He'd even partaken in an impromptu performance, simply standing at the back, near Julian, and side-stepping in time.

Now it was two weeks before Dalton and Dobry's prom. Some people, like David, were quietly looking forward to it. Others like Shane, were freaking out because he knew him and Reed were going but at the same time Reed hadn't asked him and he couldn't technically ask Reed because it wasn't his prom. Then there were those like Wes, Julian, Logan and Bailey who were all dateless and not that sad about it. Derek was probably the only person in the position of deciding _which _girlfriend he should ask and then there was Blaine who wasn't worrying about that Prom because he had another more serious one to worry about.

As Blaine climbed the stairs towards his and Shane's dorm, his mind frantically turned over what he'd told Kurt. He had to admit he was terrified of going to the dance, memories of the Sadie Hawkins dance still plagued his mind. Erin had invited her girlfriend Becca, Micah had asked a scarlet Shane, which meant either Blaine could go alone or he could go with Jude who he sort of liked, a teensy tiny bit. So he'd, eventually, asked Jude. The six of them had had a blast but after it the two of them got separated from the others. When they got out into the parking lot they were set upon by bullies. It wasn't until Jude's dad arrived, accompanied by the others that they stopped beating them. Both Blaine and Jude were badly injured and had to be taken to hospital. Blaine never wanted a repeat of that but he also wanted to make Kurt happy; besides Kurt would be looked out for by his McKinley friends. He could count on that, and he wasn't afraid anymore. If someone set on him and Kurt he was going to fight back because damn what they had was precious and-

"Charlie?" he exclaimed. He'd just entered his room, after swiping his card, and was very surprised to see the Windsor prefect lying face down in a bean bag. Shane, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed, was staring at him curiously. Charlie gave an unintelligible grunt. Blaine shot Shane a curious look, his younger brother shrugged.

"He came running into the room." the prefect had an overriding key card. "And asked where you were. I said you were out with Kurt and he flung himself down onto the beanbag." he shrugged again. "What did Kurt want?"

"To ask me to Prom." said Blaine, sitting opposite his brother, ignoring the blob that was Charlie. Shane's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" Blaine gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Did you… did you say yes?" he asked breathily.

"Yes, of course." said Blaine. "I mean I was reluctant, I had to tell him about Sadie Hawkins." Shane winced and looked down. "But he really wants to go. He once told me he asked his dad why he couldn't walk hand in hand down a hallway with a person that he liked? Why he couldn't slow dance at his Prom?"

"But he's coming to ours." said Shane.

"I know. _Our_ Prom, not his. He wants to feel normal. Be with all his friends. You can't blame him. It's why we went." Shane nodded.

"Well I don't think I'd be able to do it. Lot's of courage little brother." Blaine smiled not bothering to be offended by the term 'little'.

"I'm gonna need it. Now go bother Reed whilst I sort this out." he jerked his thumb at their prefect. Shane gave a mock salute and left.

"So." said Blaine, turning to face the form of Chaz that was splayed over his bean bag. "What's wrong?" Charlie groaned and rolled over.

"I can't ask Hope to Prom." he said, staring at Blaine's ceiling. Blaine frowned at him.

"What? Why not isn't she your _girlfriend_?"

"_What?_" he yelped, leaping up right to stare at Blaine. "Who told you that?" Blaine looked at him, even more confused.

"No one, I just assumed when she was in your hospital room after.." Blaine trailed off, leaving his sentence incomplete. Charlie groaned, rubbing a hand up and down his face.

"Okay, Hope is not my girlfriend."

"Yep I established as much from you yell." Charlie sent him a death glare.

"But I like her _very_ much and I want to go to Prom with her but I don't think she wants to go with me." Blaine stared at him for maybe half a minute before bursting out laughing.

"What?" snapped Charlie, rather annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just, why are you coming to me? The others _must _have told you how awful it was to watch me "flirting" with Kurt and watching us dance around each other, completely oblivious to how much the other person liked them." Charlie nodded.

"Yes I did hear something like that, but out of the people on this hall you are definitely the best person to come too." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"What about David, he's a hopeless romantic. Did you hear about the thing with the flower and-"

"Yes Blaine I know all about that but David's not here, in fact he's rarely here." Blaine frowned, he supposed that was true. David was either spending time with Katherine, out with Wes or setting up wild goose chases to send Dwight on to get him out of the house.

"Okay fine." said Blaine, conceding that point. "Look, honestly Chaz, the worst thing that can happen is that she says she just wants to be your friend, right? But honestly I reckon she likes you."

"Why is that?" asked Charlie.

"Because, well, _she was in your hospital room!_ She came running to your side at the first mention you were hurt, that says a lot, so just go pick some flowers of yours and wonder over to Dobry. Also try and think of a nice speech on the way because I know something nasty happened to her in a bar, right." Charlie shuddered. "

Yeah."

"So make sure she knows that you're gonna be patient and wait for her and not force her into anything. Also make sure you're _inside_ we don't want any repeats of what happened between Spencer and Merril." Charlie laughed.

"Nah suppose not, cheers Blaine."

"No problem."

"Oh." said Charlie as he wondered over to the door. "Call me when your Prom's over, let me know you're okay." he shot him a smile and it took Blaine half a second to remember he'd over heard everything.

* * *

><p>The night of McKinley's Prom had Blaine in a tizzy. He rushed around attempting to find the pieces of suit, which the Twins had kindly hidden, and finally understanding why David cleaned when he was stressed. He was also very nervous about what Kurt was wearing, he had seen the prototype and it made him worried. He'd gone to Reed, with whom he was consulting, and all but begged him to try and tone it down. Him and Jude had been laid upon and they'd both been in indiscriminate tuxes. The story of what had happened at the Sadie Hawkins Dance seemed to have leaked out somehow because there were lots of concerned people hanging over the side off the mezzanine wishing him luck and asking him and Kurt to be well and okay. Their prefect, who was elated after Hope saying yes to coming to Prom, patted him on the back and reminded him to call.<p>

"So." said David. "What happened?" Blaine had returned, looking slightly shell-shocked. All the conspirators, minus Dwight, assembled in Blaine's room. Blaine ran a hand through his gelled hair.

"Well, it was okay." everyone let out sighs of relief. "For the most." their were eye rolls and sighs.

"What happened?" asked Shane. Blaine sighed.

"Kurt got voted Prom Queen." there was a shocked silence. "Karofsky was King."

"_What?_" shouted Wes, leaping up off the bed. Everyone else looked somewhere between angry and shocked.

"Yeah I know, it was horrible at first but Kurt was strong. He decided to go back in there and show all the homophobic people in there that they couldn't touch him."

"Did he have to dance with Karofsky?" asked Reed, nervously.

"No." said Blaine. "He should've but Karofsky walked off and he was left standing there all alone."

"What happened?" Reed was still nervously biting his lip.

"I danced with him, and then everyone else joined in so it wasn't so bad." the Windsors all nodded.

"So he was okay." said Ethan, or Evan.

"Yeah, I think so, looking forward to ours."

* * *

><p>"Blaine." Shane flopped down onto his bed in their room. "I look awful." Blaine, who was gelling his hair in the mirror, turned his head to examine his brother. Shane was wearing a similar suit to what Blaine was wearing, simple black jacket and trousers and tie. Blaine, who was very used to his brother's self doubt, put on his most sympathetic expression.<p>

"What about you looks awful?" he asked. Shane threw him a look and sat up, throwing his arms out wide so Blaine could further critic his appearance. His clothes were wrinkled a little from when he had thrown himself onto the bed and his hair was, as always, a mess.

"Have you seen me?" he asked. "And have you seen the way Reed dresses? I'm going to look like a fool next to him." Blaine frowned at his brother.

"Shane, no one's going to care." said Blaine. "_Reed_ certainly won't care. He loves you anyway you look, maybe smooth the creases and tidy your hair and you'll look fine." Shane stared at him, doubtful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." he said, emphatically. He beckoned his brother over and stood up. Carefully he brushed down his brother's suit to try and smooth out the creases. He then took some hair gel and tamed down the curls, not so much that he looked like Blaine but enough to make his appearance look much more put together. "Alright?" he asked. Shane nodded. "Don't look so nervous." he said. "This won't be like last time. This is going to be great." Shane nodded.

"Yeah." there was a knock at the door and Blaine, patting his younger brother on the shoulder, crossed to open it. Wes was standing there in a suit.

"Are you and little Anderson ready?" he asked. "Yep, I need to pick up Kurt."

"Alright, I'll chaperone Little Bat and Dormouse." Blaine rolled his eyes as Shane cried

"OI!"

Blaine left the two others to collect Kurt. Wes and Shane wondered down the hall and were joined by the Twins, both of them were very over excited despite the fact they didn't have dates. Charlie came out Dwight's room looking concerned as always but brightened when he saw them.

"Where's David and Reed?" he asked. Wes pointed to Reed's room. Drew and Satoru, and a load smoke, exited their room. Waving at them, they set off.

"Is the Caterpillar coming?" asked Wes, leaning against the wall outside Reed's room.

"Oh that reminds me." said Chaz.

"Tweedles, can you go grab him? Lucy says she demands photographic proof." Evan and Ethan nodded and bounded away. Charlie glanced at Reed's door. "What is going on in there?" he asked.

"Reed, clothes, crisis." said Wes. "David's trying to calm him down, it's time like these when we really need Kurt." Shane moved towards the door but Wes stepped in front.

"He says he doesn't want you to see him like this." Shane nearly rolled his eyes. Charlie looked around.

"I need to check everyone else is okay, make sure he comes out in ten minutes."

"No! No! NO!" cried Reed. There were clothes scattered all over the floor and Reed was in the middle of it. David was trying to pick up and tidy away the clothes.

"Reed calm down!" he said. "Look you're dressed, you are in some sort of outfit and you _know_ that Shane will be head over heels for you whatever you wear. He'll tell you that you're beautiful and he'll _mean it_." David stared the smaller boy down, daring him to say no. "Now I know _I_ want to meet Katherine and I want to dance with her and make this night _the_ best of her life because I _don't know _if she'll make it to the next one. So can we _please_ go?" Reed looked up at David, slightly shocked but a little more focused.

"Yes, of course. Let me just…" he went into the bathroom and David, rolling his eyes, continued to tidy up the clothes. "Right." said Reed. "I'm ready."

They exited and were greeted with the sight of the Tweedles dragging Han down the corridor, raising their eyebrows at each other, they turned to Wes and Shane. Reed turned a shade of red and noticed that Shane looked exactly the same.

"Hi." said Shane.

"Hi." replied Reed.

"Let's go." said Wes. "Before I throw up." laughing, David threw his arm around his best friends shoulder and Shane and Reed held hands.

* * *

><p>Entering the Hall at Dobry they were greeted with the sound of Lady Gaga's 'Paparazzi'. Wes scrunched up his nose thinking that the song choice was just a little ironic, and frankly idiotic. David slapped Wes on the shoulder and left to find Katherine. Wes went to mingle with the other single people like Bailey, Logan, Julian-Derek had decided on taking Tabitha-and some girls he faintly recognised as being friends of Katherine's, the Twins were busy scaring the girls of Dobry, Charlie and Blaine were part of the happy couples in the centre of the floor. Shane caught Reed's hand and pulled him towards him. Kurt who was dancing with Blaine grinned and winked at Reed, who flushed scarlet.<p>

The night passed quickly for all of them. When it came to the end and Winters stood up by the microphone.

"It's time to reveal who you've voted as the Dalton/Dobry Prom King, Queen, Prince and Princess." Blaine noted there was no tense expectation like there had been at McKinley. "Prom Princess is Katherine Rivers." there were wild cheers from all of the arranged people and Katherine, planting a kiss on Davis's cheek, went up with a very happy smile on her face and grinned all the way through her coronation. "Prom Prince is Reed van Kamp." there were even more ecstatic cheers. Reed walked, tripped and then pushed himself back up. Blushing slightly he went to stand next to Katherine. "Prom Queen is Hope Clayton." Charlie definitely cheered the loudest when his date walked up onto the stage. "Prom King is Justin Bancroft." Justin definitely got the loudest cheers when he went up, just about everyone had voted for him for keeping Hanover together and to show their confidence in him.

The four of them stepped down onto the cleared dance floor. They began to dance and it was quite amusing to watch because Justin was shooting awkward looks at Charlie as he danced with his sort-of-girlfriend and Katherine kept wincing as Reed stepped on her feet. He kept mouthing sorry at her as she scrunched up her face. Eventually David stepped forward to cut in and Shane stepped up to dance with Reed again. Charlie cut into Hope and Justin, and, after he stood there awkwardly, Sydney took pity on him and stepped forward to dance with one of her brothers best friends.

* * *

><p>Aimee McKleenan was worried about Dwight. She knew that he had woken from his coma and hadn't spoken since. She was trying to keep an eye on him but seeing as she communicated almost solely with phone it was rather hard to. That was why when she got an e-mail from him asking her for help-he wanted her to look something up-she normally tried to not indulge him, but seeing as he was ill, or something, she decided to help. She, via webcam, showed Dwight the page of some old book. She didn't look at it, presuming that it was some whim, but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind had made her turn to the page. What she read made her blood feel like ice.<p>

Aimee fumbled for the phone and dialled Dwight's number. It rang once, twice, three times and then hung up. Panicking slightly she turned to her computer and frantically typed in the name of his school. The number for Dalton Academy was on their home page along with pictures of smiling boys in blazers and ties. Dialling the number on the screen she heard it ring once before someone picked up.

"_Hello this is-"_

"I need you to contact Dwight Houston." she interrupted her hurriedly.

"_Excuse me?" _

"Dwight Houston, he's a student there. I'm his… his friend. I'm very worried about him. I need someone to go check on him." there was a rustling noise and then.

"_I'm putting you through to Charles Amos, he's the Windsor prefect." _

"Yes whatever, just do it!" there was a pause when Charles Amos' phone rang.

"_Hello?"_ came the voice, sounding very confused.

"Charles Amos, you're Windsor prefect. I need you to check on Dwight Houston. I think he's in serious trouble."

Charlie was part of a very large group making their way out of the Dobry hall. They were all very happy, there had no unpleasant surprises for Kurt and he enjoyed the night with his Windsor friends. He and Blaine broke from the others as he made his way towards the parking lot. The rest of the boys, and girls, made their way back towards Dalton. Charlie, who had an arm around Hope's shoulders, felt his Windsor phone go off in his pocket. In the aftermath, the Prefects had been given phones so the teachers could communicate with them and they could communicate more easily between the houses.

Answering he was met with a very panicky woman. However as the conversation continued he stopped dead in his tracks and turned pale.

"Thank you." he said and then hung up.

"Charlie what's wrong?" asked Hope. The others turned towards him. He flipped his phone over nervously.

"Dwight's in trouble." he said and then he began to sprint towards the Dalton grounds and Windsor house. The other boys, confused and concerned, pelted after him, leaving Katherine and Hope standing there, bemused they walked back to their own dorms.

* * *

><p>Dwight Houston sat in his darkened room. Around him he had photographs, smiling faces. Dwight hadn't smiled since before Parents Night. He normally had candles but after <em>that<em> night Dwight didn't think that he could light a candle again. Instead he had flashlights in the circle. Four feathers, for the air, to fill their lungs. Four leaves for the earth from whence they came. Four goblets of water, to sustain four individual lives. The flashlights, torches, for fire to be the soul. Finally blood for the veins. He now knew why it hadn't work, he needed to give them _all_ the blood. A life in exchange for four, it seemed fair.

He picked up the knife and then he heard the bangs on his door.

"Dwight! Dwight! Dwight open the damn door!" he could hear pounding on his door. What did it matter, they'd dragged him back to this _empty_ world. He had failed. He dug the knife deep into his wrist, slicing through the vein, gasping in pain he transferred it to the other hand and repeated the motion.

"Mortuum in orbem fers." he said the Latin phrase, the fresh words rolling off his tongue as the blood rolled down his hands and onto the floor. He was asking, summoning them back. This time it _would_ work.

Lying down he examined the people in the pictures. The thuds against the door seemed be in time with his fading heart beat. He looked at Danny's smiling face; he had so much to offer. He was supposed to be prefect, his family situation was being sorted out. Micah; things were getting better, he was a source of comfort to Reed and Shane, he didn't deserve to be taken. Ms Bleumnfeld; she had been a great teacher, she had been an inspiration. Alan; he reached out to touch the face, feeling weak.

"_We need to break in! Drew and Satoru come here!" _

His brother, his brother needed to live. His brother deserved a chance at life and as the older brother it was his job to give it to him.

Charlie had finally got Drew and Satoru to blow the door, he didn't know what Dwight had jammed it with but it had been damn near impossible to open. Charlie ran next to him and turned him over, checking his pulse.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "Han!" Han didn't need telling twice he stopped what he was doing on his phone out and dialled for the ambulance. Reed bent down next to him, tears pouring down his face at the sight of the blood.

"Ambulance is on it's way."

"Get Blaine." said Charlie as he took the torn scraps of sheet the Twins offered him, to bind the wounds. He tied them up and then hoisted the boy up into his arms, turning he dashed past the Windsors who were all standing there, looking shell shocked, except for Wes who was staring at one of the pictures with glassy eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood by Kurt's car the parking lot was filled with other couples saying goodbye. Kurt leant forward and kissed Blaine.<p>

"I had a wonderful night, tonight." he said, leaning back against the hood of his car. "It was fun being back here, I miss it a lot." Blaine smiled at him.

"Dalton's not the same without you, well Dalton's not the same anymore but still." Blaine stopped talking before he could start rambling and thereby saving himself from horrible embarrassment. Kurt laughed, either because he knew what his boyfriend was doing or because he found the start of his rambles funny. Blaine leant forward to kiss Kurt, again, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He jumped, completely forgetting that he'd put it in his trouser pocket. Kurt rolled his eyes on slightly when Blaine fished it out and answered it.

"Yeah." he said.

"_Blaine. I don't have time to explain but you need to head back to the house." _

"Wait what? Han is that you?"

"_Yeah, it's me. I can't explain fully but Dwight's being taken to hospital!"_ there was a shocked pause in which Blaine felt the world spin.

"What, what happened?"

"_He cut his wrists."_ dead silence. Blaine sank to his knees, the dizzy feeling still in his head.

"He, he cut his wrists."

"_Yes, and I know you want to go to the hospital but you need to take care of Windsor, you're acting." _Blaine breathed deeply.

"Yes. Right. I'll be over there now, has Chaz gone with them?"

"_Mmhmm and the others, too. I don't mean to alarm you but there was __**a lot**__ of blood." _Blaine nodded.

"Right, thank you, bye." he hung up and rested his head in his hands. This _couldn't _be happening. Things were supposed to be better, but then again with Dwight, you couldn't tell.

"Blaine." Kurt was kneeling down next to him. "What happened? Who cut their wrists?"

"Dwight." he whispered. "I have to go take care of Windsor." Kurt nodded. "I presume he's been taken to the Hospital." Blaine nodded.

"I'll go, we'll tell you if something happens." Blaine nodded, he stood back up and began to walk towards Dalton.

* * *

><p>David was pretty sure that, out of the assembled Dalton boys and Kurt, he hated hospitals most. He hated their clean whiteness, their ever friendly staff that brought news of pain and suffering. He hated their chairs, hard plastic that dug, uncomfortably, into your back as you waited. Waiting, that what's he hated most. He hated waiting for the news, hated the anticipation, the fall as your hopes are dashed. He hated waiting even more in this place; the emergency department. First the accident that had caused Katherine's heart problems had brought them here and then he had vivid memories of leaping out of a car with Shane and watching their friends being wheeled away.<p>

The doctor came out of the room and they all leapt to their feet. He observed the collection of boys, all in smart dress, with suits and ties. The oldest had come in the ambulance, he was 18 and a friend. He'd had to ride up front though as they worked hard to prevent the young boy from loosing anymore blood. The others had all turned up later.

"He'll be okay." said the doctor and all of them seemed to sag in relief. The smallest boy who had been crying burst into renewed sobs and was immediately comforted by a tousled haired boy standing next to him. "His wounds have been closed and he's had a blood transfusion, presuming there are no complication with that he should be fit for release in two days. The stitches will need to come out in 10-14 days." the boys nodded. "You have contacted his family?" he asked.

"Yes." said the eldest one. "But they live, mainly, in Florida." the doctor nodded, he'd seen this before children sent away by their parents to boarding school, children cracking under the pressure, especially considering which school it was. Dalton Academy, he vaguely recognised the boy, he'd been barely alive when he'd been delivered into his care. "Can we see him?" the doctor sighed, technically they weren't family but he'd already breached client confidentiality by telling them how he was.

"Very well and try keep him away from our hospitals, please." the Dalton boys all gaped at him and then turned to Shane and David. They shook their heads and the doctor just beckoned the crowd into the room.

In the bed, looking too pale to be real, lay Dwight. He was hooked up to a clear bag that was delivering blood to his body. The Windsors all made their way cautiously to the end of the bed and stared down at him. Charlie looking older than 18, leant both elbows on the edge and buried his head in his hands. David placed a hand on his back.

"Is he asleep?" asked Kurt, quietly.

"Yes." came the unexpected reply. It was a nurse, coming to check on his infusion. "He's fast asleep, poor dear. He should wake up tomorrow." she smiled at them and left.

"I can't believe… why would he do this?" the Tweedles shook there heads, unable to answer Kurt's question.

"Resurrection." the single word came from behind Chaz's hands.

"What?"

"He was trying to perform a resurrection." Charlie had taken his face back out of his hands to answer them properly. "That's what his friend told me anyway." everyone was looking at him, curious. "You know I got that call and after I ran to house because I said he was in trouble." there was nodding from everyone but Kurt. "Well it was from this woman and she panicking. She said that, that Dwight was in loads of trouble. That he'd asked her for something and stupidly she'd given it to him without checking because she thought it might make him feel better, but today she looked and saw that it was an incantation to bring back dead souls. She panicked because it goes with rituals where you have to give blood and Dwight had tried and been hurt before by these. She called the school and they put her through to me. I bet he was waiting for tonight, when we were all out, to do it."

"And he was trying to resurrect.." said Kurt, not really needing to ask but at the same time needing the confirmation.

"Micah." Shane hiccoughed, slightly. "Ms Bleumnfeld,…Danny." Wes closed his eyes after saying his dead friends name. "And, I'm guessing, his little brother." there was a long silence.

"How could he be so stupid?" exclaimed David suddenly. "Surely he knows that killing himself isn't going to bring them back! Why does he just have to add to our worries?"

"Because he's Dwight." said Charlie in a monotone. "He _genuinely_ thinks that it's going to work and he reckons that his life is worth giving up for the others'. He'll be gutted when he finds out it didn't work." There was a long pause. Then a moan.

"No, Alan!" all eyes flickered to Dwight who was lying in the bed, face twisted up. "No, Alan you can't go! You can't leave me! I'm sorry! I tried! I tried to help, I did, I swear! But it hasn't worked, has it? Alan I tried to make things up but I just failed! I'm sorry!" they all looked sadly down at the sleeping boy, who was lost in a nightmare so terrible he was weeping. "No, no! I want to stay with you, please! Not again, no please! Alan! Alan why can't I? Because I'm the older, because I'm supposed to look after you." he was sobbing in his sleep, face screwed up. "Okay, okay, I promise. I love you Alan, I'll never stop. Never stop."

The silence that descended in the room following was more painful, more strained than when they were waiting. At least when they were in the waiting room they could hear the sobs of Reed but now it was so silent. Charlie had sunk his head back into his hands, Kurt had a hand over his mouth, Shane was holding Reed tight and David and Wes were staring blankly down at the bed as if wishing they could fix it like that. In the end it was the Tweedles, who were standing next at the side staring down looking unnaturally grave, said.

"At least he spoke." Chaz looked back up, not very much, just so that his eyes were visible and his face wasn't pressed into his palms.

"Yes but for all we know he could have been talking _every night_ in his sleep! We _all _knew he had those stupid sleep problems! He could have been talking since he got back! I was so stupid, I never should have left him on his own. Why did I even think that was a good idea? I should have roomed with him." All the others exchanged exasperated looks.

"Look, Chaz, don't beat yourself up about this." said David. "This isn't your fault, _even_ if you were rooming with him he could have still done this. Yes we could have kept a closer eye on him but it's not our fault. The last thing we need is _more_ people blaming themselves." he looked very serious and he was daring his prefect to disagree with him. Charlie nodded.

"You're right, but I will room with him till the end of term I don't want to leave him alone." David nodded. "Fair enough."

"No." it was Reed. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" asked Charlie. "You _don't _think it's a good idea for Dwight to have a roommate, someone to keep an eye on him, after this?" Reed shook his head.

"I think it's a good idea for Dwight to have a roommate but I don't think it's a good idea for it to be you. Think about it, you're going to graduate soon and then what?" the others exchanged looks, thinking over what he'd said.

"He's got a point." said Kurt, though he wasn't technically a Windsor he still felt his views should be noted. The others were nodding.

"Okay." said Charlie. "Who do you suggest?"

"Me." said Reed. "I'll be here next year and then, if we still think Dwight needs a roommate, he could room with Shane for his last year because Blaine'll be gone too." Chaz seemed to think it over for a bit.

"Okay, I like the sound of that as long as you're both happy?" Reed and Shane nodded instantly.

"It's settled then, with immediate effect, Dwight moves in with Reed."

* * *

><p>Kurt closed the front door gently. He knew that if his dad heard him coming in at this hour he was dead. They'd been thrown out of the hospital pretty quickly because they weren't family and it was after visiting hours. From there they'd gone back to Dalton to find Blaine fast asleep on the sofa, curled up around his phone and one of Han's walkie talkie's. They'd woken him and filled him in on everything, he'd been very relieved that Dwight was okay and mildly amused that Reed and him were going to be rooming together. He told them that him, Satoru and Drew had cleaned the room and thrown away everything but the pictures. He'd then shepherded Kurt back to his car and told him he'd call him when Dwight came round.<p>

"Kurt?" he spun around, heart pounding, to see Finn standing on top of the stairs. "Jesus, dude you scared the crap out of me." said Finn, coming down the stairs. "I thought you were a robber or something." He frowned then looked at the glowing clock on the cooker. "Woah, you're home late Burt's gonna kill you." Finn had opened the fridge and was pouring himself a glass of milk, not caring that he was partaking in a one-sided conversation. "What happened?" he asked, turning back around to face Kurt. "You look really… shaken." Kurt ran a hand across his face.

"One of my friends, Dwight, just cut his wrists." Finn dropped the glass of milk. With a hiss of annoyance at the loud crashing sound it made, Kurt knelt down quickly to help clean it up.

"Wait, you mean the one we put on our slide, the _super_ crazy one." Kurt sighed, dumping the shards of glass in the bin.

"Yeah him." Finn blinked at him, looking long faced and sad.

"Dude I'm sorry."

"Stop calling me dude." said Kurt, in a voice that made it plain he didn't want to argue. He was surprised by Finn's next move, he stepped forward and embraced Kurt. Patting him gently on the back he said

"I'm really sorry will he be okay?" Kurt, stepping back and straightening his outfit, still slightly shocked by Finn's display of affection, replied.

"Yeah, he should wake up by tomorrow." Finn nodded. "That's good, do you know why he, um, you know." Kurt nodded cutting the end off Finn's stumbling. "He was trying to resurrect the people who died at Hell Night and his little brother Alan." there was a long pause after that, lost family members being something Finn could empathise on.

"But they'll look after him." Kurt blinked and looked up at Finn.

"What?"

"You're friends at Dalton, they'll take care of him. From what you said, what I saw, you're a like a giant, much more functional, version of the New Directions. You're family and you take care of each other, right?" Kurt smiled at his step-brother. It was times like these when one really appreciated Finn, he made everything sound so simple, he made you realise that there was always a way, a way out of everything.

"Yeah, we are." Finn clapped him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, I take it this Prom was good?" Kurt blinked and smiled even more broadly up at him.

"Yes it was. Reed got Prom Prince, Katherine Princess, Hope-she's dorm leader of Prima-Queen and Justin King." Finn nodded.

"Cool, you should get to bed before your dad wakes up and kills you." the two of them made their way out of the kitchen and stopped dead when they heard noises coming from the front room. Standing stock still they shared wide eyed, gazes. "Go." whispered Finn, gesturing up the stairs. Kurt took them as quickly and quietly as he could.

"Finn?" coming out of the front room, scratching his scalp, was a tired looking Burt.

"Hey Burt." Burt frowned at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I got thirsty. I came for some milk but I dropped the cup, sorry." Burt nodded as Finn shrugged.

"That would explain the talking." Kurt watched, crouched on the landing. Finn nodded, turning towards the stairs. "Hey, is Kurt back?" Kurt froze and so did Finn, he turned on the spot slowly.

"Err, yeah, I think I heard him come back about an hour ago." Finn lied quickly.

"An hour?" said Burt startled. "Wow, I was out for a long time." Yawning Burt eyed the stairs. "I'll let him sleep. I reckon I'll crash out here, don't wanna wake your mum. Night Finn."

"Night." Finn waited till Burt was back in the front room before turning to look at the silhouette of Kurt on the landing. Finn mimed wiping his brow and Kurt cracked up into silent laughter. He gave his silently laughing brother the thumbs up before he left for bed, Finn tramping up the stairs as quietly as the verb allowed.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke the next day with a painful crick in his next and a comforter thrown over him. Groaning, Blaine realised he must have not bothered to make his way up to his dorm after escorting Kurt back to his car.<p>

"Morning Blaine." craning his neck and staring through his crusty eyes he saw Chaz leaning on the kitchen counter, eating toast and drinking coffee at a disturbing speed.

"Morning." said Blaine, stretching and turning to face him properly. "What time is it?" he asked with an unsuppressed yawn in the middle of it.

"Eight." replied Chaz, grabbing the second piece of toast on a plate. "Most people are crashed out but I'm heading to the hospital." Blaine immediately swung his legs off the sofa and stood, wobbling slightly, on his feet.

"I'm coming too." Chaz eyed him, taking in his messed up and hair and rumpled suit. After a minute of surveying, in which he noted the utter determination in his eyes, Charlie sighed.

"Fine, take 10 to make yourself presentable then get back down here. I'll leave David in charge." nodding Blaine sprinted up the stairs towards his room. Swiping his card he entered quietly so as not to wake Shane who was fast asleep, sprawled across the top of his bed covers, snoring into his pillow. Blaine took a quick shower and pulled out some casual clothes. He gelled his hair quickly and dashed out of his room with 10 seconds to spare, meeting Reed, who was moving dozily along the landing, but was fully dressed.

Charlie drove them three of them to the hospital. Blaine sat in the back with Reed sharing the extra slices of toast that Chaz had prepared and, in Blaine's case, sipping coffee from a thermos. Reed had abstained from having coffee, knowing that he was likely to burn his tongue or lip or something. Blaine could feel the knots that were tying themselves in his stomach as they rode. He knew, from what they'd said, that Dwight was going to be fine but that he looked like a corpse. Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to see one of his best friends, someone he was supposed to be looking after, in that state again. Especially not someone who had already been there.

The hospital car park was full already for the time in the morning. Reed tripped when he got out and fell into the car parked next to them, successfully setting of the alarm. Once the distressed owner had returned and they'd managed to explain that it had all been a giant accident Reed was tomato red, Charlie was still remarkably unfazed and Blaine wanted nothing more than the tarmac ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Well only a true Dalton could cause that amount of commotion before they've stepped in a building." said Charlie, turning amusedly to Reed as they followed the signs to where Dwight's room would be. Reed smiled faintly, clearly too worried to be amused. "He'll be fine." said Charlie, correctly interpreting Reed's lack of response. Reed just twisted his hands together.

"I know it's just, he was the first person I remembered and he wanted to die and he only came back because he heard me, I just feel like this is my fault." Charlie stopped in his tracks. He turned to face Reed who was gazing down at his twisting hands. Blaine shared a worried half look with him, then Chaz bent down, placing both hands on Reed's shoulders.

"Listen to me Reed." said Charlie, very calmly and seriously. "None of this is your fault, none. I need you to understand that, all of you." he said, sparing Blaine a half glance. "David was right last night, blaming ourselves for what happened is the last thing we need, though he ought not to be such a hypocrite but that's beside the point. There is _nothing_ we can do about what happened and, troubling as it is, we need to move forward. If you want to help Dwight, if you want to do _something_, then we continue with our plan. You room with and make sure that he knows he can talk to you, Dwight isn't a touchy feely, heart-to-heart kind of guy but we can't let this go unchecked. Reed I'm putting a lot of responsibility on you as his roommate and I know you have other problems, commitments but we need you on this. I think Dwight wants to look after you and right now that's the strongest thing we've got on him." Reed nodded, ever so slightly moved by Charlie's speech.

"Thanks Chaz, you're right. It's just, it's just hard not to feel that way." Charlie nodded, straightening up.

"I know, you think I don't feel guilty about this, but David's right and it's not going to help. Dwight won't want us feeling guilty about something he did, anyway." Blaine nodded along to his prefects wise words.

"Chaz's right Reed, we need to work on the guilt thing. Dwight has no right to blame himself and we have to stop getting into this downward spiral of guilt. We can't let this get to us. We all know Dalton's hanging by a thread. Dwight's attempted suicide isn't going to do much for us but _if_ we can prove that we can make him better, it'll be good for all of us." Reed nodded.

"You're going to make a phenomenal prefect Blaine." he commented. Blaine shook his head.

"I did an okay job before but I really can't measure up to the standards set." he jerked his head at Charlie who went ever so slightly red.

"Who are you thinking of making your acting?" he asked as they continued to walk down the wards.

"I'm not sure." replied Blaine with a shrug. "At one point I was thinking, maybe, Dwight." Charlie stared at him, as if trying to work out what was going on in his head.

"I guess I can sort of see where you're coming from." he said eventually. "He does do his best to look after everyone and you know that he cares, deep down, but I don't know; people might not take him seriously and, well, I'm not sure about how he'll deal under the pressure of it all." Blaine nodded.

"That's why I was thinking about changing it." replied Blaine. "I don't want to stress him out, but then again some distraction would be good and it's over a year till he takes over."

"I still think it's a good idea." piped up Reed. "Though Dwight didn't take me seriously when me and the Tweedles told him so."

"Maybe because it was the Tweedles were saying it." suggested Charlie.

"No." said Reed shaking his head. "No, he said he was too busy making sure we weren't maimed and killed and I said that's how you described your job." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah I do, and it's _so_ much harder than it looks. You know Blaine, a part of me is really glad that I won't have to look after you lot next year."

Their conversation was stopped by reaching the door that housed Dwight. He was sitting up in bed staring blankly at the wall in front of them.

"I'm gonna find a doc or a nurse or something, you two guys chat with him." said Charlie, slipping off towards the nurses station. Reed and Blaine came in and he didn't even register their presence.

"Dwight?" asked Blaine, cautiously. Again they got no response. They slowly moved over to his bed.

"Dwight how are you feeling?" he didn't respond to Reed's question so Blaine decided for a more direct approach.

"Look, Dwight, we know that you can speak. We know that you have spoken. We know that you feel bad about not being able to bring your brother back, that you feel he needs another chance and you don't deserve one, but Dwight have you ever considered that you do. You did _nothing_ wrong and, frankly, we care about you. You may have lost your brother but you do have another family that cares very deeply about what happens to you." Dwight looked at Blaine after he'd finished his speech and silently pointed at the door, his meaning plain. Sighing the two boys got up and left.

Charlie came walking towards the moment they got out of the room. "How is he?" he asked. Blaine shrugged.

"He still won't speak to us. He indicated that he wanted us out." Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"When can he get out?" questioned Reed.

"Today." said Charlie. "I'll go in and have a talk and then we should head back, if he doesn't want us here there's no point staying." Blaine and Reed watched as Charlie walked in and had a brief conversation with Dwight, that is if a conversation is one person speaking and the other blankly nodding when they think they should.

"Well I see what you mean." said Charlie after he came out. "I told him what we were planning on doing and he just nodded along. I'll get Wes and David to pick him up. Get onto the Twins would you, if anyone can move all of Dwight's stuff from his room to your room, Reed, and redecorate it's them." Blaine nodded and pulled out his phone. Reed cast one anxious glance back before trailing after Charlie and Blaine.

* * *

><p>Dwight came back into Windsor in complete silence. On either side of him, like guards, were Wes and David and what was left of the house stared at him as he made his way up to Reed's, and now his, room. He dropped down onto the bed and only acknowledged the work done to the room by nodding at the messy Twins. The rest, including Reed, left him to it in his room, agreeing that the best thing was to drag him out in time for Warblers.<p>

"I never thought Ms Medel would get pregnant." said David, when they sat in the common room.

"Yeah." said Blaine. "But I guess she is engaged, and she's a good Warbler's mother." there was a round of nods. Reed shifted uncomfortably. He, unfortunately, remembered the truth behind Ms Medel's pregnancy.

"Weird though, to think that we'll go to Sectionals without her." said Evan. Ethan nodded in agreement with his Twin.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem right somehow." they exchanged looks and then shrugged.

"We'll be fine." soothed Blaine. "We're still a talented bunch of singers." there was a short pause and then Wes said.

"You know Julian." there was a round of eye rolling and 'duhs'. Wes rolled his own eyes. "That was rhetorical. Anyway I meant, you know Julian has a record out, doesn't that mean he's not allowed to compete, because he's not amateur." there was a pause in which they thought it over, they'd never thought about it before. Blaine shrugged and Shane frowned.

"Maybe it's just the whole group that has to be amateur." he suggested.

"Maybe." said Wes. "I was just wondering really."

"I'm sure Harvey will have a plan worked out." said Reed eventually. "He figures everything out." _Except getting your lover pregnant_, he thought inside his head but just smiled to the others when he finished his statement. The others nodded.

"Yep, so true." said Ethan.

"Must be if it gets Dormouse sprouting sense."

"Hey!" cried Reed, throwing a pillow at one of the Tweedles. They both cackled madly when it missed and hit Blaine in the face with an

"Ooof."

"Sorry Blaine." cried Reed. "That's fine, just." he picked the cushion back up and threw it across the room at Reed but Shane blocked it with a swinging motion, sending it straight into Wes. There was a moments silence in which Wes looked slightly shell shocked, then he grabbed the pillows and with a cry that sounded remarkably like

"DIE LITTLE ANDERSON!" flung himself at Shane, knocking both him and Reed off the couch. Reed, thinking it was relatively safe to play with cushions, leapt to his boyfriends aid and the moment David saw that he flew to Wes' defence. The Twins, glad that madness had erupted before them, gleefully grabbed pillows and began attacking everyone. Laughing, Blaine grabbed the last one and was immediately assaulted by a barrage of hits from the Twins. Chaz, drawn by the loud noises, poked his head curiously into the common room. Taking in the pillow war that was going on in front of him he broke into a grin, for once being happy to see madness, things were really getting back on track. A pillow flew widely at him from out of Reed's hands. Charlie grabbed it and threw it back to him. He heard a cry of

"Thanks Chaz!" as he exited the room, he shook his head, cracking up slightly, if they got Dwight talking then everything would be pretty much back to normal.

* * *

><p>The Warblers sat assembled in the Hall listening to Harvey talk.<p>

"Now the Fête is cancelled this year." he said. "Because the school will be undergoing a series of inspections and the Fête is too great an added stress. Also the school doubts that at the present moment that many high-profile parents will want to fly in, or that many public guests will come." there was a murmur from the Hall, no one was greatly surprised. "So I think the best thing to do it to work on our harmonies and choreography. I think that if we want to be serious National contenders next year we're going to have to break out of our comfort zones a little, try putting in some of those stunts you've got going." there was a greater murmur of appreciation at that. "Now this is all planning at the moment so if any of you have any ideas, do say." there was a moment's silence in which no one moved at all. Then Reed put his hand up.

"Sir there's something that needs to be done that can't wait." Harvey looked at Reed and looked at Dwight, who was staring into space, sitting next to him. Seeming to connect what Reed wanted to do in his head, he nodded.

"Come up. Let's hear it." he got up and so did David. David pulled some sheet music out of his pocket and set it on the piano stand. Reed took up a position next to his left shoulder, looking down at the music, just. David looked up at Reed once to check he was ready before striking up the intro.

_Step one, you say, We need to talk?_

_He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk?_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

Reed had raised his eyes to stare right at Dwight, not even trying to be subtle. Occasionally he glanced back down at the music to check what he was singing, but otherwise his gaze was fixed right on Dwight who was staring straight back at him, still poker faced.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

Dwight nearly flinched when he heard the words 'fear' and 'blame'. He worked hard to keep his face blank, he wasn't going to let anyone in. He had to do this on his own.

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

Heads were bowed as they thoughts of Danny, or Micah, and Logan even glanced sideways at Julian, mind focused on what Reed was now singing;

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Julian lowered his head even further, brown hair hiding his eyes. 'How to save a life', something he hadn't managed to do. Something he'd tried to do and it had just cost so much more. He glanced at Logan who was staring at him; time to move on, for real.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all, you do know best_

Logan and Julian shared small, almost secret, smiles at those lines. Bailey, who was sitting on Julian's other side, smiled broadly as he watched the two Stuarts: this was progress, definitely progress.

_Try to slip past his defence_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

David's fingers danced across the keys and he barely needed the music in front of him. His eyes, instead, met Wes'. Wes was absorbed by the music, swaying slightly to the beat. The two of them shared a moment and David knew that the worst was over, for now.

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

Reed looked, still, at Dwight. Dwight's façade seemed to be cracking, ever so slightly. Dwight could only think of Alan. Alan as his angel, Alan in heaven. Alan was happy, he was alright. In many ways coming back would be overly problematic for him. Alan wanted Dwight to be happy, he wanted Dwight to live. He wanted him to stop trying. He looked down at the knew scars he'd gained, could he?

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Blaine could feel the lump forming in his throat. Thinking of Jude and Micah and the hate and rage that had killed them but also the love. Micah had run into a burning building for Shane, and Reed, and Jude wanted the right to love whomever he wanted. They weren't just killed because of hate but also because of love, it didn't make it okay but it made it different. Glancing at Shane he knew that he was thinking a similar thing.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

Both Logan and Julian kept eye contact. Both of them remembering their argument just before he'd been drugged. When he'd yelled and Julian had sat there, quietly ordering him to leave his room. Neither of them dared to look away, both lost in memories, sharing small smiles.

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

Reed kept his eyes trained on Dwight. They couldn't loose him. They weren't going to let him walk away from them. Reed just wanted everything back to normal, even if nothing could be normal again. He'd lost then gained his memory and still he was here and still he was happy to be with everyone, Dwight could do the same.

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

Most of them remembered Adam, when he'd been sent to the secure facility. It had gone to court but it was clear that Adam would spend his time in a secure mental facility. Convicted of murder, arson and manslaughter he wasn't going to let out anytime soon, but everyone still remembered him on the stand. How he had stared at Julian and said he'd done what he had to do and that one day, one day they _would_ be together.

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Dwight remembered Alan, how they'd talked. It was clear that Alan was different, he was older, he was wiser. He was wiser than Dwight, he knew what was right and what was wrong. He told Dwight what he had to do, wait, and part of him, as he looked at Reed, felt bad for the hurt he'd caused because of his desire to be with Alan. It had all been a waste and didn't make him any better than Adam, hurting people and not caring in his desire to get what he wanted.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

The Warblers harmonised sadly, quietly. Humming along to the final chorus Harvey was impressed, as always, with their unity. He glanced sideways at Sylvia as she swayed slightly side to side. He'd lost his chance, he knew it. She was pregnant and now, because of his reaction, it was all over. He sighed softly.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

The music was beginning to fade out. Now that they were all singing together Reed was softer and David's piano was almost inaudible. For David, he was worried, worried because the next life he could loose was the one most precious to him. Even with the forewarning he knew that nothing was going to prepare him and he was scared. Reed wanted very much to change the lyrics to 'I would stay up with you all night' but that would change the amount of syllables in the line and throw the others off, plus he didn't really have the guts to make such a move. He wanted to change it because it wasn't over. This wasn't about regret, this was a promise to do something right this time

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Reed sat back down and David rejoined Wes' side. Julian and Logan finally broke eye contact, Julian turned to his other side and was met with a smugly grinning Bailey, he rolled his eyes and looked to the front, where Logan's gaze was also fixed. All the Warblers were still politely applauding Reed's efforts and Reed spared Dwight a half glance. The young Windsor was staring at the floor but he mumbled, just audible over the applause, so that only Reed could hear.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>The door of Alice's room opened after she'd spent the day sitting in nervous silence. Most of the Windsor boys had come and spent some time as long as the four boys from Stuart and Merril. The only person to not leave, not even for lunch, was Dwight. It was now four o'clock and Alice was more than a little nervous. What was taking so long? Was her father trying to get her back? She shuddered and had a sudden urge to be sick. Dwight, who was reading a heavy, old book seemed to somehow notice.<p>

"You'll be fine." he said. "They won't let anything happen to you. The teachers at Dalton care about us."

"But not me." Dwight rolled his eyes.

"You're one of us." he assured her. "I know it." she frowned at him.

"You can't know that." she said. Dwight raised an eyebrow.

"I can." she sighed, there was no point in arguing with Dwight over this. He seemed to be incorrigible once he'd made his mind up.

A knock at the door came less than 15 minutes later. She glanced at Dwight once before calling.

"Yes?" the door opened and there stood Headmaster Winters. His face, unhelpfully, was completely blank. His eyes, too, seemed devoid of emotion. Dwight got up and lifted a chair over to the doorway. Winters nodded once at Dwight who made his way over to take another seat. Winters wanted Dwight to leave and to talk to Alice in private but he was pretty sure she didn't trust him enough to let him stay alone so he let the Windsor stay.

"Well I have some news." he said. His grey eyes met her brown and there was a moment of silent fear and anticipation. "You're staying."


	7. Moving Home

"Here Alice." said Merril, the others had quickly found out the news and come over to congratulate/welcome her. Merril had also brought some of her uniform for Alice to where until she got some of her own. She placed them carefully on the end of her bed.

"Thank you." whispered Alice.

"We'll be outside the room. Come out when you're ready." said Blaine with a reassuring smile. Logan nodded politely at her and Dwight gave her big smile and nod.

Alice changed quickly into her new uniform, vaguely wondering why they wore it on a Sunday. It didn't fit her that well. Merril was taller than her and just generally bigger, the shirt hung off her thin frame and the skirt slipped down a bit till she rolled it up. Apart from that, however, it felt strange putting on the tie and then blazer. She felt terrified and nervous but at the same time incredibly excited, this was a chance to start again. A chance she never thought she'd get.

"You ready?" asked Blaine when she came out. She nodded. "Okay this way to Windsor." Blaine headed the little group with Logan and Merril fell in to step next to Alice, on her other side was Dwight.

"Are you excited?" asked Merril. Alice didn't respond, instead well aware of a tight panic gripping her chest.

"Alice?" asked Dwight. She had stopped and put a hand on her chest, feeling a faint light headedness. She stepped backward and leant on the wall. Her hand feeling the smooth wall, trying to steady her racing mind and calm her panicking thoughts. "Alice?" Logan and Blaine had stopped, too, and were looking concernedly at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Blaine.

"I'm fine." she gasped, still bent over. "I just, I think, maybe, I'm claustrophobic." Blaine nodded.

"Okay we'll bare that in mind." she made to stand up and Logan immediately said.

"Don't hurry yourself we can wait." Blaine raised an eyebrow faintly at him. Logan frowned back unsure of what Blaine was thinking, or hinting.

"No it's fine. I'll be fine. It's nothing." she stood straight and fixed her blazer. "Let's go." they all shared a look.

"Right, this way." Blaine and Logan set off again and Alice was careful to stay on the outside of the three.

"Blaine." said Logan.

"Yes?"

"That wasn't a question but never mind. What are you doing about getting her stuff?" Blaine smirked at the Stuart prefect.

"I'm one step ahead of you, or maybe two."

"Get on with it." said Logan, a little impatient.

"Well you see Winters actually phoned me after he left the meeting with her father. He told me the news so I sent Tweedles and Wes and David to go get it, hopefully they'll be back by now and setting it all up." Logan nodded.

"Right, that's good. I take it she's rooming on your floor?"

"Naturally."

* * *

><p>Wes pulled his Hummer to a stop outside Alice's old house. It was large, very large for two people. It was white brick with large windows, a plain front door and white picket fences and a little gate. The front lawn was mown perfectly flat and the garage door shone slightly in the faint sunlight. The Twins raised their eyebrows at each other and Wes and David exchanged a look.<p>

"Well." said Wes. "This is… nice." Evan rolled his eyes and walked up to the front gate. "Why do they need all this room?" asked Wes, as he trailed behind the Twins up the garden path to where they were standing on the doorstep about to ring the bell.

"I dunno." replied David. "Maybe there's an army of servants." At that precise moment the front door opened and there stood someone dressed in the classic, old-fashioned, maid's outfit. They had a black dress with a white apron over the top and even a white cap to cover their hair. The four boys all met each other's eyes and cracked up into laughter. The women frowned at them. David straightened his face and said

"We're from Dalton. We're here for Alice's stuff." she nodded, still looking grave, and beckoned them inside. She didn't say a word to them as she lead them through the house and up the stairs.

"Err." said David. "Can you speak?" she nodded.

"Are you allowed to?" asked Wes. She moved her head from side to side in a noncommittal gesture. The boys exchanged raised eyebrows and confused looks. There was an oppressive silence in the house. All the boys felt uncomfortable and downtrodden just by walking through the hallway. They were lead up another flight of stairs, right towards the top of the house. They weren't sure how Alice had survived in this environment. Ethan and Evan had a strong desire to say something funny just to alleviate the tension. However even they knew that it was inappropriate. Finally they stopped outside a door and the maid lady searched for a key on a large ring. Eventually she found it and fitted it into the lock. She pushed the door open, slowly.

Her room had an air that was very lived in. The walls were painted dark blue, almost black, but there were a lot of mirrors attached to the walls at angles that reflected the light of the sun, and the one overhead light. The Twins made their way to her desk, above which had a corkboard covered in photographs. Most of them showed a very young Alice with a smiling woman with long dark hair and hazel eyes. Looking in all of them you could see the happiness radiating from both women, Alice's smile was broad and her eyes seemed to sparkle. Also attached to the board where the programmes of musicals she had attended and a photograph with her and another girl and boy, both with red hair and green eyes and wide, gappy, toothy smiles.

"So how much of this stuff will she want?" asked David, looking around at the piles of stuff that cluttered up the room.

"Oh I wouldn't imagine much." came the reply and they all looked up, surprised. "I was instructed to tell you what to take." she said in explanation. "Now I'll sort through the clothes 'cause she's very particular about those but she'd definitely want her guitars and if possible the keyboard." she gestured over to the instruments that were hidden in the corner, the keyboard nearly buried under a mound of sheet music. "I'd doubt she'd want the books only a couple of the older ones that have sentimental value. The sheet music, nah leave it, and all her school books. Take her stationary, obviously." she added as an after thought. "And." she said rummaging through the mess by her bed. "Take this, but _please _don't read it." Wes took it and held it carefully, weighing the small leather bound book in his hands, curious, before slipping it into a box.

When David had put the last box in the car they were left with a slight problem. The keyboard was propped up against one of the twins and there certainly wasn't enough room in the boot for it. They'd dealt with the guitars-they were going to sit between David's feet when he got in the front-but the keyboard was just too big.

"I guess there's nothing else we can do." said Wes. "Tweedles, you take it on your lap." they both nodded, oddly compliant, and clambered into the back of the car. David was about to climb into the passenger seat when he turned back to the housekeeper standing on the doorstep, watching them.

"One sec." he said to Wes and ran back up the front steps. "Does she like the colour of her room?" he asked. She blinked at the seemingly random question then shook her head. "Brighter or darker?" he questioned. She help up one finger. "Thank you."

"What did you want?" asked Wes as he pulled away from the curb.

"To find out how to make her feel at home."

* * *

><p>Blaine felt his phone vibrate as they approached Windsor. Taking it out he opened the text he'd received. A smile alighted his face when he read it and he passed it silently to Logan. Logan scanned the message faster than Blaine and nodded when he'd finished.<p>

"Good."

Alice didn't speak on her journey through the school. In reality she still felt a little off balance and her right hand was shaking ever so slightly, but no one had noticed because she had stuffed it into the blazer pocket. There weren't many people around in the corridor and the ones that were simply nodded or smiled at them before keeping on their way. It was nerve-wracking to think that soon she would _live_ here. She would spend every second, waking and sleeping, in the near vicinity of boys, and men. She hadn't thought, when she'd been running, that she'd ever be able to be around another man. She'd once been offered help by a man, who rightly thought she was hurt, and she had frozen. Frozen as her mind flooded with memories until she'd regained her bodily functions as he'd reached out to shake her and she'd fled. When she'd found Dalton she was on the point of collapsing. She'd been sick twice. She was cold and soaked. Her glasses were broken and her vision was blurred at times. Her leg was aching beyond anything, she could barely walk on it. She'd tried calling for help from the booth but she hadn't been able to, she hadn't known how it worked. Then the rain had stared and she'd crawled underneath the tree, convinced that her father was going to be the death of her. Then Blaine had turned up. He seemed scared and the way he rambled was calming. When he'd extended his hand she had had the terrifying second in which she weighed up the prospect of possible death against her overwhelming, all consuming fear. In the end she'd taken his hand, shaking from fear and when he'd told her to get into the car she couldn't, she just couldn't. She'd been sick from fear, the fear of what might happen, the knowledge he would have so much power over him. Then she guessed that her body had finally given out. She'd woken up in a white room. There was a woman their that had bandaged her leg, taken her glasses and informed her that they needed fixing and she should wear the contact lenses. She had then tried to take her temperature and she couldn't let her. Then the two boys and girl had come. The boy, Dwight, had just gone around like there was nothing wrong with her but Blaine and Merril, and then when Logan had turned up, had been nice to her. Somehow Dwight's rambling had calmed her, for some reason his calm yet crazy demeanour made her trust him. After that, no matter how afraid of men she felt inside, she couldn't help but trust them. The way they had shared their secrets and stories made her feel like they cared about her. For some reason they _cared_ about her. Some strange, warming, reason they wanted her to be safe.

When they reached the door to Windsor they all stood still. "You ready Alice?" asked Blaine. Alice nodded, her lips pursed. Internally she was terrified, she wasn't ready at all but she wasn't about to start admitting her weaknesses to people. That would just give them more power over her.

"I think." said Merril, glancing at Logan. "We won't come in." Alice felt her eyes widen. The only girl here was going to leave? Merril saw her discomfort and seemed to guess why.

"It's okay, I won't be far away, just in Hanover. If you're that uncomfortable you can tell Mr Howard and he'll let you transfer, we just thought you'd be better hear because most of the boys that come regularly, that shared things with you, are in Windsor. Also Dwight is in here and he's in your year, also Shane." Alice listened to the perfectly argue reason, already thought out for. Put like that it was enticing. It was easy to forget things around the crazy boys that visited. They made the ache inside less. Made the choking fear release.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." said Merril, giving Blaine a long look. Blaine nodded and rolled his eyes slightly.

"We'll be off, then." said Logan and he smiled at Alice before turning to walk away.

"Good luck." said Merril before she, too, smiled and ran after Logan.

This left Dwight and Blaine standing alone with Alice. She seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Are you cold?" asked Dwight and Blaine hid his rolling eyes with his hands. Alice shook her head. "Alright." said Dwight, sending her a confused look. Blaine took his hand away from his face. He placed both of them on the door handles. He leant forwards slightly, his face still turned to her, a smile gracing his lips. Dwight stood on her other side, looking generally unbothered by everything.

"Ready for this?" he asked again. Alice nodded, this time much more confident. It was time to be an optimist, time to look forward to what she could have. She didn't think she was in too great danger here. She didn't believe that they'd hurt her. Why? She wasn't yet sure. Blaine smiled at her even wider and then he pushed both doors open in a rather dramatic way.

"Welcome to Windsor!" he cried as the doors swung wide to reveal a giant common room. There were sofas and chairs scattered around. There was a fireplace, that wasn't lit, a wide screen T.V. and a games console. There were large set of stairs up to the next floors and a doorway leading to another room. There was also another door leading outside and very large windows. It seemed very extravagantly decorated for a boys common room, like the glass chandelier, and the wide screen T.V. seemed oddly expensive to be entrusted to a group of what looked like rowdy boys. The other odd thing about the room was that there were _no people_ there.

Blaine frowned slightly at the lack of people. Dwight raised his sprayer slightly, looking around suspiciously at the empty chairs and tables.

"What the hell?" muttered Blaine.

"Where is everyone?" asked Dwight, who was stalking towards the couch in a stealthy way.

"They should be here." said Blaine. "Tweedles, Wes and David are here, they said so." Dwight shot him a look, that clearly told him he was fool for taking everything the Tweedles said as true. Alice was frozen. There was something seriously wrong here. What was up? Suddenly they heard a small chatter of laughter from upstairs. Blaine's eyes went upwards towards the mezzanine, as did Dwight's. Alice was still frozen, not daring to move. "They're upstairs." muttered Blaine. "All of them." then he rolled his eyes. "I should have known." Dwight tucked the sprayer away.

"What are they doing?" he asked. Blaine held up a finger to silence him and make him wait.

"Alice." said Blaine, turning to where she was standing stock still and white. "They're just upstairs, you're room's up there too." she swallowed and nodded. Blaine stood there and eventually realised that she wasn't going to walk if he didn't first. He began his ascent up the stairs and after a short, incredibly awkward pause, Dwight followed him meaning Alice took up the rear. When Alice made it to the top of the stairs she was greeted with a shocking sight. What looked like all the boys in Windsor were lining it, all of them wearing bright grins and paint. She took a step forward, trying to keep her eyes on most of them, and found that her foot connected with something soft and very different from the hard wood she'd been expecting. Looking down at the floor she saw, to her immense surprise, a soft red carpet. It wasn't actually carpet, it was something more like felt but it did the same job. It stretched all the way to one of the end rooms. Alice could feel tears creeping into the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe how nice they were being to her. Why were they doing this for her? Blaine, who was watching with a smile, jumped onto the carpet with a definite spring in his step.

"Right this way."

"Follow the White Rabbit." chirped one of the twins who were standing near the door where the carpet ended. Alice frowned, completely confused, and Blaine shook his head, frantically. The smiles stayed on everyone's faces but there was a distinct tension as Alice cautiously walked towards Blaine's beckoning hand. Dwight was hovering nearby and he held out the swipe card when Blaine gestured.

"Here you go." they'd stopped outside the second last door on the right of the corridor and Blaine was extending the card to her. "This room is officially yours." Alice took the card carefully in her hands.

"So, I'm the only one who can get in?" she asked, tentatively.

"Well, no." replied Blaine, looking a little regretful. "I can also get in, I'm prefect so I have an 'overriding' key card." Blaine noticed the look of apprehension on her face and hastened to add. "Don't worry I've never used it." She didn't look very assured but Blaine decided to let it slide. "Go on." he encouraged, jerking his head towards the door. She still seemed unsure.

Alice wanted to open the door but she wasn't sure. Knowing Blaine had a key to her room made her uncomfortable and the idea of boys sleeping on either side of her, again, made her feel uncomfortable. It would be so easy to get into her room. It would take barely any effort.

"Alice?" asked Blaine. "Is there something making you uncomfortable?" she attempted to shake her head and nod at the same time.

"What is it?" asked Dwight, edging a little closer.

"Who…" she began but found her voice couldn't quite work. "Who lives either side?"

"Oh." said Blaine, as if he suddenly understood everything. "Well there's no one on the left but Dwight and Reed live on the right. Me and Shane are opposite that, Evan and Ethan are next to us and Wes and David are opposite you." she nodded, but the only thing she looked a little happy about was Dwight being next door.

Finally, with a trembling hand she slotted the card into the lock. She swiped it down once and it beeped. She took it out and carefully, with both hands gripping so tightly that the knuckles became white because they shook so much, opened the door.

The room that lay before was bigger than her room at home. Much bigger. It was like an apartment. The bed stood on a wooden dais on the right of the room just beyond a wide circular living area. The bed was made and had a large white comforter folded neatly at the foot. The curtains around it were drawn there was a small heap of books on the desk by it. Above that-she gasped out loud-was her cork board from home, with all the photographs, mainly of her and mum, and the musical programmes. The living area had a random collection of furniture in it. There was a wooden coffee table, a giant brown couch that looked very squishy, and a small T.V. The wardrobe door stood slightly ajar and she could see some of the clothes that she would wear hanging there. The dais that stood opposite to the one that had her bed on had rugs and blankets covering the wood with large cushions and beanbags on it. At the back of the room, on another dais, were her guitars and keyboard, on it's stand, and, balancing on top of that, was her diary. She ran across the room, ignoring the crowd of boys at her doorway and scooped it up, carefully checking the hair she'd tapped between the covers so that she'd know if anyone read it. To her surprise it was unbroken.

"We didn't look at it." said one of the boys. Turning around she saw that it was…. Wes. "Your maid person said not to." Alice blinked in surprise, they'd listened to that? They'd respected her privacy! Glancing around she suddenly saw the reason that the boys were covered in paint. The walls had been painted a light, sky, blue. She suddenly felt choked. Not in the bad, fear, way but with emotion, with tears. They must have seen her room at her old house. They must have discovered that she'd hated it. She could feel the hot tears begin to seep out of her eyes and race down her cheeks. For once it didn't bother her. She was actually crying from happiness!

"Thank you." she whispered. The message was quiet but soon passed around. Then to her surprise they all began to cheer and applaud. This just made the tears faster and Dwight made a move towards her. Blaine caught his shoulder and shook his head. Instead he turned him and lead him out of the room, the other boys following. When Blaine closed the door she sank to ground where she was. The tears flowing freely and choky sobs emanating from her mouth, the diary clutched to her chest. She rested her head on her knees as she was overwhelmed by their attempts to make her feel at home.

* * *

><p>The last term at Dalton flew by in a whirl of revision, exams, inspections and hammering. Dalton had stared the building project for The Blumenfeld Memorial Art Hall on the site of the old Art Hall. It was going to be divided into two main areas like the last one. The main Hall; The Danny Abott Memorial Hall, and the smaller focus rooms; The Micah Randall Focus Rooms. The decision to name the Hall after those that had perished in it, or near by, had been unanimous and without need of a general discussion.<p>

"Jules!" Logan Wright came sprinting down the a hall in the middle of the main building. He was holding a piece of paper and chasing after a receding brown head. The boy in question was completely oblivious to his friend's shouts as he strolled casually down the hall, ipod headphones in both ears.

"JULIAN LARSON!" Logan nearly screamed as he ran as fast as he could, not sure why he couldn't catch up with someone who was walking. The other boys, mainly day students, flattened themselves against the wall as the temporarily redundant Stuart prefect raced down the hall.

"Julian." gasped Logan as he finally caught up with his friend, falling, panting, into step next to him.

"Huh?" replied Julian, pulling the speakers out of his ears. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, you're getting as bad as Bailey." tutted the blonde haired boy. The brunette rolled his eyes too.

"I certainly hope you didn't run down a corridor to tell me _that_."

"Of course not."

"Then what?"

"Inspection report's back." he waved the piece of paper in front of Julian's face. Julian snatched it off him and began to read it at a frightening speed. He finished it quickly and thrust the paper back at Logan. Logan stuffed it into his bag and then turned to his friend.

"Well?" he asked Julian in his silence. Julian shook his head, not yet ready to answer. As they continued to walk Blaine came running up to them.

"Did you see the report?" he questioned them both. They both nodded.

"And?" Logan shrugged.

"It's good, I guess, better than I'd hoped for."

"I'll say." responded Blaine. "I was half expecting it to say that they wanted to close the school." Logan nodded along but his eyes were on Julian. "Is he okay?" Blaine mouthed at Logan and he shrugged.

"Has Wes seen it?" he asked.

"Nope. I think Chaz was going to talk to him after he'd spoken with Dwight." Logan nodded.

"I see." he said. "Who else has seen it?"

"I reckon that most of the Hanovers are crowded round it now and Charlie wanted to talk to some people and he wanted me to circulate it too, but I saw you guys and decided to stop by." he shrugged.

"I think it's better than I thought." Julian said, eventually. "I thought… I don't know what I thought but I didn't expect that."

* * *

><p>"Wow." said Wes. "It's <em>that<em> good." Wes was sitting on his bed, David next to him, Reed on their sofa curled into Shane's chest, Dwight on the floor and Charlie standing over all of them. The inspection report was clutched in his hands and he'd just finished reading it out.

"I can't believe the board think that we're 'better than before'." quoted David and they all shook their heads.

"It's probably to do with the fact that this year there were no pranks or anything. There was no trouble." Chaz practically beamed as he said that.

"That probably had something to do with the fact that Evan and Ethan had been up the night before teaching Shane how to dismantle cameras and pick locks." Everyone looked at the tousled haired boy.

"What?" asked Shane. "Do you think I'm just going to sit around and study?" Charlie rubbed his forehead.

"I'm so glad I won't have to deal with you, properly."

"Does this mean." interrupted Reed. "That Dalton needs no more inspections and that they're going to leave us alone, and that everything is 'fine' again?"

"Looks like it." there were cheers from four of the boys, Dwight stayed silent.

When they'd all left the room Shane led Reed into his and Blaine's room. "Don't worry." said Shane as he sat down on his bed. "Blaine's walking around the school talking to people about how wonderful the report is, he won't be back in a long while." Reed sat down on Blaine's bed, crossing his legs and clasping his hands in his lap.

"So?" he questioned. Shane scratched his hair uncomfortably.

"Well it suddenly occurred to me that we've never really… talked." Reed ran a hand through his own curly locks and stared down at his folded hands.

"Yeah, I guess we haven't." he responded after a couple of moments silence.

"Reed I love you." said Shane, his eyes filling with unexpected tears. "I really love you, but sometimes it's really hard." Reed's eyes, too, began filling with tears.

"I know, I know it must have been awful. I'm so-"

"NO!" exclaimed Shane. "No I don't want you to apologise and it's not about you being in the coma, it was hard but I could do it. I learned the valuable lesson of patience."

"Then what?"

"It hurts that sometimes, sometimes I feel you don't trust me, not fully, not like you did." Reed looked back down at his hands unable to look into Shane's heartbroken, tear filled, eyes.

"I do trust you, it's just that…." Reed trailed off, twisting his hands very nervously.

"Just what?" prompted Shane, desperate to get a response from Reed.

"It's just that sometimes I feel I don't know you." The silence that hung between them after that statement from Reed was frighteningly quiet.

"I see." the tears in Shane's eyes spilt over a little.

"I just, I know how everyone expects me to behave because I remember so around everyone I-"

"But on a brave face, a show." Reed bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." Shane bit his lip.

"Do you love me?" Reed swallowed.

"Yes, yes I'm sure I do." Shane resumed his lip chewing.

"What can I do to make you trust me?" he asked. Reed shook his head.

"I don't know. I love you but sometimes I feel like I don't know you." he swallowed heavily. Shane slipped off his bed and knelt before Reed. Taking both of Reed's hands in his own he clasped them tightly.

"I promise I'll do everything to make you trust me again." he got up, kissing the top of Reed's head, and left. When the door closed, Reed burst into tears.

"You okay little A?" he looked up to see Chaz leaning against the nearby wall.

"What? Oh, fine." replied Shane.

"Sure?" he asked. "You look like you've been crying." Shane smiled weakly and hastily wiped his eyes.

"I'm sure." Charlie nodded but frowned at him at the same.

"If you say so."

"Get out of here." he said, when Charlie didn't move. "Go write your graduation speech or something." Charlie grinned at him and left, leaving Shane to lean against the wall and consider to what depth his problem with Reed extended.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Dwight knocked on her door half an hour after leaving her. Blaine had received word from Harvey that he and Medel wanted her to sing for the Warblers at some point and that she needed to come for a special meeting of the Warblers to organise a time. It wasn't an audition, so much, more a chance for the boys to hear her voice and, hopefully, boost her confidence. There was no response until a piece of paper appeared from underneath her door with the words 'Who is it?' scrawled on it.<p>

"Blaine and Dwight." called Blaine. There was another moments silence until her door slowly opened and her face appeared in the crack. "Can we come in?" asked Blaine, tilting his head to the side. She nodded and the door swung wide.

They entered her bedroom in silence and she gestured that they could sit anywhere they wanted before clambering onto her bed.

"Alice." began Blaine. "There's a special Warbler meeting today, and you need to come because, well, we need to work out a time for you to sing to them."

"Sing to them?"

"You're in the Warblers." reassured Dwight. "But Harvey and Medel want us to know what your voice sounds like." Blaine gave her another smile.

"Does that sound good?" She nodded.

"When is it?"

"Now, actually." said Blaine. "If you're ready." She nodded and Blaine smiled fully. "Let's go then."

Warblers Hall was full when they arrived. Noise of chatter reverberated around it, amplified by the acoustics. The Warbler boys were spread all over the floor, lounging whilst they casually talked to their friends. Mr Harvey and Ms Medel sat at the desk, ignoring the boys, and were engaged in the fast, fierce, quiet, conversation. They had barely gone two paces into the Hall when Blaine stopped and sat down. Next to where he'd sat down were the other boys from Windsor she recognised. Alice ran their names over in her head to calm herself as she sat down next to Dwight, a couple of inches from the door.

_Evan, Ethan, Shane, Reed, Wes, David, Blaine, Dwight. Evan, Ethan, Shane, Reed, Wes, David, Blaine, Dwight. Evan, Ethan, Shane, Reed, Wes, David, Blaine, Dwight. Evan, Ethan-_

"Alright Warblers." Mr Harvey had gotten to his feet from behind the desk. "I have received our competition list for Sectionals." Everyone sat forward a little bit. "And I have good news and bad news." there was a moment in which just about everyone in the hall sucked in a large breath of air, waiting for Harvey to tell them everything. "The good news is that we have the Hispters again _and_ we won't be meeting New Directions till Regionals, hopefully." there were lots of sighs of relief and chatter broke out across the hall. "Quiet!" exclaimed Harvery. "I haven't finished. The bad news is that we're going to be meeting Aural Intensity." there were groans from round the hall especially from the older two years. They'd never beaten Aural Intensity before.

"Now, now." said Medel. "Don't take it like that, we both think you've come a very long way since the last time you met." there was a silence but quite a few eyes were rolled.

"That's right and we can focus on their weaknesses later, we have yet to reach the real reason for this meeting." Harvey's eyes met Alice's and she shrunk backwards slightly. "We have a new member and we need to hear them sing." All eyes swivelled to where Alice was sitting and she felt her heart rate speed up in fear. "Do you have a song that is nearly ready?" Alice had been so focused on the eyes staring at her that she didn't register what Harvey said for a little while.

"Erm. Yes. I do have a song ready." Mr Harvey frowned at her slightly, causing her to shrink back even further.

"You mean, you have one you could sing now?" Alice nodded. "Well that's excellent. Come up." he beckoned to the front and she got up, her legs trembling a little. As she picked her way carefully to the front, making sure not to touch anyone, the Twins began to cheer. They clapped their hands together and cheered. The other Windsors cottoned on and started to applaud too. By the time she'd made her way to the front, next to the piano, the entire hall was cheering and Ms Medel was clapping quietly.

"Would you like accompaniment, dear?" Alice's eyes widened slightly.

"Err, no-no thank you. I can-can I play?"

"Of course take a seat, make yourself comfortable, take you time." she nodded, slightly pink in the face and Mr Harvey made his way back to his own seat. She sat on the stool and hurriedly made an adjustment to it's height. Laying her fingers on the keys she swallowed and winced slightly.

_No one's going to hit you for doing this. They _want_ you to do this. They're cheering you on. They _want_ to hear you sing. No one's going to hit you. No one's going to hurt you._

After telling herself that several times she felt just about ready to play. Closing her eyes and breathing very deeply she began to play the intro.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_'Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not breakThe way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

All the Warblers were sitting up right, listening hard, by the time she had reached the chorus. There was no doubt in anyone's mind to what this song was about and Blaine shared a look with Wes and David and they both nodded, silently agreeing that she was much stronger than she looked.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of youI find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of youI never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of youI learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of youI'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Alice wasn't sure at what part of the song she'd started crying but by the end her shoulders were shaking. All the Warblers exchanged looks that plainly said her voice was brilliant but they felt it would be wrong to get up and start cheering. She hid her head in both hands and they could hear her breathing, deep and heavy, trying to calm herself down.

When Alice felt relatively calm again she could feel embarrassment about the tears that poured so freely down her cheeks fill her. She scrubbed both cheeks hastily with her hands and looked up, apologetically, at Mr Harvey.

"I'm sorry." he shared one look with Ms Medel.

"You have _nothing_ to apologise for." he said firmly. "Nothing."

"It was an incredible song." said Logan, in an attempt to distract her.

"Yeah." piped up Bailey. "I'd say you were definitely good enough for the solos." David elbowed Blaine in the side.

"Move out the way Blaine, we've got another person to take lead now." Alice went red and looked down at her hands, slightly overwhelmed by the praise.

"That's a good thought." said Medel. "As that wasn't _technically_ a Warbler audition, would you like to count that as your audition for lead?" Alice's eyes went wide and she looked over at Blaine and Dwight for support. Dwight looked at Blaine who nodded.

"If you want to sing lead, you're definitely good enough and even if you don't get it, it'll be good practise for Sectionals and beyond. We don't have a countertenor anymore, but you're, you know, the same. It'd be great for duets, and such." Alice blinked several times before turning back to Ms Medel.

"Um..okay."

"Excellent." Harvey was back on his feet, after writing her name on a piece of paper. "All the rest of you that have signed up to audition we'll do you on Monday and then Tuesday if their isn't enough time." Medel quietly motioned for Alice to return to where she was sitting before and Alice made her way back quietly.

* * *

><p>"Are you auditioning?" the meeting had ended not long after that and Alice was the first out of the room with Dwight. Dwight looked at her in surprise.<p>

"No, I don't sing." there was an awkward silence after that in which Alice tried to work out how you could be in show choir if you didn't sing.

"You were great today." a small boy had caught up with them, his hair was messy and Alice went through the list of names in her head until she remembered who it was.

"Reed?" she questioned and he nodded.

"I don't think I'll win the duel, not against you, Logan and Blaine and whoever else is."

"Louis is." said Dwight. "It was all he talked about in science." Reed nodded.

"I'm definitely not winning. Louis is very good." he informed Alice. "He does this thing in which he takes a pop song sung by a girl and performs it in acoustic in his deep bass of a voice." Alice nodded, not feeling that encouraged at her chances of success.

"I think Louis or you, Alice, will win." Shane had appeared next to Reed, Alice noticed no one was walking on her other side. Blaine had actually meant it when he said he'd remember that. "People want something new, Logan and Blaine had have had loads of solos. You did, too, Reed."

"And you'd know all about that Little Bat seeing as you joined at the end of last year when there were no solos." Alice jumped when she heard the joint voices coming from behind them. Looking round she saw the Twins and a little further behind them Blaine, Wes and David. Shane shrugged.

"It's what everyone in _my _year is saying. I guess it also helps that both Louis and Alice are in our year."

"Alice!" Blaine came hurrying forward. "Mr Harvey-no sorry I mean Howard wants to talk to you." Alice froze. What had she done wrong? Was it her father? Were they going to get rid of her? Did they realise that having a girl in an all boys school undermined the point of an all boys school? Just as a thousand more horrifying, panicky thoughts rushed through her mind she something cold and then something hard impact with her face.

"AHH!" she screamed stepping backwards water dipping off her face and she tasted salt in her mouth.

"DWIGHT!" there were about seven different cries of the same name. Alice blinked, her whole body quaking and saw that Dwight had a bottle of water and had just squirted some in her face.

"She was being _possessed_." protested the dark haired boy. "She froze and became unresponsive. It was _clear_ a spirit was entering her body and taking her over. If I'd left it any longer our Alice would be gone, replaced another, normally evil, one." Everyone stared at Dwight with wide eyes, not because he'd spouted complete nonsense at them, they were used to that, but because he'd said 'our Alice'.

"Your Alice?" questioned Alice, unsure what to make of the term, or the looks on the other boys' faces.

"Yeah, well." said Dwight, looking awkward. "If you were possessed you wouldn't be you, the one we know, you'd be another Alice." there was a silence in which the other boys just looked at each other, faintly amused.

"Anyway." said Blaine, diverting attention away from Dwight before the Twins said anything that they may later regret. "Howard just wants to talk to you about your timetable and stuff, I'll come with you and he also wants Dwight and Shane."

"Well, lead the way big bro."

They left the other Windsor boys to go back to Windsor whilst Blaine lead them around to Howard's office. Alice trailed right behind him, staring at the amazing building. There were glass chandeliers hanging from each ceiling. Each wall was painted beautifully and the furniture was all wooden and incredibly expensive looking. The boys that were walking the halls all had their uniform on; their shirts crisp, ties done properly and their blazers done up. Each boy smiled and nodded at them. A couple of them gave her the thumbs up and winked.

* * *

><p>"So how have you found your first Warbler meeting?" Alice was sitting in a seat in front of Howard's desk. Dwight and Shane sat on her right and Blaine lent against his little brother's chair, his body leaning forward so that his chin brushed the top of Shane's unruly hair. Alice bit her lip and glanced too her right, before realising she couldn't ask them to voice her opinion.<p>

"It was, um, okay." she said.

"Alice sang her 'audition' song and she was excellent." Blaine spoke up for her. "Medel suggested she use that as her lead audition song. Everyone else is doing their's tomorrow."

"This is for your organised impromptu?" Harvey questioned, a smile alighting his lips at the irony of the statement.

"Yes." said Blaine smiling lightly too.

"Excellent." Howard turned back to Alice. "You're certainly making a very good first impression if you've impressed Harvey and Medel, and it sounds like you're settling in well." Alice didn't say anything or make a move to acknowledge what he was saying. Harvey let the silence get to the point that it felt awkward before continuing. "Well, that aside, I have your timetable. I believe that the boys have already got all the necessary books for your lessons, but more importantly I've scheduled each lesson so you're with one of these two all the time." he gestured to Dwight and Shane. "You're with them both quite a lot actually." Alice nodded finally.

"Thank you." she murmured. Howard nodded.

"It's nothing. Now I just want to talk to Blaine for a moment, good luck tomorrow." Alice, Dwight and Shane got to their feet, leaving the room they cast one look back at Blaine was still standing behind Shane's vacated chair. "Take a seat Blaine." Howard gestured to the chair in the middle and Blaine sunk into it, his face impassive.

"Yes?"

"Blaine there are a number of things I wanted to discuss with you, the first being her 'welcome party'." Blaine blinked at Howard for a second before understanding exactly what he was implying. "I am aware that you kidnap one another and take yourselves down to the grounds to celebrate, mostly because when you concussed David." Blaine winced, that event seemed destined to haunt him forever. "Questions had to be asked. So what exactly are you planning to do?" Blaine bit his lip, suddenly realising that this was going to take more planning then he'd previously thought. There was _no way_ they could blindfold her in the middle of night and drag her from her room.

"We could just throw a party." he suggested weakly and Howard raised an eyebrow.

"I see." Blaine held up his hands.

"I'll think about it sir." there was a brief silence before he realised something. "If you know about the parties why do you let them happen?"

"Because there's never enough proof to strike." Blaine smiled slightly.

"Okay, we'll do it tomorrow, after her first day of school. I'll talk to the Twins and co tomorrow. We could always hold it in the common room, just bake a…no that won't work." Blaine chewed his lip. "We'll think of something." he said finally and Howard nodded, trusting him.

"Second, what about physical contact?"

"Sir?"

"How would she react if someone touched her, say by accident?" Blaine tilted his head to the side.

"Well she would probably freak out, kind of like when our friends came in the first time, but-" he seemed to consider it further. "-she took my hand. When she was outside. She took my hand, I offered it to her and she took it. That has to say something, right?" Howard nodded.

"And the claustrophobia?" Blaine shrugged.

"At the moment she's walked the halls when they're pretty much empty. We'll see how she fares tomorrow when they're full. Shane and Dwight will stick with her and we'll be there, as best we can." Howard nodded once more.

"Thank you Blaine. You can go." Blaine nodded and got to his feet, closing the door quietly behind him when he exited.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" everyone was assembled in Blaine's room except for Alice who had wanted to be by herself for a moment. Blaine looked at Wes who was sprawled on Shane's bed and shrugged.<p>

"Good, I'd say but Howard brought something to my attention I'd previously overlooked."

"What?" asked Reed.

"The welcome party we normally host, it can't be done. Tradition or not we are _not_ kidnapping her in the dead of night."

"Well duh." said David, eyeing his friend with a condescending look. Blaine narrowed his eyes in a glare at him and David just smirked.

"So, genius, what do you suggest?"

"Simple." said one of the Tweedles. "We still throw it at night and-"

"-we still have it outside but we send her a note to come down to us-"

"-and when she does we all yell 'surprise' and have streamers-"

"-and party poppers and-"

"Okay enough!" Blaine cut the Twins off in the middle of their plan. "No frights, okay." both the Twins sunk back in thought, their faces pouting ever so slightly.

"Why don't we," suggested Reed. "send in Dwight to tell her to come down and then he leads her outside where we all are around her a bonfire."

"Why me?"

"Because she's 'your Alice'." said everyone else in the room simultaneously. Dwight turned scarlet and flung pillows at Reed, Blaine and the Twins. Wes and David's laughter raucous laughter echoed all the way down the corridor.

* * *

><p>'<em>I think in the end it's the right thing to-'<em>

Alice read the last sentence over and over. Her eyes always fixed on the dash, an accident, it came from the knock on the door.

_Knock knock_

She hurriedly threw the book on the floor. It crashed onto it and fell shut. It couldn't be happening all over again. Her hand found the thing lying next to her on her bed. Her iPod. The screen suddenly shone. Music began to filter through the head phones, faint as they weren't in her ears. Her finger turned the click wheel to full volume. It began to sound properly out loud.

"Alice?" she froze, not from fear but surprise.

"Dwight?"

"Yeah, it's me, can I, um, come in?"

"Yes." there was silence.

"Alice, the door's locked, you need to open it for me."

"Oh." she opened the door and saw Dwight standing there, a medallion in one hand and his other stuffed inside his pocket. Stepping aside she let him in.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he'd taken a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Yeah." she said, swallowing. "I just…I just had a moment." Dwight nodded. "Can I ask you something?" he nodded again.

"Why did Evan and Ethan call Blaine 'White Rabbit' and Shane 'Little Bat'?" Dwight nearly rolled his eyes.

"Because…" he trailed off thinking about how best to phrase it. "Because they give everyone nicknames based off Alice in Wonderland." Alice nodded.

"What are you?"

"The White Knight." A smile spread across Alice's face.

"I remember him, he's from Through the Looking Glass." Dwight nodded.

"They've named you too but Blaine's forbidden them to use it, he thinks it'll freak you out." Alice blinked for a moment and then Dwight's mouth opened a bit further. "Oops."

"What am I called?" she asked tentatively.

"The Duchess." Alice thought about it for a second.

"The one that goes on about morals?" Dwight nodded.

"Who's Alice."

"Kurt, he followed Blaine aka the White Rabbit into 'Warblerland'." there was a slight scoff to his voice that made her lips quirk upwards. "What are playing?" he asked after a moments silence.

"Breaking Benjamin." Dwight frowned at her. "You've never heard of them have you?"

"No I prefer real music."

"_Real music_? This is 'real music'!" Dwight looked at her with a funny expression on his face.

"Well I guess it's okay, I mean it's not _boring_ or anything." he said finally.

"It's my favourite song." she said rather sharply and Dwight's mouth formed an 'o' as he fought for something to say.

"What's it called?" he asked tentatively.

"Until the End." she said. "It use to give me courage. Use to help me fight."

* * *

><p>"Well this is going well." All the other boys were crouched outside the door, ears pressed against it, listening in on the conversation. Blaine shot both Tweedles a look.<p>

"I think it's sweet." said Reed. "They're becoming friends." there were eye rolls from all the boys.

"Reed, you think everything is sweet." said David.

"No I don't." he protested. "I _do not_, for example, think Dwight's choice of interior decoration is sweet."

"That's because it's _Dwight's_ interior decoration, anyone who thinks it sweet is more insane than him." before Reed could respond Blaine 'shhed' them all. They listened as the topic of conversation meandered off into school subjects and what she'd missed.

"You know." said Wes, withdrawing his head and stretching. "I don't think I've ever heard Dwight have that normal a conversation."

"I have." said Reed. "But then again I room with him so it's a bit different."

"10 bucks says they'll have got together by the end of the year."

"David!" scolded Blaine but the Twins, Wes and Shane had already said

"Deal."

"Guys, this is…delicate."

"Well they're not going to know." pointed out David.

"Not the point. You are _not _making that bet."

"We just did little bro."

"Oh for the love of-" Blaine didn't get any further as all the other boys-save Reed- scarpered, running off in all manner of different directions. Blaine sighed whilst Reed laughed, as quietly as he could.

* * *

><p>"Shane, there's a wedge in the door for a reason." Shane smiled brightly at Dwight who had swung open the door with a look of annoyance.<p>

"I know but I felt it was rude to barge in." Dwight raised both eyebrows.

"Are you _thinking_?" he asked, his hand moving towards one of his medallions and his eyes widening. Shane scowled at him but didn't reply.

"Can I talk to Reed?"

"No." said Dwight and it took Shane a second to realise that Dwight had been sarcastic.

"Very funny Dwight." he said and walked past him. Dwight, sensing that Shane wanted to talk to Reed alone, walked out of the room and kicked the door wedge away so that it locked. The wedges had come after the boys kept leaving their textbooks and homework in each others' rooms, mostly accidentally. Now most people only closed their doors at night, or if they wanted to not be disturbed.

Reed was sitting on his bed, phone in one hand and a large catalogue in front of him. He was flicking through the pages and didn't seem to have noticed that Shane was in his room. Since their talk things had been awkward between them and Shane was starting to regret broaching the subject at all.

"No you'd look much better in what's on the next page." Reed was telling the person on the other end, most likely Kurt. "And Mercedes would stunning in the outfit on page 127." there was a silence in which Shane concluded that it was Kurt on the other end, with his _other _fashion obsessed friend. "Yeah, no, I don't think so." Reed scrunched up his nose in thought and Shane couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. "I think that's a maybe." he said finally. He turned the page. "Oww! Nah it's just another paper cut. Dwight can you-" Reed broke off as he turned his head and realised that his roommate was no longer there and, instead, Shane stood near the door. "Oh." said Reed in surprise and Shane smiled, a little awkwardly.

"Hi." Reed blinked at him for a second before being distracted by Kurt's voice.

"What? No, it's just Dwight's vanished and Shane's here." there was a long pause. "Kurt.." Reed sighed. "Fine, okay, I'll call you later. Bye Mercedes, bye Kurt." Reed hung up and in that time Shane had strode over to the desk that had the first aid kit on it and sat down on Reed's bed.

"Here." he said opening the box and taking out a wipe. Gently taking Reed's hand he tenderly cleaned the cut before taking out a plaster and wrapping it, securely, around the wound. "All better." he said, the fingertips of his left hand still supporting the underside of Reed's hand.

Reed could feel his heart rate climbing. It was thudding fast and he knew that his cheeks were beginning to flush, slightly. Shane's fingers were soft and just that gentle touch was sending tingles all the way up his arm. He couldn't bring himself to pull away, to break the connection. He gazed into Shane's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green-grey and Reed couldn't tear his own away. He continued to stare he was suddenly aware that he could read everything in them. He could see how Shane was begging him to trust him and just how much Shane loved him.

He jerked his hand away, tears filling his eyes. He turned his back on Shane, ashamed of his own tears. Suddenly he felt pathetic and stupid again. He was hurting Shane so much. He put his head in his hands and cried uncontrollably until he felt a soft, warm breath ghost across the back of his hand and felt something hard settle on his shoulder. Looking up and turning his head slightly his wet cheek met Shane's.

"I love you Reed." he whispered and Reed hiccoughed. Shane's arms wrapped themselves around his torso and his hands took Reed's. Reed bit his lip, his heart pumping faster than it had ever gone in his life. He twisted around in Shane's arms. His back rested against Shane's joined hands and his own rested in his lap. Reed's hand reached up, touching Shane's cheek delicately. Shane didn't blink, instead he continued to stare at Reed, waiting for him to make the move. As they remained still Reed suddenly found the missing piece of the jigsaw. He knew now why he trusted Shane, why he always could-no matter what-trust Shane. Shane would always wait for him. Shane wouldn't rush him. Shane would just be there and wait, always by his side, loving him. Reed's eyes nearly refilled with tears. Leaning forwards and stretching upwards he reached towards Shane's face. Shane bowed his head instantly and their lips met. Softly and delicately, Reed and Shane kissed for the second time.

* * *

><p>"UP! Everybody up! Now!" the occupants of Windsor were rudely awoken at 6 in the morning by the shouts of their prefect. David, who was sleeping on the floor Blaine's room after another Harry Potter movie marathon, groaned.<p>

"Who gave him that mega phone?" he grumbled.

"Us." said the Evan, who was waking his sleep deprived brother.

"We got a better one." mumbled Ethan as he prised his eyes open.

"GET BACK INTO YOUR OWN ROOMS AND CHANGED!" screamed Charlie, he'd opened the door to Blaine's room and saw them all sprawled on the floor, half awake.

"_SHUT UP_!" everyone blinked and a shocked silence filled the hallway. All eyes turned to the back of Blaine and Shane's room. There, very pale with bags as black as his hair underneath his eyes, sat a very cross looking Dwight. "Stop screaming! I have _just_ woken up in an unprotected room which makes me susceptible to any kind of witchcraft, demon attack and wayward spirit that happens to come _this way_! So _shut up_ before you get us all _killed_!" the shocked silence remained as everyone continued to gaze in complete and utter shock at Dwight. No one had ever heard him yell like that, _ever_.

"Okay." said Charlie, lowering the mega phone. "Sorry." he back out of the room, wide eyed and looking slightly frightened.

"Dwight." said Blaine cautiously. "How would you feel about being acting Windsor prefect next year?" Dwight stared at him like he was crazy.

"Come on Dwight." encouraged Reed. "You'd make a great prefect." Dwight gazed at him cautiously as other words of encouragement began to sound throughout the room.

"Well I guess I am the only sane one here-" everyone rolled their eyes "-and someone has to stop you all from becoming possessed, or mauled, or too insane."

"Excellent." said Blaine springing out of bed with much more bounce than someone should have after less than three hours sleep. "Now let's all get changed before Charlie skins us alive and we're late for his graduation."

The Windsor boys found ample time to catch up on their lost sleep as each Senior boy mounted the stage to shake hands with Winters and be told they'd passed their exams. Then, both before and after, Winters made a speech. In the first one he thanked them for 'leading the school in these dark times' and for 'supporting each other and the lower, more affected, years', which meant he was actually referring to all the Juniors. In the one after they'd all been on the stage he congratulated them for achieving such high results in 'such difficult circumstance' and called them 'beyond a credit to the school' and 'were part of the reason Dalton was still open'.

"Finally." muttered David who was sitting next to Blaine. "This is dragging over _forever_, I swear it's longer than last year."

"It is." muttered Wes, leaning forward to join in their conversation. "There have been twice the amount of speeches.

"Who's left?" asked Shane was gently waking Reed who had dropped off on his shoulder.

"Just the prefects." said Wes in a tone of relief. Then Spencer strode out of the wings of the stage, he looked nervous and he was blinking rapidly.

"Huh?" said Shane. "I thought you said it was prefects."

"Yes because Logan's graduating a year early." Shane glared at him for a second but stopped when Spencer made it to the centre.

* * *

><p>Spencer nervously stood up at the podium in front of the entire student body and the graduating boys' parents, including his father. He cleared his throat and collected his thoughts.<p>

"First let me clarify something: I am _not _the Stuart prefect, the Stuart prefect is a Junior so he can't really be up here now. I'm just filling in." he swallowed and then began his actual speech. "When I graduate I'm headed straight for the army." his father smiled proudly. "I'm going straight into a life of unbreakable regime, strict order, and discipline, something Dalton hasn't _really _prepared me for." there were chuckles from the students. "However another key feature of the army is teamwork and unity and I can proudly say that I'm more than prepared for that." he smiled broadly. "This school has taught me, and us all, the importance of each other. I'm going into a life in which people _will_ die." there was a silence. "But I know, just by standing here, that life will move on. That we have to let it. That no matter what life throws at you there is always a way out. So when you find yourself stuck somewhere in your life, look back on your days at Dalton. Remember the friendships." he cast his eyes sideways to Justin and Charlie and then over the Stuart Trio and Bailey. "The love." his eyes glossed over the Windsors and found Merril, she was beaming at him. "And the one day of loss." there was a long, respectful, silence after that. "But don't blame yourself for the lives lost." his eyes fell on Dwight. "Don't mourn and cry for those that have passed on and can no longer hear us, but have pride and joy in the memory of those that died so we could rise again."

The hall burst into applause and he stood down, walking to the wings were Charlie and Justin stood, waiting to give their speeches. Charlie clapped him on the shoulder and Justin said

"Good one mate." he grinned back at his friend. "Go knock 'em dead."

Justin took a deep breath as he stepped out of the wings and onto centre stage. He swallowed, opened his mouth and then quickly shut it. The heat of the stage lights were coming down hard on him and his throat was unbearably dry. His took another deep breath and tried to swallow away the dry feeling. Slowly he began his speech.

"When I came to Dalton it was the last place I wanted to be. I'd been sent by my parents to 'straighten me out' and I frankly couldn't stand the idea of being away from my 'friends'. For fear of loosing the respect of my peers, and my picture perfect image, I _won't_ tell you why I was sent here." there was a good deal of laughter. "Although it probably would make me _very_ respected amongst the Windsors." all the boys laughed again and most of them were making mental notes to ask for Han to look it up afterwards. "Han I'll send Dwight up to your room if you tell a soul." All the boys in Windsor, especially the conspirators, burst into renewed laughter. "Yes I know about that." he added to the questioning glances he was also getting. Most of the adults were frowning, unable to understand the joke. "You forget that my best friend is in Windsor." he quickly glanced over at Charlie who gave him the thumbs up sign. "As Spencer said we should look back, especially if times have grown hard, on the friendships we've built here. The friendships you make at Dalton aren't fleeting, one year things. I think it's pretty safe to say most of the friends you make here are friends for life. I certainly will make sure I keep in contact, not just with my close friends, but all the people I've befriended, no matter how irritating. Friendship, in the end, is what makes life worth living. If you don't have friends then you're missing so much from your life. Friends love you unconditionally. They're there for you. Even if you fall out, you nearly always find your way back together. As Dana Scully said 'it seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last, are frequently the ones rooted in friendship'." there were lot's of laughs around the hall at Justin's unusual choice of quote, many of the adults laughed very hard at that, glad to finally have a joke they could understand. "And I have to say, I agree with her." he licked his lips nervously. "We leave now and we're going into the world of adults. A world in which most of us are hoping to find someone we love and settle down. Most of us know that it doesn't always work out but I've seen some pretty amazing starts whilst I was here. I won't name names but I know of a relationship that's endured five years and far too many tangles with death." David bowed his head, cheeks turning a shade darker. "I've seen two of the most _unlikely_ people fall, semi-literally, in love and turn out to be perfect." Reed went scarlet and Shane took his hand. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is that Dalton is your family, you have those that you love and those that you _love_, but in the end it's far better than anything else you can have. Yes the more you love the more you have to loose, the more pain you feel but then you have to think about a life without love, a life of hate. I know that there are some people in this room who may have hated one another." there were small chuckles from the Stuarts and Windsors. "And that I know I've seen far to many boys here, upset because their parents hate them because of something they are." Blaine caught Shane's eye and they exchanged small smiles. "_But_ I've seen it all turned around here. The fact is that you only have one shot on this planet and if you have one shot at living do you want to waste it hating? Do you want to waste it living the life everyone told you to?" his parents stared at him, watching intently. Laura was on the edge of her seat, smiling along with what he was saying. "You have to live this for you and you have to live it with those you love and care about. So I guess what I'm saying is that life is all we have, and we don't really have a life worth living if we don't love." the hall erupted into cheers and whistles. All the Hanover's had got to their feet in a show of unity for their prefect. Most of the adults at the back were applauding hard too, the speech had been heart-tugging and inspirational.

"Wow." said Spencer. "I reckon you got more applause than I did." Justin had returned to the wings and both his friends had slapped him on the back.

"So you planning on living by that philosophy?" asked Charlie as the Headmaster introduced their final speaker: him. Justin frowned for half a second, gazing out at where he could just see his parents and little sister.

"Hell yeah." Charlie and Spencer burst out laughing and clapped him on the shoulders. Justin could feel the old thrill of breaking rules entering his system, after this he and his parents had some serious discussing to do. Justin grinned broadly and bumped his fists with Charlie as he made to go on stage. "You'll be brilliant." he called after him. Charlie just widened his eyes and gave him the thumbs up again.

"So." he said his voice sounding too loud. "This is the end." everyone fell silent, wondering where this was going. "It's the end of four _long_ years." he shook his head. "Four very long years, I think I'm going prematurely grey." everyone laughed; the Windsors because they knew he was referring to them and the adults because the statement was amusing to hear from an 18 year old. "No I'm actually being serious, I think I've aged years whilst I've been here. Certainly feels like that." the Twins were grinning in their Cheshire cat way at him and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Tweedles I mean you, but I reckon Reed, Wes, David you've all knocked quite a few years of my life. Oh and how could I forget Dwight, I lost about 20 to you." Dwight didn't smile but he did roll his eyes. All of the student body and some other guests that were clued up about Dalton were laughing. Ted Amos gave a loud booming laugh that echoed around the hall and hearing it, Charlie felt supremely more confident. "I guess what I'm really getting at is that I've had one hell of time here, I've seen a lot of things, some I'll replay over and over in my memory till the day I die and some that I wish I could wipe away." there was a quiet for a moment before he continued. "But there's one thing I never thought I would see and that is the unity that I see now." he swallowed slightly before continuing. "Justin mentioned hate between people before and I'm not going to pretend I was above some of the ill-feeling but there were two people I thought would loath each other for all eternity, but they proved me wrong." Logan, snorting, turned around to catch Blaine's eye, Blaine looked like he was stifling laughter. They raised their eyebrows at each other before focusing once more on the stage. "I guess where my speech is going is that what we have here inside these walls is beyond precious. We have a school that's close knit and still standing. We have a student body who would do anything for each other. I don't think any of us leaving will _ever_ be able to forget this place, and what we had." he shrugged smiling broadly. "Some of time you feel like you're being driven mad and you just want this to end, but a very." he took a deep breath, to steady himself. "A very large part of me never wants to say goodbye to my family, here, or to leave this place." The hall once more burst of applause. The Windsor boys had surged to their feet and were whistling and cheering. The Twins were catcalling and he just shook his head, scarlet in the face and feeling quite overwhelmed. He hurried off stage, back to the wings where Justin and Spencer stood.

* * *

><p>"Impressive." said Spencer after they'd left the stage together. "You got more appreciation then us put together." Charlie laughed.<p>

"What can I say, my Windsor's are very vocal."

"Aww." said Justin, laughing at his friends "They're _your_ Windsor's are they?" Charlie turned a little redder and just grinned like a maniac.

"'Course they are."

"Fancy telling Blaine that?" asked Spencer. "Don't you want him to know that they're already in a relationship." Justin cracked up and Charlie rolled his eyes at his friends.

"You can laugh." he said. "But I wonder how many times you've called those Hanover's yours?" Justin sobered, mock-glaring at Charlie. Spencer doubled up even further, clutching Justin's left shoulder for support.

"So." said Spencer, once he had regained his sense. "Are you going to talk to your parents?" Charlie, too, stared at Justin.

"Yeah." he said, nodding. "I'm gonna go tell them that I won't marry just anyone they tell me to. That I'm gonna marry someone I love and I don't care how long they have to wait for that to happen." Charlie clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'd congratulate you but it's taken you far to long to work this out."

"Oh god." said Justin. "You're starting to sound like Laura." Charlie shrugged.

"I like your sister, she's pretty smart." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Hey look on the bright side, you're going to college and they'll be _girls_ there." Justin rolled his eyes again.

"I'm gonna find my parents." said Justin, detaching himself from his friends. "We'll meet up later, yeah?"

"Yeah." said Charlie for him and Spencer. "Go find your girlfriend." he added the moment Justin had left. Spencer didn't need to be told twice he hurried off and Charlie turned on his right foot to go see his dad.

* * *

><p>The last day of the school year was a sad one. After the final assembly and the teachers saying farewell to their, now ex, pupils all the boys headed back to their dorms to do last minute packing and say their farewells. Charlie exited his room, laden down with cases and boxes of everything he'd accumulated from his time at Dalton. He began to make his way along the hall but he'd barely gone two steps before he was intercepted by the Twins.<p>

"What do you two want?" he asked suspiciously. They shared their Cheshire grins.

"To take your bags O' wise prefect."

"O' Red Queen of terror." he rolled his eyes at both of them.

"I would be _insane_ to trust you two with my stuff."

"Oh come on Chaz." said David. "We're all taking your stuff, well except for Reed."

"Consider it our one act of kindness towards our long suffering prefect." Charlie rolled his eyes at Wes but smiled.

"Okay." he put all his stuff down and was soon swamped by enthusiastic Windsors, prepared to take his stuff out. He walked next to Reed who had obeyed his friends and not taken anything, grabbing the back of his blazer when he stumbled on the stairs. "Careful." he said. "You've nearly made it to the end of the year, don't want to end up on crutches now." Reed laughed and righted himself when they got to the bottom of the stairs. Charlie was surprised to see that when he got to his car the Windsors were busy loading it up. He felt in his pockets and his car key was still there. He looked at them all for a minute before deciding he didn't want to know.

"By Charlie!" "Bye Chaz!"Good luck!" Charlie could feel himself tearing up as they all hugged him and thumped him on the back. He found Blaine and put a hand on either shoulder. "Good luck mate." Blaine laughed and hugged him.

"I'm going to need it."

"You too, Dwight." Dwight looked rather alarmed as Charlie descended on him and hugged him. Charlie clambered into his car. "You're not going to deface property the second I drive away?" he asked.

"Why would we do that?" questioned Blaine. Charlie shrugged.

"Because you're all insane, and I noticed Drew and Satoru haven't finished packing." the two best friends grinned guiltily.

"We don't want to burn down Windsor so we have to do it very carefully."

"Whatever." he slammed his door. "Goodbye Windsor, goodbye Dalton!" he stamped on the forward pedal and the car drove away. There was a silence before Blaine said

"All right, everyone else, let's scram." Everyone apart from Drew and Satoru had their stuff in their cars so all they needed to do was say goodbye. Blaine left Shane to talk to Reed and led the others away. "I'll see you around then." said David. David was staying in Ohio with Katherine for the whole summer and Blaine, with Shane and his mum, was staying in their house in Ohio as his parents went through a period of 'separation'. They weren't divorced, or any where near divorced, Marlene had simply decided that it would be better for the boys to spend some time away from their father.

"Yeah."

"Well I might but we're up in Hawaii so.." Wes trailed off shrugging. "I'll see what happens." Blaine and David both nodded and then the three of them piled into a hug. When they broke apart they saw Shane and Reed coming back, Reed a little red in the face.

"I'll see you guys when term starts, I guess." said Reed, who was in New York for most of the holidays except for a little while when he'd agreed to go and see Clark in L.A.

"Don't worry Dormouse." said Evan.

"You'll have us for company." Reed rolled his eyes at them both. "And then when you've gone we can fly to Florida and keep Dwight company and go on all the rides!" Dwight scowled at them both.

"I have enough work to do without you two bringing along anything dangerous."

"Oh but you love us really." said the Twins as they squished Dwight between them.

"Let the guy breathe." said David after a couple of seconds of the Twins trying to squash the air out of him. They let go of Dwight and promptly scooped up Shane.

"We'll take could care of your Dormouse, Little Bat."

"We won't let him get _too _badly damaged."

"Gee." said Shane when they let him go. "Thanks."

"Let's go Shane." said Blaine. "Mum said Erin and Becca are calling by our house. They've got more news." Shane's eyes lit up.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" he bounced up and down on the spot for a little bit before hugging Reed once more and climbing into the car and doing up his seatbelt. "Let's go Blaine!" he called impatiently and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Bye, I-"

"Blaine!" Blaine turned his head and was mildly surprised to see Logan running across the grounds towards him. He stopped before him, panting slightly. He extended his hand and Blaine took it, suppressing a smile. Logan shook his hand. "I just wanted to say goodbye." and Blaine nodded.

"Goodbye."

"And thank you for all the help." Blaine smiled even wider.

"Is Derek forcing you to be mature?" he teased and Logan dropped his hands, his eyes glaring slightly.

"Very funny." he said, he stepped back and nodded to all the other Windsors. "Have a good summer." he said politely and turned to walk away. He got a little way before he stopped and turned back "Oh Reed, Julian says he's staying with Clark so when you come he'll be there. He's worried that'll upset you but he doesn't want to ask, so?" Reed smiled slightly.

"It's fine." Logan nodded as they heard Shane's voice whine from inside the car.

"Blaine! We're missing them. We're missing them." everyone rolled their eyes and Logan shook his head before walking away, ripping off his tie as he did so. Blaine hopped into his car before Shane decided to drive it.

"Bye!" he called and drove off quickly in the hope that his car would still be pristine when he got home. The Tweedles drove Reed whilst a separate car took Reed's possessions. Wes and David waited for Dwight to leave before hugging once more and getting into their separate cars and leaving. Through the rear view mirror Wes caught a glance of the new Art Hall. It would be complete by the new year. What Adam had done would finally be rebuilt.


	8. Curtsey

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I apologise for the length of time it's taken me to update but I do have quite a long set of genuine excuses. For one, I've had a load of school work that's been making it hard to write and I've been having a couple of problems with my own health. Then, in my half term when I planned to do loads of writing, I had to give my P.C. in for health check and then the memory stick I was using to continue writing with got corrupted. Luckily P.C. World managed to retrive the data on it but I only got them both back today, so here is the next chapter, long overdue I'm afraid. **_

_**Also I know on the Warbler Weebly website that it says Milo is a Stuart, I think, and Neil is a Windsor but for the purposes of my plot line I've swapped that around so Milo is in Windsor and Neil is in Stuart. **_

_**If you've read this note than you have far more patience than I have. Enjoy the next chapter and hopefully no. nine will be out sooner! **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Sopphires**_

* * *

><p>Alice's alarm went off too early for her liking. The one benefit of sleeping in the clinic had definitely been that she could wake up she had wanted. That had generally been at the first hint of noise. She had always been a light sleeper but now the smallest squeak seem to wake her up. Now, however, she was waking up and she had to get out of bed, had to go to <em>lessons<em> with _boys_. Through the wall, almost muffled into silence, she could hear the sounds of two voices arguing. A little worried at first she tried to remember who lived next door. Scrunching up her forehead in concentration she fought to remember that little detail after everything that had happened yesterday. Reed and Dwight, she remembered suddenly. That made her feel slightly better.

After lying in her cocoon of blankets for several minutes Alice swung herself out of bed and opened the wardrobe. She had another set of Merril's old uniform that she'd delivered last night. She was surprised to find that the shirt and blazer fitted her better but the skirt was still too big. She checked the timetable that she'd been given, it was attached to the bottom of her corkboard, and packed her school bag. She opened the door and crept, as quietly along the corridor as she could. Making her way down the staircase she could hear loud, yet weary voices coming from the kitchen.

She stood in the doorway and watched as two boys, one dark haired and the other brown, were arguing. It wasn't a full on fight, more bickering as they had a textbook open between them and pulled it back and forth in an attempt to see it better. A third boy sat watching them, a cup of coffee between his hands and an amused look in his blue eyes. Both of the bickering boys had half eaten pieces of toast before them and the crumbs scattered onto the maths problems they were trying, in vain, to solve before they had to leave for their lesson. The brown haired boy had a strong Australian accent and the dark haired boy had four earrings in, two in each ear. Suddenly the one with blue eyes and golden brown hair looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello Alice." Alice jumped, turning red because they'd caught her eavesdropping on them. "Come in." he beckoned for her to join them and drew a chair back for her. She sunk into it warily and looked at the three boys that were all smiling at her.

"Hello." she muttered, just to be polite.

"My name's Mike." said the boy who had greeted her. "And these are my friends Clay." he gestured to the dark haired boy. "And Kaelan." the boy with the Australian accent waved at her. "We're all Freshmen." he added and Alice nodded again.

"Are you looking forward to classes?" asked Kaelan as he copied what Clay was writing from over his shoulder. Alice made a noncommittal movement with her head.

"They're not that bad." informed Clay, who's forehead was sunk into a frown. "I mean it's hard but it's not _impossible_."

"Except this damn maths!" cried Kaelan and he flung down his pen. Alice flinched and jumped. All three of the boys stilled.

"Are you okay?" asked Mike after a second of silence.

"Fine." she said, her voice weak and hoarse. She got to her feet and hurried to the toaster, hiding her shaking hands. There was a silence in which they could hear footsteps and grumbles from upstairs.

Dwight entered the kitchen still yawning and in a very wary and bad mood. Reed, after Dwight had given his consent, had taken over half his wardrobe for his excessive amount of clothing. Dwight had assumed he would just store the things on hangers on the rail and that would be it but no - Reed had to also move the shoes that matched in there too meaning that he'd cleared away the things Dwight stored in the bottom, including his stash of empty holy water bottles. This had resulted in a rather large argument as Dwight insisted he needed the bottles in case he lost one of the others. He had forced Reed to go through the rubbish with him, something that displeased Reed to no end, until they found them, covered in a strange substance that Dwight knew had probably come from Drew and Satoru. Furthermore Reed had woken him at an ungodly hour because Kurt needed to plan an outfit for _Friday_ and neither could do it after school.

"Morning Dwight, have a good time in the bins?" Alice, who had jumped again when she heard the voices pick up again, turned around, trying not to frown. Dwight scowled at the three fresh faced, younger, students and crossed to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"What exactly were you looking for?" asked Kaelan, his voice not at all teasing like Mike's but genuinely curious. Dwight, however, did not respond as he was swallowing down the coffee as fast as he possibly could. Alice nervously picked up a piece of toast and chewed on it as they heard more voices.

"I still can't believe that on Friday it'll be a week since I met Kurt!"

"Yes a year since Alice followed her White Rabbit down into Warblerland."

"Shut up, Ethan!"

"Or how about a year since Reed met his kindred spirit? Though, in many ways, Kurt is worse than Reed."

"Evan!"

"Fine then, what about a year since we were all subjected to the torture of Teenage Dream on infinite loop?"

"DAVID!"

"I take it you don't want to hear what I have to say then?"

"Don't even go there Wes." the five boys that were talking loud voices entered the kitchen. "Morning!" said Blaine cheerfully. "Alice." he said, dipping his head at her.

"Why does she get a special hello?" pouted Clay.

"Because _she_ hasn't been disturbing the occupants of this house in the early morning." supplied Wes.

"Yeah like you lot can talk, we could hear you when you were still upstairs."

"We didn't say that _we_ hadn't been making noise." pointed out David as he shook the coffee pot over his mug, determined to get the last drops. Alice shifted uncomfortably about being spoken about and continued to chew as hard as she could.

"Alice, when Shane comes down, which will be awhile, he'll go with you to your first lesson." Alice nodded. "Dwight," said Blaine as if he was reading her mind. "Won't be there but he'll be in your second." Alice nodded and swallowed her last mouthful. There was another silence in which Wes and David chatted quietly whilst Evan and Ethan made fun of Blaine and the other boys did their homework and ate.

There was a sound of a scuffle, a small shriek and a laugh. Most of the people rolled their eyes.

"Reed's fallen on the stairs again." said David in a monotone. "I don't see why Shane doesn't just carry him down the stairs."

"Because Reed would never let him." the boys all smirked slightly as Reed and Shane came through the door. The two of them sat down as Clay and Kaelan leapt to their feet and hurried off to collect the rest of the stuff that they needed for their day.

"We've got an exciting morning." said Shane, cheerfully, as he buttered Reed's toast for him.

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Dwight.

"Of course." said Shane, rolling his eyes. "Besides it doesn't really effect you." he turned more to Alice when he was sure that Reed wasn't going to somehow maim himself. "To start the day we have Chemistry, o joy of joys."

"Did you ever do that homework?" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yes Wes I sat down and did my homework like the good boy I am."

"Only because I nagged him and threatened to let Dwight loose in his wardrobe." Blaine broke down into laughter. "He'd have a field day."

"Why what's up there?" asked Dwight suddenly wary. "What lives in his bedroom?"

"Short answer, everything but nothing that you'd be interested in."

"Don't you think that's just a little bit contradictory?" Blaine shrugged at the twins and then glanced at his pocket watch.

"Alice, you and Shane better go, it's best not to be late on your first day." Alice nodded and picked up her bag and Shane leapt to his feet with far too much enthusiasm for someone going to first period Chemistry.

* * *

><p>"Here." said Shane, he'd dumped his books onto his desk and was already taking his seat. "You're next to me."<p>

"Doesn't someone already sit here?"

"Nope, no one wants to be lab partners with me." Alice looked at him with a look of mingling fear and apprehension. "And I probably shouldn't have just said that."

"Shane has the worst track record at Dalton and he hasn't even been here for two terms yet!" The boy sitting on Shane's other side leant across to talk to her. The boy had very light blonde hair, so light it could almost be mistaken as white in a certain light. Contrastingly his eyes were a very dark brown but his skin was very fair, so white he looked sick and the freckles that crossed his pointed, slightly upturned nose, looked strangely out of place. "Louis Bryant." he said, raising his white hand with perfect nails in greeting. Alice nodded and then remembered something.

"You're a very good singer." Louis' eyebrows went up.

"So I'm told, how did you know?"

"I told her." said Shane. "Told her that you were auditioning for the solo, said I thought that either you or her would win." Louis smiled brightly.

"You'll win without a doubt, your voice is brilliant." Alice shook her head.

"I'm really not that good, I bet most of you couldn't even here me." Louis shrugged.

"Everyone's nervous when they do their first solo. I remember my throat got stuck in the middle and I couldn't sing properly." he shook his head. "Absolute nightmare but I'm fine now, and it's easier with people backing you up, if you get stuck someone'll just step in." Alice nodded. Their teacher swept in and dumped her bags on the desk.

"Morning all."

"Morning Mrs Gern."

"Good, I hope you've all got your work for me." there was a chorus of yes from the class. "Even you Shane?"

"Yep!" he cried, opening his book and showing her the work.

"Wow, I'm impressed." then she noticed Alice. "Oh." she said, looking over the top of her glasses at her. "I'd forgotten, we have a new student. Stay behind at the end, I'll give you the catch up work." Alice nodded.

"Phew!" exclaimed Shane. "I am so glad that's over." Given the horror stories she'd heard from Louis and his partner Joe, she ought to be very thankful that there had been no practical work. Shane had waited for her whilst Mrs Gern had laden her with catch up work. She nodded her head and made her way, carefully following Shane with her head bent low, unaware that the sea of pupils parted when she walked down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"How did everything go?" Alice was sitting very quietly by the door in Warbler Hall, carefully examining a sheet of work she'd been given. Shane looked at Dwight.<p>

"Good." said Shane, eventually. "She seemed okay."

"Yeah, but, is she just pretending?" Shane shrugged at David.

"I've got no idea, part of me thinks maybe, 'cause she just sits there and nods along to everything you say. It's like she's absolutely terrified of contradicting us." Dwight nodded.

"She doesn't say much at all. She seems to be getting along with Louis okay, though." Blaine glanced at over at the pale boy in the midst of all the Hanovers.

"Well that's good."

"Hey." the Twins came in and squashed themselves into their circle. "We had an idea."

"Please tell me you've sorted out the party." said Blaine in an almost pleading voice.

"Don't fret White Rabbit the plan is almost complete."

"Oh god." said Blaine closing his eyes. "Why do I not like the sound of those words."

"It's fine, we'll talk you through it after this."

"But anyway the new idea we had." Evan nodded for his twin to continue.

"We were thinking of inviting people from other houses."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked David.

"This is Tweedles we're talking about." said Wes. "When have they ever had a good idea."

"Hey have plenty of-"

"You know perfectly well what I meant."

"I agree with David." said Reed. "If we get caught, and we always do, what are they going to do? They can't run get back to their own house."

"See Reed has a brain."

"Really I thought people had curly hair to make up for having nothing inside their head." Wes was promptly whacked by three different hands whilst the others laughed at him.

"Okay." said Blaine. "I agree with Reed, no people from other houses." the Twins nodded.

"Then it's done!" Blaine opened his mouth to ask exactly what their plan was when Harvey came in followed by the still working Ms Medel.

"Right, then we have only five people duelling now. It seems that the standard set yesterday." the people around Alice gave her the thumbs up. "has put some people off. However, without further ado, could Louis, Blaine, Shane, Reed and Logan come forward." the five of them got to their feet and picked their way through the other Warblers and each dipped their hands into the bag. Opening their fists Harvey could see that Shane had the red marble.

"Right, Shane." he made a gesture and several other Warblers got to their feet and walked to the front including Bailey and another boy Alice recognised from Windsor.

Shane sang the whole of Accidentally in Love with a huge smile and he moved very enthusiastically to the words. Reed had turned scarlet during the song and at the end he buried his head in his hands, embarrassed, and all the other Windsors laughed. Alice clapped and smiled slightly as he sat back down next to Reed.

"Excellent Shane. Louis if you want to go next." Louis nodded and smiled as he scooped up a guitar leaning nearby.

Alice suddenly understood why people raved about Louis' voice after he'd finished the Britney song. It was something unique and it fitted unnaturally well into the song. The acoustic tone was smooth and the Hanovers gave him a standing ovation. He put down his guitar, his cheeks slightly flushed and Blaine gave him a hi-five.

Reed, Blaine and Logan all performed and Alice was pretty sure that they'd all been saying that she was going to win just to make her feel better. She hadn't given any kind of performance compared to what they'd all given. She had sung to herself whilst they'd performed out to the audience. They voted and Harvey and Medel quickly began to tally them whilst Alice listened to the others talk about seemingly random things. Evan and Ethan seemed to have taken it upon themselves to make her laugh. Alice had to admit that they made her smile quite a lot. The reflex remained for her to cover her mouth whilst she did but she was glad that no one pointed this out to her as she was already well aware of her own problems.

"We've got the results." said Harvey and the room slowly became quiet. "There's only one lead but the level of performance may suggest that we start doubling up as a rule. Our soloist this time, who will also be our first choice for Sectionals unless anyone else wants to duel them again for it, is Alice." Alice felt her mouth drop open. She choked.

"What?"

"You won, you'll be singing lead on Friday."

"_Friday_?" she was suddenly paler than normal and there was a moment in which they wondered if they'd made a huge mistake.

"Yes and you'll be first choice for Sectionals unless someone beats you in a duel." Alice blinked several times. She didn't think she could. This was a mistake a big mistake. A huge and utter, giant mis-

"Stop." Dwight was staring at her, his dark eyes piercing. "This is not a mistake." Alice felt even more unbalanced.

"What?"

"It's written all over your face. You'll be amazing."

"You can't argue with that." she turned to Blaine, feeling even more confused. "For one you can't argue with Dwight full stop." Dwight opened his mouth to protest but Shane hit him to shut him up. "And second, he's right. The whole school is behind you. You don't have anything to worry about. There won't be a single person in that audience that doesn't want you to succeed. And if there is someone bringing you down just remember that they're pathetic and mean and…and you're stronger and better than they are." Blaine smiled at her and the rest of Warblers nodded in sync.

"Good?" asked Shane, giving her the thumbs up.

"I don't know…I guess." she gave him the thumbs up in return.

"Yay!" cried the Twins. "We got a thumbs up!" Harvey gave them a look that silenced them and then turned to Blaine.

"You've just given me and excellent idea. Alice I think I know what you might want to perform. Just give me a couple of minutes to get the music and we can begin." Alice blinked and then swallowed again. She was going to be okay. She was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"It's nearly a year since we met."<p>

"I know, you should have heard the ribbing I got for it this morning." Kurt laughed at Blaine as Blaine drunk deeply from the coffee cup. "Ah this is good, I think something of Drew and Satoru's might have gotten into ours, it tastes weird now."

"You're still drinking it?" asked Kurt, incredulously, one eyebrow raised. Blaine shrugged.

"Windsor is nearly as dependent on coffee as Stuart. Oh you should taste their coffee, it is amazing! I swear their coffee machine cost _thousands_, not an exaggeration." Kurt laughed some more.

"That would sound about right. Do you go to Stuart often?" Blaine shrugged. "Sometimes, they're quite useful. I mean the ones in our year, Eccles is right pain-he's the reason hate Stuarts, I swear. But Logan and I are…friends, I'm pretty sure, Bailey's always nice and Derek's pretty cool. Julian's moody as hell though, has these giant mood swings but Bailey tells me he's…having problems." Kurt nodded and cast his gaze down for a moment before looking again, his bright smile returned.

"So why are they useful?"

"Oh mainly for curbing any mad schemes Tweedles might come up with. As they prank Stuart a lot, simply because there's no one else to prank, I can tend to tip them off before things get out of hand. I don't want any kind of war escalating again."

"So what are we going to be doing this Friday?" Blaine leant back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh please, please, please can't you give me some kind of clue." Blaine into Kurt's pleading eyes and it was only because of his practise of denying a begging Shane that he didn't cave instantly.

"Oh fine." he said. "I'm getting the Warblers involved." Kurt stared at him for a second before his face, especially his eyes, lit up. Clapping his hands together he nearly squealed.

"Oh you're brilliant Blaine!" Blaine smiled widely.

"I'd better go. Its Alice's welcome party this evening and I, maybe unwisely, left Dwight in charge. I mean, he cares about her sure, but I'm still unsure whether he can handle the Twins when they're in this kind of, extra hyper, mood." Kurt nodded and stood up too. Throwing his scarf around his shoulders he walked to the door with him.

"Do you know this is quite an exciting time because in two weeks it'll be Dad and Carole's first year wedding anniversary!" Blaine smiled at him, nodding.

"What have you got planned?" Kurt pulled a face.

"I've got some plans but Finn is being _really_ unhelpful. He seems to _not care_ about it all." Kurt looked quite annoyed so Blaine took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You know he really does care, he just doesn't understand all your plans, he could never chose between them. If you planned it I'm sure he'd be happy with whatever it is." Kurt smiled.

"Yes, you're right." they got to their separate cars and Blaine leaned up to kiss him. There was a smattering of jeers and Blaine looked up quickly. Kurt turned around and he swallowed. "McKinley jocks." he said quietly. Blaine nodded and stared them down.

"I see." searching the crowd he noticed something. "Karofsky isn't there." Kurt shook his head.

"Karofsky doesn't bully me Blaine, remember he set up the Bullywhips."

"Oh yeah, does that still do anything?" Kurt shrugged.

"Not really, but Karofsky might just be coming to terms with his sexuality. I talk to him quite a bit, obviously out of school and I think he might have met someone, not sure though." Blaine smiled slightly.

"Well that's good." he checked his pocket watch which caused Kurt to smirk. "I really need to go." he said apologetically. Kurt shrugged and smiled. "I'll see you on Friday." he said with a grin that Blaine was sure he'd picked up from the Twins. Blaine watched him drive away, making sure he safely got by the jocks before he left too.

* * *

><p>Alice ran a hand over her face as she focused on the equation in the textbook before her. She had not realised just how challenging Dalton would be. She'd always tried her hardest in lessons but it had grown increasingly hard. She didn't even understand what she was supposed to be doing anymore. She laid her head in hands. She let a little sob rack through her frame. It was better than just about anything she'd experienced but it was scary and it was hard. It was scary to be in the other boys company and it worried her and put her completely on edge. However whenever she wasn't with them thoughts of her father kept clawing their way into her mind. She could feel his hot breath, his clawing hands and the pain. She had run to her bathroom twice since she'd started doing her homework just to throw up. The other worrying thing was how easily Dwight had seen right through her. She was used to people not knowing what she was thinking or feeling. How could she convince them that she was alright when they could see that she wasn't?<p>

"Alice." Alice jumped and looked at her watch it was nearly 8, she suddenly realised that it was dark outside, the sun having a set over an hour ago. "It's Dwight, can I come in?"

"Yes." she said and then remembered that she needed to let him in. "You should say 'can you let me in' when you knock on my door, it's confusing otherwise." Dwight smiled at her when she said that.

"I'll try and remember. But, you, erm, you need to come with me."

"Why?" said Alice, immediately worried and suspicious, her hand clutching the door frame.

"It's.. I can't tell you."

"I'm not coming. It's dark." Dwight nodded, noting that all the lights were off. He walked to the end of the hall and flicked the switch.

"Better?" Alice blinked and nodded slightly. "Are you going to come with me?" Alice was frozen, scared and worried, but wanting to trust him. Wanting to go with him and let him guide her.

"Okay, but you go first."

"Of course." he set off and when they got to the top of the stairs she froze. The common room was pitch black. All the blinds were down.

"Dwight I don't like this. I want to go back." Dwight turned around and noticed that her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"I need you to trust me, I'll turn the light on, okay?" Alice nodded and stayed fixed to the top of the stairs. Her right hand clenched painfully tightly around the banister. Suddenly the lights flickered on and Dwight stood near the door that led outside. "You can come downstairs now." Alice looked cautiously around, not quite ready to trust him implicitly but still ready to believe him.

When she was standing by the door next to him, Dwight smiled at her again.

"That was very sensible, nothing good ever comes of going into the dark with strangers. Things lurk in the dark." Alice paled and Dwight clamped his mouth shut, internally scolding himself for telling her that.

"O..okay."

"Err…ignore what I just said and-" he laid a hand on the door. "-go on out." he pushed it open and nodded to her, she stuck her head out and her mouth dropped open.

"Alice Duchess, come forward." Alice cautiously stepped towards the boys that were all in their uniform except that they'd taken off their ties and their blazers were undone and sleeves rolled up.

"Why are you calling me that?" she asked. Dwight stepped round to stand on her right.

"We noticed that you didn't put your last name down on anything, we figured - not unreasonably - you didn't like it." Alice shifted uncomfortably.

"Well yeah, I don't it's just…"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything to us-"

"So we decided to give you a new surname." interrupted one of the blonde twins.

"We hope you like it!" said the other. "Duchess is our nickname for you." she nodded.

"Yeah, I was told. What…what is going on?"

"Oh yeah, back on the right track."

"Can I do it?" asked Shane, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Go ahead." said Blaine wearily.

"Alice Duchess you have officially been a Windsor girl for twenty-four hours! This means you can no longer repeal your transfer so we've decided to officially initiate you!"

"I…initiate." she said, looking faint.

"Don't worry." Blaine. "We're just throwing you a welcome party." Alice nearly fell to the floor with the relief. Her legs went limp and, after fighting it for a second, she thumped to the ground, hitting the grass she put her head in her hands. Her whole body trembled and everyone watched her silently.

"Oh god." she gasped. "Oh god. I thought…I don't know…I thought."

"It's okay, and, for what it's worth, this is much better compared to what normally happens." she looked up at Blaine.

"What normally happens?"

"We get kidnapped in the night and dumped, unceremoniously, by this fire." Alice looked like she might be sick. "But we decided that wouldn't be clever." Blaine crossed the silent Windsor boys who were waiting for the all clear when they could start celebrating the fact they had a new member. He sat crossed legged before her and began to pull at the grass stalks. Dwight sat down too and soon all the other conspirators had joined them.

"Don't worry, you handled this really well. Do you want to know what Blaine did?" Alice said nothing and then nodded her head at David."He concussed me with a lacrosse stick, by accident but still!" she looked, surprised, at her now sheepish looking prefect. He nodded, grimly. "Nobody's ever let that go."

"And Dwight-" Dwight scowled at Wes, knowing what story was coming now. "-screamed all the way down here, he thought we were going to burn him at the stake." Alice felt, through all her panic and worry, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She raised a hand up so that her forefinger and thumb covered the corners.

"Better?" asked Reed. She nodded.

"Then let's party!" cried Shane, leaping up to his feet. All the other boys cheered and began to run for snack boxes and coolers, that were hidden in the near by bushes.

"I'm afraid I better depart and make sure my charges don't destroy something." he began to walk away before turning back again. "Make sure Reed doesn't get his hands a on can." Reed grinned guiltily. "Just get someone to pour it into a beaker for you if you do want some coke." Reed nodded and began to fiddle in his pocket.

"Here you are." he said, presenting her with a box. Alice glanced confusedly at the remaining boys around her. The Twins had gone off and were messing around with the boys she'd met this morning, but David, Wes and Dwight were still there.

"Open it." encouraged Wes. She lifted the lid of the box and was surprised to see a pin there. Looking up she suddenly noticed that each boy was wearing a blue shield with a gold cross.

"Put that on and you're really one of us." Alice clipped it onto the left lapel of her blazer and the four boys cheered.

"Snacks!" exclaimed Shane plopping down next to Reed and throwing a bag of crisps into David's face. The Twins soon reappeared, laden with more drinks and food. Passing them round they began to chatter excitedly about the various pranks they'd pulled, and throw things at Wes, David and Shane.

* * *

><p>"Is this…normal?" she asked Blaine, whilst watching the Twins run around firing marshmallows at anyone who got in their way. Reed, who didn't run as he'd most likely injure himself, and Dwight, who had yet to leave her side that evening, were still sitting next to each other but now they were facing the fire, roasting their own marshmallows to eat.<p>

"Well." said Blaine, pulling his marshmallow out of the fire and examining it. "It's normal for Windsor, if that helps. It's like I said, _we_ do this to everyone but the other houses…they host day parties." Alice nodded.

"Ouch!" Reed dropped the stick he was using to roast the marshmallow and examined his finger. "Splinter." he began to get up when Dwight rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a pair of tweezers. Reed blinked, slightly surprised, before taking them and sitting back down to take it out of his finger. In that time, Mike had dashed round and stolen Reed's marshmallow and Blaine had had a bottle of coke poured over his head by someone who dashed away the moment he turned around.

"Can I keep these?" asked Reed when he was done. Dwight shrugged.

"Sure."

"Hey Alice!" the Twins had reappeared. "Can we take your picture?" Alice frowned.

"I guess."

"Brilliant." they dashed off and returned with a camera each. They proceeded to take lots of pictures of everyone there, occasionally shoving the camera into someone's unsuspecting hands before rushing into shot.

"Mr Tamerlane! Mr Tamerlane!" Mike, Clay and Kaelan came running towards the fire shouting their heads off.

"Up!" said Blaine jumping to his feet and pouring his and Dwight's coke onto the fire. "Get inside."

"What?" asked Alice but she just started running as the rest of Windsor House went charging towards the door. They all slammed it shut and peered out of the window from behind the blinds. Alice watched as an old man leaning on a cane came up to where they had all been sitting. He looked around - at this point they dropped the blinds back into place - before shrugging and hobbling off.

"That was close." said David, sinking into one of the sofas.

"Who…who was that?" asked Alice, curiously.

"The caretaker." explained Wes, pulling off his school shoes and wiggling his toes. "He always overhears us when we're having a party but we're too quick for him."

"So." said Evan. "Who wants more food?"

They carried on having the party until the first person fell asleep and then decided it would be best to all head to bed. Alice collapsed into her bed, completely exhausted and not bothering to change her clothes. The last thought that she had, as she let her eyelids droop close, was that - tonight - she had felt happy, properly happy, and it was wonderful!

* * *

><p>"Alice you're singing the wrong note." Alice blinked and squinted at the sheet music. Then she felt her face. Closing her eyes she counted to ten. "Alice."<p>

"I forgot to put the contacts in this morning." she whispered, suddenly realising why she'd been having such a hard day and that all those mistakes she'd been making were not just because she was tired.

"Ah." said Mr Harvey, leaning back in his chair. "Do you have a pair of glasses on you?"

"No, Ms Summers never gave me the ones she said she was getting, she just gave me contact lenses." Harvey looked at Medel who nodded slightly.

"Why don't you go to the clinic, dear." she said kindly. "Ms Summers will have them ready by now." Alice nodded and, uncertainly, left the Warbler Hall. The last thing she heard before she turned the corner was the sound of them harmonising the intro again.

She hurried across to the clinic and was halfway there when she realised that this was the first time she was walking anywhere in Dalton on her own, and that she felt completely at ease. What was it about this place, she wondered, that made her feel so safe? What was it about the boys? Was it just because they were all so kind, so open and welcoming of her? She couldn't understand Dalton. Dalton was a school that treated everyone the same and it also didn't look like the kind of school where three people would die. She'd heard all about it on the news. A fire, some sort of crazed, obsessed pupil. Two of them had perished in the fire and one, one had been _stabbed_. That didn't make sense to her, that just didn't seem like it could happen here. Except…

_Well, it's normal for Windsor_

Hadn't Blaine practically _told _her that they were mad. Hadn't Dwight, Merril, on her first days here dropped, casually, into the conversation the fact that they were mad. Hadn't it not bothered her. Wasn't that, really, what made her like them? Wasn't it because they could make her forget because they were all so _insane_. Or was it because, for the first time, she felt like she truly _belonged_.

* * *

><p>"Here you go dear." Ms Summers handed her the glasses in the case. "I'm sorry I didn't get them to you sooner, but I was under the impression that you preferred the contacts."<p>

"It's fine." she said politely. "Thank you very much for getting these for me." Ms Summers nodded.

"Alice if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me." Alice blinked at her and nodded.

"Thank you." she said again and Ms Summers watched her depart with a slight frown on her face.

Alice slipped the glasses onto her face and suddenly the world became clear again. Tucking the case away into her skirt pocket she strolled back along the path. She didn't really notice anything else around her, most people were indoors doing work, until she came to the door back into the main building. Derek was leaning against the wall near the door.

"Yeah." he was saying into the phone. "Yeah he's still having nightmares….I know, I know what you mean…I think he's in denial, keeps going on about some guy he met….Totally, yeah, I know. Still nothing else we can do. We can't force him to admit it….No, nothing…Reed's fine…I'm pretty sure he's real happy." he broke off when he saw Alice standing there. "One sec." he said to the person down the phone. "Hey Alice, like the specs!" Alice blinked and self-consciously pushed the bridge up her nose.

"Th…thank you." Derek smiled.

"I'm not bothering you, am I? I can go somewhere else."

"Wh…what?" she questioned. "No…it's nothing…I.." she hurried off, looking scared and confused.

"Sorry Clark, Reed's no doubt told you about Alice, yeah she's a bit jumpy. Think I succeeded in scaring her. Anyway.." he said, beginning to walk towards Stuart. "Back to Jules…"

* * *

><p>"Right." said Blaine, climbing onto one of the chairs in the choir. "Thanks for hanging back." all the Warblers were sitting there, looking up at one of their lead singers. "I know that most of you have had music sheets sent through your doors and I hope you're looked at them." there were some shrugs and grunts. "Guys, you don't have to do it but I would really like as many of there as I can. It's just one night, obviously if you have a previous commitment then I completely understand, but I'd really appreciate it, especially as he's an ex-Warbler." there was some nodding. "Brilliant! I hope you can sacrifice 20 minutes of your time so that we can get this right."<p>

The ended up staying for forty minutes, learning the harmonies for Blaine's surprise for Kurt. They probably would have ended up staying there longer but some boy Alice didn't know had a near panic attack because he hadn't started an essay due for tomorrow. Once the combined forces of David, Blaine, Bailey and Logan had calmed him down and given him a puff of his inhaler, they decided it was best to call it a day.

"It'll be fine Blaine." said David reassuringly as the large group of them made their way back to Windsor.

"Yeah." said Wes, clapping a hand onto his best friend's shoulder. "Kurt'll love it."

"I know but I've never done _anything_ like this before. What if it all goes wrong?"

"How?" asked Shane, yawning widely.

"I don't know! But it could!"

"You're _such_ a pessimist, Blaine." said one of the Twins.

"Yeah, and leave the fretting for dear Hatter here." Blaine swatted at both the Twins and they bounced playfully away.

"How do you feel?" asked Blaine, turning to Alice, kindly. Alice shrugged.

"I'm a little tired but I'm fine." Blaine nodded.

"Better with the glasses?" she nodded.

"Yes, I can't believe that I forgot to do it this morning, it was so stupid."

"Not really." piped up Reed. "I tried to tie my tie to my head this morning."

"And then he out his socks on his ears." said Dwight in a weary voice. "You _wouldn't_ think that he was the son of a fashion designer and that he was going to design clothes for a career seeing as he can't dress properly." Reed turned scarlet and slapped Dwight on his shoulder. Dwight didn't seem affected by that, simply shrugging and continuing to walk. Alice, however, was mildly interested.

"Your mother is a fashion designer?" she asked, cautiously and curiously. Reed nodded.

"Hilde van Kamp." Alice eyes went wide and then her face went pale.

"Alice?" asked Blaine.

"My… he… for your mum." there was an awkward pause. Reed shuffled his feet and the others looked away.

"Hey!" said Blaine suddenly. "When we get back we've all got something to give you."

"What?" she asked, her voice in the same tone as when she'd asked Reed about his mother.

"Oh they're surprises." he said, a cheerful, bright, smile on his face. Wes and David - who had been bothering the twins - or the twins had been bothering them… it was hard to tell, reappeared.

"Have you been spoiling the surprise?"

"No David, I'm not a spoil sport."

"Really?"

"Yes Wes, just because I didn't let you drive your Hummer across school grounds when you found out that David had yet to propose-" Wes glared at David. "- _does not_ make me a spoil sport. It makes me sensible."

"I still don't understand why you haven't done it yet."

"It's _timing_." said David, stressing the second word with unnecessary force. "I mean most of the end of last year was out of the question and then she got worse and she's back in hospital and I can't just turn up and ask her. She'll think that I'm only doing it because I think that she's going to drop dead any moment."

"_Isn't_ that why you're doing it?" chipped in Dwight, confused.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean…" David trailed off, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Alice watched on, confused but interested. "I don't want to marry her _because_ she's dying. I want to marry her now because I love her but I only made the decision that it might be a good idea because she's dying. Does that make sense?" the boys all exchanged looks.

"Nope." said Shane, his hand landing heavily on David's shoulder. "But look on the bright side, you've got us behind you either way!"

"Some how I get the feeling that's supposed to make me happy but the idea of being stuck with _you_ forever makes me very unhappy."

"Oh Hatter, your words are like a knife into my heart." Shane clutched his hands to his chest and staggered around pretending to die. He ended up collapsing onto Reed's shoulders gasping. "Save me!" he begged with puppy dog eyes. Reed laughed and tried to shrug him off but Shane was flopped onto his shoulders, his whole body weight being supported by Reed.

"Get off him!" said Blaine, hauling his little brother off. "Before you crush him flat!" Reed straightened his blazer and promptly fell over his own feet. Shane, who had just been released by Blaine, leapt forward and caught him before he hit the floor. Alice raised an eyebrow before she could stop herself. The moment she realised that, she put her hand to over it and moved them till she wasn't doing it anymore.

* * *

><p>"Here." Reed was standing before her, holding out a small box. "I couldn't wrap it." he apologised. "I cut myself on it." he shrugged.<p>

"It's okay." she said. "This is very kind. I…I don't know what to say."

"Just open it." encouraged Shane. She lifted the lid and was greeted with the sight of two strips of patterned material. One was black and had a pattern red flower with green stems on it and the other was purple and streaked with silver. She lifted it up with a frown and saw that there was one large hole in each and they both had two long thin strips.

"What is it?"

"Well…it's for your arms." Alice frowned at him. "Well, I..I did it for Dwight." he said. Dwight pushed up his sleeves and she saw that he had two pieces of material wrapped around his wrists. They were both plain black though and didn't have holes but she could see that the two long strips that were tied to the other. Suddenly she understood what it was for. She took them out and put her thumbs in the holes. It took a little bit of time but she eventually managed to tie the two long strips together. It completely covered her scars and she smiled.

"Thanks." she swallowed a large lump that was forming in her throat.

"Here." said Dwight, extending his own package. It was a strange shape and it was wrapped messily. Unwrapping it she was surprised to find a dream catcher. She could see that it was made of a wire hoop, covered in something that looked like brown wrapping paper. The thread was crisscrossed across it and feathers and strange medallion like things hung from it.

"Did you make this yourself?" she asked. Dwight nodded, looking a little embarrassed.

"And this is from the rest of us." Blaine held out a slightly outsized envelope. Opening that up she found a collage of all the photos they'd taken last night and, at the bottom, the words _I will go on until the end_ and each word had been cut from a different magazine. She frowned at that.

"Dwight told you?" she asked.

"What?"

"That it was my favourite song."

"Yes." said David quickly, treading on Dwight's foot who looked completely confused. Luckily Alice missed that as she was too busy staring, tearfully, at the collage.

"This…this is really kind."

"Well," said Blaine. "we just want to be your friends." he shrugged. "This is what we do." Alice swallowed.

"Thank you." there was an awkward silence before Blaine put a hand on the Twins' shoulders.

"Right you two, I'm going to _make_ you do your work tonight, and _you_-" he pointed a finger at Wes, who was trying to slink away. "-don't think you're going anywhere. You're going to finish that English if it kills you." the sounds of Wes' pleading faded along the corridor as they left her room and closed the door. Alice made her way over to her corkboard and, after some deliberation, attached the collage to the bottom. Then she stood on her bed and hung the dream catcher above her pillow. With a small smile she jumped back off the bed and felt just a little bit more settled.

* * *

><p>Across the grounds, in Stuart House, things were decidedly less calm and settled. In fact, at that very moment, a blazing row was occurring between two of the four boarding Seniors. The other two, were observing the carnage with bored and exasperated expressions.<p>

"_Why_ won't you tell us who he his?"

"Because he _doesn't_ want _anyone_ to know! I've told you this _a thousand_ times! Maybe if you just _listened _to me for once in a while you might actually find _something_ out about me without you having it shouted _in your face_!" Derek rubbed a hand over his face and tried to concentrate on his work. The other boarders were scurrying into their rooms and beginning to turn on their music. A couple of people, like Austin and Eryk, were sitting cautiously in the corners of the common room, watching. Bailey looked like he was oblivious to the situation, he had his headphones on and his hand was moving fluently across the page whilst he lips synced the words to the song he was listening to. However the frown on his face had nothing to do with the French that he was writing in but the row that he could just hear.

"Ladies!" Derek had finally had enough and decided to step in. "Please take it outside, or _shut up_!" Bailey slipped his headphones down and surveyed the situation with worry. Logan's jaw clenched and Julian seemed to be silently fuming. "Logan take your medication before I get Blaine _and_ Merril on your case." Logan let out a great groan of annoyance before storming off towards his room.

"_D_, you can't _seriously_ be taking his side on this!" "Look he's just worried about you!"

"We're all worried about you." chipped in Bailey and Julian glared at him.

"_See_. You can understand that, can't you?" Julian sighed and flopped down into a chair.

"Sure but that doesn't give him the right to go on at me like that."

"Can't you at least give us a first name?" wheedled Bailey. Julian gave him a look that told him not to push his luck. Derek, however, nodded to what Bailey was saying.

"Come on, unless he's got a really unique first name how are we going to know who he is? We don't know him so how could we?" Julian rolled his eyes.

"_Fine_. His name is Dave, happy?" Bailey and Derek shared a look, neither had a clue who that was.

"Perfectly." Logan came back down at that exact moment.

"What's happening?"

"We managed to wheedle a first name out of Julian." said Bailey, excitedly. Logan frowned.

"So when _I _ask it's no go but when _Tipton_ asks you, you spill it all." Derek narrowed his eyes and Bailey looked genuinely hurt.

"Logan, did you take it?"

"I took _some_." said Logan in the voice of a petulant child. "I have the rest here." he held his palm to show the other pill he needed to take. Derek closed his eyes and counted to ten. He didn't like - what he and Bailey had dubbed - _jealous_ Logan.

"Look, Logan _they _just wanted a first name, _you _wanted the whole _bloody_ person."

"I just don't get why you'd tell _Tipton_." Bailey coughed.

"Err, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." said both Julian and Derek hurriedly but Logan was all fired up and he wasn't thinking straight.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the way you always interfere or the way your brother is _constantly pestering me_!" Bailey leapt to his feet and walked out. Derek sunk his head into his hands and Julian rolled his eyes.

"Well done Logan, well done. You've _just_ driven away one of the few people that _really_ cares about you." Logan glared at him and downed his other pill.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bailey." Bailey was sitting, elbows on knees, glaring at the grass. Bailey looked up, his eyes adjusting to the light that spilled from the doorway.<p>

"Hey Merril." he replied glumly.

"What's up?" smoothing her skirt she sat down next to him.

"Oh nothing."

"Right. So that would explain why you're sitting on the Hanover doorstep at six in the evening when you ought to be in your house doing your homework." Bailey smiled at her.

"There's just no fooling a girl as bright as you, is there?" Merril laughed, blushing slightly and shook her head.

"Honestly, what is it with guys and flattery?"

"It's not flattery but the simple, god honest, truth." Merril shoved him slightly in the shoulder.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Just another row in Stuart." he said and Merril rolled her eyes. "'Scept this time I got dragged into it."

"How?"

"Can't really say but Logan got pissed. He was halfway medicated and he just…I don't…I've never had close friends before. Now I've kinda got these guys but…" he shrugged off the rest of the sentence. "It wasn't a big insult, most of what he said wasn't even my fault but…" he swallowed and Merril watched him sympathetically.

"Come on in, you look like you could use chocolate ice-cream." Bailey frowned at her. "I like it when I feel down. I keep a tub in the fridge and if anyone touches it, they will feel my wrath, so no one does."

"Yeah, like my apple juice bottle. Though I think that might be more to do with the fact that all the Stuarts think they'll get poisoned if they drink anything other than coffee, especially something _cold_." Merril laughed cheerily and showed him into the Hanover kitchen. There was only one other boy in there and that was Louis. He was carefully pouring himself a glass of milk and didn't seem to notice their entry.

"Hey Louis." the glass nearly smashed on the floor but Bailey, who'd nearly made it to the counter, hurried forward and caught it.

"Careful." he said, wiping the milk on his hand onto his blazer.

"Bailey!" scolded Merril. "That is _not_ hygienic." Bailey pulled a face at Louis from behind her back. Louis laughed and sat down at the table, he knew Bailey rather well as their passion for music formed a strong bond. It was Bailey who encouraged him to be more creative and confident with his arrangements for guitar. He had originally stuck to songs with mainly acoustic backing but under Bailey's mentoring he'd got better. "Louis can you get the bowls?"

"Ooh am I having one too?" he asked excitedly.

"If you want." Louis hurried to the cupboards and returned with three bowls and spoons.

"_There _you are!" Julian came hurrying into the kitchen half an hour, and a tub of ice-cream, later. Bailey, Louis and Merril were all sitting at the table in hysterics. Julian blinked at the scene as he watched Bailey wipe his mouth, still giggling, and look up at him.

"What?"

"We've been looking for you _everywhere_."

"It took half an hour to find me? Dalton's not _that_ big."

"Jules what are you…" Logan entered the room and raised his eyebrows at the chocolate smears on all three faces.

"Okay." he said slowly.

"I told you to look in Hanover." Derek was the last of the trio to arrive.

"Whatever." said Julian, rolling his eyes. "Logan." he pushed his friend forwards. "has something he wants to say to you." Logan rolled his eyes at Julian but moved forward compliantly.

"I apologise for the things I said previously." he started formally. "Your "interfering" tends to help us resolve disputes and I am aware that you have, both, no responsibility for what your brother does and have asked him to stop."

"Which translates into English as 'I'm sorry for being such a complete and utter moody arsehole and I'll try not to take out my anger on you', or something like that."

"Or, even more simply Derek, sorry."

"I didn't think that that word was in _any _of your vocabularies." the four of them shared a smile and a laugh at that and Bailey got to his feet. "I seem to have eaten all your ice-cream." he said apologetically. "I'll buy you some more when I next go out."

"Which is never."

"Derek!"

"It's fine Bailey, I'll send someone else out to get it. Say… Louis!"

"What? I didn't eat any…oh fine, what the hell."

"Cheers!" said Bailey as he left the kitchen.

"You're really one of us now." said Derek in a reminiscent voice, flinging his arm around the younger boy's shoulder. "Your first storming out and row over nothing." he sniffed and wiped away a fake tear. "I'm so proud!" Bailey rolled his eyes with the other two.

"Shut up Derek."

"Hey we're N.A.S., nothing you can do about it."

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I'm doing this again?"<p>

"Err, because you won the duel." said Logan unhelpfully from Alice's left.

"Logan! That is _not_ what she meant." Logan and Blaine very rarely had a conversation that didn't involve one of them trying to bite of the others head at some point or another. "Look Alice, you're amazing, that's why you're doing this."

"That's why you won that duel so technically I was right all along."

"Logan! Shut up! You're really bad at helping!"

"Shh!" hissed Reed. "Harvey'll throw a fit if he hears you talking." The Warblers were squashed inside a small room off Warbler Hall, waiting to burst out and surprise the school that were beginning to file into the Hall, eager at the prospect of a Warbler performance. They won't supposed to be saying a word but Alice was having serious doubts about performing. She couldn't put herself out there, she still wasn't sure she could perform with people in front of her. She could still feel the stinging sensation on her cheek where her father's hand collided with her face for daring to open her mouth and producing a sound that wasn't a quiet whisper.

Kurt was excited. It felt good to be back in his Dalton uniform and inside Dalton, itself. He hadn't actually been able to come back after he'd left last year. He had put to two and two together when Blaine had told him they were doing an impromptu performance and that he was involving the Warblers in their celebrations. It hadn't been hard to guess because, after all, that was how they'd met. Quite a few people that recognised him did double takes but didn't question his presence, especially as he had a visitor badge pinned to his blazer. He came to a stop, just outside the door to Warbler Hall, surprised to find that there was no one in sight, well no Warblers anyway. There was a quiet, almost tense, sense of expectation in the air as they waited. Then one of the doors at the side opened slowly.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

The first people out of the room were not those singing but Logan and Blaine, both harmonising and smiling, a touch awkwardly.

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

Alice finally made it out of the room and got to the front of the Warblers, slightly in front of Blaine and Logan.

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

Alice's hands were only not shaking because she was clicking her fingers in time to the music. She knew that everyone in the room must be able to sense how nervous and scared she was but, for some inexplicable reason, they were all smiling along to the sounds of her weak voice.

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay againI_

_'ll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

Alice's voice was growing in confidence. Her movements were more defined and she seemed to have more of a presence as the lead. Everyone was moving and smiling except for one person. They were just staring at her, slightly confused and a little taken aback.

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

Some of Blaine's words about when she'd gotten lead came back to her. She turned her eyes straight at them, a slight adrenaline rush fuelling her confidence.

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

At first she just gestured at the boy that was bringing her down and, unexplainably, she felt her eyes feel with tears as she repeated the word 'mean' over and over, counting the words on her fingers.

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

She gritted her teeth, slightly as she tried to control her voice which had gone shaky from the tears that had built up in her eyes.

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_(__Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_A__nd all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

They finished the performance ended with all heads down. There was a moment of quiet before all the Dalton boys, and one other girl that had been filming the performance, exploded into applause and cheers. Some people jumped up and down, whooping and pumping their arms into the air.

"Well done!" exclaimed Blaine, all the boys wanted to clap Alice on the back or shake her hand but they all restrained their natural urges to congratulate her with physical affection.

"You were _brilliant_!" squealed Reed, jumping up and down and nearly falling over. Shane was on hand, however, to catch his arm and prevent any unnecessary harm coming to him.

"Hey Blaine did you see Kurt?"

"What?" Blaine spun round to talk to Drew, a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, Alice was pointing to him." Blaine's face fell into a frown and he turned back to face the doorway where most of the boys had come through. He could see a departing light brown head on a tall, slender, body. He pushed through the crowd.

"Hey Satoru did you see-"

"Yeah, I saw Kurt." came the reply before he could finish. "He went that way," he pointed down the corridor, Blaine nodded.

"Thanks."

"Why did you invite him?" questioned Satoru as he began to walk away.

"I didn't!" he called as he hurried off.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" asked Logan.<p>

"Where did Blaine go?" Wes had appeared from near the back with Dwight.

"He went to talk to Kurt."

"I didn't see Kurt." said David.

"I think only I did." pointed out Drew. "He was sort of standing behind someone, but he got this sort of offended look on his face when Alice was pointing at him." Alice suddenly looked scared.

"I…What did I do wrong? I didn't mean…I just, Blaine said…"

"It's okay." said Wes soothingly. "You didn't do _anything _wrong. Understand? I'm sure there's just been a small misunderstanding." he looked at the Twins and caught their eye - as well as David's, before mouthing.

'_What was he doing here_?' the three shrugged but Logan who had been watching them anyway said.

"It's a year since Kurt came here, or they met, that's why we were learning the other song, right?"

"Yep." said Shane, nodding.

"Well, they met on the way to this performance, well this performance last year."

"Your point is?"

"My point, David, is that what if Blaine told Kurt he was planning something with us? What if he told him there was an impromptu performance today, but not who was singing lead? And _what if _Kurt had, not illogically, made the conclusion that _this_ was the surprise."

"I think Logan's right." said Wes after a short pause. "It would be an easy mistake to make on Kurt's part. Blaine let's slip about our surprise, he tells Kurt about the performance - possibly before we've got a lead - and Kurt ends up at the wrong one."

"Yeah the wrong one that contains someone pointing at him telling him he's going to be alone in life, wonderful anniversary gift." Both Twins stamped their feet down hard onto Logan's as Alice turned white with horror and sped out of the room.

"You are brilliant." said David, turning back to Logan, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You are _possibly_ the smartest person I've ever met." Logan glared back at him, internally admitting that David was right and that he might have just made a huge mistake.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Blaine chased Kurt down the hallway. "Kurt come on stop! This whole thing is just a misunderstanding!" Kurt came to a halt in the hallway. He turned around and Blaine was startled and alarmed to see that there were tears in his eyes. "Kurt." he said, his voice soft and sorry sounding. "Kurt this is a mistake."<p>

"What?" he demanded. "It's a mistake! Did you _see_ what she was doing? She was pointing _right at me_, telling me I was 'mean' and 'pathetic' and 'alone in life'. I thought this was _our_ day. What the hell is going on?"

"It's just a mistake." repeated Blaine. "I must have forgotten to tell you that Alice won the duel, that she was singing lead." Kurt's eyes were blazing as he stared at Blaine. Blaine ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to fix the situation.

"She was _pointing at me_!" Blaine's mind was a little behind the times though as he only just clocking onto the first time that Kurt point. He groaned, sinking his forehead into his hand.

"Oh my god." he muttered. "This is my fault. All my fault." he looked back up at Kurt and saw that his hard glare hadn't changed, that he wanted answers not apologies. "Look I obviously didn't tell you that Alice had one this duel and I can _totally _understand why you came because this is how we met and -"

"-That doesn't explain how-"

"-Let me finish - so it's natural to think that this would be the surprise. The thing is, though, that you weren't smiling, were you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"One that will clear up the whole situation if answered." the two of them stared at each other long and hard.

"Fine, no I wasn't but you can't really ex-" Blaine groaned again, even louder. Closing his eyes he shook his head.

"Oh Kurt.." he said, sounding half amused and half saddened. "I told Alice that if there was someone out there that was bringing her down that they were…you know. It's what gave Harvey the idea to do that song in the first place. Then I encouraged her to…channel it at anyone who wasn't supporting her but I didn't think _anything_ would happen because everyone at Dalton is 100 per cent behind her. Do you see? Do you see what happened? It's all just a misunderstanding." Things probably would have come to an end then if Logan hadn't chosen that precise moment to come running up to them.

"Blaine!"

"Not now Logan!"

"Yes now, I think I might just have screwed things up with Alice so you need to go see her."

"Send Dwight."

"Been there done that, she didn't open the door."

"What did you do?" demanded Blaine, turning away from Kurt.

"I may or may not have pointed out the problems with pointing at Kurt." Blaine slapped his hand back against his forehead.

"One day Logan." he muttered.

"One day what?"

"One day your ignorance will be your undoing."

"Whatever. Please don't make me say it." a small smirk curled onto Blaine's lip.

"Say what?" Logan looked like he had just eaten a lemon.

"I need your help. Happy?"

"Yes, just give me five minutes."

"_Blaine_."

"Five minutes," he said in a pleading voice.

"Just go." said Kurt in a bitter voice. "Just go and sort out your _little friend_. Don't worry about me." he stormed off and Blaine let out a great groan. Turning on Logan he poked him in the chest.

"I could _kill_ you right now."

"Later. Just try and help now." Blaine brushed past Logan in a rather cold manner before heading back towards Windsor. Logan sighed and followed slowly behind.

* * *

><p>"She's locked in."<p>

"Obviously David." muttered Blaine. "Right all of you clear off. I'll talk to her alone." they cleared away instantly and disappeared into the Twins room. Even Dwight eventually cleared out of the hallway after sending Blaine warning looks.

"Alice." he said, knocking lightly on the door. "Alice it's Blaine can you let me in." pressing his ear to the door he could hear the sound of rustling dying away. Suddenly the door opened a fraction and he could see a sliver of her face and he was saddened to notice that it was covered in tears.

"Alice?" she stepped away but didn't open the door. Blaine could hear the sound of rustling start again and decided to come into the room. It was a mess. Books and clothes were strewn everywhere. Her papers had been swept off the desk and there was a powerful smell of detergent. Blaine wrinkled his nose slightly but his mouth dropped open as he saw that she was scrubbing the desk top with as much vigour as she could manage with her shoulders shaking. Instantly Blaine knew that this wasn't like David's stress cleaning, this was something different. This was…this was like Milo. For the first time Blaine felt truly out of his depth. He wanted to call Milo in here but they'd never met so what good would that do. In actual fact he felt like crying, and ripping Logan's head off. It was heart-breaking the way that she scrubbed everything within reach, the tears still pouring down her face.

She tripped over the unnatural mess around her. She tumbled and smashed her hand on the side of the bed. Blaine ran forward, trying to help but she recoiled from his touch and began to attempt to fold all the clothes around her. Eventually the pain in her wrist grew and grew and she dropped the trousers she was trying to fold into a neat pile. Hunched over she clutched her wrist and sobbed, rocking backward and forward. Blaine desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay but he couldn't. Instead he snatched the comforter off her bed and, tucking it around her, did the only thing he could do.

_Come, stop your crying, it'd be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

He extended his hand to her, just like he had the first time they'd met, and waited for her to take it.

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

Eventually her left hand stretched across her body and took his right. He squeezed it very tightly as she continued to cry.

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

He tentatively put a hand on her back and was surprised and pleased to see that she didn't flinch at his touch. Maybe it was because she was in such pain or maybe she believed what Blaine was singing.

_This bond between us can't be broken_

Blaine did think that there was something between them. Alice seemed to trust him beyond the others, even Dwight. He vaguely wondered what it was about him and people who were running to Dalton.

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

He was glad to see that Alice was starting to stop crying now. Her breaths were more steady and she was smiling faintly now.

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always, always_

_Why can't they understand_

The Warblers were squashed into the Hummel-Hudson sitting room. Some of them were sitting on the window sills and on the couches. Kurt was in the door way, his face faintly pink as Blaine stood in the front with Logan on one side and David on the other.

_The way we feel_

_T__hey just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

Finn lounged in an arm chair watching with a smirk on his face. Burt and Carol stood in the corner, Burt had his arm around Carol's waist and they watched with smiles as Blaine danced at the front, wooing one of their sons.

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in timeI know _

_We'll show them together _

He dragged Kurt into the melee of Warblers who were jumping around the room in time to their own beat and clearly enjoying themselves.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

Blaine spun around Alice, her wrist had been bandaged up by a very harassed Ms Summers who had definitely been more preoccupied by Ms Medel who was giving birth.

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

Alice was smiling again but Blaine knew that it was partially fake. Logan had moved over to be near her and Blaine knew he was guilty after Blaine had explained what she'd been like.

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, alwaysAlways _

"Are you okay now Kurt?" the two of them were walking in the garden, the other Warblers were heading out back to Dalton. Kurt swung their joined hands and thought for a second.

"I think you definitely picked the better song to sing to me." Blaine smiled.

"Well that's good, about Alice…" he said looking guilty.

"I get it, I was probably out of order. I was just hurt, you know, it wasn't what I was expecting." Blaine nodded and let the silence take over them again.

"Do you want to see the next part of our date?" he asked eventually. Kurt burst into a grin.

"Yes please, yes please." Blaine pulled out a blind fold from his pocket and tied it around his eyes.

"Trust me?"

"Always." Blaine put his hands on both shoulders and began to guide Kurt over to his car to take him to Breadstixs.

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief Dwight and Reed were not the first risers in Windsor House. Milo Vergel got up at 5 so that he could pray for fifteen minutes and then clean before Dwight and Reed got up and started their morning argument. Milo suffered from OCD, he knew that but he refused to get help. He believed firmly that if God had made him like that, which he firmly believed he had, there was no need for anything. He cleaned everything in an order. He started with the wooden surfaces before hoovering the carpet before dusting everything. Then he would move along into the laundry room and wash his clothes and clean the machines. He was surprised to find that there was someone already there.<p>

"Alice?" the girl jumped, she had been shoving her clothes in the machine in a way that made his nose crinkle. Alice looked that up and saw a thick set, tall, dark tanned and slightly over-weight. "My name's Milo." she made a nod of acknowledgement before going back to her compulsive washing. She had all the machines going and Milo's hand twitched with annoyance, however he procured a mop and bucket and began scrubbing the floor. He knew that Blaine wanted him to talk to her about her sudden need for everything to be clean.

"You know I use to think it was really hard, having OCD, but you eventually work it into your routine." Alice was now listening to him, intently.

"I have OCD?" Milo shrugged.

"Maybe, I do but it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's the way god made you." Alice fidgeted nervously. "You don't believe in god?" Alice shrugged.

"It's hard to keep faith." she mumbled and Milo nodded. The washing machine pinged and Alice took her stuff out, folding it up neatly and Milo began to put his things in.

"You know." said Milo as he continued to mop the floor. "If you're feeling anxious it helps to talk it out. I talk to God about twice a day." Alice's hand twitched, again. "You know if we do this together we could get this done twice as fast." Alice looked up and simply nodded, wincing as she rotated her injured wrist a bit the wrong way.

"Thank you. I'm not normally like this, it just started."

"Sometimes if you're under a great stress and you're nervous…" Milo didn't need to finish the sentence because Alice understood.

"Thanks." Alice's second batch of clothing came out and Milo, after some indication, began to fold her clothes too. A quiet descended upon the two of them and eventually Milo began to talk about one of his favourite bands and Alice began to nod along.

* * *

><p>"He's adorable." whispered Blaine. They were in the clinic looking at Ms Medel who was holding her new born son in her arms and looked tired yet happy. Her fiancé was asleep in the next room after being up ever since she'd gone into labour yesterday. All the Warblers were coming to see in her in drips draps but the first to come had been the Windsor conspirators and the Senior Stuarts. Merril and Derek were also there mainly because Merril would not pass up a chance to see a baby and Derek loved his new video camera. Ms Medel beamed down at her little boy with a bright smile.<p>

"Yes is he is. Thank you so much for the presents." her room had been filled by the over generous, caring, boys with toys and books and clothes. There were cards lining the walls and the Twins had filled it with balloons.

"What's his name?" asked Reed who had given her a set of baby's clothes that were far more expensive than just about all her clothes put together.

"Daniel Harvey Ashford-Medel." Merril's eyes filled with silent tears and Wes smiled sadly.

"That's very kind." he whispered. Medel would have shrugged if she hadn't been holding her baby in her arms.

"Well, I think Daniel will be quite happy for several years." she said, looking at the sheer amount of gifts. The teddy bears and other stuffed animals would be enough to last a lifetime, as well as the baby books. "You really shouldn't have."

"But Ms Medel who else would give us brownies?" she smiled up at the blonde twins who had the brightest smiles in the room.

"That's very true, everybody else has the sense to keep sugar filled products safely out of your reach." All the boys laughed and Alice rubbed her arm and smiled.

"We should be going," said Blaine after a little while longer. "You need rest and you can't get that whilst we're here." Medel laughed quietly again and, as they began to move towards the door, she remembered something.

"Alice." The whole group turned around when she called out her name but, through the heads and shoulders of the boys, she could see the pale face of someone who thought that she was going to punished. "I just wanted to tell you that I thought your performance was excellent." A faint blush crept into her pale cheeks and Medel saw that most of the boys, especially, looked a little uncomfortable. She had noticed Alice rushing past her but she'd been preoccupied with the child that was starting to force its way out of her womb.

"Thank you." The reply was so quiet that Medel had to lean forward ever so slightly to receive it but she knew what had been said the moment she'd opened her mouth, Alice was nothing but polite especially when compared to the other boys. They could be charming when they wanted to be and they were kind to everyone but polite wasn't a word she would bequeath onto any of them, with the possible exception Blaine.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine."<em> Blaine was sitting in the common room attempting to teach Alice how to answer questions in the correct style for Murdoch, when his phone rang. He'd fished around for several seconds, searching beneath the stacks of paper and books, until he'd discovered it between the pages of David's Biology textbook. His face split into a smile when he saw that it was Kurt but that smile had now vanished as he heard the shaky tone to Kurt's voice that meant he was crying.

"Kurt?" he said, the frown plain in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"_It's their anniversary and it's gone all wrong!"_ there was the sound of someone blowing their nose loudly and a murmur of voices in the background.

"Wait, I thought their anniversary was in three days?"

"_It is!"_

"Okay, then." Blaine was now really confused. "So, what exactly has happened?"

"_I ordered all these decorations and I booked them a table at their favourite restaurant, but the decorations haven't come and the reservation wasn't confirmed so now I have nothing!" _Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Oh no, what can I do for you? How can I help?"

"_I don't know! I have no idea what to do! I was going to use the Glee club but our Sectionals is on Friday so Mr Schue says we don't have time!" _Blaine sighed again, this wasn't going to end well.

"Kurt, I need some time to think on it. Just…I'll get back to, I promise, and cheer up I'm sure Burt and Carole won't care what you give them."

"What happened to Al-Kurt?" asked Wes the moment he'd hung up.

"His dad and his step-mum's wedding anniversary is at the end of the week and all of his plans have fallen through. He's got nothing."

"Didn't he have a back-up plan?" Blaine shrugged.

"Well, yeah, he was gonna use New Directions but that's out of the question because, well, it's their Sectionals that day and they don't have the time." There was a pause amongst the conspirators until Blaine and David shared an unsettled look by the glint that had appeared in the Twins eyes.

"What are you planning?" demanded David.

"Hush, Hatter, we have queries for Rabbit."

"What?"

"Exactly how much do you know about the wedding?"

* * *

><p>"You know Blaine, one day the Warblers are gonna stop doing things for you." Blaine looked up at Logan. The two of them were packing their bags and preparing to leave another lesson together. They'd just sat through an hour and a half of French which, as neither of them understood more than a third of, Logan had spent most of the lesson grilling Blaine on his new idea.<p>

"Why?"

"I dunno, maybe cause we have Sectionals next week."

"It's not compulsory."

"Yeah, well, doesn't seem that way. I mean who wants to be the only person saying no?" Blaine shrugged and kept walking.

"What's the point you're making here?" he demanded.

"I just think that, maybe, you should stop using the Warblers as your own little… 'serenade squadron'." Blaine turned to face Logan with his eyebrows raised and his face unimpressed.

"Alright, what's bugging you _now_?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar."

"Urgh!"

"Look Logan you have three options; one, you tell me right now what's making you more insufferable than the Twins on sugar, two, I drag Derek and Bailey into the interrogation, or three, I get Merril."

"That _one_ time! _One _time! Why can't you just _let it go_?"

"Because it was _freakin'_ hilarious…and effective." There was a small pause in which Logan let out a huge huff and glared at some tiny Hanover day students that scurried up the stairs away from him.

"Julian."

"Hallelujah! It speaks!"

"Blaine this _isn't_ funny. Julian is being…weird…" there was another sigh in which Blaine's eyebrows were raised even higher. "Oh for Christ's sake I'll tell you everything but if a _single_ word gets out I will beat you up, every inch of that tiny body that makes up Blaine."

"Fine *holds up hands* I won't say a thing, but – just out of interest – you don't actually have anything against the whole idea, you were just unleashing your bitchiness onto me, right?" there was a short pause.

"Yes."

"Excellent."

"No, not really."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up outside the hall where his father and step-mother had had their wedding anniversary. His heart was beating faster than normal, far faster than you would expect in the circumstances. He turned and looked across the lot and saw Finn pulling his own car to a stop. He gave him a grim nod. Blaine had called Kurt several days ago and said that he had it all sorted, something Kurt didn't doubt for a second, but he wondered just what he had sorted.<p>

"Kurt." his father was tugging at the blindfold around his eyes, he could feel the lack of movement from the car and was dying to know what the surprise was. "Can I take this thing off?"

"Not yet." he said, a little impatient. He looked over at Finn who had gotten out of the car and was helping his mum out. "Stay there." he climbed out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door. He braced his dad's arm as he got out of the car and turned to see the other New Directions and Mr Schue and some of the other guests that had been invited to the wedding there. Kurt noticed there barely concealed grins and he wondered just what was going on. Letting Finn stand between his parents he hurried across the pavement and over to where Mercedes and Rachel were grinning like maniacs.

"What is it? What have they done?" both girls shook their heads, the smiles still firmly in place.

"Trust me Kurt," said Mr Schue leaning over to talk to him quietly. "You're gonna wanna see this for yourself." With a little sigh Kurt ran back over to his dad and shrugged at Finn, whose gaze had been expectant and hopefully. Carefully the two boys led their parents onto the pavement and through the doors into the hall.

"Oh Blaine." the quiet whisper of wonder escaped Kurt's lips as he stared at the hall. It had been decorated _exactly_ as it had been at their wedding, right down to the little details like the cloths on the table and the size of the dance floor. The only difference this time was that there was a lack of a band. He reached up and pulled the blindfold off his father's eyes as Finn, still wide eyed and amazed, did the same.

"Oh boys." said Carole, her eyes filling with tears as she clutched onto Burt's hand. "This is…_wonderful_."

"This wasn't us." said Finn with a goofy grin at his mum's happiness. "It was the Dalton boy's, I think." Kurt nodded.

"I told Blaine that my plans weren't working out and he said he'd fix it for me." Burt wrapped an arm around his son's thin shoulders and pulled him close.

"Well, thank god for those boys, eh?" Kurt was going to reply when they were interrupted by the sound of singing.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something to do_

Kurt recognised the sound of Blaine's voice instantly and just let his smile grow as he heard the sound of the Warblers' familiar harmonies.

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Blaine and the other Warblers' appeared from seemingly nowhere, grins all over their faces at the shocked looks that they were getting from the Hummel-Hudsons, New Directions and the other assorted guests.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it these dancing shoes_

When Logan took over what had been Rachel's part in the original he was met with the sound of her voice. With a smile that looked quite genuine he beckoned her up and the two of the began to duet, in complete sync, at the front. All the other New Directions, excluding Kurt and Finn who stayed with their parents, took this as their cue to run up and join the Warblers with their own harmonies.

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Kurt flung himself into Blaine's arms at the end of the number whilst the New Directions high fived most of the Warblers. Kurt's heart was beating incredibly fast and he could actually feel tears in his eyes, and he knew Carole _was_ crying. Blaine's arms held him tight and Kurt breathed him in.

"Thank you." Blaine leant back slightly, his eyes bright.

"Anything for you. Now come on-" he took him by the arm and led him to his seat at the front table. "-the evening has only just begun. I believe the couple have a first dance to share." Carole and Burt shared looks of wonder as they were beckoned up by the Warblers and prepared themselves in the centre of the floor to share their second first dance.

* * *

><p>Mr Schue sat in the chair smiling throughout most of the evening. He'd been invited up to join Blaine in his rendition of Sway but he'd declined, that didn't seem right after all the effort they'd put in. He'd wanted to help, naturally, but the notice was too short and Sectionals was a pressing matter. They needed to win and, whilst they were facing opponents they'd beaten with songs they'd prepared on the night, he knew that the trashing they'd received at Nationals would have shaken their confidence, even if they didn't admit it. He had to admit it was good watching them work together, he'd heard all about their performance at the Fair they'd all gone to last year and had been sad to have missed that, it was nice to know that there were something out there that could support all that he'd been trying to teach. All the lessons of equality and acceptance fitted perfectly with what the boys, and now as he closely, girl from Dalton did. All in all though, he thought as he watched Finn duet with Blaine's brother Shane who seemed to be singing to said girl, they were <em>very<em> lucky not to have drawn the Warblers' at Sectionals. Very lucky indeed.


	9. Spotlight

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Okay, so I basically owe anyone still reading this a huge apology because it's taken me ages, again, to update this! All I can really do is say that, unfortunately, my health isn't getting that much better, quickly, and I've had exams. That, and my mind refuses to focus on just one thing. I have literally been unable to type one story for longer than half an hour before, either, getting distracted or bored. It's been really frustrating for me 'cause I'm trying to write and my brain just won't let me. **_

_**So, anywhere, here's chapter nine, a long time overdue, and - as I have a week - of I'll attempt to make good headway with chapter ten, but it's definitely best that I don't make any any promises. **_

_**Enjoy the story,**_

_**Sopphires. **_

* * *

><p>Parry. Advance.<p>

_Every night without fail. He doesn't even know._

Balestra. Lunge. Recovery.

_I reckon they've gotten worse since he met this guy. _

Feint. Lunge. Reprise.

_I think it's affecting him subconsciously. _

Parry. Retreat.

_But it's not just him, it's all of us. We're lucky if we're get five hours sleep these days._

Parry. Retreat.

_It's hitting Bailey the worst. They room together, after all, and I know that he's not telling us when it starts immediately. I know he's letting him go till it's gets so bad he has to call us. _

Parry. Feint. Lunge.

_It's not gonna be long before other people start noticing. It's not exactly discreet. _

Appel. Retreat.

_I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this from him. Bailey and Derek, they already wanna tell but for some reason my word is law. _

Retreat. Parry.

_I still don't think he realises just how much he means to me. _

Feint. Lunge-

"Stop!" the whistle went and both fencers came to a halt, chests heaving. Blaine reached up and pulled the helmet from his head. He ran a hand through his sweaty locks and pointed his blade to the ground.

"What?" Logan had pulled off his helmet too, and was looking between the instructor and Blaine in confusion.

"Blaine's what the matter with you?" he demanded, ignoring Logan. "That's the sixth consecutive hit you've taken. You're the defending champion, you need to buck up your ideas before I take you off the team. Logan, I would say well played but Blaine's head's somewhere else." with a final shake of his head their coach walked off, towards one of the other duelling pairs. Logan looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow as he sunk onto one of the benches, running a hand through his hair again.

"Here." Logan extended a water bottle towards Blaine. Gratefully, Blaine reached out for it and caught it as it dropped a couple of inches from Logan's hand to his.

"Cheers." Logan pulled out a snack bar and sank down onto the bench next to him.

"So, what was that?" Blaine sighed and took a huge swig of water.

"Dunno."

"Yeah, liar." the pair smirked at the ground and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't concentrate. If you had a ploy to distract me and thus take the crown, it's working well."

"Yeah," said Logan, nodding. "that was totally my agenda all along." they snorted simultaneously and Blaine emptied the rest of the bottle into his mouth.

"I keep thinking about everything you told me." Blaine sighed as his eyes finally met Logan's. Logan held his gaze for a brief second before looking away.

"Yeah," he said, his voice distant. "great." Blaine ran a hand over his mouth.

"Mm, funny thing, I don't think it is." a heavy silence sank on the two of them. Logan so weary that he didn't bother biting out a retort.

"You know, apparently, St Patrick's have a new kid, a Freshman, 'pparently he's captain of their team, 'pparently he's better than us."

"I take it you got this from Derek."

"Who else could have an encounter with a St Patrick and come out unscathed." there was a pause in which Blaine suppressed a laugh and Logan rolled his eyes. "I mean, most of the time." the silence sank onto them again and Blaine, tired from everything, didn't want to make the effort of bridging it. "How's Kurt?" Blaine sent him a disbelieving look.

"Are we really gonna do this? Small talk?" Logan shrugged.

"If we have to." Blaine nodded, wetting his lips slightly.

"Well, he's good, happy that they've won Sectionals."

"Not much competition."

"True." said Blaine, tipping his head to him. "But still, no one wants to be told that." Logan nodded.

"Do you have an answer?" the question tentatively phrased and Blaine knew that he couldn't just keep dancing around it for much longer. He had an answer and he knew that Logan wasn't going to like it.

"I agree with the others. I think you should tell him. I think you should tell him everything. I think he has a right to know. I also think you should find a more productive way to deal with your feelings then venting them at your friends. I think the longer you keep it a secret the worse the fall out will be when he finds out. I think that the only way you're gonnna move on is if you help him, and I think you knew I was gonna say this and that you're gonna ignore every word I just said." Logan laughed quietly to himself.

"I think you're right."

"Woohoo!" Blaine raised his arms in mock celebration. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Come on. If we stand _any_ chance of beating St Patrick's you've _got to_ improve." Logan was back on his feet, seemingly reenergised by his snack and rest. Blaine groaned and hauled himself up onto his feet.

"I'm too tired."

"Come on Blaine, pretend you hate me."

"Pretend?" Blaine shoved his helmet back onto his head and lunged at Logan who retreated hastily, foile raised.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." Alice had the music laid before her, they were inside the Windsor Common room and the general lack of noise ought to have been eerie. In truth, however, many of the occupants were at the fencing practise or had vacated so as not to distress their new member by accidentally causing chaos. Her right hand was rubbing, in a subconscious manner, against her left, leaving a red mark. Shane, who had been attempting to draw, and Dwight, who had been busy reading an ancient tome on the subject of exorcism, both looked over at her.<p>

"What can't you do?" asked Shane, confused, and then hissed in pain as Dwight dropped his book onto his fingers. Sending him a glare he exclaimed; "Jesus dude! You gotta be more careful." Dwight gave him one last look before turning his attention onto Alice.

"You did well before the school." the speed with which her hand was moving increased.

"No I didn't, I messed up and since then…" she trailed off as she straightened the corners of the music and Dwight's gaze flickered back to Shane who was still nursing his hand. Shane shrugged before getting up and leaving, fearing his foot-in-mouth syndrome would make things worse. This left Mr Socially Awkward - Dwight - alone to comfort Alice. Dwight tapped his fingers against the cover of the book, desperate for some guidance, some inspiration.

"You know you don't have to do _anything_." he said finally. "You get to choose what you want to do in life." he swallowed as her brown eyes moved to lock onto his. "It's not about what everyone else wants, it's about what you want. What you believe in. I believe that you can do this. I think you're strong enough. I think you're better than them but you _don't have to_. You _don't have to do anything_. You really don't. You shouldn't be…afraid of saying no to us. Telling Harvey that you don't want to sing solo isn't the end of the world, there are more important things." he fidgeted, aware that she was hanging onto his every word like it was her only means of survival. "I think…I think that you need to…to listen to yourself. I think, you should think." he trailed off, his hand tracing the pattern on the front of his book, unable to look at her anymore. "I think you need to listen to what the voice inside of you is saying, the one that's been trodden on over and over again." he stood up suddenly. "Just…" he breathed heavily, trying to convey everything he was thinking. "just be…" he trailed off again, not wanting to tell her to be happy because after everything that she'd gone through that didn't seem at all right. "Just make sure that you're the one that makes the choices, not anyone else." he gave her the best smile he could before leaving. Alice stayed there for another second, rubbing her right hand against left, before getting up as well, heading towards Harvey's music room.

When she reached Warbler hall she was surprised to hear music coming from it. She paused outside of the door and tilted her head towards it, listening with curiosity.

_They can't break me. As long as I know who I am _

_And I want a moment to be real. _

_Wanna touch things I don't feel. _

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong _

The voice sounded achingly familiar, but for the life of her Alice couldn't place who was singing. There was a smooth piano line and the faint strum of a guitar in the backing. There was no harmony, just a single melody line being sung with incredible emotion.

_They can't tell me who to be. _

_Cause I'm not what they see. _

Alice pushed the door open a little further and caught sight of Logan's blonde head seated at the piano keys. He had his back to her but the way he sang, and moved his body as he played, was enough to tell her that he was feeling the song with everything that he had. Blaine was sitting nearby, angled slightly towards Logan, he was strumming his guitar and she could see how his gaze was fixed, in a penetrating way, on Logan.

_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

_And I want a moment to be real. _

_Wanna touch things I don't feel. _

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

Alice moved into the room as silently as she could, captivated by the beauty of Logan's voice. She was sure that, when he'd auditioned for the lead, he hadn't sound at all like this. There had been a certain degree of flatness to his voice, but now it was colourful, and heavy, filled with an immeasurable weight. His fingers moved over the keys seamlessly, changing the whole feel of the song, making it his own.

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

His voice faded away into nothing, and his hands stilled on the keys. Blaine, too, remained in his position, watching Logan carefully. Alice wasn't sure what to do. She felt like she'd just intruded on a very personal, intimate, moment between the two boys. She started to walk away slowly but Blaine, who was now moving, caught sight of her. He broke into a grin.

"Hey Alice." both Alice and Logan jumped simultaneously and Logan twisted around on his stool. He smiled at her.

"Hi." Alice smiled, forcedly, at both of them.

"I'm sorry…I was just...just looking for Mr Harvey." she was backing away from them as subtly as she could and both boys shared a look.

"I'll go see if he's in his office." said Blaine, rising from his seat and propping his guitar against the wall. Logan turned around properly, resting his hands on his knees, and looked at her squarely.

"So… did you hear the song?" Alice hesitated for a second before nodding. Logan nodded, as if in thought.

"What did you think?"

"Pardon?" Alice nearly jumped in shock at Logan's question.

"What did you think of the song? Was it good, bad, somewhere in the middle?" Alice shifted uncomfortably.

"It was good." she said eventually. "Really good…very emotional."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Logan. "Please tell Blaine that, he's trying to get me to 'vent' so if you think that it was emotional, he may just get off my case."

"O…okay." there was an awkward silence until Blaine returned, he shook his head.

"Harvey ain't here, sorry." Alice shifted, unsure what to do.

"Is there something we can help you with?" she looked between Logan and Blaine, unsure. Her right hand moved to rub along her left again.

"I don't want to sing solo…I can't." and suddenly a damn burst. The worry, the expectations, the pressure, the confusion, all came bursting out of her. She put a hand over her face and began to cry, her knees giving way slightly. Blaine was by her side in an instant and Logan was bending down in front of her.

"I'm gonna take your arm, okay?" said Blaine and she didn't do anything more than nod. A couple of seconds later she felt a comforting, strong, grip on her elbow and she was being guided onto the piano stool. Blaine let go of her when she was seated and she could hear Logan and Blaine breathing, right in front of her.

"Alice, nobody's making you." said Logan quietly. "If you don't…_feel_ like performing then don't. You can't fake feelings, you can't make yourself into something you're not." Alice looked up at Logan with confused, brown, eyes. Blaine, on the other hand, was leaning away from Alice, gazing up at the ceiling as if lost in a brilliant thought.

"Alice, you don't want to perform on your own in front of a large crowd and I get that…It's all happening so fast for you so of course it's scary and seems out of control, but how would feel if you weren't alone on that stage? How would you feel about being with one us?" Logan looked up, his eyes questioning Blaine's idea - already having seen many flaws in his plan - but Alice looked caught between hopeful and wary.

"You want to sing with me?"

"Well, yeah, you've got a great voice." Blaine nudged Logan as he watched Alice's eyes travel to him and he jolted slightly.

"Yeah!" he said, though the tone was rather forced. "though, it would mean another audition, you'd have to sing to the Warblers again." Logan was fully aware of Blaine rolling his eyes as Alice looked into his. Alice glanced at the ground.

"I don't know. I mean, I cried last time."

"And we voted for you." said Logan casually. Blaine stepped on his foot and Logan grimaced.

"Remember, your decision, not ours." Alice nodded.

"I just…" a small sob ripped at the back of her throat. "I want to be strong." the admission was whispered and Logan shifted uncomfortably, feeling slightly awkward in the situation. Blaine reached forward and gently touched the soft fabric that circled her thumb.

"You are strong." he said. "You are _so_ strong, Alice. You have been through _so much_ and you're still here. You're carrying on. I can't even begin to imagine what life must have been like, I've been bullied and I've argued with my family, but that all pales in comparison to what's happened to you. You have lost _so much_ and you're still so very young but you've yet to give in." Alice looked away.

"Alice?" questioned Logan, eyebrows knitted together.

"I nearly did."

"Give in?" she nodded in response.

"But something most have stopped you." she didn't reply, instead choosing to burst into renewed tears. Logan frowned deeper as Blaine squeezed her hand.

"_Why give up? Why give in? It's not enough. It never is but I will go until the end_." his voice was soft and his gaze was calm and steady. "_I've lost my way. I've lost my way but I will go on until the end. The final fight I'll win.. The final fight I'll win. The final fight I'll win but I will go on until the end._" The simple effect of his voice and the warmth of his hand on hers was enough to calm her and she took a deep breath, using her other hand to wipe the tears from her face.

"I think, yes, I'd like to sing with you." Blaine smiled, gently, and Logan nodded. Alice got up and the boys copied her. "I think I'll just go and…" she shrugged but gestured to the door. Blaine nodded, letting go of her and watching her walk away with a satisfied look. When the door had closed and there was silence in the room, Logan turned to Blaine with a frown on his face and green eyes narrowed.

"How do you _do_ that?"

* * *

><p>Shane and Dwight leant against the wall outside of Murdoch's English classroom, silently hoping that Murdoch wasn't getting too mad at her. Thankfully, Louis was in there too because he was deeply unhappy with both of their essays. Shane had gotten away unscathed as he had coerced Wes into giving him a copy of his essay which, because Murdoch hadn't taught him last year, Shane had edited a touch and then handed in. Dwight had also managed to escape because, whilst half of his essay was completely unrelated to the subject, he had somehow managed to include all the essential points, and add a few that Murdoch had absolutely loved.<p>

"What a jerk!" hissed Louis, slamming the door and making Shane jump and Dwight, narrow his eyes. Alice was following him, her hand clamped around her essay and a frightened look in her eyes.

"You alright?" asked Shane, ignoring Louis and focusing on Alice. She did not give any response other than to tighten her grip on the essay. Shane turned to Louis for answers whilst Dwight took Alice's bag for her.

"He's a jerk." repeated Louis. "I mean, sure, everyone says it but, just, wow! Jerk of the century or something." Shane rolled his eyes.

"What'd he do?" he asked as they began to stroll through the almost empty halls towards the choir room.

"Well, I don't really get what was wrong with my essay but he was getting down on Alice for using British colloquialisms."

"Huh?"

"You know like pavement instead of sidewalk, and also the spelling, like colour with a 'u' and realise with an 's' instead of a 'z', and loads of irrelevant stuff like that." Shane frowned, obviously trying to think of why Alice would have used the word 'pavement' in her essay in the first place. "I'm not saying that's what she wrote, I'm just saying that's the kind of thing he was getting all angry about." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Like that matters!" Dwight held out his hand and Alice silently handed him the essay. It was covered in red marks and Dwight pursed his lips. He threw Alice's bag at Shane and turned ran off.

"Oi!" yelled Shane, clutching the bag to his chest and looking confused and surprised. "Where are you going?" there was no reply and Louis snickered quietly underneath his breath. Shane rolled his eyes again. "Well, at least we've got the bag, what on earth would've happened if he'd taken it."

Dwight threw open the doors to the gym and came to a halt. The fencing meet against St Patricks was tomorrow and, as a result, all of those on the squad had been pulled out of their last lessons to train. He'd come here immediately because if anyone knew how to deal with people and the general situation in a responsible manner it was Blaine, but now he was here he was having difficulty spotting Blaine amongst all the white clad fencers with helmets. His eyes fell, after scanning most of the room and noting the lack of defences, upon the pair in the middle. One tall and one short and both were duelling as if their lives depended on it. As, slowly, the other pairs broke apart and removed their helmets, they turned to watch the two boys. The coach had a small smirk on his face as he watched their blades clash and their feet dance backwards and forwards. In a quick motion the smaller of the two forced the other to back up to, almost, the wall and landed a hit right in the middle of their chest. There was a moment in which they both paused and then the others watching burst into applause and the two fencers reached up and pulled off their helmets. Laughing, Blaine shook hands with Logan who was saying something that Dwight couldn't hear. Not caring about the looks he was getting he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Blaine." Blaine blinked at the Junior before him.

"Dwight. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you…about Alice." Blaine frowned and Logan relieved him of his foile and helmet. Blaine beckoned him over to the corner.

"What is it?" he asked, brow knitted together in concern. Dwight handed him the essay.

"Murdoch's discriminating against her…"

…_and I don't know what to do…_

Blaine looked at his friend, hearing the end of the sentence even if he hadn't said it. Blaine nodded, wordlessly, and his eyes skimmed over the essay, noting that the majority of it had been defiled by Murdoch's vicious red pen. He made a hmming sound in the back of his throat when he'd finished and ran a hand through his hair.

"Leave this to me." he said, eventually. "I'll talk to Howard, and maybe Logan'll be able to help me with how best to deal with Murdoch." he clapped Dwight on the arm. "Don't worry about it, just leave this with me." he glanced up at the clock. "You're late, tell Harvey me and Logan will be along in ten minutes." Dwight nodded and turned back around, dashing out of the sports hall and back towards Warbler hall.

"Alright, now we - I've decided." Harvey hastily corrected himself as he began to speak to the Warblers. He was still getting use to the idea of running them alone. Still hadn't adjusted everything. They had a teacher covering Ms Medel's classes but Harvey had made it clear that he didn't want anyone else running the Warblers. "that we're going to have a duet at Sectionals, opposed to a solo." most eyes turned to Alice whose eyes were silently thanking Harvey. He gave her a small smile. "Now, as Alice was going to lead, she has one part and, if they were here, Logan and Blaine are going to be duelling for the other spot." there were nods from the Warblers. "I have here some early drafts of what we might-" the door banged open and Dwight ran in. Harvey rolled his eyes, it always amazed him that Dwight kept coming back to Warblers. The boy could very easily be lead but, as he watched him pick his way to sit next to Alice, ignoring the questioning looks from his peers, he knew that he never try for it. Not that they needed more people duelling for lead, since Shane had got here and Louis had finally plucked up the courage to audition they were spoilt for choice for their leads.

"Settle down." he said. "as I was saying, I've made provisional copies of what I think we might perform but that's subject to change. Now it's on Friday and I want each and every one of you to work your hardest because we _can_ win this."

* * *

><p>"<em>That<em> was _so_ boring." said Wes, stretching as the large group of Windsors left Warbler Hall. In the background they could hear the sounds of Logan and Julian bickering and a faint thudding noise that came from Bailey's headphones. "Shut up jerks!" he added, turning round and shouting at Julian and Logan who both glared at him.

"It's a bit harsh, don't you think." said Reed, as he trotted along next to Shane. "Both you and Logan are in the fencing match and you're the returning finalists and now you have to sing for an audition, _tomorrow_." Blaine shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll manage Reed. I wouldn't worry yourself over it." Reed opened his mouth, probably to deny any accusation of fretting, when David cut across him.

"So, I get why Blaine was late but where did you go, Dwight?" Dwight gave Alice a nervous half-glance before replying.

"To talk to Blaine about Murdoch." David frowned, and it wasn't at the Twins hiding behind statues and then leaping out at passers-by.

"What about Murdoch?" Dwight opened his mouth but Blaine replied for him, fearing that Dwight would dance around the topic for too long.

"Murdoch's giving Alice a bad grade because she's writing like she's British."

"But she _is_ British."

"Exactly Reed, he's discriminating. I'll talk to Howard about it." he added, for Alice's benefit.

"You know, it'll be so good if you win the fencing." said Wes. "Then we might get back those privileges we had revoked." Alice frowned.

"What happened?" the entire group, including the Twins who had just returned, winced.

"Let's just say," said Blaine looking pained. "Never agree to lend someone a cauldron and let them cook tomato soup in the grounds whilst the Twins, Wes, David and Shane are running around with Nerf guns. It doesn't end well." Alice opened her mouth, possibly to inquire as to _why_ someone had a cauldron, before deciding it was better not to delve. Wes shook his head as he thought back over the whole incident.

"I thought Milo was going to have a heart attack. He went so pale and then, suddenly, he looked like a tomato." the others laughed but Alice just shook her head.

When they made it back to Windsor Alice sat down with the others in the common room. Blaine was the hounded by several other members of the fencing team so he got up, rolling his eyes, and went to talk to them. Reed began to examine the sheet music and Shane peered over his shoulder, comparing their parts. Wes had pulled out a mini Nerf gun and started a fight with the Twins, which turned out to be a _very stupid_ thing to do, and David pulled out a small box, turning it over in his fingers.

"It's Katherine's engagement ring." Alice jumped and looked at David. David gave her a small smile and Alice blinked, realising that she'd been watching him turn the small box over in his hand. Alice nodded and straightened her tie self-consciously.

"I thought you weren't engaged." David nodded.

"I haven't given it to her." Alice nodded. David tilted his head and guessed that she wanted to know why but was too scared to ask. "She's sick…she's going to die." Alice looked back up and frowned whilst David continued to smile, slightly.

"When's her birthday?"

"March, March 2nd." Alice nodded.

"That's not long."

"Yeah and I'm already 18 so…" he trailed off, continuing to spin the box.

"You should do it." it was a whisper and Shane was so busy bothering Reed that they didn't hear. David blinked.

"What?" Alice went bright red. "It-it…doesn't matter." David shook his head.

"Come on, I wanna hear." Alice chewed her lip.

"Life's really short." she mumbled. "Living is like drowning, and if you've got a life buoy you should cling to it for as long as you can." David tilted his head, listening intently. Alice looked up, meeting his gaze briefly before looking away.

"You think I should marry her?" Alice didn't look like she wanted to answer so David took up the conversation. "I would have proposed, actually, but things got out of hand…the fire and she went back into hospital and Doctor Lopez said it wasn't good." Alice bit the inside of her lip.

"It's drowning." tears were filling her eyes but David didn't think he'd done anything wrong. "Living is hard but when you have a buoy it gives you hope, and when you have hope you have a reason." David bit his lip, having a feeling that half of this conversation was about something he didn't understand. David leant across the table to her.

"Are you saying that I should do it because I'm keeping her afloat or she's keeping me up?" Alice shook her head.

"I guess only I understand my metaphor. She's the best thing in your life." David nodded. "Then why not?" she blinked. "You can lose _everything_ in a second, and then in another minute or two or _one_ _decision _whatever's left can come falling down. It takes _one idea_ to ruin a life…stands to reason that one idea… one choice can make it all better." she shrugged and stood up. "I need to find a solo." David frowned, deep in thought.

"Alice." he called out and she turned instantly. "Dalton, it's your new life buoy, right? You're not drowning anymore?" Alice seemed to dither before she slowly shook her head and for the life him David couldn't tell whether she was saying 'no I'm not drowning' or if she was saying he was wrong. He frowned some more and opened the box, staring at the ring.

…"…_stands to reason that one idea…one choice… can make it all better."…_

Alice sat at her piano. One choice. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_The darkness was everywhere. It was so cold. So wet. So much pain. She was on her own. She was dying. The sound of an engine. She had whimpered from the physical pain and the fear of what might happen if someone found her…if they sent her back. When the light shone on her she curled into herself as much as she could. She saw that it was a boy her age and she moaned, curling inward because they would hurt her. When he held up his hands and he began to talk. He was bumbling but casual, releasing all sorts of personal information and she could relax because he was so unsure…because it took her mind off it. He asked what happened but she couldn't tell. No one could know. No one. She didn't even acknowledge anything until he leaned closer to her and she screamed because he was going to attack her. Through the haze of fear she noticed two things; one he had backed off and two, the word courage. She forced herself to look in his eyes and flinched when she saw that he was scared but pitying her. She looked at his hand. One choice. She reached up and took it. _

She opened them and stared at the keyboard. Tentatively she played a chord. She hadn't written anything in a long time. She played another chord. She frowned. What if she made herself a life buoy? She grabbed a piece of paper and, with a small smile quirking the left side of her mouth, began to write.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alice!" Reed came running, tripping on every other step, down the hallway towards her. She stopped in her tracks and waited for him to come to a halt.<p>

"Reed." the boy ran a hand through his curly hair.

"I heard you practising last night, through the wall, you're brilliant." Alice smiled, tentatively, her hand reaching up slightly.

"Thank you."

"Are you coming to the fencing?" he asked as he walked slowly along side her, back to Windsor house. Alice tilted her head to the side.

"Um…I hadn't really thought."

"Blaine's in it, he's the returning champion, and Logan was his opponent in the final. It's against St Patricks, they're our biggest rival." Alice nodded slightly.

"I don't know…are the rest of you going?"

"Of course! I'm heading back to Windsor to change. The others are probably doing the same, though not Dwight."

"Change?"

"You're allowed to wear your own clothes!"

"Oh." Reed practically bounced and Alice nearly frowned.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Wes and David met them part way to Windsor house and both of them explained that there was a deep rivalry between them and St Partricks and they wanted nothing more than for Blaine to crush them, and if not Blaine then some other Dalton boy. David was talking as much as he could because, after their conversation yesterday, he was trying to figure out _some other_ way to let Alice know that Dalton wasn't just a life buoy that would slip away, but an island where she could stay for as long as she wanted, as long as she was allowed.

Alice hadn't spent that long trying to pick out what to where. They'd gotten back and Reed had dashed to his room, and Wes and David, rolling their eyes, had gone into their own. Alice was glad to see that Martha, the housekeeper, had taken all the clothes that she felt that she could wear. She pulled out her oldest, most worn, pair of jeans. They were meant to be dark blue but they were more like white around the knees. The ends were frayed but they were loose and comfortable. She routed through and found a long sleeved, white T-shirt and a green hoodie. She changed quickly and pulled out her trainers that she'd come in. The other clothes she'd washed compulsively and were hidden at the back of her wardrobe, but the trainers she felt she could wear. Her converses were bright yellow and she'd bought them because her father hated bright colours.

Reed, who was dressed to the T, looked rather shocked at her casual appearances but David grinned at her.

"Nice shoes." he said and Alice managed to smile lightly, the curvature of her lips not quite hidden beneath the extended forefinger. Both David and Wes were wearing shirts and slacks.

"I feel underdressed." she muttered.

"Don't worry. Reed's more interested in fashion then any girl I've ever met and David always dresses like that, I just felt like copying." Shane came bouncing, unexpectedly, out of his and Blaine's room. He was dressed far more like Alice in tatty jeans and a polo shirt.

"Come on!" he said, grabbing Reed's hand. "They're about to start."

"We won't miss it." said David, relaxed. "And if even if we do get there late we'll only miss the opening heats." Shane, however, was not satisfied with that answer and continued to tow Reed after him.

* * *

><p>"Calm <em>down<em> Blaine!" Logan was sitting on the Dalton bench, tapping his foile against the ground. Blaine was fidgeting, throwing his blade between his between his hands. Blaine looked up at him. His green eyes were intent and Blaine exhaled heavily.

"Right." Logan's eyes flickered over the Patrick bench.

"Which one do you think is the dangerous one?" Blaine looked up and examined the bench. His eyes passed over the older students and rested on the four Freshmen.

"The one with light brown hair." he said as casually as he could. "The one that looks _really_ composed." Logan nodded, he had grey eyes that locked onto Logan's. Logan glared at him, as best he could and then blinked.

"I _swear_ I recognise that guy." he muttered. Blaine frowned and then shrugged. He glanced around and saw Alice standing at the back in a green hoodie. She looked far more casual than he'd seen her as she listened to David talk. Blaine's eyes scanned the hall and spotted Dwight, still in uniform, forcing his way to Alice. Logan followed his gaze.

"She looks okay." he muttered. Blaine raised his eyebrows. Logan rolled his eyes. "_Not_ like _that_! I mean she looks…normal to happy." Blaine nodded as he saw Dwight speak to her.

"Where's your posse?" Logan jabbed him in the ribs at the comment and pointed to Derek, Julian and Bailey who were standing relatively near one of the Twins.

The draw was made and Blaine ended up with a St Patricks boy named Edward who looked quite intimidated by Blaine. He clapped hands with Logan who had drawn another Dalton boy.

"Good luck." Logan nodded.

"Hopefully I'll see you in the final." Blaine smiled and walked away from him to Edward.

Alice knew absolutely nothing about fencing, but just by watching she began to understand that Blaine and Logan were easily some of the best in the room. The heats, which were over remarkably quickly, had led them to the Quarter finals in which Blaine polished off his opponent in record time and Logan finished just after some St Patricks boy. Blaine then drew someone else from Dalton to play in the Semis and Logan got the St Patricks boy that Alice had quickly identified as the best on their team.

"Go! Go! Go!" Wes was leaping up and down, waving his arms in the air and shouting up at the top of his lungs as Logan and the boy from St Patricks duelled with ferocious elegance and speed. Blaine had won his match and was waiting, with a frown on his face, by the side of their mats to play the winner in the final.

"Come on Logan!" yelled David as Logan narrowly avoided the hit that would have cost him the game. Reed was gnawing on his lip nervously.

"Oh god!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes. "I can't watch." the score was 14-14 and they were playing first to 15. Whoever hit next played Blaine in the final. The Twins were leading a resounding chorus of - what sounded like - Pat Benatar's Hit Me With Your Best Shot but Alice couldn't be sure whether she was just mishearing them.

"_No_!" cried Shane as Logan was caught, mildly off guard, and the hit was landed square to his chest. The St Patricks moved to mob their player whilst Logan pulled off his helmet and shook his head in frustration.

"You _need_ to watch out for him." he said, gratefully accepting the drink that was being handed to him. As Logan squirted it into his mouth, Blaine bent the tip of the blade on the floor.

"Any tips?" Logan shrugged, turning to glare at the back of the Freshman's head.

"Don't play like me." Blaine raised an eyebrow and Logan sighed. "I played like the rest of the team so he knows how I play. If you play differently to me you might just catch him off." Blaine nodded.

"Right, so be…_erratic_?"

"You don't have any thing to lose."

"Except the title." Logan snorted and clapped him on the shoulder. The St Patricks boy had turned back, mask already on, and Blaine took a deep breath and put his own on.

The final was incredibly short. Blaine and his still unnamed opponent exchanged hits rapidly and Blaine's new erratic method of play was as much as a hindrance as a help. On the one hand the crowd could see the shock in his opponent's body language when Blaine took what seemed like foolish steps. It clearly messed with his rhythm but the longer that it went on for he seemed to be able to anticipate what Blaine might do and began to creep ahead in the hits.

"Come on little bro!" Shane was managing to leap higher than Wes in his excitement. Reed had covered his eyes with his hands and the Twins had restarted their chorus of Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Alice chewed her lip out of her nerves and worry.

"Do you think he'll win?" Dwight, who was leaning casually a wall, blinked.

"Erm…" he stood on tiptoe, trying to hide the fact he hadn't been paying attention. "no." he said and was immediately whacked by about five different people.

"_Dwight_!" cried Reed. "You _can't_ say that?" Dwight blinked again.

"Why?" there were collective groans from the group around them and no one replied.

"Back _up_!" screamed David at the top of his voice, suddenly. Blaine was coming under a barrage of attacks but seemingly refusing to move. "Move you short, curly-haired, Hobbit of a rabbit!" Wes dissolved into laughter at David's insult and so missed the lunge that took the St Patricks boy to 15. There was a great groan from those in Dalton that actually drowned out the cheers from the visitors.

Blaine pulled off his helmet and held out his hand for his opponent to shake.

"Good game." the boy snorted, ignoring Blaine's hand.

"You weren't even _close_ to beating me." Blaine raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to reply but Logan, who had just appeared by his shoulder, got there before him.

"Don't bother, Blaine, they don't teach good sportsmanship at St Patricks."

"Hmm." said the boy. "maybe I shouldn't transfer after all." he smirked at their frowns and turned to walk away, saying in a smug fashion. "but then again I'm sure Dalton would just _love_ to have me. Anything to boost the shambolic thing you call a reputation." Blaine's hand found Logan's shoulder.

"Come on it's not worth it." he steered him away but not before they heard all the gloating;

"That was _the best_, Sebastian."

"You _totally_ wiped the floor with them, Sebastian." Logan ground his teeth and Blaine steered him towards the showers, trying to get the obnoxious laughter from his head.

* * *

><p>"It was a good game." said Reed encouragingly. Blaine shrugged and just shouldered his kit. Logan was walking behind them with his friends and grumbling about their gloating laughter.<p>

"Yeah, 'tever."

"Don't feel like you let us down, that guy was freakishly quick at learning." Blaine nodded at David's words.

"Come on if you win the duel, you're still better than Logan." Blaine snorted at that.

"Cheers Wes." the group, looking oddly colourful in their assorted own clothes and sports kit, made their way into the Hall and Harvey nodded at them all.

"Alright, hurry up - we've got three songs and voting to do." Blaine, after indicating at Alice, walked along with her and Logan up to the front. "Logan if you'll go first." Logan nodded and Bailey clambered to his feet, snatching a guitar up from the rack. Sitting down at the piano stool he and Bailey began to play the intro to I'm Still Here.

Alice blinked and frowned at Logan's performance. There was something missing from it. There was less…_something_ in it. She glanced at Blaine noticed that he was frowning as if he, too, had recognised that there was something different and, slightly, wrong about the way he was singing. It wasn't _bad_, though, just less…_emotional_ she guessed. Like when he was singing it this time he didn't mean it like when he had before.

Logan shrugged at Blaine's raised eyebrow. He also saw Bailey's look of almost concealed surprise. Even Alice looked like she'd heard something different. He sighed. It wasn't the same with _him_ in the room. He couldn't be honest with him around. He took a seat next to Blaine, who was climbing to his feet, with a slight look of regret on his face. Blaine made his way to the piano and, after a little pause, began to play intro to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Most of the hall burst into laughter, not that Alice knew why, and when he'd finished he'd shrugged and said that he'd been unable to think of anything else.

"Alice." Alice nodded and walked over to the piano and picked up the folder that had her name on it that she'd placed there at lunch. Carefully, she placed the sheets on the stand and took a seat. Nervously she placed her hands on the keys and began to play her own intro.

_"Home."_

_I've heard the word before,_

All heads looked up. Some looking awed by the fact that she'd clearly written the song herself but others - the ones that knew her best - were listening hard at the lyrics. David crossed his fingers; could she be saying what he thought?

_But it never meant much more_

_Than just a thing I've never had._

Alice looked up from the keys, making sure that she didn't meet someone's eyes. She could barely remember England. It was all a blur of memories. Memories she'd quashed and repressed because it hurt. Hurt too much to thing about being happy, or having people that called each other friends but never even _tried_ to find her. Never.

_A "place," _

_They say, "Hey, know your place!"_

_But I've never had a place to even know, _

_Or a face that I could go to_

_If I needed someone there..._

In the end she'd even become disillusioned with her mother. They may have gotten along and they'd gone to musicals but her mother had always had more important things to do. She thought that if she bought Alice things it would make it all alright because, in the end, her mum loved her father - more than she loved her.

_I'm laughing_

_It's hard to hide a smile_

_My god, it's been a while_

_Since I have had a reason to._

Blaine shared a look with Logan. Surprise showed up in his green eyes but he gave Blaine a nod as the smile grew on Blaine's face. Blaine nodded back, hardly daring to believe that them - and their crazy friends - were actually making her better. David sat up straight, grinning and wishing he knew the tune because he wanted desperately to join in.

_To think_

_It's been here all along_

_Somewhere to belong,_

_And a reason,_

_A something-to-believe-in_

Blaine could only smile in happiness. He glanced over at Dwight who looked alert for a change. He was watching Alice, he wasn't exactly smiling but there was something intent in his gaze and it took Blaine half a second to realise that he had found Alice's gaze. Blaine leant back and this time Logan gave him a small smile and another nod.

_I've finally found it,_

_ A place where I'm wanted..._

_This must be how it feels to have a home_

Shane rubbed Reed's back as tears came to the smaller boy's eyes. He wiped at his eyes, giving his friends watery smiles. Dwight almost felt as if someone had stuffed cotton wool into his throat. It was ridiculously hard to breath, and he dared not to blink unless it was in time with Alice. A pressure seemed to be lifting, slowly, from his chest. He was choked up and it didn't make sense. She was getting better, already, and the way she stared at him made him feel that _he'd _done something. Finally, he'd done something right.

_I used to dream about it_

_But never schemed or counted _

_On fantasies or wishes-_

_It breaks a man to see what he misses_

The change of tone took the hall by surprise. Shane let out a little whoop of encouragement that was echoed by the Windsor boys and some of the others in her year.

_So many nights I'd pray_

_For a better life, a better day_

_But I never thought that it'd come true_

_Now that it's here, I don't know what to do_

_And I'm trying not to cry_

Alice almost didn't feel as if she was sitting in the Warbler hall. It was as if she was safe, and free. The sounds around her, brief humming, cheers and clapping, was all background noise, fading into nothing. It didn't matter because _nothing_ mattered; not anymore. It didn't _have to _matter. She shouldn't trust the boys around her but her own body was betraying her. Her heart; battered and bruised but always somehow healing, was telling her that, this time, it was going to be okay. There really were tears in her eyes.

_This must be how it feels_

_To have a home_

_I've finally made it_

_I've hoped and I've waited_

_And for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone_

Dwight found that a smile was quirking up the right side of his mouth. He meant it to be encouraging, meant for her to be able to take confidence from it but he found that, really, he was just smiling because he was happy - happy for her and happy because this was something that he understood and there was a look in everyone else's eyes that told him that this was the most important thing that had happened in a long time.

_My heart starts to heal_

_To know that it's real_

_This is how it must fee__l_

_To have a home!_

The Warblers burst into whistles and cheers. The boys had all risen to their feet on her last note and Reed was wiping tears form his eyes. Alice could only feel elation at the moment. She put a hand over her mouth, aware that her face was scarlet. The smile on her face was true but, still, it was hidden. Hidden until her habits could break down. Her twitches and ticks weren't ironed out; she wasn't fixed but something in her had mended, as tears coursed down her cheeks. David was smiling at her and she sort of understood. She'd opened up to him and it was like the first crack in the dam, the trick was now to make sure she controlled the flood.

"That was _amazing_!" Reed squealed, putting a considerable distance between himself and the floor.

"Thank you."

"No but really," grinned Wes. "that was _freakin'_ brilliant!"

"Yeah, I totally can't _believe_ you wrote that _yourself_ and-"

"Brilliant work." Bailey had appeared by her shoulder and interrupted Shane.

"Yeah…_so much_ better than Blaine." Alice frowned at Logan, and Blaine rolled his eyes whilst Julian allowed himself a smirk.

"It's a shame he never gave it to me, I could have made it a whole lot better."

"I was about to add, though, that Blaine was immeasurably better than Julian." All the boys began to laugh at the put-out look on Julian's face whilst Alice continued to chew her lip. Harvey was busy counting the votes and didn't seem at all put off by the wall of non-musical sound that was rising from the Warblers at that moment. David leant forward.

"You really meant that, right?" Alice blinked at him before slowly nodding.

"Yes…" he sat back again, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Sink or swim, huh?" Alice's head tilted to the side and she frowned. The rest of the group had fallen into relative silence, watching the exchange with poorly concealed curiosity.

"Yes, sink or swim."

"Swimming?"

"It's the only thing I know how to do." before any of the other boys could ask just what the _hell_ was being discussed, Harvey got to his feet.

"Alright, _quiet_!" the hall fell into expectant silence. He rolled his eyes. "You know I'm going to have to change the rule so that you can only vote for what _I_ say." everyone in the Hall - except Logan and Alice - dissolved into laughter.

"Huh?" questioned Logan, glancing at the snickering Blaine. "What's going on?"

"You're all singing, the three of you." Logan raised an eyebrow whilst Alice looked shocked. Green eyes searched for the answers in Blaine's.

_I'm not letting her stand up there alone. _

Logan nodded. He turned to Alice, who was gnawing on her lip.

"You okay with that?" there was a small nod. The corner of his mouth forced itself to twitch into a smile.

"Good." Harvey clapped his hands together.

"Right…what are we waiting for, everyone up and places!"

* * *

><p>"David, Windsor's <em>that<em> way?"

"I know." the African-American boy continued to walk in the opposite direction. Wes, arm stretched across his body as he indicated towards their house, blinked and frowned.

"Okay…so where are you going?"

"To do something I should have done _a long_ time ago."

"Great!…what?" David just shook his head.

"I'm clinging on." was all he said in reply but Alice's face slackened in understanding.

"Oh." she said, the sound quiet but the Windsors turned to her.

"What?" she glanced at David who just beckoned.

"I think he wants you to see." David stopped and turned to look back at the group, most of whom were puzzled.

"Blaine…can you get us into Dobry." Blaine looked at the rest of the group before shrugging.

"Sure…I guess." David's face broke into a grin and he ran off. "_Wait_! Come back!" Blaine and Wes began to run after him and, after the Twins were standing properly, the rest followed.

Blaine came back, hands raised in triumph as he held passes to get into Dobry.

"Um…on what grounds are we going in?" asked Reed, tentatively.

"We're got a meeting with the dance group so that we can be assisted in our dancing for Sectionals."

"You're joking?"

"Nope, Shane, it was the only thing that I could think of." David shrugged and snatched the pass from Blaine, shrugging it on.

"I don't care…if this gets us in, good."

"You still not telling us what's going on?" David shook his head and glanced at Alice who was biting her lip.

"Nah. I think you'll like the surprise."

The group of Windsors made their way across the pristine lawns of Dobry. The atmosphere at Dobry was one of studious calm and most of the girls wondering around nodded and frowned at the group as they made their way, briskly, across to the dance studio. There was no mistaking the spring in David's step, or the way Alice's moved over the girl's school with wonder and curiosity.

"Katherine!" David had burst into the dance studio. The girls, half way through a routine, looked up at the group of Windsor boys, and girl, with frowns. Nadia Cohen, standing centre stage, flipped her dark hair angrily, and turned to glare at Katherine who sat in a chair.

"_What_ is he doing here?"

"I don't know." said Katherine, honestly, and clambered to her feet. "David?" David just continued to walk until he was right in front of her, then he dropped onto one knee. Most of the girls - and Reed and Shane - let out squeals of delight and shock. The rest of the Dalton boys - barring Dwight - whooped and began to snicker. Katherine's mouth just hung open.

"Katherine Rivers." he said, retrieving the ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" there was a shocked pause in which Katherine's eyes filled with tears, and nobody breathed.

"Yes." she said, quietly, a couple of tears trickling down her face and around the corners of her upturned mouth. "Yes I will." David's legs seemed to wobble slightly as, after he'd slipped the ring onto her finger, he stood up and, after running a hand down her arm, pulled her tightly into an embrace. The watching students began to cheer, the Twins and Shane beginning to wolf-whistle, and David rolled his eyes at Katherine as they broke apart, just before the Windsors launched themselves on top of them. Everyone had been pulled into the embrace except Alice, and Wes who was standing there like he'd been bludgeoned.

"Err…Earth to Wes." said David, waving a hand in front of his face. "You in there mate?"

"Yeah…"

"Isn't this the point when you tell me that you told me so and tell me I'm an idiot for waiting so long?"

"Yeah…I just…I never thought you'd _actually_ do it. I think I'm in shock." Wes pinched himself and blinked. "Ah! Better!" he punched David on the arm. "What prompted _that_?" he demanded and David turned to Alice. He looked like he wanted to throw his arms around her and Alice, seemingly picking up on this, took a step back.

"It's okay!" he exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm not going to! I just…_thank you_…like, really, _thank you_. I don't think I would've…I just…_thank you_…_so much_." he grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her to his side, grinning like an idiot. "Katherine, Alice. Alice, Katherine." Katherine smiled, gently at the younger girl who was standing there, unsure and scared looking.

"Hey…thanks for whatever advice you gave him…I have to admit I've been waiting for him to pop the question for a little while." Alice's hand covered her mouth, which they took as a good thing because it meant she was smiling.

_It's nice to be smiled at_, she thought as all of her dorm mates and Katherine smiled at her. _It makes me feel better. No one ever smiled at me till now. _

"That's…um…" she struggled find words in reply to Katherine's statement but the other girl shook her head.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything to that, I just thank you. You didn't have to do anything…but you did, that's what matters." Katherine smiled at her some more. "I think that's the most important thing." All Alice could do to that was look back with an overwhelmed look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You do realise you now have to <em>plan<em> the wedding, right?" they had been on their way back to Windsor when they'd run into Julian, Derek, Logan, Bailey and Merril. David had wasted no time in spilling the big news to all of them and, whilst Merril and Bailey had both been excited and hugged him, and Derek had punched him good-naturedly on the shoulder, Logan seemed to want to pop his little 'good mood' bubble, likely because he found his extensive euphoria disturbing. Julian hadn't said anything, though, and Blaine was beginning to suspect that that had a lot to do with David's rambling explanation as to why he hadn't done it earlier.

"My _god_, Logan! Can't you ever _just_ be _cheerful_?"

"It's not in his vocab, Merril. It doesn't compute into his brain."

"Oi!" Logan shoved Derek, slightly, and his best friend just laughed.

"Have you told your parents?" asked Bailey, almost nervously and David's mouth dropped open.

"Ah…"

"Why did I befriend a bunch of idiots?" Logan faced-palmed.

"Wait? Wait? Did you ask _her_ mum?" David's mouth fell even further open at Merril's words. "Or her _brother_?…Please tell me you at least mentioned it to her _sister_?…"

"Did you tell _anyone_ what you were planning?"

"Well…um…these guys knew I was thinking…and Alice knew what I was going to do…" The Stuarts looked at each other, incredulously. Merril rolled her eyes in a long suffering manner.

"I suggest you get your phone out, _now_."

* * *

><p>Alice looked between the two songs. Her brow dipped into a well used frown.<p>

"I'm meant to pick one?" she asked slowly, and Harvey nodded, for the fifth time. "But we learn them both?"

"Again, yes."

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Alice, let's just take it from the top…which one do you want?"

"Um…the…err…the, um, the…"

"Second?" guessed Dwight, appearing from seemingly nowhere by her right shoulder. She barely flinched, however, instead shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes…how…how, did you know?" he shrugged.

"It was a fifty guess." there was an outburst of spluttering, coughing, and laughter. Blaine cuffed the main culprits - Wes, David, Shane and the Twins - around the back of their heads, knowing that their outburst of noise had hidden mutters of

"Liar." and "Yeah right."

"Excellent." said Mr Harvey. "We'll begin with that one…but, you know, it never hurts to have a back up option. You have _no idea_ what might happen at Sectionals…you could turn up and find that they've picked the same song as you."

"But that's unlikely." assured Blaine, noting the panicked look on her face.

"Didn't it happen to Kurt's club?"

"Yeah, Wes, but _only_ because their cheerleading coach leaked the set list to the competition." There were quiet murmurs of

"That's _dumb_." and "Weird." so Blaine turned back to Alice with a comforting smile. Logan was fiddling with the sheet music, looking distracted, and Blaine trod on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Focus." Logan scowled at him and Alice looked between the two boys, unable to understand the conversation passing between the two Seniors.

"Um…"

"Don't mind Logan, he's just _tired_." there was a moment in which the Warblers, with raised eyebrows, looked between their prefects as they had an intense staring match.

"Alright…" drawled Harvey. "Let's stop glaring at each other and focus. Blaine, pay particular attention to your footwork, and Logan, sort yourself out won't you." Logan raised an eyebrow. "You look like you want to murder the audience, it's not attractive." there were quite a lot of snorts and Logan, turning his back on Harvey, gave Blaine a quick sneer before pulling out a winning show smile. Alice continued to frown.

"Don't worry about him." Bailey was idly brushing the corners of his sheet music against his hand, and watching Logan with an intent expression. "He is just tired…he'll be fine by the performance." Bailey turned a smile to her. "You'll be amazing, by the way." Alice blinked and Bailey just winked at her before moving over to a little group of Hanover Warblers, out of whom Alice only recognised Louis. She bit down on her bottom lip. Her brows were pulled down into a frown. Everybody kept saying that. The more she thought about it the more she couldn't believe it. They were obviously just saying it because they thought that was what she wanted to hear. She wanted…she didn't know what she wanted. She wanted people to be honest but she was scared. There was always the chance that the moment they stopped feeling sorry for her they'd hate her, like everyone else. Everyone here was happy, they had what they wanted. Harvey was busy with David helping to teach dance moves, Blaine was laughing with Wes and the Twins as they slowly went through their harmonies, Shane was spinning Reed around and Dwight was shaking his head at them. Julian was teasing Logan, and Bailey was half chatting to Louis and half keeping an eye on Logan and Julian.

"Alice?" Dwight had moved over to her, noting that she was standing there, no doubt looking upset. The other Windsors, and some of the Stuarts, looked over at her, faces contorted with confusion and concern.

"Yeah?" he took another step towards her, looking nervous and worried.

"We mean it…we mean what we say…we wouldn't lie." she nodded and Dwight, giving her an awkward smile, wandered back to Reed and Shane. Alice, shuffling through the sheets again, followed him, standing by Blaine's shoulder to listen to what he had to say about the performance.

* * *

><p>"You're going to be amazing." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand across the table. It was Thursday afternoon and Blaine was surprised that he'd managed to get out of Dalton giving Harvey's tendency to act like a maniac just before a major performance. However, whether it was down to a lack of Medel or a desire not to pressure Alice, he'd given the surprised Warblers Thursday evening off.<p>

"Thank you."

"And, of course, we'll be there cheering you on." Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, I'd have come to yours but I just _couldn't_ get away…not with Warblers _and_ fencing." he shook his head. Kurt's tilted to his left.

"You're still upset about that?" Blaine shrugged.

"It's not so much that we lost…it was just his _arrogance_. They way he looked at me." Blaine shook his head. "I can't _believe_ he's thinking of coming here…and what he said." he shook his head again. "It just gets to me." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't let it…he's _obviously_ not worth any of your attention." Blaine gave Kurt a more relaxed smile.

"Yeah…" they lapsed into a peaceful silence and Blaine finished his cup of coffee. He could feel Kurt's gaze boring into him. There was something watchful yet distant about his expression and Blaine frowned. "What is it?" Kurt blinked.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes." there was another silence. "So…how's Alice?" Blaine pulled a face and shrugged.

"She's getting better, if her song was anything to go by, and she does seem to trust me, which is good…but I don't know…you just _can't_ tell…or at least anyone who's not _Dwight_ can't tell; he seems to be pulling some crazy mind-reading skill out on her." Kurt chuckled. "Though, I reckon her and David have reached _some_ sort of understanding…they had some _weird_ conversation about swimming and sinking…it was just _odd_! But, anyway, it's good that she's talking to people…whatever she said finally spurred David into action."

"I heard, he proposed!"

"Yeah…the conversation with their parents and Francis was damn funny."

"Francis?"

"Her brother."

"Ah."

"He was squirming _so_ badly. I'm pretty sure Wes nearly choked because he was trying so hard not to laugh." Kurt began to laugh and Blaine could feel a swelling sensation in his chest. His worries seemed to vanish. It was like he'd left all the nagging thoughts, and contemplative silences back at Dalton with the issues.

"So what's the atmosphere like? You guys nervous?" Blaine shrugged.

"I dunno…should be pretty quiet." Kurt raised an eyebrow just as Blaine's phone began to buzz.

* * *

><p>As Blaine had driven off towards his date with Kurt, the Windsor Warblers had been left standing by the windows of Windsor house all with frowns on their faces.<p>

"Okay…" said Drew. "Let's think this over, carefully." there was a long pause before he decided to speak again. "Harvey's let us all have the evening off, and Blaine has gone out…why are we not going crazy?" there was a pause and then most heads turned to Alice. She was staring at the grass with an intent frown and didn't notice all the gazes fixed on her.

"Um…Alice?" asked David gently. "Are you okay?" Alice nodded. Her eyes were glazed over and her hand played with the fabric that lay against their backs. Alice felt strangely detached. It was as if she had been wrapped up in cotton wool. She didn't feel real. She wasn't alive anymore.

"_Alice_." her names was being hissed, whispered through the haze and the blankness. It was like the dial tone of a poorly connected phone, out of reach and confusing.

_"Alice..."_

_I am human. I am alive. I am courageous. I am strong. _

_"Alice!"_

She turned around.

"What's wrong?" the Windsors were looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I feel numb." the words fell through her lips, her brain so tired and downtrodden that it do not even consider censoring them. There was a pause in which the boys blinked and, then, the younger ones slid off, and Drew scampered up to his bed room. The conspirators were left standing together.

"That's bad, right?" Shane's feet were promptly squashed and Alice continued to gnaw at her lip.

"Look, Alice, what helps?" there was a pause in which she said nothing but her hand, twitching towards her wrist, said everything.

"Okay…" David looked at Dwight who was frowning.

"You weren't like this earlier?"

"It's…it's been coming on…"

"All week?" she nodded and Dwight crossed his arms, in thought. David looked at Wes who shrugged and the Twins continued to frown.

"If you sung?" asked Reed, cautiously. "Would that help?" she seemed to shrug.

"Wait here." Wes took to the stairs and dashed into his and David's room. Shane began to fiddle with Reed's hair in order to alleviate the awkward, tense, silence. Wes' thundering footsteps attracted attention from most of the people in the common room. He slid down the banister and landed, with a certain amount of grace, on the floor. Slowly, he extended the guitar to her.

"It's mine." he added, clearing up her questioning frown.

"I…I don't know what to sing." she muttered.

"Anything." said Reed. She continued to look at him with sad, confused, eyes. "I'll start." Shane reached for the guitar and she handed it to him. He seemed to communicate with Reed before he began to play. There were some raised eyebrows from some of the boys but Alice didn't know the song.

_Down in a local bar out on the Boulevard_

_The sound of an old guita_

_rIs saving you from sinking_

The song was different to the one she had heard Reed sing for his audition. He was clearly mildly out of his vocal range but it didn't sound wrong.

_It's a long way down, it's a long way_

_Don't turn away, dry your eyes, dry your eyes_

Shane joined in the solo strumming away with his head bent and, again, the timbre in his voice was different. She guessed it had something to do with the last song he'd sung was upbeat and he'd been dancing around exuberantly, but, now, he looked serious and sad.

_Don't be afraid, but keep it all inside, all inside_

_When you fall apart, dry your eyes, dry your eyes_

_Life is always hard for the Belle of the Boulevard_

_In all your silver rings, in all your silken things_

The other boys around her were beginning to harmonise along and Alice felt strange. It wasn't a comforting song, particularly, but at the same time…it seemed, to her, to be about keeping going. About surviving.

_That song you softly sing_

_Is keeping you from breaking_

_It's a long way down, it's a long way_

_Don't turn away, dry your eyes, dry your eyes_

She took the melody line but the song didn't work. Her voice sounded small and pathetic. The other boys were frowning, looking confused and surprised. She couldn't stop it from shaking.

_Don't be afraid, oh keep it all inside, all inside_

_When you fall apart, dry your eyes, dry your eyes_

_Life is always hard for the Belle of the Boulevard_

_Please hold on, it's alright_

It was a relief when Reed and Shane took back the vocal line. Their voices worked in perfect harmony; Reed's higher and sweeter whilst Shane's kept the melody grounded.

_Please hold on, it's alright_

_Please hold o__n_

_Down in a local bar out on the boulevard_

The occupants in Windsor were hanging over the rails and the backs of chairs as they watched the couple sing, to Alice and to each other.

_The sound of an old guitar_

_Is saving you_

_Don't turn away, dry your eyes, dry your eyes_

Alice's body, which had gone from light and numb to heavy and aching at her failure, began to relax. The weight of her problems seemed to sore with their harmonies towards the crystal chandelier that hung above their heads.

_Don't be afraid, but keep it all inside, all inside_

_When you fall apart, dry your eyes, dry your eyes_

_Life is always hard, let me dry your eyes, dry your eyes_

It twisted and spiralled away before, slowly, slowly, dissipating. Dancing over the heads of the watching students and vanishing into nothing.

_Life is always hard for the Belle of the Boulevard_

Alice could not react when the song ended. The rest of the common room burst into applause, and Shane, grinning again, took several deep bows. Wes rescued his guitar from Shane's grip before it got damaged and David clapped Reed on the back.

"How do feel?" inquired one of the twins. She tilted her head.

"Light." there was a moment of pause.

"What happened with your singing?" asked Dwight, and Alice let out a sigh.

"I find…sometimes…I find it hard…to…" she looked around before dropping her voice into an almost silent whisper. "to _sing_." there was a pause before most of the boys shrugged.

"Same." agreed David.

"I think most people have problems at time." reassured Wes.

"No…but…I just…" she looked at her hands. "Sometimes…if I don't _feel_ it…if it's not _real_ to me…I just can't do it…"

"You should talk to the Knave." piped up the other Twin.

"That's Logan." substituted Reed.

"He's all drugged up, I think, and he can't always sing properly."

"Okay."

"Come on. We'll take you over there now." The mismatched group of Windsors got to their feet and, after picking their way through the crowded common room, headed off towards Stuart.

* * *

><p>At the moment that Blaine was driving away from Dalton and the Windsors were staring out of the window, Stuart house was enjoying an unusual moment of calm. Logan sat at the keyboard, absentmindedly playing chords, Derek was texting and writing, and Bailey had his laptop open before him and was writing an e-mail with an intense expression on his face. The other Stuarts were working, drinking coffee and chatting quietly. The only thing missing from the picture of studious tranquillity was Julian Larson. No one had seen him since the end of lessons that day.<p>

A discordant, angry, sound filled the common room and everyone looked at Logan with looks ranging from surprised to exasperated. The prefect did not look up at his peers, all of whom were watching him, but instead chose to glare at his phone.

"Lo?" Derek had placed his pen down, the black ink still glistened on the paper and he was careful not to smudge his conclusion as he set his phone down and moved to his friend. Bailey, who had one headphone over his right ear and the left resting just behind the other, stopped tapping, peering cautiously over the top of his screen.

"Jules hasn't texted me back." he muttered. Derek, turning to look at Bailey, frowned further.

"Did he say where he was going?" the other students had begun to work again, and Bailey got up and moved over to the keyboard.

"Said he was meeting _Dave_."

"Then he's probably too busy to text you, misery guts." Bailey's fingers tapped against the side of the keyboard and he glanced, nervously, at Derek. Derek licked his lips before continuing. "Look, Lo, Jules is a big boy…he can look after himself." green eyes smouldered with condescension. Derek acknowledged Logan's silent point by bowing his head, and the nervous tapping accelerated.

"We should just trust him." said Bailey quietly. "Julian _isn't_ stupid…he'll call if he's in trouble.." he shrugged, front teeth biting down on his lower lip. Logan nodded, slowly, moving back to the keys, hands expertly mapping out the pattern to another Adele song. Derek shared an exasperated look with Bailey who just shrugged.

"I'm going to bed." he muttered eventually. Logan looked up, a flicker of concern passing behind his usually even eyes. Derek's face sunk into a deep frown, and his features tautened. Bailey didn't say anything, though, accept giving them a weary smile goodbye, before walking out. Derek looked back at Logan whose eyes had fallen to the keys again. He rolled his eyes and sighed, moving back to his seat just in time to scoop his phone as it began to beep. Logan glanced at his phone, wishing for his message to be acknowledged, before turning back to the keys.

"Logan?" he blinked up in surprise.

"Evan, Ethan." he frowned and looked round, seeing that Stuart had been invaded by _that_ group of Windsors. "Why are you here?"

"Can you talk to Alice?" Logan blinked and saw the girl, standing quietly by Dwight and Shane, looking pale and ill. "Sure…what's wrong?" neither of them replied, but they did beckon Alice over. She came, slowly and with a great hesitation. Evan grabbed her a chair before departing back to their friends, with his brother. An awkward silence descended upon the two of them, Logan began to prod at the keys.

"So…what's up?"

"Singing." Logan frowned.

"Fancy explaining a little bit more?" she took a deep breath.

"I can't…" she took another steadying breath. "I just…I thought it had gone away but…sometimes…if I don't _feel_…it doesn't come." Logan's eyes raised to the ceiling before he clocked it.

"Oh." he looked down at the keys. "I see." she looked at him, sad eyes. "You know…it doesn't matter…as long as you sing what you want, when you want it's not a problem." Alice nodded.

"I guess…I just…I use to be able to sing _for fun_…now I…I can't." Logan sighed and nodded.

"Just…it doesn't matter…you need a bit of…_practise_…it probably had more to being around the others than anything else…the more you try it…the longer you're in Warblers, the more it'll come." he gave her a small smile. "I promise." her cheek seemed to twitch upwards in what was the ghost of a smile.

"Thank you, Logan." he nodded, his hands tracing the keys but not pressing any of the notes. She paused, as if words she wanted to say were stuck to the edge of her tongue, but, eventually, she twitched her face again and got up, making to leave.

"_Logan_!" all eyes turned to Bailey who was jumping down the stairs frantically and almost collided with Eryk as he skidded towards the prefect.

"What?"

"Julian." he held out the phone and Logan, face creased with worry, snatched it from him.

"Jules?"

"_Logan!"_

"What's happened?"

"_I need a lift."_

"What has happened?"

"_I'll…I'll tell you later, please can you just get me out of here!" _Logan's face was sunk into a deep frown.

"Alright. I'll come and get you but if that _Dave_ has done _anything_-"

"_It wasn't him…just some jerks."_

"Okay…where are you?"

"_Lima_."

"Lima!" all of the boys were staring at Logan now.

"_Logan, please! They trashed my car and Dave's in an ambulance!" _Logan paused at that, blinking rapidly.

"Okay…" he repeated. "Just…can you make it to Breadstixs?"

"_Where is that?"_

"I'm sure one of the Windsors can get you there, it's where Blaine and Kurt are. I can pick you up from there."

"_Okay. Thank you."_ Logan hung up and turned to Derek.

"Right…looks like Jules has gotten himself stranded, his _friend_ is in an ambulance." Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Do you want me to call Blaine?"

"Yeah. Cheers." Logan grabbed his blazer, lying sprawled across a chair, and hurried out of the room as Derek began to call Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled the phone out of his pocket and frowned, lightly, when he saw the name "Derek" flashing on his screen.<p>

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, Blaine…look this is gonna sound weird but Julian's coming to Breadstixs."_

"Uh…what?"

"_Look, don't really know what's going on…but something's happened. The friend he was out with is in an ambulance and his car's been trashed…I don't know…but he's coming over."_

"Okay." said Blaine slowly. "Thanks for the heads up, I guess."

"_Yeah, no problem."_ Blaine hung up, eyebrows raised.

"Everything okay?" asked Kurt, head tilting to the side.

"Yeah…well…something's happened to Julian…he's coming here until Logan can pick him up." Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? What's 'something'?" Blaine shrugged.

"I'm not sure but Derek said someone ended up in an ambulance." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I'll call him." said Kurt, pulling out the phone. "Check that he's okay." Blaine nodded, but Kurt didn't stay on the line long.

"His phone is engaged." he said with a shrug. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled at the waitress who came to ask if they wanted any more food.

* * *

><p>In the end, everything turned out okay. Julian was unharmed, but silent, and his car was picked up by one of his mum's people that hung around town in case anything happened. He didn't say what happened, properly, but insisted that some jerks had seen him and his friend out and, knowing who he was, assumed he was on a date. They'd then laid upon the two of them; smashing the windows of his car, slashing the tyres and attempting to beat the crap out of Julian and his friend. Luckily for Julian, a couple of adults intervened but not before Dave, standing up for Julian, had been thrown against a window and suffered from mild concussion, though no one seemed <em>too<em> worried about that. Julian, shaken and suddenly alone, had then called Logan. After he'd come to Breadstixs he'd sat in silent with Kurt and Blaine in their both and declined any offer of food or drink. Blaine had to admit he was a little worried about him. Kurt had attempted to get him to open up, but it was no go. Blaine had resolved to wait until Logan came, and, he was glad to see, that after a little while in Logan's presence he seemed to relax. He still hadn't told him what had happened, and, because Logan had enough sense _not_ to start a row in public had dropped. After they'd left Blaine had decided he might as well go too, knowing that they'd need a good night of sleep before Sectionals. As they drove back to Dalton, Logan had called to him - on speaker phone - and talked him through what had happened with Alice, with occasional input of Shane who was calling Julian. Blaine didn't know whether to be worried or not, and so, resolved to just trust Logan's judgement on the situation, which was that everything would work itself out given enough time. It was a strangely optimistic outlook from Logan but Blaine guessed that he wouldn't have said it to him if he didn't mean it. Him and Logan had worked it out that it was generally easier, and quicker, to sort out their problems if they were _completely_ honest with each other, or at least honest enough so that they other could read between the lines and work out the whole truth for themselves. On the whole, it seemed to be working quite well. Blaine actually felt relatively confident as, just before he went to bed, he spied Dwight and Shane talking to Alice by her room, and relaxed look on her face, though he tried to ignore the thumps and crashes from below that meant Reed had fallen, and the Twins had decided to wage war against David and Wes, again.

* * *

><p>There was an expectant, almost quiet in the green room. It was just before the start and the seconds were ticking away. The Hipsters were going on first, then them and lastly Aural Intensity. Thankfully there hadn't been any of the drama that they'd had last year, yet. Blaine wasn't about to jinx the situation, mainly because he'd noticed some tensions between Logan and Julian. Both of them were pretty volatile and, judging by the nervous look on Bailey's face as he sat between them, there had been sparks flying. Evan and Ethan were chatting to the Alice. Her eyes were slightly wide and Dwight was hovering near by, ready to collar the twins if they said anything inappropriate. Wes and David were eating sweets whilst Shane hunted for their hoard that was hidden in the room with Reed. Julian was staring at his phone and Logan was making rather forced looking conversation with the nervous Bailey.<p>

The squeal that sounded in the room made everyone start and look round. Most eyes fell onto Reed, expecting to see him lying on the floor, or in Shane's arms. He was, however, standing upright on his own and looking just as surprised as everyone else.

"It wasn't me." he said, defensively, when he noticed most people staring at him.

"It was _Julian_." said Bailey, looking surprised and incredulous. Julian wasn't aware, though, that he'd done anything abnormal as he was still staring at his phone. In the silence as everyone watched him, including a baffled Harvey, he began to tap out a short reply. He then looked up and saw all the Warblers and their, now lone, teacher staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you just _squeal_?" asked Logan, his voice dripping with disdain at the very thought of making a sound like that.

"If I did?" there was an incredibly defensive tone to his voice.

"Oh my god." muttered Bailey in a soft voice. Then he shook his head. "You guys never cease to amaze, and worry, me." Julian glared at him.

"Why?" asked David, who looked very amused.

"None of your business." came the snappy reply. The phone was then pinched from between his fingers by Evan, an evil Cheshire smile on his face that matched his brothers. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Give that back!" he leapt off his seat and Harvey moved forward.

"Evan, Ethan, return Julian's phone." however both boys were frozen as they stared at the screen. Then, wide eyed, they threw the phone back to him. Julian caught it and immediately looked at the screen. He let out an angry noise.

"God what is _wrong_ with this place? Do you have _any_ respect for anyone's privacy but Alice's?" there was an awkward pause in which Alice went white as the topic of conversation moved to her.

"Hey." David was leaning down so he was facing her. "I have something to show you." Blaine sent David a look questioning what he was doing and David gave him one in return that asked him to trust him.

"What?" she asked, quiet.

"I thought you might like a sneak peek at what you're about to perform in front of. Would you like that?" she stayed immobile for another second before nodding.

"Yes." David straightened up and Alice got to her feet. The two of them left the room. The door closed and Harvey was about to talk when Dwight leapt in, looking very angry.

"Why did you _do that_?" he demanded. "Why did you drag her into this?"

"I didn't mean to. I just wasn't thinking."

"Do you ever?"

"Hey!" Logan leapt up in his friends defence.

"Stop it." said Blaine, moving between his angry deputy and the Stuarts. "Everyone just _calm down_." there was a silence in which some deep breaths were taken. "Right." said Blaine, when he thought he had control of the situation. "Julian and Dwight, apologise." no one spoke. "_Now_." Dwight rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said, voice disparaging.

"Yeah, ditto."

_"Julian."_

"Fine, I'm sorry, happy?"

"No but I'll take it."

"What is going on?" asked Jesse. "I mean, why did you just flip out, Julian?" Julian looked like he wanted to argue but he had a thing about the Hanovers. It was his fault he'd taken away one of them and if they asked him a question, not that they really talked to him, he couldn't refuse. He felt that that wasn't fair on his part.

"Um." he said, swallowing and suddenly looking uncertain. "I…well, I have a boyfriend." all the Warblers and Harvey gaped at him for a second, unable to believe that that could be. The idea of Julian having a boyfriend, after everything that had happened and they'd learnt last year, boggled the mind. Eventually Logan voiced what everyone was thinking.

"_What_?"

* * *

><p>"The judges are there." David was pointing at the people sitting in the best seats in the house. He had drawn the curtains at the corner of the stage slightly apart and Alice was peeking through. "Hang on." David squinted, sticking his head further out. "One of them is missing." Alice blinked and saw that one of the chairs was empty.<p>

"Maybe they went to the bathroom."

"Yeah." he said, retracting his head. "Though they're cutting it fine."

"Thank you for that input Mr Sullivan." the voice was dangerously familiar and Alice spun on the spot, internally begging that she was wrong.

Mr Franklin Smythe looked down from his great height at her. His relatively light brown hair was combed back and looked almost oily from too much product. His nose was pointed and his chin was angular. His eyes were a dark brown and incredibly hard. His eyebrows, which were very thick, contracted.

"Alice?"

"What?" David stepped up between them.

"Run away have we? Does your daddy know where you are?" Alice turned and ran.

"Alice!" David's shout fell away under the sound of her thundering feet and heart. Not here, not now, no! She ran, her feet leading her back towards the Warbler's green room. Something was burning her throat. Something was rising up inside of her.

BANG! The doors flew open and crashed against the wall, bouncing against the wall. Every eye in the room turned to her as she flew inside.

"Alice?" she didn't here the cries of concern as she fell to her knees. With a giant retch she threw up. All those near by jumped backwards as she continued to throw up onto the floor. Tears raced down her cheeks as she sobbed and retched.

"Alice." Blaine edged towards her, a hand outstretched.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she slid away from the hand and collided with a chair. She curled into a ball, the tears falling fast, her body convulsing as she sobbed.

"Everyone out." it was Logan who took charge in the end. He glanced up at Harvey who nodded at his order.

"Logan's right, everyone leave." the Warblers all filed out except for the suspect Windsor boys.

"Guys..." said Logan.

"We can't just leave." said Reed sounding tearful. "Look at her." Logan swallowed. Harvey had already left, and was looking for someone to explain the situation to him.

"I'll leave it up to you Blaine, your house." Blaine nodded as Logan clapped him on the shoulder as he left.

"Wes, go find something to clear the sick up with." he left instantly, not complaining about the job he'd been given. "Shane, go get some water. Twins, make sure no one comes in here and then see if you can find out what's happened. Dwight, sit there." he pointed to the floor nearby her. Dwight sank onto the floor with no protest about needing to salt which made Blaine unthinkably grateful.

"What about me?" asked Reed.

"Just do something that won't cause you bodily harm." Reed promptly sat on the ground next to Dwight. Blaine was just about to call David, who'd been out with Alice, when he came in.

"Blaine…" he trailed off and stared at her.

"David what happened?"

"_I don't know_!" he said, looking overly stressed. Blaine placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Breath David." he said. "Just tell me what you saw."

"We were talking, I was showing her where the judges sat and then we noticed that one of them was missing. She said that they'd probably gone to the bathroom and I said that they were cutting it fine and they 'thanked me for my input'. They _knew_ my _surname_! Then we turn around and this tall man is standing there. He says Alice's name, but it's like a question, and then he asked if she'd run away, if her _dad_ knew where she was." Blaine went pale and pulled out his phone, calling the twins back.

Alice stopped crying after five minutes. Five minutes of painful silence in which they sat around her, not moving or doing anything. Evan and Ethan had informed him that Logan, Julian and Bailey were standing guard outside, stopping anyone from coming inside, including - and perhaps especially - adults.

"Alice?" Dwight was the first to brave trying to talk to her.

"Yes." her voice was hoarse and barely audible.

"Would you like some water?" asked Blaine politely before Dwight could forget all social etiquette and ask her why that had happened. Alice managed to push herself and was surprised to see all the Windsor boys ranged before her. She nodded mutely. Shane poured the water into the cup and passed it to her. She didn't take it from his hand. He placed it on the floor and she scooped it up. Gulping it down once she'd taken a few cautionary sips. She wiped a hand across her mouth.

"I think I know what you want to ask next." she said looking down at the empty cup. "It was his idea." she said, rubbing her hand against the rim of the glass. "He and…, they were… friends, I guess." she hiccoughed. "It was his idea." tears began to fall, again, from between her eyelashes and no one had to ask what she was talking about.

"Who was he?" asked Reed gently, coaxingly.

"Franklin Smythe." she choked out. The tears began to fall faster and she choked slightly.

"Okay." said Blaine. "I think you need to lie down, me and Logan can handle the song on our own." Blaine was painfully aware that the seconds were ticking down until they had to go on. He knew that Harvey had convinced the judges to send on Aural Intensity before them but he they still didn't have much time.

"_No_!" her voice was louder and stronger than she intended. The next second a hand flew to her mouth and she seemed horrified by what she'd said. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." said David reassuringly. "Just tell us what you think."

"It's just…I just…I need distraction!" she exclaimed. "I need to stop thinking." she was getting worked up and Blaine held up his hands.

"Okay, okay, if you want to sing solo that's fine. The others will be delighted _and_ I'm sure that this song will help you." she nodded and got to her feet, her knees feeling unstable.

"Alright?" asked one of the Twins. She nodded.

"Excellent, onward Alice Duchess!" she nearly smiled at the other Twin's comment. Wes pulled the door wide open and the three boys leaning against it stumbled backwards.

"Jesus!" snapped Julian. "You could, maybe, I dunno, _give some warning_!"

"Cool it Jules." said Logan. "I'm the one with the messed up temper, remember." Julian scowled and stalked off to the rest of the Warblers. Bailey shook his head, whether from exasperation or confusion they couldn't tell. Logan rolled his eyes, however, and turned to Alice. "Performing?" he asked. She nodded.

"Places!" Harvey came hurrying along. "Places! Alice?" he turned to her, the question he was asking was plain. All the Windsors, except Blaine, and Bailey scurried away, leaving Alice standing with Logan and Blaine.

"I'm singing." she said, her voice was quiet but there was a steely note of defiance in it. Harvey smiled at her.

"Excellent! We're also doing our back-up song too, first." there were raised eyebrows. "Well I had to say _something_! I couldn't admit I didn't know what was going on, and, it was a good way of stalling them. So, Alice, you _will _be amazing. Now places!" They began to move away but he stopped Logan and Blaine. "Take care of her out there." he said, warning in his voice. "I don't know what's going on but I need you to take care of her."

"Of course." said Blaine, sounding indignant at the thought that he wouldn't look out for her, and Logan nodded with a small frown on his face.

"Sir, when have we _ever_ failed to do that?" Harvey stared him down, eye to eye.

"Good. Places!" there were slight eye rolls from the two boys as they ran off to join the rest of the Warblers behind the curtain.

"Ready Alice?" whispered Blaine. Alice shook with her head. Blaine held out his hand, flat, palm down. "You're going to be brilliant." Logan, after raising his eyebrows questioningly at Blaine, laid his hand on top.

"This is going to go fine." Alice placed her hand, in the air just above.

"Thumbs up." she said. She chewed her lip nervously and, as the boys moved to the wings of the group, she gave them the thumbs up.

* * *

><p>The curtain lifted upwards and a spotlight fell onto the centre of the stage. The Warblers were lightly lit from the back but nothing to clearly define them; Logan and Blaine heading either flank and Alice in the middle. Alice felt her knees tremble at the knowledge that <em>Franklin Smythe<em> sat in the audience. How could she sing when the man who had been in joint enterprise with her father when it came to her 'punishment' was sitting there, judging her. However there wasn't time to consider it and there certainly wasn't time to back out. So she stepped out into the spotlight, opening her mouth to sing.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretence_

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence_

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles_

_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

The intensity of the light shining on the Warblers increased in the build up to the chorus.

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

Blaine stepped forward into another spotlight that had combined with Alice's. He was smiling softly and he looked very calm. He acted out the words, as best he could, with his hands.

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you_

Logan stepped into the last spotlight that had been formed and he looked a great deal calmer than he had earlier on. His green eyes were shining rather brightly under the spotlights, and he looked, with certainty in his eyes, at Alice.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

_And the space between the things you know is blurring nonetheless_

_When you try to speak but you make no sound_

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

_I will stay, nobody will break you, you!_

Blaine was inching slowly towards her as he sang and they sidestepped along.

_Trust in me, trust in me, don't pull away_

He was very into the song, smashing a fist into his chest as he told her to trust him.

_Just trust in me, trust me 'cause I'm just trying to keep it together_

Logan was now standing next to her, her shoulders nearly touched both boys but, incredibly, she didn't feel fenced in, she just felt protected.

_'Cause I could do worse and you could do better_

Logan was singing out into the crowd and, like Blaine, he was using his hands to emphasise the words that he was singing.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretence_

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence_

The song had built to a frenzied climax but when Alice sung, tears shining in her brown eyes, the energy seemed to die away.

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you_

They sang the last chorus all together, the Warblers voices strong behind them. The lights dropped as they finished. They were all standing, legs shoulder width apart, arms folded neatly before them right over left, and heads down. There were loud whistles and cheers as they audience gave them a standing ovation before retaking their seats, waiting for the last performance. The backing vocals started after complete silence had taken the hall and soon Blaine stepped forward.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

Logan moved forward and stepped down off his block so he and Blaine were both on the stage.

_And do the things I want_

Alice's voice was much stronger than it had been when she'd delivered her last solo and she didn't tremble as visibly but - for some reason - the fact that they'd started a new song brought back all the nerves.

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

She could just see Logan and Blaine out of the corner of her eyes; both nodding and moving in time to the beat. They were both smiling slightly and it made her more confident.

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

She sounded almost like her old self by the end of her little passage and Logan and Blaine came in so that they were either side of her, ready for the chorus.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

The entirety of the Warblers burst into a completely synchronised dance. They punched the air and moved in time to their soloists. Kurt, quickly followed by the rest of the New Directions, surged to his feet, clapping along.

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_J__ust me, myself and I_

She felt strangely light as she sung with Logan and Blaine. There was something powerful about being on the stage, under the spotlight and singing as loud as possible.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Alice leapt back onto her block, in between Shane and David as Blaine and Logan moved even further down stage.

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

Most of the crowd cheered in appreciation when Logan began to sing on his own again, a burning intensity in his eyes.

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

Blaine received the same reception when he sang and Kurt was sure that Blaine was looking at him.

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

Shane and David both performed flips at the same time and they then did a handspring that took them to the front where they began to do a more complex version on the routine.

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

Franklin Smythe sat back in his chair completely taken aback. Well this was…_unexpected_. Who'd have guessed that rape could make someone _more confident_. He raised an eyebrows to himself. It had made her more human, weird.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

The crowd leapt to their feet and the screams and cheers were louder than the first time. The lights returned and the Warblers remained in formation long enough to take two bows before the curtain fell.

"Yes!" shouted Shane, leaping off his platform, arms out and legs kicked backwards. "That was _epic_!" Blaine rolled his eyes and ignored his younger brother who was bouncing, over enthusiastically around the stage, hugging people at random including Julian and Dwight who both looked somewhere between horrified and freaked out.

"Well done boys," said Mr Harvey coming out from the wings, clapping. All the Warblers stared at him with raised eyebrows and pointed looks, he stared right back at them, confused. "Oh." he said, a couple of seconds later. "Well done boys, and _girl_." he turned to Alice and dipped his head at her. Alice gave him a fake smile, unsure. "That was an excellent performance. _Very_ passionate. Now, let's get back into the green room and wait for the results." they filed off the stage and walked, the majority chattering loudly.

"You were really brave out there." the Windsor boys were standing around their female boarder. Alice gave Wes a half smile.

"Thanks."

"No but really." David bent down so that he was looking into her eyes. "That must have taken a lot of courage." Alice held up her arm, half-heartedly smiling.

"It's all that keeps me going."

"Not anymore." said Dwight confidently. He was poise was unsure and he was shifting from foot to foot but he sounded certain. "You're got us now." he didn't expand on his statement, leaving Alice to extrapolate the message behind his words.

"He's right, you don't need to keep yourself going anymore. We can help with that. What was I singing? 'When your heart wears thin, I will hold you up', that's a promise." Alice gave them all another taut smile. "I don't think you should make a promise like that." she said quietly. "They're too easily broken." Blaine pursed his lips and exchanged looks with the Twins.

"Then it's not a promise it's a challenge." Alice looked up at one of the Twins - she had no idea about how to tell them apart - in confusion.

"We graciously accept your challenge." reiterated the other one. Alice looked, in confused panic, at Blaine for assistance. Blaine rolled his eyes. "They're going to try uphold my initial promise." Alice opened her mouth to protest even further when they were interrupted.

"It's time." Bailey had come over, he looked nervous. Alice got to her feet and smoothed her skirt. "It doesn't matter." said Blaine, taking a stab at soothing her thoughts. "It doesn't matter if we win or loose, the point is helping you. If you come out of this better than no amount of trophies could make up for that Alice. You need to know, and believe, that." Alice gave him a watery smile that showed that she was incredibly touched by his words. Content, he didn't push the matter anymore.

"And the winner of Sectionals, who will join the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, is…the Warblers!" The scream that was in fact a cheer deafened the losing teams. Blaine accepted the trophy and he held it up high as the other boys, all high on sugar and adrenaline, jumped up and down in delight. Mr Harvey applauded his boys from the corner, letting them soak up the glory. He was proud of them, everything they'd achieved. They'd come and won with only one coach and plenty of personal problems. As he watched them for a little longer he suddenly realised that Alice wasn't covering her mouth as she smiled. He suddenly felt more satisfaction than seeing his boys win. What ever they'd done, it was working, probably better than they knew.

"_Who_ is it?"

"I told you! His name is Dave!"

"No you didn't tell _me_, you told Derek and Bailey.""Yeah well it's your own problem that you're harder to talk to!"

"I'm _worried_! Is that what you want to hear? I'm _worried_ about you!""Well maybe you should show it in a more productive way than shouting!"

"You know what. I don't care! You go get yourself broken-hearted, fine by me! Just don't come crying to me about it!""Yeah because you _never_ did that! You know what Logan, you're full of crap! You say I'm your best friend but you don't treat me like that at all! _I was in love with you_ but I still helped your relationships! Do you want to know why? Because I _cared_ about you! I wanted you to _be happy_! I don't know what you want but you've _never_ wanted me to be happy!" Julian stormed away, barging past the New Directions who had come to congratulate the Warblers. Bailey let out an exasperated sigh, looking between Logan and Julian, unsure who to go after.

"You go after Julian," said Blaine. "I'll deal with Logan." Bailey ran off, giving Kurt a half smile as he passed. Blaine turned around and called after Logan. "Logan! _Logan_!" he managed to catch up with him and, as the New Directions approached, he began to talk to him. Kurt raised his eyebrows as the two locked into a fierce argument.

"What's going on?"

"Julian has a boyfriend." Kurt's mouth dropped open and David's words.

"Logan isn't taking it well." added Wes, unnecessarily. Kurt regained composure and blinked several times.

"I am having a _very_ shocking week." he deadpanned. Logan finally decided he'd had enough of what Blaine was saying and walked off. Blaine turned around and widened his eyes as he shrugged at Bailey. Bailey jogged past the group and up to Blaine. They had a brief conversation before Bailey ran after Logan, shaking his head as he did so. Blaine ran a hand through his hair as he stopped at the edge of mashed-up group of Warblers and New Directions.

"Well, I don't think he'll be bearable for a little while." the majority of the Warblers snorted. Blaine shot a glance back at Bailey and Logan who were still talking.

"Where's Julian?" asked David in confusion. Blaine shrugged.

"Sulking?"

"You reckon-"

"Definitely." there was a small in which most of the New Directions pulled confused faces and the younger Warblers let out confused sounds like;

"Huh?"

"Reckon the _'was'_ was a bit of a lie?" Blaine looked up at the Evan in disbelief.

"Did _anyone_ believe it?"

"Sorry _what_?" Mercedes was staring between the boys, looking confused. Kurt was frowning lightly but Blaine reckoned that he'd just about kept up with exchange. "How are you guys doing that?" Blaine looked back up at the Twins. Wes shrugged.

"We're all thinking the same thing; Julian said he _was_ in love with Logan, _but_ we reckon that _is_ is a more honest way of saying that. He's not over him." Kurt frowned.

"How do you know?" there was a pause in which the Windsor boys looked between each other. Eventually Reed shrugged.

"It's just what seems to be happening. Julian barely knows this Dave."

"It's all kind of rushed." added Shane.

"Which made us think-"

"-maybe he's just _trying_-"

"-to get over a certain grumpy-"

"-arrogant-"

"-moody-"

"-Stuart Prefect." Kurt was staring at Reed, completely ignoring the Twins' words.

"Sorry, did you say _Dave_?" Reed blinked up at Kurt in confusion.

"Yes…" Kurt clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes widening.

"Kurt?" Kurt shook his head, still wide eyed. "I don't believe it."

"Kurt?"

"I _don't_ believe it!"

"Don't believe what?" demanded Blaine, starting to get impatient and nervous.

"Julian's dating Dave!" all the Warblers and New Directions raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"Yeah…" said Blaine slowly. "We kinda got that." Kurt shook his head.

"No, I mean _Dave_, 'cause he ended up in hospital _and _he _just_ got a boyfriend too!" Finn blinked.

"Wait? You don't mean…" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Sorry, Kurt, but you're gonna have to be a lot more explicit." Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Julian is going out with _Dave_, as in _Dav_id _Karofsky_!"


End file.
